MASS EFFECT: UN CONFLICTO DIFERENTE
by DarthRevan18
Summary: La RNC ahora controla el mundo después de los conflictos con la legión .En un futuro en el que los sucesos contra el instituto y la hermandad del acero afectan gravemente el futuro de la humanida. Miren como una verdad lleva a los humanos a uno de los mayores conflictos a la galaxia y como el pasado los golpea . POR QUE LA GUERRA, LA GUERRA NO CAMBIA NUNCA. SHEPARD(M) / TALI
1. 1 Linea de tiempo

LOS DERECHOS NO SON MIOS, LOS DERECHOS DE MASS EFFECT PERTENECEN A BIOWARE Y LOS DERECHOS DE FALLOUT Pertenece a BETHESDA

* * *

AÑO 2048: Los quarianos descubren Que los Geth son conscientes de su existencia a Pesar de la renuencia del Concejo de la Ciudadela El Gobierno quariano llego un consenso de las Naciones Unidas para impedir un Conflicto con los Geth sabiendo Que sería devastador se realizaría Una negociación de Paz La repuesta del Concejo es negativa y de Mucho Otros sistemas peores de lo que esperaban argumentando Que los geth no se les puede considerar como seres Vvvientes, se Hace un trato .

Muchos quarianos Creen que el geth es una Amenaza, los quarianos no Tienen ninguna Opción mas de pedirle a los geth irse de rannoch Y sus colonias con la condición de que si prometen irse sin lastimar a Las Demás Especies de la Galaxia los quarianos los ayudaran a Cambio los quarianos hablarían con el Concejo para que se les dieran los Mismos Derechos Que cualquier especie consiente las Negociaciones van bien hasta el día en que se suponía Que los geth debían abandonar rannoch y Otras colonias quarianos los geth extrañamente atacan a los quarianos, el ataque es devastador los quarianos están Confundidos sin más Opción huyen en miles de naves.

Los sobrevivientes Piden Ayuda al consejo este se las niega y aseguran Que es culpa de ellos por desobedecer sus órdenes, les niegan la ayuda a los quarianos y expulsan a Cada quariano en todo planeta en poder del Consejo: Además establecen decreto Que impide la ayuda Humanitaria y les prohíbe a entrar a ningún Programa de Colonización.

Los quarianos Juran encontrar un mundo similar o idéntico a rannoch prometen recuperar su Mundo Natal y promete además la Destrucción de los Geth

El consejo lanza una ley contra la fabricación de CUALQUIER tipo de IA

AÑO 2052: El mundo está al borde de una guerra nuclear. Las superpotencias se enfrentan y Las Tensiones aumentan.

La ONU se disuelve Las Pequeñas naciones se arman con SUS Propios Arsenales la Guerra es casi inminente se investigan en Todo El Mundo y Nuevas Tecnologías Todas las naciones Comienzan Desarrollos Tecnológicos y armamentísticos sin precedentes: Además se desarrollan las Primeras IA.

Año 2076: Una nave de exploración Asari capta señales de un planeta en un sistema investigado por Posibilidad de elemento cero este planeta fue encontrada en un faro proteana .Se hace el primer Encuentro del Consejo de la Ciudadela con Una Nueva Raza se Hacen Llamar a si Mismo Humanos descubren que estan al borde de la un cataclismo nuclear ocasionado por la sobre población y la Escasez de recursos envían información a la ciudadela

10 DE ENERO 2077: El consejo decide Hacer contacto con esta Nueva Raza envían naves a piratear sus Señales de Satélites en distintas áreas del planeta, descubren no solo de que están al borde de una guerra si no también que Poseen Diversas Tecnologías y ramas de ciencia desconocidas para el consejo, descubrieron Varios Archivos de Como Prototipos de armas láser y usos de la Energía Atómica desconocidas, usos de Sistemas Nuevos en sigilo llamados sigilantes .El consejo ve el potencial de esta Nueva Tecnología y manda Órdenes para una organizar un Tratado de paz entre las distintas naciones.

20 DE ENERO DE 2077: se hace el primer contacto naves asari envían transmisiones por todo el globo en secreto temiendo que sus acciones en una situación tan insensible comienza un holocausto atómico a pesar de las renuencias los distintos gobiernos como los chinos y los estadounidenses que tienen problemas. Todos los gobiernos aceptan hablar con las asari envían diplomáticos para solucionar el problema lo más rápido posible.

25 DE ENERO DE 2077: El concejo propone el uso de tecnologías espaciales para solucionar el problema de sobre población a cambio de un cese al fuego además de la creación de un organismo que represente a la raza humana en la galaxia.

30 DE ENERO DE 2077: se realiza las prácticas de paz en secreto .las discusiones van bien el almirante de la flota Turiana envía sus opiniones e información a la jerarquía de esta nueva raza, la jerarquía no está contenta con la información, mandan órdenes de hacer lo que sea necesario

5 DE FEBRERO DE 2077: las discusiones a avanzan, se inician discusiones sobre una tregua y la realización de un programa espacial con el consejo de la ciudadela para solucionar el problema de sobre población en la tierra

15 DE FEBRERO DE 2077: Se filtra información en los delegados de las naciones sobre la rebelión geth y la traición del consejo a los quarianos muchos grupos se comienzan a preguntar si .

El Consejo esta aquí para ayudar o por sus propios Beneficios.

20 DE FEBRERO DE 2077: Las tensiones aumentan con el concejo logran descubrir que los humanos tienen Inteligencias Artificiales en usos militares y ordenan su destrucción.

22 DE FEBRERO DE 2077: Muchos países ordenan la destrucción de las IA en los muchos grupos ocurren discusiones. Muchos se niegan ya que son ventajas y son vitales para la victoria para sus sistemas de defensa.

28 DE FEBRERO DE 2077: El consejo ha entregado a distintas naciones tecnología para el avance espacial como muestra de compromiso las negociaciones se reanudan

12 DE MAYO DE 2077: Las Negociaciones fallan cuando se descubre que el consejo intenta enviar espías a los distintos programas de robco , techco y otras corporaciones alrededor del mundo para robar los prototipos en armamento láser, las negociaciones se cierran

31 DE MAYO DE 2077 las hostilidades vuelven a iniciar los ejércitos de todo el mundo rearman sus ejércitos y comienza ofensivas por todo el mundo empiezan enfrentamientos por todo el mundo.

5 DE MAYO 2077: El almirante visiad de la jerarquía envía la información de la situación ala jerarquía le ordenan controlar la situación. Varias naves de la jerarquía atacan zonas de conflicto son derivadas los gobiernos hacen un pacto para ocultar los ataques de las naves y envían informes que son aviones enemigos, los daños ocasionados por las naves son catastróficos

10 DE MAYO DE 2077: El concejo descubren que los humanos toman las naves y la intentan usar en sus campañas militares ordenan parar esta situación.

20 DE MAYO DE 2077: la jerarquía está molesta los intentos del consejo de buscar una solución y obtener armamento laser fallan ordena a la flota buscar una solución rápida por las pérdidas turianas

1 DE MARZO DE 2077 la flota Turiana atacan y destruyen centros de IA al igual que destruyen instalaciones de misiles

15 DE ABRIL DE 2077 los distintos gobiernos no saben que hacer, confunden, el ataque del consejo con fuerzas enemigas, la jerarquía toma el control de distintas. Bases de misiles, el almirante de la flota esta molesto con toda esta situación.

10 de enero: Alaska es reclamada de los chinos la tensión en torno a las armas nucleares aumentan.

23 de octubre de 2077: Da comienzo la Gran Guerra. Las bombas son lanzadas; no se sabe quién golpeó primero y tampoco se sabe si las bombas vinieron de China o de América pero la verdad el almirante de la flota de la jerarquía pirateo varios satélites y sistemas de defensas para controlar todos sus sistemas de defensa , ordena que lancen los misiles la situación se sale totalmente de control. Otros países, al ver los misiles en el camino, mandan sus aviones y también usan sus cabezas nucleares. La sirena de alarma suena, pero muy pocas personas van dentro de los Refugios, pensando que es una falsa alarma. Los Refugios se cierran. Lo que sigue son dos horas de bombardeo nuclear sobre la Tierra. Los efectos son peores de los imaginados. La superficie de la Tierra cambia violentamente. Algunas montañas desaparecen y algunas zonas costeras se sumergen bajo el agua.

Se estrella varias naves de la flota por la radiación terminan estrellándose en distintas partes del planeta a causa de la onda electromagnética de las bombas nucleares.

5 DE AGOSTO DE consejo se e entera del ataque y la destrucción del planeta ordenan ocultar toda la información del suceso y manda equipos por sobrevivientes el resultado es poco favorable las tormentas de radiación en el planeta hace que las naves se estrellaran en el planeta

2281: el mundo empieza a sanar incluso hay distintos gobiernos y facciones como la RNC se disputan el control de la presa hoober y el control de la ciudad de new vegas con la legión de cesar un gobierno creado como ejemplo del imperio romano

2282:EL mensajero el más grande héroe de guerra de la RNC termina la guerra y expulsa la legión salva el yermo de mojave millones se salvan por fin hay paz

15 DE MAYO DE 2282: Es el fin de la legión, con la muerte de cesar la guerra acabó sus territorios ahora son parte de la RNC Y se firma un tratado de paz con la hermandad del acero.

30 DE MAYO DE 2283: Se descubre que el legado lanius abandono el continente junto con varios regimientos de su ejército hacia la antigua ciudad abandonada de roma en europa , esta información se oculta del público.

4 DE AGOSTO DE 2283: EL mensajero guía a los soldados hacia el casino sierra madre limpian la ciudad del gas y logran sacar gran cantidad de la tecnológica y llevarse el oro a las reservas de la RNC .Pero salen gran cantidad de gas al poco tiempo que los expulsan de partes del pueblo , logran limpiar gran parte de la ciudad se le logra construir una muralla para mantener alejados los fantasmas.

30 DE AGOSTO DE 2283: El mensajero guía fuerzas hacia lonesome road para retomar algunas de las bombas, logran llevárselas y igualmente los guían hacia el gran vacío que es tomado por la RNC, que es reconstruido y tomado como centro tecnológico de la RNC mientras que al otro lado del mar laníus llega a roma y conquista varias de la civilizaciones alrededor. La legión ha vuelto a nacer

15 DE JULIO DE 2286 : Se inician las elecciones para el nuevo presidente de la RNC el mensajero gana con una apabullante ventaja , al mismo tiempo se enamora de una mujer llamada Ana Shepard una escriba de la hermandad del acero , en su liderazgo logra reconstruir el mojave y varias de sus provincias al estado que estaban antes de la guerra .La RNC se vuelve más poderosa, su ejército aumenta y se comienza junto con la hermandad a usar la tecnología para reconstruir la zona con menos radiación se crea el parque del gran cañón una ambiente artificial con apariencia a una selva toda una maravilla turística, la legión ha conquistado Europa y comienza sus pazos el legado no es como cesar usa tecnologías de antes de las guerras y permite a los esclavos ser soldados a cambio de su lealtad, la legión parece imparable.

2287: la Hermandad del acero llego a la commonwelth al llegar descubrió un grupo conocido como el instituto, esto llevo una guerra con la misteriosa l organización por muchos motivos como sus actividades inmorales remplazo de personas, ataques a comunidades, sus operaciones con IA las cuales son ilegales según un tratado entre la hermandad y la RNC

21 DE MARZO 2287: Se descubre que hay una cura para los super mutantes se obtiene de un antiguo científico del instituto llamada virgil y se fabrica en maza .Varios se niegan otros aceptan la cura solo se usa en caso que el super mutante quiera.

20 DE OCTUBRE 2287: El único sobreviviente logra derrotar al instituto y salva miles de vidas , la hermandad obtiene nuevas tecnologías como lo son la tecnología de tele transportación , sistemas de defensa además de un código que destruyen todas las IA que salgan de su programación. El único sobreviviente se va de la Commonwealth nadie sabe por qué muchos testigos afirmas que se fue con un niño.

Ese mismo año se erige una estatua a el en la ciudad en diamond city .

10 de Noviembre de 2292: La Hermandad descubren Otros Grupos Que Han reorganizados Nuevas Naciones o Grupos Como la Orden de los primogénitos, LA República De Estados Independientes y la Federación ES ENTONCES Que se decida reformar la Organización de Estados Americanos OEA para mantener buen Apoyo Entre las naciones, para poder compartir tecnología y poder Reconstruir El Mundo Más Rápido la legión toma AsIa y Australia en una Campaña indestructible Ahora SUS Fuerzas se posan Sobre África El Cesar lanius Enseña un su legado Como Dirigir la legión en solo 5 años tomaran el resto del continente.

20 DE ENERO 2315: Barcos de la OEA son destruidos cerca al territorio de la federación piden ayuda, una semana después son invadidos por las fuerzas de cesar la guerra comienza

10 DE MAYO DE 2318: La guerra se alarga Mucho Varios países han caído o sus gobernantes han muerto , La Hermandad está casi Destruida, la OEA casi sin Tropas , La República De Estados Independientes Al Borde de la un Conflicto civil y la RNC casi sin recursos para mantener sus fuerzas.

13 DE JUNIO DE 2318 inicio una revuelta de esclavos en los territorio de la legión comienza una guerra civil en el territorio del cesar, mientras la OEA envían barcos con munición para apoyar a los rebeldes.

10 DE FEBRERO DE 2319: La Hermandad RNC, La República De Estados Independientes y La RNC Realizan UNA medida desesperada, envían Barcos para poder Lanzar una ofensiva en el Territorio de Cesar además se Comunican Con Los rebeldes para organizar el ataque además la hermandad usaran los prototipos de tele transportación del instituto para apoyar el conflicto.

20 DE FEBRERO DE 2319: La Operación Comienza la RNC Tomar el control de roma con vertibirds , la hermandad logra Pasar con los tele transportadores y logran tomar importantes puestos de avanzada , toman Ciudades con los sigilantes mientras que los rebeldes destruyen la columna vertebral del ejercito de cesar

22 DE MAYO 2319: Termina la operación la caída de cesar, es un éxito total se toma roma y eso combinado con la destrucción de los puestos más importantes de cesar junto con la muerte de varios oficiales .La legión cae y cesar muere pero a un alto costo la República De Estados Independientes ha caído y la hermandad está al borde del colapso .La RNC Toma del control de los territorios de cesar con ayuda de los rebeldes ahorra convertidos en soltados de la RNC y retoman el control de las ciudades de la Republica De Estados Independientes.

20 DE AGOSTO DE 2340: La hermandad temiendo un ataque del poder de su aliado se une a la RNC pero bajo la condición de seguir con sus códigos y de ser un órgano del ejército independiente de los militares. La RNC acepta ahora son el único gobierno en la tierra

30 DE OCTUBRE DE 2341: En el aniversario de la guerra nuclear se descubren naves estrelladas en todo el planeta, varias en el mar y en territorio de cesar, la información recopilada es aterradora la verdad sobre la guerra atómica el gobierno la oculta.

15 DE OCTUBRE DE 2356: Comienza el Programa espacial de la RNC Usando Como base de las naves alienígenas, mucha información se filtra de una manera desconocida se descubre La Razón de la Guerra. Protestas ocurren en Todo El Mundo, el Muchos Ciudadanos de la antigua legión están furiosos al Descubrir Que El planeta FUE Atacado El Nuevo presidente se ve en la necesidad de declarar el estado de guerra Contra el consejo .Una promesa Que lastimosamente Será cumplida Por Sus Descendientes

30 DE MAYO 2358: Naves de la RNC descubren un puesto proteana en marte envían la información a la capital de la RNC en arenas sombrías .Se envía a la información y el presidente ordena a la hermandad investigar y construir un centro de investigación en marte.

Aumenta la campaña de reclutamiento militar para aumentar las fuerzas de la RNC y todas sus fuerzas para una guerra con el consejo

21 DE MARZO DE 2358: Se ordena reforma robco para construir un ejército sintético con la más avanzada VI, temiendo el peligro de las IA. Se envía el código de la hermandad obtenida durante el conflicto con el instituto a la división tecnológica en vault city para poder acabar con las IA en la guerra de ser necesario

20 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2396 :La RNC armo un nuevo ejército años de preparación creo una nueva armada un ejército imparable , el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo de la región ahora lo tienen cada soldado de la RNC, millones de robots se han creado actualizados con las mejores VI en tecnología , cientos de miles de garras mortales ahora son controlados al igual que como la hacía el enclave y las armas láser han sido perfeccionadas es hora de la venganza de la humanidad, millones de rangers y miles de unidades en servo armadura ,una nueva guerra.


	2. 2 Un ataque sorpresa

Colonia de elidir

Matriarca asia valis funcionaria del consejo gobernadora de elidir, conocida y respetada en thesia y en gran parte por todas las asaris de la galaxia aunque tiene respeto y amor de sus amigos y familiares ella tiene varios sentimientos de culpa por lo que paso en un antiguo sistema ya olvidado, sus miedos le aterran y su culpa le aflige llora porque sabe que morirá culpable de la extinción de toda una raza y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

La culpa corroe su mente poco a poco nunca espero que su vida fuera así se suponía que moriría libre de culpas ,libre de remordimientos pero al parecer la diosa tenia cientos de miles de planes .

Tomaba un sorbo de su te relajante y miraba la espada en la pared, recuerda esa espada como si hubiera sido hace poco dada a ella por uno de los oficiales chinos como una oferta de amistad en la negociación con el consejo para la paz , recuerda como llego a ese planeta y se fue como una delas destructora de mundos no hay nada que la haga sentir peor tenía amigos en el planeta también en las naves que habían caído cuando la tormenta electromagnético de las bombas se las llevo y las estrecho en el planeta.

Ojala nada de eso hubiera pasado pero paso no había nada que hacer todo eso ya había pasado, esa espada le servía como un recordatorio .Un terrible recordatorio de algo que ella no hubiera querido que eso hubiera pasado.

Incluso recuerda casi haberse enamorado de uno de los embajadores pero nada de eso ya importa la culpa la está comiendo viva y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer.

-matriarca hay algo que le pasa se le nota afligida- Ella se despierta de sus pensamientos, notando a su asistente preocupada

-Tranquila alía son solo cosas de la vejez, cuando estás tan cerca a los mil tu mente empieza a hacer cosas que desconoces -dice suavemente su asistente alía, la chica le recuerda mucho a ella en su propia juventud-No es nada alía puedes irte son solo algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar vete a casa descansa

Ella la, ve con una mirada de preocupación en su cara diciéndole si está segura de eso

-Vete estaré bien, no es nada son sólo cosas de estar cerca a la vejez descansa alía- ella le dice pero aun así la asistente la ve con una mirada de preocupación

Entiendo señora nos veremos mañana- Asia valis suspira sabiendo de sus crímenes pasados y de su incapacidad para proteger vidas le costó buenos amigos y le quitó la vida a muchas personas inocentes, si solo pudiera viajar en el tiempo.

De un momento a otro escucha pasos creyendo que es su asistente responde— Alía eres tú?, hay algo que olvidaste

-Alía vete a casa estaré bien no tienes que preocuparte.-

Al no responder ella saca una pequeña pistola que tiene guardad y se acerca a la puerta con mucho cuidado-Alía eres tú? por favor háblame.

Una voz masculina le responde —no soy alía -

En ese momento apunta el arma en esa dirección ve a una enorme figura que se materializa de un momento a otro como si fuera invisible.

Qué demonios es .Era diferente de una asari por su aspecto su voz parecía la de un turiano pero esa armadura era distinta tenía una visa naranja estaba ceñida al cuerpo y con detalles naranja tenía un símbolo de un animal de dos cabezas y una extraña escritura alrededor del símbolo en su hombro.

Entonces su mente cayo, ya había visto esta armadura hace siglos los portaban los mismos soldados que le dieron esa espada y no solo también ve también algo que parece ser un arma laser. Pero esta parece una versión mejorada de un prototipo del arma que vio hace siglos.

Se supone que ellos estaban extintos y esa postura solo lo confirmaba solo podía ser de un ser humano la raza a la que le había fallado.

Sé por qué vienes .toma un suspiro preparándose para lo que viene —esto va a doler?-tira el arma en la esquina ya no había necesidad de protegerse de esto ,sabía que tarde o temprano sus acciones la golpearía

Ella pregunta —esto será rápido e indoloro?- la figura no contesta y camina hacia la habitación-Solo quiero saber ustedes nos perdonarán por lo que pazo?

La figura toma la espada y la revisa, se dirige hacia ella.

-Por favor contéstame?- solo quería una respuesta

-Odio a los tuyos, odio al consejo y tú sabes lo que aremos, pero no soy tan cruel como otros de mi especie esto será rápido e indoloro solo cierra los ojos.- el levanto la espada

Ella tomo un respiro y dijo- La otra pregunta podrías responderla? Algún día ustedes nos perdonaran

-No soy nadie para contestar eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, solo descansa—Cero los ojos para lo que venía.

* * *

La matriarca Venecia estaba furiosa habían matado a uno de sus amigos más cercano que había sido una ayuda a fundamental en su carrera ella no esperaba que esto lograra terminar así.

Ella le había ayudado incluso cuando había perdido a su madre, ella esperaba tener respuesta por eso se fue a elirid para obtener repuesta sobre este acto.

En ese momento cruzo y escucho lo que parecían ser las voces de la policía y agentes revisando la escena

-Señora entiendo que este pero por favor explíquenos que paso-la chica obviamente estaba desconsolada con esta situación.-

-Ya se los dije, no sé qué más puedo decirle .-

-por favor tranquilícese-

En ese momento Venecia intervino queriendo escuchar lo que había pasado con su gran amiga. Tomo un respiro y hablo con la chica- tranquila yo sé que este momento es duro pero por favor solo queremos saber que paso.-

Esas palabras parecieron suficiente para que ella empezara a contar todo lo sucedido- Bien estuvimos trabajando hasta noche ella me pidió que me fuera que ella se encargaba del trabajo que quedara .Me fui la vi extraña cansada, desnutrida me iba a quedar pero me pidió que me fuera casa cuando volví en la mañana me la encontré muerta, vi esa espada en la mesa y eso es todo lo que se.-

Venecia le dio unas palmadas a la chica queriendo calmarla nadie se merecía estar así- Tranquila, descansa yo me ocupare de aquí

Se separó de ella y se acercó al oficial salariano le pregunto-Saben que pazo, quien fue, por qué?

El oficial negó con la cabeza –Lo siento este caso es extraño el asesino entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las grabaciones están intactas menos la de la oficina de la víctima que fue destruida, aunque creemos que puede ser algún contrincante político no hay formas de saber quién fue.-

-Lo que sí sabemos es que debió ser alguien experimentado, nadie hubiera podido vencer a la matriarca tan fácilmente.-

-Está bien, avísenme si pasa algo- le responde al oficial con un gran dolor en el pecho

* * *

Flota 26 de la jerarquia turiana:Localizacion TERUS

TERUS la principal fábrica de naves para los mundos de la jerarquía y los mundos del consejo. Aquí se fabrican las mejores naves de la galaxia con lo último en tecnología aunque no sea parte del consejo las mega corporaciones en el planeta tienen tratados con el consejo en si el planeta es una ciudad gigante.

Una maravilla una fortaleza, un planeta con gran cantidad de recursos. El planeta jamás ha sido invadido nunca destruido ni vencido ni siquiera durante las rebeliones krogan. El sistema no solo sirve como el ejemplo del poderío de la fuerza del consejo si no que al mismo tiempo sirve como un punto crucial de comercio y transporte de suministros entre los mundos del borde si este cayera sería fatal para el consejo y sus aliados por suerte jamás ha logrado pasar todos lo que lo han intentado han fallado. Terus posee no solo un gran poderío si no que al mismo tiempo es simbólico por la gran cantidad de artefactos proteanos en el planeta.

El almirante dersus de la 9 flota de la jerarquía observaba todo del espacio estudio todo lo que sabía de este mundo no entendía por qué lo habían asignado aquí no era necesario, nadie esta tan loco para tomar este planeta tal vez no era el mejor soldado o el mejor guerrero pero entendía la obligación de su deber con la jerarquía .Como buen turiano el hace cualquier trabajo con orgullo siempre lo hace.

Se despertó y se dirigió a la cabina de su nave para verificar que todo estuviera sin problemas y empezar un día sin problemas.

-Atención oficial en cubierta, respondieron todos al unísono – tomo un respiro, tenía buenos hombre y el moriría por cada uno de ellos

-Buenos días almirante, tengo todos los informes de transito del relé para que los revise - contesto uno de los oficiales en cubierta.

En este momento el soldado parecía tener una mirada extraña en la cara no entendía por que

-Que tiene para mi soldado, hay alguna actividad inusual con el relé? Se le nota preocupado

-Parece que hay un fallo con el relé desde hace dos horas recibimos señales como si varias naves hubieran pasado a través del relé pero no detectamos ninguna señal, ni hemos visto ninguna nave, no obtuvimos tampoco una verificación visual de cualquier tipo que debemos hacer? muchas personas están intranquilos señor por la posibilidad de que el relé pueda estar dañado-Se le notaba la preocupación no querría quedarse atrapado en el sistema hasta nuevo aviso era una situación un poco extraña

Eso es poco probable soldado, se dé algunos casos en los que basura espacial pasaba a través del relé yo lo he visto antes y los datos son casi idénticos no hay de qué preocuparse

Obviamente esto parece haberlo relajado al temiente ahora estaba mucho más calmado

Tomo un poco de aire y dijo-¿De todos modos como debemos proceder almirante?

-Puede que no sea nada pero de todos modos envíen naves para que analicen el relé y envíen un mensaje a pala ven sobre la situación, que las naves hagan vuelos de reconocimiento para confirmar que no haya nada en el sistema y envíen naves para verificar el funcionamiento del relé, entendido soldado-

-Sí señor, transmitiré sus órdenes a la flota de inmediato-De un momento a otro los equipos para la detección del relé se habían apagado -

-Señor el relé parece haber vuelto a la normalidad todo parece normal- Esto era extraño de un momento a otro todo estaba tranquilo-

-No importa cumpla mis órdenes teniente.-

-Sí señor, las transmitiré de inmediato-

* * *

Ciudad de enterus planeta TERUS

TERUS un lugar más que pacifico, sin guerra sin problemas no hay nada de delincuencia con una poblaciones de 5 a 10 millones de colonos la gran mayoría militares en este planeta no había un lugar más apacibles.

LA ciudad de enterus ocupado como centro de prevención y una localización organizada para entrenar a los mejores soldados de la jerarquía y distintos soldados del consejo.

Este lugar era bien conocido por que nunca pasaba nada de nada aquí lo único interesante era el gran entrenamiento de sus fuerzas de elite, porque aquí se preparaban y se entrenaban a unas de las mejores fuerzas de la galaxia conocida. Nadie estaba tan loco para intentar atacarlos.

-Yul dejar de comportarte como un idiota compórtate, esto es un ejercicio de entrenamiento-su gran amigo, novio y compañero de combate le gritaba a su vieja amiga a través de su omni herramienta

-Tranquilo Anrun en la jerarquía no te enseñan a estar calmado-le decía con suma indiferencia.-

Si lo hacen pero no a este nivel, mira solo…- En ese momento ella le interrumpe viendo a sus siguientes objetivos

-Anrun hablamos luego estoy ocupada vi a mis objetivos-Tira del gatillo y uno de los soldados cae en el piso

-fuego, fuego eliminen al enemigo esto no debía estar pasando se supone que esto es una asari no debería ser un problema maldición -el sargento Tatus de la jerarquía llevaba años de servicio y nunca espero un ataque en de esta forma se suponía una asari no debía set tan buena pero esta cadete le estaba costando duro a su orgullo

Iniciaron con 6 hombre y ella acabo con cada uno es te momento solo quedo el y otro soldado.

Señor que hacemos –No sabía que hacer maldición esto estaba dañándolo.

El soldado miro hacia arriba y en ese momento logra ver una ronda que pasa a través de su casco y cae en el piso .En una medida desesperada hizo lo único que podía se escurrió por la pared iba a tomarla por sorpresa.

Los disparos no se hicieron escuchar, se escurrió corrió por donde podía hasta poder perderla ella ya no le seguía.

Por fin llego al francotirador lo tenía en frente de él , le apunto el arma y le dijo –Pon las manos en la cabeza ríndete.

En ese momento una gran fuerza lo hace caer resive un disparo desde atrás y se desploma en el piso-Ríndete tú, yo gano.-

-Cómo?- pregunto viendo dos asaris idénticas

-Holograma cargado desde la omni herramienta sabias que venias aquí, así que me prepare.-

-Bien yul ha ganado muy bien hecho todos, te has ganado el derecho de comer lo que quieras yo pago-Decía Anrun como encargado de la simulación de combate y los demás cadetes se levantaron del piso

Tatus se levante del piso y dijo-Tienes futuro niña, lo has hecho bien-Tatus decía con orgullo de la chica que había entrenado-

-Soy mejor que un turiano-Decía con un toque de risa. Tatús se rio

-Tranquila niña que no se te suba a a la cabeza ve con anrun y descansa algo.-

-Sí señor, desde luego señor.- se fue con una riza infantil, tatus suspiro con esa chica tenia potencial pero a veces era una locura como ninguna otra.

-Se reunió con anrun a fuera y lo abrazo con fuerza –Entonces eres mejor que un turiano?

-Que te sientes ofendido? Pensé que eras calmado- dio una inclinación de cabeza y se fueron caminando al restaurante

-Perra quariana me escucha, tú te vienes conmigo y hare lo que quiera contigo me oyes-Escuchan una voz y un grito

-Por favor déjame no quiero esto.-

-Vez que acaso me importa hare lo que quiera contigo y si quieres que te devuelva esto aras lo que yo diga-decía quitándole un holo pad de sus manos y tocando su cuerpo, la chica lloraba

Por favor déjame, no me toques eso es mío-Ellos vieron hacia la dirección y vieron un batariano y un krogan cerca de una quariana la pobre mujer solo podía gritar y esperar ayuda una que nunca llegaría en un mundo en control de las fuerzas del concejo.

En ese momento un golpe biótico tiro el krogan lejos y hizo que el batariano cayera.

Yul se paró encima del batariano y lo golpeo en la cara mientras que anrun ayudo a que la chica se parara-Escúchame bien pedazo de escoria le das mal nombre a tu especie, por personas como tú la galaxia esta así.-

-Ell me robo el holopad estaba en mi derecho– eso era mentira ella lo había escuchado diciendo la verdad.

Tomo el holopad lo golpeo en la cara lo dejo inconsciente.

Esto es tuyo –pregunto pasándole el holopad a la chica

Ella parecía asustada pero lo acepto sin dudar, le parecía extraño que la ayudaran a ella una quariana.

-Gracias, ese batariano me quería como esclavo sexual a cambio de devolverme mi permiso para mi nave.

-Tengo una duda ese es tu regalo de peregrinación

La chica la miro con sorpresa- como sabes de eso?-

-Ah es que es complicado?-ella parecía dudar , en ese momento Anrun tomo su palabra

-El padre de esta chica era un quariano aunque no lo creas

-Guau eso es increíble-

-Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Anrun

-Lira, me llamo lira quala vas mm no importa-obvia aun tenia desconfianzas

-Tranquila ven te invitamos a comer algo -

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Fueron al restaurante a comer a divertirse algo pero después de cenar algo raro paso se escucharon explosiones y gritos

Pero al salir miraron donde estaban viendo todas las personas miraron hacia al cielo para ver varias naves cayendo del cielo todas naves de la jerarquía estrellándose con los edificios y la gente gritando

-Mierda -grito anrun cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la flota había sido destruida.

Corrieron y corrieron de un momento a otro la ciudad se oscureció la red eléctrica había sido destruida, la gente corría despavorida gritando.

Los tres se ocultaron en un edificio anrun sabía que debían volver a la defensa del planeta para proteger a estas personas iba a hablar con yul para volver pero de un momento a otro una señal llego su omni herramienta- _Este es el sargento Tatus de la jerarquía si alguien escucha esto, evacuen el planeta estamos siendo atacados por una fuerza desconocida repito huyan del planeta es una….boom, boom, boom,_ se oyen los disparos y la comunicación se corta.

Anrun no lo cree el planeta que no había caído incluso en las rebeliones krogan había caído, tenían que salir yul lloraba desconsoladamente no había nada que podían hacer y lira no se veía mejor.

-Tenemos que salir, lira dijiste que tenías una nave donde esta tenemos que irnos-la chica asintió y contesto

-Bahía de acoplamiento 16, vamos yo los guiare- corrieron de edificio en edifico huyendo de los disparos y gritos de las personas esto era de locos.

Vieron a lo lejos gran cantidad de gente intentando pasar una vaya no podían de un momento a otro un gran proyectil cayó del cielo la explosión resultante soltó una nube de gas y un hongo era una pequeña bomba nuclear no quedo decir que esto no era favorable.

Vieron en la dirección del atacante y vieron una figura con una armadura negra, unos ojos rojos con una capa café .Tenia dos soldados alrededor con atuendos en café con una máscara y armadura café camuflaje, además de una mecha flotante con 3 ojos pinzas extrañas y pintada en verde

Al parecer la mecha los había visto e informo al ser de la capa y el más grande ordeno a sus hombres que los siguieran, ellos huyeron y corrieron. Anrun cargaba a yul no había forma de escapar, maldición necesitaba los poderes de yul para sobrevivir tenía que hacer algo.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que los soldados los acorralaron en un edificio. Yul tenía que hacer algo era su única salvación.

-Yul encárgate de ellos, puedes hacerlo.

-No puedo. Yo no puedo -era lo único que decía

-Vamos hazlo sé que puedes, mira sé que es difícil solo inténtalo hazlo por mi tu puedes hacerlo- eso parecía ser lo que necesitaba ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento uno se acercaba a ellos él lo cogió por la espalda eso no funciono ya que este contrataco y la tiro al piso .Estaba a punto de dispararle pero anrun lo golpeo en la cara este casi cae en ese momento yul lanzo un ataque biótico y lo lanzo hacia la pared matándolo al instante.

En ese momento otro vio la muerte de su compañero pero no noto que un generador estallara al estar cerca, una explosión que lo mato.

En ese momento vieron a lira con su omni herramienta .Miraron y vieron que en ambos casos el golpe biótico y la explosión destruyeron sus armas.

Caminaron hacia la salida y a la bahía pero lira vio algo que los otros no vieron sangre roja. Una sangre que solo pocas razas tienen .

El resto del camino siguió sin problemas llegaron al bahía y vieron gran cantidad de gente muerta toda estas personas sin vida.

Entraron en una vieja nave, una fragata de la jerarquía anrun subió a yul y la dejo descansando.

Durante el trayecto a la cabina le pregunto cómo había conseguido esa nave, lira contesto que este era su regalo de peregrinación. No hablaron más hasta que salieron del planeta y vieron los bombardeos desde el cielo y naves que disparaban a la superficie cruzaron el relé y se fueron de un lugar lleno de muerte y desolación.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

En la superficie un almirante se reunía con sus oficiales feliz de su conquista de un trabajo de planeación que por fin había dado frutos.

Bajo con dos unidades de servo armadura y un paladín en una armadura negra con detalles en amarillo en los hombros.

En ese momento un ranger se le acerco tenían el mismo modelo de antes de la gran guerra poco había cambiado desde entonces ahora las placas y hombreras son metálicas con varias actualizaciones sistemas de escudo.

-Almirante Oleg Petrovsky la operación fue un éxito tomamos todo el planeta con bajas mínimas y las fuerzas del hermandad del acero están tomando todos los artefactos proteanos en el planeta, pero temo que una nave escapo al bloqueo.

-No hay problema soldado ellos al sobrevivir harán lo que nosotros queremos, asustar al consejo.

-Sí señor, algo más almirante-

-Hizo un buen trabajo comandante, pero noto algo más que pasa.-

-Señor hay una gran cantidad de sobrevivientes los tenemos reunidos que debemos hacer con ellos.-

-Cuales sobrevivientes comandante yo solo veo el enemigo-

-Pero señor yo les prometí que no les haría daño, que los dejaría marchar

-Entiendo eso comandante pero usted hizo esa promesa yo no – le hizo un gesto al paladín para que tomara un lanzador de mini bombas atómicas el hombre gordo. En ese momento el ranger intento detenerlo pero el paladín lo golpeo, lo tiro al piso y le partió la columna vertebral con una patada de su servo armadura.

Los otros soldados al ver eso dispararon contra ellos pero los otras unidades en servo armadura los mataron con sus ametralladoras laser.

De un momento a otro el paladín en negro disparo la bomba matando a todos los rehenes y disfrutando de su atroz acto mientras lo veía.

-Objetivo completado almirante.

-Bien hecho paladín, kai leng .-

-Me alaga almirante, solo hacia mi trabajo por la humanidad-


	3. 3 Reacciones diferentes

Cientos de naves llegaron a la superficie de terus buscando repuestas de lo que había pasado no había nada que pudiere decirles que paso en el paso , al aterrizar las fuerzas que descendieron no pudieron ver nada por el humo y la gran cantidad de olor a muerte que rodeaba las calles pero para el temiente garrus vakyrian esto era peor el nunca espero ver nada de esto , había estado en miles de lugares feos pero esto era peor que lo que él esperaba por el camino solo podía ver los muertos pocos habían sobrevivido al ataque y estaban siendo recogidos por las naves del concejo. En total pocos ciudadanos de toda la población del planeta lograron salvarse solo aquellos con suerte que se habían refugiado bajo tierra.

-Avancen señoritas no tenemos todo el día-Grito su líder de escuadrón mientras él seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido

El sentía asco, la forma de este brutal ataque solo podía ser de unos animales horribles, piratas si esos malditos desgraciados solo podían ser ellos como se les ocurría hacer algo tan horrible, el querría ir hasta los responsables de este ataque brutal y hacerles pagar por este acto

-Está segura-giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia la dirección de las boses y vio varios oficiales de alto rango hablando y discutiendo de una forma muy agresiva

Si señor no hemos dado con nada-Dijo una asari comando

En ese momento parece haberse dado cuenta de que garrus lo observaba y le hizo señas para que él se acercara.

-Señor para que me necesita, hemos dado con alguna manera de saber quiénes fueron los responsable de este ataque?-pregunto con gran curiosidad

Parecía que no iba a tener una buena repuesta del comandante porque en ese momento el tomo un suspiro y respondió-No tenemos nada temiente, sin embargo varios en inteligencia cree que fue organizado por un conglomerado en el sistema de terminus en varias calles de la ciudad ellos parecieron tallar varios símbolos de venganza que coinciden con los de los istemas de terminus y mis expertos dicen que solo pueden ser de los grupos de mercenarios de terminus.

-No me gusta esto señor esto tiene su firma pero ellos no actúan así –Tomo un suspiro miro a su alrededor y continuo-Esto no es su estilo esta es una zona de importancia comercial si ellos atacaron el planeta eso sería malo para sus negocios señor-

-Mire temiente sé que no le gusta esto más de lo que le gusta a mí .Pero tenemos que continuar investigar, saber quién fue el que ataco el planeta necesitamos saber si fueron los batarianos o quién demonios fue para hacerlos pagar y….-En ese momento un grito los interrumpe

-Señor, encontramos algo extraño –dijo una asari corriendo hacia ellos

Parecía cansada y respiraba con dificultad-Cálmese soldado diga lo que tenga que decir

–Comandante hemos encontrado una criatura como nada que yo haya visto antes.

-Muéstrame- Respondió haciéndole una seña para que vakirian le siguiera a la dirección. Caminaron unas calles y llegaron a una zona donde varias partes del suelo estaban agrietadas.

-Es aquí abajo – La asari dijo mostrándole un gran hueco hacia el drenaje de la ciudad.

-Rarr, Rarr –se escucharon unos gritos ensordecedores.

Al llegar no podían creer lo que vieron era un enorme lagarto con grandes cuernos, grandes garras y dientes filosos atrapado por una cantidad increíble de escombro que cayeron encima de él y le impedía moverse por sí mismo.

-Fascinante una criatura obviamente adaptable al ambiente, piel fuerte se nota por los disparos que se ven en su piel también es increíble la fuerza de esas garras por lo que se ve de los cuerpos alrededor logro rasgar los metales con suma facilidad me encantaría estudiar este espécimen y definir de donde viene.- dijo uno de los miembros del equipo científico salariano al ver la criatura

Garrus no entendía su fascinación por si sola esta cosa parecía una criatura de pesadilla sea de donde sea que esos piratas lo hayan sacado no querría ir a ese planeta, obviamente si tenían algo tan peligroso se pregunta qué otras cosas horrible tienen los piratas y de qué maldito mundo arrancaron esta cosa.

-Entiendo doctor pero debemos tener mucha precaución, no quiero correr peligro con una cosa tan horrible mortal no quiero saber lo que pasaría si se escapara, ordenare que la duerman y se la lleven.

El científico asintió para hablar con otros de los científicos se separó y en ese momento el comandante noto algo más al lado del sanguinario algo metálico parecía una orejera, pero parecía ser distinto se veía como algún tipo de implante, vio hacia la criatura y noto que esta tenia uno idéntico al otro lado de la cabeza, que estaba pasando aquí.

El científico salariano miro el implante la criatura y luego el objeto en la mano del comandante, pero en ese momento el comandante le ordeno-Doctor mire este objeto parece que va conectado a la criatura .

El doctor lo estudio y miro a la criatura-parece como alguna especie de implante, fascinante interesante debe ser estudiado y analizado, sobre todo saber cuál es su uso

El comandante lo miro y luego a la criatura-Quiero que lo lleven, lo analicen y lo estudien de inmediato

-Sí señor, con mucho gusto-Agarro el implante y se lo llevo

Vakirian se dirigió hacia el comandante para hablar de sus dudas sobre esta situación y lo extraño del ataque pero en ese momento el destino tenía otras cosas que hacer ya que el comandante recibió una notificación de uno de los grupos de búsqueda _ **Señor hemos encontrado varios objetos extraños por todo el planeta lo estamos catalogando como debemos proseguir**_

-Empáquelos y cárguenlos a la nave no olviden nada.

-Afirmativo comandante

Parecía ser el momento que garrus se dirigiera hacia el comandante

-Señor que cree que ocurre con estos piratas es solo que usar una criatura extraña para un ataque como este obviamente es su estilo , pero es solo que hay algo extraño aquí

-Entiendo su preocupación vakyrian y es por eso que iras a la ciudadela y le presentaras toda la información al concejo.

En ese momento garrus se sentía estupefacto -Yo señor no comprendo por qué no usted.

El comandante levanto un dedo y dijo-Mire vakyrian usted es inteligente obviamente mucho más que otros pero el consejo necesita que alguien le muestre la información de la situación cara a cara para que ellos hagan algo.

Eso parecía ser suficiente-Si señor, cumpliré sus órdenes de inmediato.

* * *

Una voz grito a sus tropas

-La Humanidad tiene que levantarse de nuevo ustedes serán los caballeros de la humanidad ustedes serán lo mejor de lo mejor en cada orilla de la galaxia ,en poco tiempo todos los sistemas sentirán nuestro dolor, recuperaremos nuestro honor y orgullo entre las estrellas todos nuestros enemigos se arrodillan ante la RNC

Las tropas tomaban posición

-Ustedes son rangers son algunos de los mejores soldados en las filas humanas la élite de la élite, no tienen nada que envidiar .Sé que muchos ya han estado en combate y otros Se han preparado como nunca antes en su vida pero todos escúchenme ustedes serán la espada de la humanidad sus salvadores, sus libertadores y sus héroes me oyen soldados.

-Señor, si señor.-Se escucharon los gritos de los nuevos rangers.

-Ahora escúchenme niñitas hay dos clases de rangers veteranos me oyen. Los antidisturbios y los rangers del desierto me oyen solo serán uno de esos dos

-Señor, si señor

-Bien porque quiero que recuerden eso porque mañana saldrán del planeta y harán lo que se les ordena-.

-Señor, si señor

-Bien eso me gusta pueden irse recuerden pedir mañana sus rifles de antimateria, armas, equipamiento y preparasen para la guerra, pueden irse.

Todo el mundo se paró pero entre ellos había uno diferente, el comandante John shepard estaba feliz por fin había logrado su objetivo y lo hizo con honores a tal nivel que sería agregado al nivel de un ranger de elite lo que le permitirían estar entre los mejores en este momento tenía que saborear el momento pero primero saludar a su madre.

-Oh estoy tan orgullosa eres un ranger quien lo hubiera dicho-la almirante hanah shepard le pellizco a un lado de su cara a su hijo.

-Mama aquí no- quitando la mano de su cara

-Que esperabas te convertiste en todo un hombre y no solo eso sino que en un ranger.

Su hijo dio una mirada risueña-Dices como si creyeras que no lo lograría mama

-claro que creí que lo lograrías eres mi hijo después de todo.-El tomo un suspiro, miro hacia arriba y le dio una mirada de desconcierto

-Oh vamos debes estar feliz con esto no crees

-Si, por fin todos mis esfuerzos y trabajos rindieron frutos aunque solo desearía que jane estuviera aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente –Tu sabes cómo es ella con su trabajo como caballero en la hermandad del acero, hable con ella y dijo que apenas estaba en el planeta iríamos a comer una buena hamburguesa de rata topo.

El suspiro y dijo – vale bien si problemas.

-Sabes hable con tu instructor dices que eres muy habilidoso con el sistema vats

Él se río un poco y contesto –Tu sabes como todos los demás

-Ah eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes cambiando de tema, cuando vas a presentarme una buena chica en casa.

-Ohm es en serio otra vez mama.

-Por qué estoy vieja y quiero unos nietos antes de morir de vejez-El suspiro esto pasaba a cada rato.

-Qué hay de esa chica kasumi parecen tener una buena química o Ashley, también has estado con Kelly y Jack que me dices de ella.-pregunto su madre con un gran entusiasmo

-Mama por favor he salido con muchas chicas, con kasumi no funciono además ahora esta con keiji, Ashley bueno ella es algo problemático, Kelly no me hagas decirlo es una buena amiga pero es solo que es algo rara y Jack para ser sincero pareciera que quisiera tener sexo o violarme cuando me mira a cada rato.

Su madre tomo una sonrisa nunca se esperó que su hijo tuviera tales problemas con las mujeres.

-Mira mama solo quiero una chica que este conmigo solo por mí no porque mi ancestro fuera el mensajero y halla salvado el mundo ok.

Ella bajo la cabeza un poco-Entiendo eso tu sabes que te quiero solo me preocupo ve, descansa come algo ve con tus amigos y diviértete.

En ese momento kasumi había llegado con sus otros amigos y lo llamaban – Oe shepard ven aquí o es que tienes un geko en los pantalones

La beso en la frente y dijo –Te quiero mama, adiós.

* * *

Al llegar a la ciudadela GARRUS nunca espero que fuera así había estado aquí cuando era niño y durante su formación pero nunca espero volver en una situación como está siendo enviado con un animal increíblemente peligros y otros artefactos.

Se dirigió hacia la torre preparándose para lo que está por venir con estos artefactos

-Doctor espero que esté listo para presentar esta información al consejo

-Claro por supuesto estos datos son increíblemente fascinantes

Garrus dio una mirada de incredibilidad al salariano como algo como esto era fascinante en una guerra por lo menos había que tener un objetivo algún orden o disciplina pero lo que paso en esa colonia era terrible, inhumano y espantosos. Llegaron a la torre y una asari los esperaba.

-El consejo los está esperando-Activo su omni herramienta y hablo- ya han llegado.

El consejo los esperan los guio hasta el ascensor y los dirigió al último piso. Las cosas le roían la mente a garrus esto no era bueno de un momento a otro iba a estar en frente de las personas más poderosas de toda la galaxia y por qué demonios este ascensor era tan increíblemente lento. De un momento a otro garrus se dio cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado sobre todas estas cosas y para distraerse se dirigió hacia el doctor salariano.

-Por cierto doctor ya que vamos a estar juntos y con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado preguntarle por su nombre.

El medico se dirigió hacia él y dijo –No hay ningún problema doctor mordin solus a su servicio.

El ascensor hizo un sonido de pin diciendo que habían llegado al piso correcto las oficinas del consejo, caminaron a través de los guardias y mirando alrededor cada una de las hermosas características del lugar.

En ese momento lograron llegar con los miembros del consejo tevos, sparatus y valern odiados por muchos y queridos por otros. Sobre todos porque una gran parte de las especies inferiores los consideraban como simples parásitos que afectaban a sus especies para el beneficio de las razas principales del consejo.

-Doctor solus, temiente vakirian es un gusto que hayan llegado como les ha ido, tiene alguna información para nosotros.

-Llegamos al planeta hace unos días y estuvimos investigando toda la superficie del planeta encontramos con que gran parte de la población estaba muerta también encontramos distintos objetos interesantes.

En ese momento todo el mundo se sorprendió nunca espero que terus cayera de tal manera había resistido durante milenios y de un día para otro este cayo nada de esto tenía sentido.

Sparatus tomo la palabras-Que tienen, tienen alguna idea de quien fue el responsable de un ataque como este obviamente eel responsable de sto no debe quedar impune.

Garrus empezó a explicar toda la información que sabía-Al parecer fue un grupo de piratas de los sistemas de terminus tiene su marca por todos lados y al parecer era un grupo increíblemente armado aunque no encontramos naves del enemigo en el planeta pero lo que si encontramos fue una gran cantidad de sangre roja en el planeta y como solo 3 especies tienen esa sangre como es sabido son los batarianos , los vorcha y los quarianos . Descartamos este último grupo por razones obvias por lo que creemos fueron los dos primeros grupos los que ocasionaron el ataque.

El concejero valern analizo la información y contesto –No podemos negar nada de eso temiente puede que no sean los quarianos pero no podemos negar nada. Quien sabe los que esos traje de rata quieren.

Tevos tomo aire miro a ellos y dijo-Aunque Tengo información importante una nave logro escapar del sistema con éxito. Salieron con 3 sobrevivientes nos han informado de que están aquí

Les hizo una seña a los guardias para que abrieran la puerta

-Guardia déjelos pasar, necesitamos hablar con ellos–y así fue se movieron de la puerta y pasaron una quariana, una asari y un turiano todos con aspectos caídos. Sparatus miro a la chica y dijo

-Saquen la quariana de aquí, quien no nos dice que fueron ellos los responsables de este brutal ataque. -En ese momento el turiano tomo la palabra-Por qué no se calla maldito idiota si no fuera por ella estaríamos muertos, además vimos a los atacantes y no eran quarianos.

Eso pareció callarlo y tevos continuo para poder hablar con ellos- Muy bien empecemos comandante yul que nos puede decir de los atacantes.-Mientras hablada yul no se movía se veía apagada.

-comandante yul , está bien.

Ella reacciono y dijo-Un sí, claro los atacante-Tomo un momento para que tomara algo de aire y dijo –Estaban bien entrenados al nivel de un comando asari uno casi me deriva, nos persiguieron un gran rato y parecían no detenerse, Usan la misma tecnología de escudo que nosotros .Pero no creo que sean piratas estaban demasiado disciplinados y muy bien entrenados además el ataque fue coordinado sabían dónde atacar parecía como si hubiesen estudiado el planeta durante meses.

-Esperen hay algo mas-En ese momento hablo lira, Todo el mundo se voltio a mirarla-Sus armas eran diferentes más avanzadas no pude reconocer el tipo de ronda que usaban pero se disparaban más rápido que las normales aunque lo que si note es que estas tenían una forma cuadrada con un mango más grande que armas normales creo que es posible que usen aceleradores de corporaciones privadas en sus armas.

Sparatus la miro y dijo-Nadie te pregunto quariana además hay información más relevante que como eran sus armas.-Ella retrocedió hacia atrás y bajo la cabeza

Garrus se estaba molestando con esto, para nadie era un secreto que los quarianos habían liberado un gran mal en la galaxia pero era cierto que muchas veces el consejo daba castigos crueles a aquellos que se rebelaban contra ellos, como hace siglos cuando bombardearon una colonia de rebeldes hanar que se negaban a entregarle un artefacto proteano lo que dio como resultado la muerte de miles de millones, protegían la galaxia pero sus métodos eran muchas veces crueles.

Tevos volteo la mirada y se dirigió hacia solus-De todos modos que han logrado encontrar en la superficie del planeta.

Solus tomo la palabra y empezó a hablar rápidamente-Encontramos datos fascinante no lo tomen a la ligera es trágico el ataque pero encontramos cosas bastantes interesantes. Como una especie de lagarto depredador de un mundo desconocido. -en ese momento mando un holograma de una criatura con cuernos grandes garras y unos dientes horribles-como pueden ver encontramos esta criatura, increíblemente grande fuerte y violenta a la que llamamos como depredador silencioso. Además encontramos otros objetos interesantes como una especie de implante que al parecer va conectado al cerebro de este depredador para que pueda ser calmado o en algunos casos controlable.

-No hay ninguna pista de donde hayan podido sacarlo.

Garrus empezó a contar sobre otro de sus grandes hallazgos-No nada señor aunque encontramos una especie de esfera robótica, Doctor continúe con lo que encontramos en la colonia.

-Ah si la esfera parece un equipo de comunicación a larga distancia con una especie de Vi increíblemente avanzada, diría que es parecida a una IA pero no es consciente de su propia existencia por lo que no se le puede considerar una inteligencia arterial, con un cañón parecido a un rifle de precisión con elemento cero.- Apareció el holograma de una esfera voladora con una malla al frente una especia de cañón abajo y lo que parecían unas antenas hacia atrás

Valern ahora estaba totalmente interesado sobre esta esfera -Se pueden sacar algunos datos de la esfera.

El doctor solus negó con la cabeza y dijo-Están encriptados y muchos de ellos están dañados pero esperamos que con el tiempo lograremos sacar algo.

Sparatus tomo la dirección y pregunto algo que roía en su mente-Como lograron pasar nuestras naves destruirlas pero de ninguna manera pudimos encontrar naves de los atacantes alrededor del planeta.

-Creemos por la radiación encontrada en los cascos de las naves y por qué no fueron capaces de reaccionar que los atacantes usaron naves viejas del S.T.G con sistemas del sigilo para lanzar bombas atómicas contra las naves y lograr destruirlas sin problemas-

Yul se veía cada vez más inestable y de un momento a otro- **ELLOS ATACARAN DE NUEVO NOS MATARAN A TODOS NO DUDARAN EN HACERLO DEBEN HACER ALGO, HAGAN ALGO POR LA DIOSA HAGAN ALGO** \- Empezó a gritar yul a toda garganta anrun y lira trataban de calmarla, sin ningún progreso.

Se derivó en el piso y sus compañeros trataron de ayudarla a pararse.- **NOS ATACARAN, NOS MATARAN OJOS ROJOS, ROJOS EN LA NOCHE**

-Sacarla de aquí es obvio que ella esta trastornada y llévense a estos dos rápido-Los guardia vinieron y los recogieron con anrun llevando a yul y lira tratando de calmarla.

Los concejales estaban trastornados esto parecía el ataque de piratas o un grupo de mercenarios muy bien equipados de todos modos esto se estaba volviendo algo raro

Valern miro a solus y garrus-De todos modos doctor solus quiero que estudie esta información de inmediato, temiente vakirian quiero que investigue todo lo que pueda sobre los ataques

-Sí señor, Actuare de inmediato.-Contesto garrus

El doctor solus los miro y contesto-Analizare lo que pueda averiguar de esta criatura y enviare a que analicen la VI de inmediato.

Tevos mirando hacia ellos les dijo-Bien si no hay nada más los dos pueden irse doy por terminada esta reunión.

* * *

Ubicación centro de almacenamiento de alta seguridad ciudadela

 _EYE BOT unidad 1138, Localización desconocida_

 _Comenzando encendido de emergencia_

 _Reiniciando programas de funcionamiento._

 _Análisis del ambiente_

 _INICIANDO: Secuencias de arranque_

 _Iniciando programa hacker_

 _Traspasando defensas del programa central de la ciudadela_

 _Comenzando instalación del virus._

 _Procesos de instalación comenzando: Tiempo de instalación 1:00:00 h_

 _…ESPERANDO ÓRDENES…._

No muy lejos había una pequeña nave, invisible indetectable que realizaba una importante misión.

-Señor objetico completado el EYE BOT me ha mandado la señal está instalando el programa en aproximadamente una hora estará instalado

Una voz le hablaba por su comunicador- _Muy bien hecho comandante la hermandad está feliz de tener a alguien como usted._

 _-_ No hay problema señor pero seguro que no lo detectaran.

 _-No el programa fue diseñado para ser discreto, lo diseñamos para que se camuflará entre los archivos de sus sistema para el momento en que lo hagan, descubrirán que tenemos todos los archivos que necesitamos de la ciudadela_

-Si señor como debo proceder

 _-Regrese a la flota, comandante jane shepard debe estar feliz ha cumplido con el legado de su familia_

-Sí señor. Si no le molesta al llegar me gustaría comunicarme con mi hermano se ha graduado como ranger veterano y me gustaría felicitarle.

- _Negativo comandante se nos ha ordenado mantener el silencio radial con la tierra y las instalaciones en marte._

-Pero señor yo-...Empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida…

 _-No me desobedezca comandante, no se puede, Me escucho comandante es una orden del alto mando_

 **-SI SEÑOR**


	4. 4 La invasión

PLANETA TIERRA

Oficina presidencial capital de la RNC, ciudad de arenas sombrías

Qué demonios fue lo que paso, las tropas debían tomar el planeta no destruirlo por completo miren a mí no me agrada el consejo más que a muchos pero lo que paso en ese planeta fue horrible debíamos tomar el planeta para causar confusión y dañar las líneas de suministros de las razas del consejo, también dar a conocer nuestras intenciones, que paso por todos los cielos debía ser fácil pero nuestras propias fuerzas terminaron matando a millones en el proceso.

-Miren yo odio tanto al consejo como cualquiera destruyeron nuestro planeta y nos olvidaron, tampoco nos ayudaron pero aun así lo que paso en ese planeta fue indescriptible alguien podría por favor explicarme por qué maldita sea paso todo esto.

Nadie querría decir nada todos los almirantes estaban reunidos, nadie era capaz de decir la razón de estos fallos pero en ese momento algo paso llego el almirante oleg petrovsky.

-Tal vez yo pueda aclarar esta situación señor presidente, hemos descubierto que las señales de la flota tuvieron problemas por el relé al parecer el sistema de camuflaje de nuestra naves también interfirieron con nuestras comunicaciones acá tengo los informes de las naves –Empezó a pasarlo por cada una de las sillas de los almirantes.

-En este momento tenemos otras preocupaciones caballeros debemos dejar el tema de este ataque fallido y seguir con las siguientes fases de la guerra como realizar un ataque simultaneo sobre todos los puestos de avanzada de las fuerzas del consejo para poder disminuir sus fuerzas.

Hanah shepard estaba mirando los informes y tomo la palabra, ella sentía que algo estaba mal con petrovsky pero no podía definir que-Antes que nada debemos procurar que una situación como esta no vuelva a ocurrir señor presidente como saben siempre me he opuesto a la idea de iniciar la guerra pero creo que debemos arreglar las comunicaciones para que esto no volviera a pasar señor presidente y minimizar las víctimas civiles.

Petrovsky no estaba feliz y la ataco verbalmente-Ya veo lo que quiere hacer almirante, no cree que esta sobrepasando sus límites dando órdenes o es que se cree superior por el pasado de su familia.

Hanah shepard no iba permitir esto, nadie iba a hablar mal de sus seres queridos-Si quieres pelear sobre pasados familiares hagámolo si no recuerdo mal su abuelo fue un importante general de la legión o no es así

Petrovsky no estaba feliz estaba a punto de contestarle pero en ese momento el presidente hablo.

-Suficiente no necesitamos que peleen en un momento como este montón de idiotas, es más debemos estar más unidos en este momento concentrémonos y pensemos en las siguientes ofensivas.

Sí, señor-Respondieron al unísono con rapidez.

-En este momento quiero saber el estado de nuestras fábricas automáticas en virmire, akuze y la colonia de shaun.

El almirante hacket se paró y empezó a cargar su omni herramienta 3000 que básicamente era una omni herramienta normal pero solo que esta tenia configurado varios funcionamientos de un pipboy como un sistema de apoyo vital que decía el estado del individuo así como funcionaba como un rastreador jaeger que avisaba contra la radiación ,también tenía el sistema vats la herramienta también permitía saber la cantidad de munición de un arma como su estado o y era de un color verde -Como saben por nuestros bajos números que no superan en total los 50 millones de humanos en todo el planeta y por los bajos recursos de la tierra tuvimos que recurrir a otra manera de poder aumentar nuestras fuerzas , así que hace unos 18 años reabrimos robco y enviamos naves hacia estos dos planetas virmire y akuze son ricos en recursos , cada uno tiene una población de 10000 a 20000 personas esas dos colonias tiene fabricas automáticas , también funcionan como fábricas de armas y naves , mientras que la colonia de shaun tiene en total una gran cantidad de elemento cero que refinamos para el funcionamiento de nuestras naves .

El presidente se le quedo mirando y luego vio un lista de las colonias –Que unidades hemos fabricado y cuál es la cantidad total

En ese momento el Elder lions contesto –Hemos fabricado varios diseños y pedimos también contratos con industrias no militares como la fabricas del Mecanicista que normalmente solo fabrican robots de servicio público debido al suceso que ocurrido en sus comienzos en la Commonwealth en el año 2287 por su fundadora Isabel cruz.

-Anciano lions no quiero una clase de historia, sin ofenderle pero quisiera una lista de la cantidad de unidades robóticas que se han creado

-Desde luego señor hasta ahora hemos fabricado distintos modelos de robots como el señor agallas, centinelas, los cerebro bots, securitrons , buscadores synth del instituto con VI, Assaultrons ,eyebot ,sentrybots y Protectrons en total con ambas colonias hay una cantidad de 200 millones de unidades mientras tanto en cantidad de mano militar humana hay unos 5 millones de tropas señores .

Miro alrededor y vio que todos lo estaban mirando -Nuestro objetivo es usar los sintéticos como las naves sigilos para poder atacar 15 distintos planetas del concejo al mismo tiempo tomarlos y bloquear esos planetas e igualmente impedir que repongan sus fuerzas con facilidad.

En ese momento hanah shepard tomo la palabra-Luego que haremos señor presidente, aun con esos números el concejo tiene miles de naves más que nosotros es decir tienen una ventaja numérica abrumadora almirante que aremos cuando nos acorralen.

El presidente la miro sabía que ella tenía razón, él nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo en este plan pero era algo que se había esperado durante décadas no podía interponerse-Como saben mis antecesores decidieron iniciar este programa hace varios años en vez de concentrarse en reconstruir el planeta y civilizar las zonas salvajes de los distintos yermos del mundo-tomo un poco de aire abrió la ventana del palacio presidencial y miro hacia afuera, miro los árboles, los edificios y continuo.-Para nadie es un misterio que si no ganamos esto rápido perderemos.

Petrovsky lo miro y dijo –Creo que exagera señor presidente nuestras naves son invisibles no les pueden disparar, el ataque a esa colonia lo demostró.

El presidente puso una cara pensante y luego lo miro-Cierto pero no tardaran tiempo en escavar aunque el ataque a sus datos llevados hace unos días en la ciudadela los confunda ,me informaron hace poco que no pudieron destruir los datos sobre nosotros para mantenernos ocultos estaban muy ocultos me acabaron de escuchar todos ustedes nuestras colonias pueden ser vulnerables e igualmente la tierra quiero que me oigan hemos planeado esto durante décadas es decir no podemos fallar y si lo hacemos debemos estar en un punto en el que podamos negociar.-Dijo con una voz de enojo hacia todo los presentes.

Tomo una bocanada de aire se calmó y luego los vio-Muy bien si no hay nada más que discutir, doy esta reunión por terminada.

Todos los representantes se pararon lo miraron y luego se fueron –Almirante Hannah shepard puede quedarse un rato más me gustaría poder hablar con usted si no es un problema.

-Desde luego presidente Anderson, De que le gustaría hablar.

-Me gustaría saber sobre su hijo como la está pasando oí que se graduó de RANGER, no cree que es sorprendente 18 años y ya un RANGER yo a esa edad no logre entrar.-Dijo con una risa alegre pensando en ese joven tan sorprendente

Hanah lo miro un poco confundida un segundo y le dijo- Sé que le preocupa el estado de mi hijo señor .después de lo de akuze no me extraña.

Tomo un suspiro esta situación no le sorprendía a los 16 años uno ya es técnicamente un adulto en la RNC, pero su hijo había pasado por cosas muy duras en su vida -Él ha estado mejorando bastante, pero necesita calmarse después de que regreso recibió una invitación para el programa RANGER.

El presidente no se sorprendió, ese chico iba a hacer grandes cosas su hermana era una leyenda en las fuerzas militares -Antes de que se vaya me informaron de su hija dicen que ella está impaciente por verla, debe estar feliz de sus hijos

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa, feliz de los logros sus dos hijos –Eso me alegra espero que esto acabe pronto, me gustaría volver a pasar tiempo con ellos

-yo también espero que esto acabe pronto.

Hizo un saludo militar y dijo-Nos veremos luego señor .

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera Petrovsky estaba hablando en su omni herramienta, con alguien con una voz algo modulada.

-Vamos a tener problemas, tenemos que encargarnos de la familia shepard ellos tienen demasiado poder en la RNC.

- _Estoy de acuerdo pero por ese mismo poder necesitamos a un miembro de esa familia que esté a nuestro control nuestros planes lo necesitan almirante, a quien cree que podríamos utilizar._

-la hija puede causarnos problemas creo que sospecha algo de esta ofensiva, la madre es una molestia y que tal el varón de la familia gano influencia entre las tropas después de sobrevivir a ese ataque de fauces trilladoras en akuze, además detuvo a ese grupo de esclavistas batarianos que había descubierto la colonia de virmire y el no solo logro impedir el ataque a la colonia, el solo pudo eliminar a todas esas naves.

- _Es muy interesante he estado pensado lo mismo, es alguien listo y muy inteligente .Además según su historia cuando tenía 6 años fue secuestrado y llevado al yermo escapo , sobrevivió y logro llegar solo al territorio civilizado RNC estuvo casi seis meses en las áreas incivilizadas del yermo eso es un rasgo muy fascinante._

-Entonces actuare de inmediato, me encargare de la zorra de su madre y que nuestras fuerzas en la hermandad de la perra de su hermana.

 _-No Petrovsky, tenemos que encargarnos de eso pero no ahora, cuando hayamos perdido la guerra haremos eso pero no ahora._

-Sobre eso señor está seguro sobre realizar esos sabotajes no parece un muy buen plan afectar las fuerzas de la RNC en una guerra cuando ambos un enemigo tenemos un enemigo en común

 _-Mi plan no es para que lo entiendas es para que la humanidad sea más fuerte no espero que lo comprendas del todo, es para que podamos eliminarnos de esos malditos mutantes y poder reclamar todos esos tesoros tecnológicos en el planeta, además los necesitamos tenemos información de una gran cantidad de armas protenanas que habían sido analizados antes de la guerra y hay algo que nos llevara a un poder como ningún otro que pondrá al consejo de rodillas ,También hay un faro que nos llevara a algo sumamente poderoso que nos dará el control de la galaxia. Pero para ello necesitamos la información que tenga el consejo sobre esa raza para poder encontrarlos y usarlos._

 _-Con la ayuda del consejo lograremos reconstruir nuestro planeta si no lo has notado los inútiles del gobierno no han servido para eso, También aunque odie admitirlo solo lograremos esos objetivos con la ayuda de ellos pero cuando ya no sean necesarios la humanidad tendrá un verdadero líder uno que haga recuperar nuestro glorioso pasado almirante._

-Creo que entiendo señor.

 _-Además almirante hay otra información que quiero compartir, Tengo grandes noticias acabamos de descubrir que el instituto no fue exterminado como creíamos logre en ponerme en contacto con ellos al parecer tenían otras bases de operación .Ellos sobrevivieron al ataque de la hermandad porque tenían muchos más centros de operaciones, me he comunicado con ellos, le comunique el plan y se unirán a nuestra causa_

-Por ahora como debo proceder señor.

 _-Continúe con nuestro plan almirante, usted sabe qué hacer._

-Sí señor, ave fidelidad a caesar.

* * *

Análisis del depredador silencioso, Centro de investigación ciudadela

El doctor solus esta fascinado de este depredador no fue fácil sacar una muestra tuvo que ser dormido para poder quitarle algo de sangre además se descubrió que era altamente violento algo que no era un misterio las sondas enviadas no lograban ni acercarse tuvieron que usarse drogas capaces de parar un krogan en este momento él estaba analizando su sangre.

Radiación, mutaciones violentas, extraña cadena de ADN, ingeniería genética además según esto puede adquirir habilidades según el entorno en que se encuentre .Maelon que has encontrado en su secuencia de ADN

-Datos fascinantes doctor este ser no es natural, es artificial pero no en un tanque parece como si mutara y evolucionara al mismo tiempo para llegar al estado en el que este ser esta, nunca vi nada como esto.

Una evolución forzada del cuerpo, había escuchado teorías incluso la estudio en sus tiempos libre pero nunca había visto algo así esto era inusual, muy extraño esto no era un ataque de piratas ellos no tenían estos recursos ni la forma de crear a una criatura como esta-Comuniquemos estos datos al consejo, pero debemos hacer algo más de forma rápida .De inmediato debemos revisar las esferas que encontramos pero sobretodo la que mostramos al consejo algo me dice que quienes sean que atacaron las dejaron ahí estaba en perfecto estado.

* * *

tali'zorah nar rayya había logrado lo imposible ,logro terminar su peregrinación en un tiempo record había escuchado de una extraña actividad geth cerca del antiguo territorio quariano parecía que algunas naves habían ido a planetas cercanos así que tomo una nave y se acercó a uno de esos planetas ataco a una unidad y logro abatirla . Pero su progreso solo le hizo pensar en una gran tristeza solo la hacía pensar en la traición de esas malditas maquinas a su pueblo la hacía enfadar los quarianos los crearon, le dieron la vida y como le pagaron estallando en una revuelta matando a millones.

Pero eso ya no importaba había logrado conseguir un regalo, todo los datos de un núcleo geth en perfecto estado este regalo le valdría para poder ayudar grandemente a su pueblo y algún día poder recuperar su pueblo.

Así que ahorra ella está en ilium esperando para ir de nuevo a la flotilla no había nada más que hacer había escuchado que iban a hacer un festival decidió ir al centro de la ciudad si no mal recordada era una celebración para recordar el final de las rebeliones krogan no iba a llegar a tiempo para ver la inauguración así que ella prendió su OMNI herramienta y la prendió esperando ver la ceremonia de inauguración del festival. No podía creer que celebraran uno de los grandes errores del consejo era cierto que los krogan habían sido incontrolables pero eso no valía la muerte de miles de millones de niños krogan, lo que sabía es que esa enfermedad tuvo varios efectos secundarios era cierto que el virus controlaba su natalidad pero por lo que ella había escuchado la genophobia lo que hacía en realidad era matar a los niños al momento en que nacían. Pero no podía hacer nada la galaxia era así no había nada más que hacer.

Sentándose en un rincón de la calle ella prendió su omni herramienta y se puso a buscar la señal de televisión

 _-Hoy estamos en la plaza principal de ilium, esperando a que comienza este gran evento hay gente de todos lados- la cámara floto y mostro miles de personas hanar,volus , batarianos , asari, turianos sentándose y esperando el espectáculo_

 _-No puedo creerlo miles de artistas y personas de toda la galaxia han venido para este gran evento quien lo diría .Pareciera que toda la galaxia está unida aquí_ ._De atrás se podían ver un grupo de asaris que literalmente volaban en los cielos con sus habilidades bióticas y aterrizaban sin problemas.

- _Acá no hay solo gente del espectáculo acá atrás tenemos a una representante del consejo la asistente de la misma consejera tevos , irisa que puede contarnos sobre r el ataque a terus y esta celebración.-_ Ella había escuchado de ataque incluso su amiga lira al momento de llegar a la flota le había informado de la naturaleza del ataque ella no podía imaginarse quien haría un ataque como este

La cámara se posó a una asari con marcas blancas en la cara vestida elegantemente en ropas azules y con dos guardaespaldas turianos – _En este momento no tenemos mucha información pero el consejo ha puesto a un oficial de la jerarquía para la investigaciones ,es más él está aquí investigando algunas pistas en ilium él se encargara de sus preguntas_ \- La cámara cambio a un turian en una armadura azul y un visor en uno de sus ojos Tali lo miro y pensó **_Guau normalmente lo turianos no son muy atractivos pero este tiene la misma figura que belicus de flota y flotilla. Me pregunto si es más amable que los turianos que he visto normalmente o si también es racista hacia mi pueblo_**

- _Oficial garrus vakirian que puede contarnos sobre las investigaciones que se están realizando_

 _-Pues hasta ahora lo que sabemos principalmente del ataque es que fueron un grupo de piratas de los sistemas de términus o un grupo de mercenarios .El consejo le repite a sus ciudadanos no hay de qué preocuparse ya se está realizando las correspondientes investigaciones ya tenemos algunas ideas de los responsables en los siguientes días se tendrá más información._

 _-Muchas gracias oficial vakirian por contestar nuestras preguntas le dejamos para que siga disfrutando del evento._

 _-Desde luego, irisa contestara cualquier información.-LA cámara cambio a irisa de nuevo que estaba hablando con no de sus guardaespaldas_

 _-Cambiando a temas más felices que nos puede decir sobre el evento de este año._

Ella se ríe un poco mira alrededor y dice _-Que no podemos esperar, solo podemos ver cosas grandes este día._

 __-Estoy de acuerdo con usted pero…-_ En ese momento se escuchan una serie de explosiones en el cielo

La cámara mira hacia arriba y ella dice

-Parece que los fuegos artificiales han comenzado que fantástico día _.-_ La cámara miraba a irisa que al parecer estaba hablando con vakirian y ella no parecía muy content _a –No son fuegos artificiales.-_ contesta con una mirada horrorizada al cielo

En ese momento se escuchan lo gritos los oficiales de policía intentado ayudar a las personas pero no podían hacer nada con esa marea de personas.

La cámara volteo hacia arriba y una nave en forma cuadrada no más grande que un crucero era larga con dos propulsores al final en cola y unas enormes turbinas apareció sin ninguna señal que una pueda ver en su exterior a quien le pertenecía _–Senadora irisa que nos puede decir sobre este espectáculo._

LA cámara la miro ella dijo con una voz suave y horrorizada _no es parte del espectáculo._

Otras varias naves aparecieron e incluso tali que estaba lejos de la plaza pudo mirar arriba y pudo ver varias naves idénticas que descendían alrededor la gente salió de las cazas para mirarlas todos sin una señal .Ella estaba estupefacta usando su omni herramienta mando una señal a su tía shalla para avisarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Varias naves seguían bajando miro una vez más a su omni herramienta para ver que información tenían sobre este incidente y así parecía que era porque de un momento a otro la reportera en la pantalla tenía la mano en su oreja y por la expresión de su rostro no era muy favorable _-Hemos…Hemos Recibido …Noticias de que el planeta está bajo ataque todas las bases militares del planeta estas siendo tomadas por un grupo desconocido y por lo informado las fuerzas invasoras tienen un gran números de robots….Yo …no.-De nuevo mando la mano a su oreja_

 _-Se nos acaba de dar una información aterradora regresen a sus casa, el planeta está bajo ataca –_ como si fuera cosa del destino la reportera miro hacia arriba y efectivamente las naves empezó a soltar grandes capsulas cuadradas no más grandes que una casa, tenían propulsores descendieron a las calles uno podía ver hacia arriba y solo se podían ver las capsulas que aterrizaban en las calles ella pudo ver una que aterrizaban en la plaza ella junto con un gran número de personas se acercaron a la capsula junto con varios policías.

La cámara la enfocaba, tali también podía ver una capsula a unas cuadras de ella. guardo su regalo de peregrinación en su bolsa y se acercó a la capsula lo que vio al abrirse era de lo más extraño varios sintéticos estaban dentro tenían una cúpula de cristal en la parte superior de la cabeza ,también tenían la cabeza en forma de cúpula dos brazos en forma de fideo cada uno con 3 dedos y unos pies toscos ella si no fuera por esta situación se estaría riendo pero no parecían activados es más estaban algo apagados se acercó a ellos .Ellos no eran como los geth tenían una especia de símbolos que no podía describir y logro ver dos símbolos uno de una espada , tres tuercas también unas alas el otro era un animal de dos cabezas con los mismos símbolos extraños abajo en ese momento llegaron los policías a donde estaba ella y los apartaron de las capsulas podían ver otra más arriba .Los policías se colocaron en posición apuntando a los sintéticos parecían apagados pero de un momento a otro se prendieron _._ -ATENCIÓN CIUDADANOS EL PLANETA ESTA BAJO LA RNC , SE LES ORDENA VOLVER A SUS CASAS LA CIUDAD ESTA EN LEY MARCIAL-hablaron en su idioma ella miro a su omni herramienta y podía ver que también se habían activado esos sintéticos pero eran distintos tenían una pantalla de televisor por cabeza y andaban en una rueda también eran más grandes pero de un momento a otro todas las señales de televisión e incluso las pantallas en la tienda mostraron algo extraño dos seres con una máscara de gas un abrigo de cuero alrededor y una armadura debajo pero lo más extraño era que los robots con la pantalla gigante tenía una caricatura de una máscara parecida a la de ellos .Apareció en los televisores uno que poseía una armadura metálica muy grande con una máscara mucho más voluminosa también la armadura tenia una hombrera del lado izquierdo que tiene un cabezas de un animal disecada sujeta por un manto verde con dos clips medalla Estrella de Bronce .

-Soy el comandante ramoz de la división de servo armadura de la RNC .Ciudadanos de ilion el planeta ahora se encuentre bajo nuestro control, Regresen a sus casas nuestras fuerzas les darán la protección, repito regresen a sus casas se mantendrán los servicios de agua y electricidad pero las naves no pueden salir del planeta.

Tali vio la pantalla incrédula una invasión esto no era posible ella nunca espero que esto pasara por qué demonios tenía que pasar esto. Sobre todo cuando ella tenía algo que podía ayudar a su pueblo

Los sintéticos empezaron a avanzar los policías empezaron a disparar y las malditas maquinas atacaron lanzaban una especie de haz rojo de su mano derecha con pocos disparos lo oficiales empezaban a caer la gente empezó a correr, todo el mundo gritaba no había nada más que hacer algunas personas atacaron alas maquinas varias murieron pero a otros los dispersaban lanzando granadas de humo con su mano izquierda.

Ella corrió y corrió no había nada que hacer veía de las calles la gente ocultándose en sus casas, policías atacándolos muchos otros intentando defenderse pero aunque ellos caían otros tomaban su lugar. Ella logro llegar corriendo a su apartamento cero las puertas, saco su escopeta y se puso a esperar

-Nosotros no somos sus enemigos bajen sus armas y no habrán problemas.

Ella apago la señal y se acostó en su cama esa noche solo ocho disparos y gritos .Pero ella solo esperaba que todo terminara bien. Ella quería vivir quería llegar a la flotilla recuperar su mundo natal , escuchar algún día que su padre le dijera que la amaba , algún día también esperaba poder encontrar el amor y tener una familia.

* * *

FLOTA DE LA RNC ;NAVE EL DETECTIVE VALENTINE

-Comandante John Shepard , un gusto verlo .

-El gusto es mío señor a que debo el honor de esta visita.-Él sabía muy bien que cuando alguien lo llamaba así no era nada bueno.

-llámame hacket hijo quiero hablar contigo era extraño para John apenas recibió el título de Ranger y ya hablaba con alguien como el almirante hacket.

-si señor.-El almirante se movió de la oficina se acercó a la ventana y vio a ilium desde el cielo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Hijo se me han mandado órdenes del alto mando, la unidad N7 a la cual estas a cargo se enviara atierra su misión es derrotar cualquier insurgente en el planeta también varios grupos y bandas pueden afectar la campaña tiene que encargarse de eso.

John no podía creer esto se entrenó para tanto su equipo tenia buenos hombres grandes personas estaban en unas de las mayores ofensivas militares de la historia e iba a proteger a unos malditos seres que destruyeron su mundo. Hacket lo miro y dijo. -Algún problema hijo.

Él lo miro como si pensara en algo -No señor es solo que esperaba algo más importante estando en la elite.

-Chico eres bueno pero no tienes casi experiencia en trabajos como este .Si quieres una mejor mísion debes ganar experiencia y demuéstrame por que lo tienes.

Eso parecía ser suficiente para el.-Si señor informare a mis chicos de inmediato...-El salió de ahí dejando al almirante solo esto no le iba a gustar a sus compañeros tal vez a joker si él estaba seguro que a él le gustaría estar en un planeta de mujeres azules se rio un poco con eso .

* * *

 **El instituto sobrevivo a la explosión de la hermandad acaso tenían más bases además de la del Commonwealth y como así que la legión de cesar sigue existiendo, con quien hablaba Petrovsky además que es lo que quiere de ese faro, los geth están actuando extraño.**

 **NOTA: Los soldados de la RNC usan la armadura marina del DLC far harbor de fallout 4.**

 **También me gustaría aclarar que los robots de que habla tali eran Securitrons de fallout new vegas y Protectrons de fallout 4**

Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones además de las ideas que quieran para el fanfic.


	5. 5 Un encuentro algo diferente

Los consejeros se agruparon detrás del podio preparándose para dar las aterradoras noticias a la galaxia. 15 distintos mundos tanto de sistemas independientes y del consejo habían sido tomados por una fuerza desconocida, pero todos esos planetas tenían cosas similares eran importantes puntos estratégicos o grandes puntos de comercio en la galaxia. Las grabaciones de illium del festival se expandieron rápidamente informando que esos planetas habían sido tomados por una raza desconocida no sabían que hacer obviamente el ataque avía sido preparado, fue rápido y certero. Por lo que el doctor mordin solus les dijo es que la criatura encontrada en el primer ataque al parecer era una especie de animal cuyos antepasados mutaron por algún tipo de patógeno además se descubrió que las esferas descubiertas habían estado corriendo un programa y tocando los datos del consejo, descargando información sobre las flotas de esos planetas los puntos claves de sus defensas e igualmente robaron también la información de las defensas de otros planetas e incluso los de los mundo hogar no basta decir que esto no era favorable.

El análisis del doctor mordin sobre las armas pegadas a las esferas era que aunque eran avanzadas no podía hacer nada con ellas al parecer la gran mayoría fue quemada y la que estaba en mejor estado tenía varios componentes dañados. Por lo que le habían dicho es que eran armas de láser, algo increíble y un avance tecnológico sin precedentes pero aunque eso era increíble aun no explicaba por qué atacaban el consejo.

Eso ya no importaba en este momento lo único que daba era dar las noticias a la galaxia , reporteros de todos lados de la galaxia estaban acá preguntando sobre los aterradores acontecimientos –consejeros, consejeros que pueden decirnos sobre los atacante porque nos están atacando que saben de esta misteriosa raza.

La consejera tevos tomó el micrófono y contesto-No sabemos casi nada de ellos lo que hemos podido averiguar es que es una raza con una tecnología en armamento muy diferente a la nuestra, también sabemos por el ataque a terus que usan sintéticos como fuerza inicial de choque y como infantería.

Fue el turno de un turiano –Hablando de terus hasta ahora no nos han dado casi nada información de este enemigo de ese ataque.

Sparatus le tomó la palabra-Para nadie es un misterio que atacaron esos planetas en un tiempo increíblemente corto y que hasta ahora las flotas enviadas a los planetas ocupados han sido destruidas

-cómo es posible que saben de ellos y como no pudieron vencerlos?

-. Hemos descubierto que sus naves son invisibles para nuestros radares hasta este momento es lo único que podemos decir.

La sorpresa de los reporteros aumento y aumento –Como pretenden atacar estas naves si no pueden verlas?

Sparatus lo miro él sabía lo que tenía que hacer -Estamos organizando varios planes para atacarlos tenemos mucha información de ferus que nos será útil en un contraataque.

-Qué clase de información?-Preguntaron la gente se amontonaban para saber

-Sin querer ellos nos han dado mucha información útil de sus tacticas y de los artefactos en terus

Consejeros, consejeros se amontonaban los reporteros todos esperando una repuesta.

-No podemos dar más información en este momento. Los planes de la ofensiva son secretos si no hay mas doy por finalizada la rueda de prensa.

Los reporteros preguntaban y se acumulaban preguntado a los consejeros que salieron de la reunión. tevos y valern estaban confundidos sobre lo que sparatus les dijo a los reporteros.

Tevos fue la primera en preguntar-Que táctica era de la que estabas hablando sparatus que sabes?

-Nos Dejaron una pista cuando intentaron borrar alguna información dentro a nuestras computadoras como no pudieron borrarlas lo ocultaron ya purgamos el virus en unos meses podremos saber que intentaban borrar el doctor solus lo está mirando .Hasta ese momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer, enviamos las otras esferas a investigación para poder analizarlas.

Pero lo que dijiste?- Pregunto tevos con angustiada estaba empezando a dudar de la capacidad de su compañero.

-Hemos mantenido cierta comunicación con las colonias ocupadas con algunos grupos de resistencia, los invasores no pueden ocultar las frecuencias de comunicación sin dañar las suyas. Pero han tenido que usar antenas de comunicación para poder transmitirnos la información

-Y que sabes de ellos?

-Hemos estado hablando y estamos organizando una rebelión en las colonias pero hasta ahora no podemos hacer nada más. Estamos también investigando y buscando la forma de atacar sus naves pero siendo invisibles es muy difícil derivarlas.

* * *

 ** _Entra en el ejército decían, es una buena carrera decían, tendrás una gran carrera decían._** Mentiras puras mentiras es decir soy un RANGER veterano me gane la armadura negra tengo experiencia en combate. Claro que la tengo es decir sé que soy de lo más jóvenes en graduarse de RANGER veterano el nivel más alto de un RANGER pero es decir soy un soldado. Entro a la puerta de los cuartos de su escuadrón ahora hay otro problema que tengo debo explicarle a mis hombres que no podemos ir al frente o algún lugar extravagante como en el yermo.

Llego a sus dependencias en la nave ya muchos estaban preparándose es totalmente compresible porque se supone que estamos en guerra pero ahora tiene que decirle que no podemos ir al lugar en el que deberíamos ir porque no tengo experiencia en dirigir un grupo por dios estuve en el 1ero de reconocimiento es decir soy muy bueno.

Al llegar vio a Ashley en un banco de trabajo con un rifle de plasma que parecía haber desmontado o lo estaba personalizando pero él no podía saber, lo único que vio es que eran muchas piezas.

Ella levanto la cabeza -Entonces Skipper cuando no vamos estoy lista para matar extraterrestres.-Oh por todos los cielos esto iba a ser difícil de explicar

Esto se estaba torciendo más difícil de lo que esperaba -Lo siento Ashley no podemos órdenes del Alto mando tenemos que estar en illium para impedir rebeliones o cualquier actividad que pueda afectar las actividades de la RNC.

Kasumi estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en su cama -Pero shep esto va a ser aburrido vayámonos, dile que nos envíen a otro lugar o diles que nos envíen a new remo o new vegas tengo que recuperar dinero de las ultimas 5 veces que intente entrar a esos casinos.

-Lo siento chicos pero ordenes son ordenes, los altos mandos de la RNC fueron quienes nos dieron esa orden y es una orden que debemos cumplir, tenemos que bajar a la superficie en unos dos días .Las tropas ya están tomando varios de los edificios de la plaza central para usarlos como base así que empaquen sus cosas.

Joker lo miro y vio algo en sus ojos una emoción infantil el sabia bien que era por favor era tan predecible-joker debemos mantener los cascos en todo momento para mantener al orden .Se lo que vas a decir si hay chicas azules pero no podemos salir de la base solo podemos en los turnos de patrulla.

Joker lo miro como un cachorro enfermo -Pero comandante son chicas azules demonios son malditas chicas sexy azules como puedes decirles que no a este gran cuerpo y rostro mío.

Shepard se rió joker siempre lo hacia reír de una forma boba e infantil no podía decir que pero el actuaba mucho como un niño pequeño.-Protejo tus huesos joker eres piloto no soldado y además si estuvieras con ellas estoy casi seguro de que tendríamos que traerte una silla de ruedas.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de discutir de nuevo shepard contraataco –Es una orden soldados me escucharon debemos hacer lo que nos dicen incluso yo que soy un RANGER veterano tengo que cumplir la orden del alto mando de la RNC.

Cuando joker estaba a punto de decir algo shepard lo miro y él sabía que decir -Es una orden y Joker por favor no estrelles nuestra nave en el planeta mirando chicas en la ventana.

-si señor comandante o es comandante si señor ya se me olvido.

Shepard no pudo evitar reírse un poco de un comentario tan ingenuo-Solo descansen chicos.

* * *

Almirante RAAN estaba preocupada por su pequeña sobrina no querría preocuparse pero sabía que no podía hacer nada ella le había enviado un mensaje antes de que los invasores como fueron llamados tomaran el planeta. En este momento ella estaba hablando con Rael explicándole de la situación pero aunque ella sabía que aunque Rael amaba mucho a su hijo también sabía que él nunca había actuado mucho como un padre en los últimos años solo le importaba el trabajo y eso la había lastimado mucho.

-Demonios Rael que piensa hacer con esto? Tali está en un planeta que está siendo ocupado por una raza desconocida y tú no quieres hacer nada.

Rael dejo de mirar lo que estaba haciendo y la miro -Ya hablamos de eso en la reunión con el resto de los almirantes no intervendremos en este conflicto, no arriesgaremos a nuestra gente en este conflicto.

Raan estaba molesta aquí otra vez eludiendo las responsabilidades de un padre pero el siguió hablando -Estoy preocupado pero no puedo hacer nada sabes que no puedo arriesgar a nuestra flota solo por mi hija?

-Tu sabes también como yo que no es por eso, ella tuvo comunicación con la flota hasta hace unos días y tú nunca quisiste hablar con ella aunque yo te lo dijera te pregunte varias veces que hablaras con ella y no quisiste hacer nada? Lo único que dijiste es que cortara lo comunicación porque era peligroso por los ancestros ella está en uno de los peores lugares de la galaxia y no quieres hacer nada

-Yo si hable con ella y le dije que la amaba eso es suficiente ella sabe que me importa mucho

Raan sabía lo que debía hacer tali era como una hija para ella-Entonces hablemos con ellos sabemos que solo atacan puntos importantes del consejo ellos no nos atacaran.

Rael la miro sabía que eso era una posibilidad –Y luego qué? no sabemos cómo actúan quienes son ni siquiera sus rostros

-A nosotros nos pasa lo mismo, por lo que se y tali me ha dicho ellos mantienen la ciudad en orden y que daban raciones a las personas aunque también se sabe que mantenían la ciudad en ley marcial, No tenemos nada que perder

Rael pareció enojarse ella no podía verlo pero ella lo sabía-Acaso estás loca si negociamos con ellos podemos ser enemigos del consejo y no sabemos cómo son lo que harían –Empezó a llorar se derrumbó en la mesa rann nunca lo había visto así- Sabes lo que le pasaría a tali si son como los krogan.

Raan no sabía que hacer este no era el rael que conocía. Era un padre preocupado por su hija .Rael empezó a calmarse él sabía que hacer solo podía esperar lo mejor de esta situación, Rael se levantó y la miro a los ojos –Pero tienes razón si esto no se soluciona rápido hablaremos con los invasores e intentaremos una negociación.

Raan asintió-Solo prométeme que si todo esto sale bien pasaras más tiempo con ella.

El parecía desconcertado Raan le estaba hablando con la verdad -Lo haré

* * *

Tali salió de su pequeño apartamento ya había pasado una semana desde que los invasores como se les conocía normalmente entre las personas habían comenzado a instalarse en la ciudad. Ella paso por un grupo de soldados invasores lo que pudo ver de sus armaduras era que eran de color azul y café camuflaje también que tenía una especie de tubo que sobresalía del pecho, los cascos parecían tener una especie de filtrado de gas. Por lo que ella sabía habían tomado los edificios de la plaza como base de operaciones en los pocos días de que habían llegado lo miro y vio que tenía una especie de muro láser.

También por lo que sabía habían empezado oleadas contra las mafias en el planeta no es que este lugar era seguro. Es más illium es tan conocido como omega nadie decía que era un lugar agradable las asari lo hacían ver bonito pero todos los días habían asesinatos, tráfico de drogas, esclavos o contratos de servicio como las asari quisiera llamarlo era igual a la esclavitud podían llamarlo como quisiera y camuflarlo pero era lo mismo.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya los invasores liberaron a los esclavos y mataron a sus dueños al parecer tenían cierto odio contra los esclavistas. Pero a pesar de estos actos a tali no les gustaba había algo raro con ellos no se quitaban los cascos en lo más mínimo y muchos ciudadanos y a estaban pensado que eran alguna especie de máquinas o que era como una especie de Ciborgs que van a comernos era obvio que todo esto no la estaba calmando. Lo que si sabía es que eran avanzados muy avanzados tecnológicamente sus armas parecían de una película de ciencia ficción lanzaban láser y plasma no como las armas geth estás eras mejores ella sabía que tenían todo el planeta bajo ley marcial pero aun así no podía dejar de maravillarse con su tecnología.

Siguió caminando y paso al lado de un tanque gigante que habían traído parecía una especie araña tenía cuatro patas dos especies de ametrallador a los lados, un cañón gigante arriba y una cabina todo esto era raro para ella.

Siguió caminado ella vio pasar una especie de sonda que parecía ser un ojo volador -Bienvenido ciudadano ya has pedido las raciones si no es así informe a su robot de servicio o soldado de la RNC más cercano. Recuerde aquí estamos para servirle, su seguridad para nosotros es lo más importante. –Parecía como una mala propaganda de EXTRANET era algo raro nos invadían pero traían comida y suministro al planeta. Ella también se dio cuenta que siempre viajaban con esas máquinas ya sea la de las ruedas, los voladores o esos malditas cosas que tenían como asistentes para repartir las raciones o como policías creo que dijeron que se llamaban protectrons.

También se dio cuenta que los invasores muchas veces actuaban violentamente o se excedían eso la asusto un poco preguntado qué le harían a ella.

Se fue ella tenía que salir de aquí paso por un callejón y siguió caminando para ir a pedir su ración que le daría los invasores con unos de esos protectrons.

De un momento al otro salieron de un lado del callejón un Batarian y un turian este último la miro muy fijamente con una mirada de placer.

El turian se pasó al frente de ella con una mirada lujuriosa-Hola muñeca como estas no te importarían hablar un poco con nosotros.-Paso una mano sobre su brazo y la deslizo al resto de su cuerpo.

Ella se asustó sabía lo que iba a pasar y no le gustaba esto no tenía que ser así ella no podía defenderse ella ni siquiera tenía su escopeta se la habían llevado los invasores al verla con ella para donde iba a ir .Intento retroceder pero el batarian no se lo permitió la cogió y la derribo al suelo.-No debiste hacer esto preciosa ahora va a ser peor-se pasó una mano en su pierna hasta llevarla hasta su trasero el cual el apretó haciéndola chillar de miedo tali estaba asustaba ella no le gustaba esto

-Otrus tranquilo no podemos hacerlo aquí sabes lo que los invasores nos harían ellos no son como la policía, nos encerraran pero antes nos darán una paliza de terror.

Su compañero lo miro y le asintió-Tienes razón pero este traje de rata tiene algo precioso ya sabes con este cuerpo sobre todo con algo tan apretado con este traje ella es muy sexy.-se pasó una mano en su casco y luego la otra en sus pechos-Nos vamos a divertir mucho niña-Luego empezó a tocarle la visera y le lamio el casco.

Tali estaba asustada ella no querría esto, ella estaba asustada, muy asustada estaba muy débil para escapar o defenderse no había comido en días y sus raciones siempre se las robaban o tenía que usarlas para poder vivir en su apartamento. Pero eso ya no importaba mucho dentro de poco ella iba a morir si ellos iban a hacer esto no había nada que pudiera hacer **_Ayuda por favor alguien ayúdeme_** empezó a llorar dentro de su casco tenía miedo **_por favor no quiero acabar así quiero vivir por favor_** Ella lloro más y más pero sabía que no podía hacer más ella iba a sufrir solo y no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Al parecer el turian se dio cuenta de su llanto la miro y le hizo señas al batarian para que la levantara coloco una mano debajo de su caso –Tranquila traje de rata dentro de poco no sentirás nada más que placer-Se pasó la mano por su muslo, ella grito esperando ayuda pero luego el turiano le golpeo en el estómago dejándola tirada en el piso mientras la lluvia caía.

Le apuntaron con un arma y la tiro al piso –Cállate maldita quariana quieres meternos en problemas –Gritaba obviamente enojado-Sabes lo que los invasores nos harían pequeña mocosa.

El turian le pego en el estómago y la golpeo varias veces en el suelo -cógela y vamonos para un lugar más agradable.

Cuando empezaban a arrástrala en el piso notaron algo extraño hubo un sonido como un Pitido atrás de ellos voltearon la cabeza y al mirar vieron a uno de esos malditos robots de 3 ojos flotante y al lado estaba uno de los invasores.-Bajo el regalamiento número 23 de las fuerzas de ocupación de la RNC los dos están bajo arresto suelten a la chica y entréguense de lo contrario estoy autorizado a usar la fuerza necesaria para arrestarlos.

* * *

Shepard estaba aburrido el no esperaba que iniciara su carrera como RANGER veterano así como un simple policía el esperaba que esto fuera mucho mejor pero no según el almirante que él era muy joven para enviarlo al frente así que lo enviaron aquí él estaba casi seguro que su madre tuvo que ver algo con esto ella se preocupaba mucho por el pero a veces el solo querría que la gente le tuviera más confianza.

Pero eso ya no importaba con mucho el solo tenía que seguir y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho en este momento él lo único que iba a hacer era patrullar un poco así que tomo su rifle de antimateria, su rifle laser RCW y su pistola plasma ahora lo único que le faltaba era registrarse y tomar un robot.

Al salir de la puerta vio a Kelly hablando con un grupo de soldados de la RNC.

-hola Kelly que pasa.

-Shep no te lo vas a creer esto van a traer perros al planeta no es increíble.

Aquí iba otra vez él puso los ojos-Si Kelly perros del ejercito si no recuerdas eso.

A ella pareció no importarle-Eso no importa perros son perros .A que perro no le gusta abrazos y algo de cariño sobre todo con esas caritas tan agradables.

-Guau justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más extraña me sorprende aún más con las cosas que pasan en tu mente.

Eso le valió de un codazo en las costillas- Aw , tranquila no me refería a raro como un súper mutante o un necrófago salvaje si no raro como los brahmán que van a traer aquí .Es en serio no puedo creer a quien se le ocurrió la idea traer vacas mutantes al otro lado de la galaxia.

Ella lo miro a los ojos –Que van a traer brahmanes porque no me los dijiste son tan lindos sobre todo los mutantes de una cabeza?

Oh por favor esto era en serio estaban lejos de la tierra y ella seguía siendo así-Sabes que olvidadlo no voy hablar más de animales mutantes o perros guardianes.

-Entonces por qué viniste?

-solo vine a registrarme tomar un robot y salir un poco a estirar las piernas.

Eso pareció parecer sufriente para Kelly y ella cogió una caja para luego tomar un tarjeta–Ah está bien entonces toma esta tarjeta insértala en el robot que quieras usar y ten cuidado de no enamorarte de una sexy asari.

John se rio un poco al parecer su mala suerte con las mujeres era legendaria -Suenas como mi madre o como joker.

-Solo diviértete.

Shepard sacudió la cabeza de esta situación todo el mundo le decía que tenía problemas con las mujeres pero tenía que pensar en otra cosa así que salió hasta donde los robots estaban siendo guardados se acercó a un modelo Mark II de un señor agallas y espero que este se encendiera. –Es un gusto conocerlo señor que desea hacer, estoy aquí para servirle.

-Ven y sígueme.

-Desde luego señor cumpliré con tus ordenes ,es de decir que es un agradable día también que se ve fantástico además estoy preparado para luchar con el…..

-oh por favor solo quédate quieto y no, no vamos a matar a nadie se nos ha ordenado a cumplir con la ley ósea no matar.

-Entendido señor pero soy un robot de combate, programado en 123 usos de armas….

-Oh solo cállate y camina tenemos que irnos.

-Desde luego señor.

Estas malditas VI lo iban a volver loco era cierto que las IA eran ilegales y las que existían de antes de la guerra se le permitían vivir por qué bueno no eran una amenaza para la RNC.

Salió por la puerta principal ordenándole al soldado para que abriera la puerta al salir pudo ver una gran cantidad de personas amontonándose en una fila al lado de un edificio esperando que el protectron le diera las raciones que habían sido traídas por las fuerzas de la RNC a el personalmente no le importaba los extraterrestres es más él no podía ver por qué les daban comida ellos destruyeron su planeta él sabía que ese pensamiento no le ayudaría en nada aun que no era el único con esos pensamiento pudo ver que había un grupo de soldados de la RNC manteniendo el orden en la fila armados con rifes laser.

Eso ya no importaba el siguió caminando por las calles el sensor del señor agallas seguía activado revisando cualquier indicio de problemas en la calle también se dio que muchas personas lo miraban a él y su robot con odio él sabía que estaban enojados.

-Señor tengo una duda.

-Adelante pregunta lo que quieras.

El robot parecía haberlos mirado, y tenía una actitud desconcertante –Por que los ciudadanos nos miran con recelo ?

Oh dios juraría que estas VI eran más molestas cada año.-Es obvio tenemos este planeta bloqueado es difícil que se puedan comunicar con alguien fuera del planeta y además están bajo ley marcial para mi diría que es fácil ver por qué están enojados.

-Pero señor…..-En ese momento se escuchó un grito femenino a lo lejos, el sabía que aunque no le gustaba los extraterrestres pero tenía un deber que hacer.

-Halla ese grito tenemos que ir hacia esa dirección.

El robot estuvo quieto un segundo copilando la información y analizando la dirección del grito luego lo guio hasta el lugar de donde había surgido el grito.

Al llegar pudo ver a una mujer en un enviro traje tirada en el piso por lo que había leído de los archivos es que ella era una quarian también logro ver un turian pegándole en el piso y un batarian al lado de ella-levántala y llevémosla para un lugar más agradable-dijo el batarian.

Shepard sabia lo que estos dos iban a hacerle solo pensar en eso era asqueroso iban a usarla y luego dejarla tirada todo esto para él era asqueroso. Mientras él estaba pensando los vio recogiendo a la pobre chica y caminando al otro lado del callejón él tenía que actuar así que le hizo una señas al robot.

Los violadores parecen a verse dado cuenta de un ruido extraño y voltearon hacia su dirección, la chica cayó al piso por lo que pudo ver ellos estaban asustados, él sabía que debía hacer- Bajo el regalamiento número 23 de las fuerzas de ocupación de la RNC los dos están bajo arresto suelten a la chica y entréguense de lo contrario estoy autorizado a usar la fuerza necesaria para arrestarlos.

Para el turian parecía ser suficiente y dejo caer su arma en el piso no queriendo enfrentarse a la golpiza que él había escuchado que hacían algunos de sus soldados, el batariano por otro tomo a la chica por la fuerza coloco uno de sus brazos estrangulándola, le puso el arma en la cabeza y grito-No te acerques más o le vuelo la cabeza a este cubo.

Esto se iba a poner feo aquí que sacó su arma de plasma y le apunto –Baje su arma es una orden o tendré que dispárale.

Que te jodan –Grito con mucha rabia.

LA chica se veía mal, estaba sollozando increíblemente era obvio que estaba asustada él le hiso una seña al pie para que ella le golpeara shepard tenía un plan.

-Ríndase o tendré que usar fuerza letal.

-Que te den maldito invasor-Apunto el arma hacia el preparando para dispararle.

En ese momento la chica le golpeo en el pie y él estaba a punto de dispararle si no fuera por shepard que justo en ese momento activo el sistema vats y le disparo en la mano haciendo que tirara su arma, la chica empezó a retroceder hacia atrás sorprendida por esa puntería. Shepard se acercó y le ordeno al robot que lo esposara busco a su cómplice pero al parecer ya había escapado.

El busco alrededor a la chica pero no logro verla esto era extraño tal vez escapo o estaba oculta busco alrededor del lugar por lo que él había visto ella estaba mal herida a pesar de lo que sentía por los extraterrestres el sabia como su madre lo crio a él y que ella no tenía la culpa. Así que la busco alrededor no pudo ver nada cerca así que se acercó a la pared para pensar un poco hasta que de un momento a otro un ladrillo cayo , miro hacia arriba y la vio al parecer ella había intentado escapar por las escaleras de los apartamentos.

No podía creer esto ella estaba atrapada la escalera le faltaba un pedazo para llegar al balcón y por lo que pudo ver estaba asustada no de los violadores que ya no representaban una amenaza si no de él, era comprensible él lo entendía muchos de los pobladores decían que sus hombres eran ciborgs y varios de los ataques del ejército a los ladrones tenían muchas faltas al reglamento del ejercito pero eso ya no importaba tenía que demostrar que era mejor que los extraterrestres que atacaron la tierra.

-Oe como estas ahí –La chica lo miro pudo ver un par de ojos al parecer se había asustado un poco y abrazo más la escalera

-Esto… Estoy bien-Respondió con una voz que era casi un susurro.

-Oye no tengas miedo estoy aquí para ayudarte baja un poco yo te atrapo-Eso pareció haberla calmado pero no del todo.

-Estas seguro. No me vas a dejar caer.

-Lo prometo...Además –Miro la escalera rota -No tienes mucha opción.

Ella vio alrededor y sabía que tenía razón, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.-Está bien dime cuando lo hago

Ella bajo hasta donde pudo ver en la escalera en el fondo tali estaba preocupada porque este invasor la dejara caer.

-Estoy lista. –Shepard se colocó en la posición, procurando estar en el lugar donde ella caería.

-Bien salta-Así paso ella extendió su piernas y salto hacia el pero al parce el había subestimado la caída y aunque logro atraparla los dos habían caído al suelo con tali encima de él.

Shepard abrió los ojos pudo sentir un peso encima de él y algo suave en sus manos .Lo primero que vio fue esa chica en el enviro purpura al mirar su rostro solo pudo ver una visera purpura con dos ojos brillante que notaban algo que el no habia visto hace mucho tiempo una inocencia algo que el creia perdido en la galaxia esa era la mirada mas pura que el habia visto en su vida esos ojos tienen algo que el sabia que a el le faltaba era esperanza el solo podia mirar esos hermosos ojos y decir wow. Pero lo que bien empieza termina mal la chica empezo a mover la mirada hacia el como si algo le incomodara .Pero que era eso que le molestaba el recordaba que sentia algo suave en sus manos _oh mierda que no fuera eso_ el empezo amover sus manos de un lado a otro para asegurarse pero al hacer eso ella parecia incomoda ,intranquila.

 _Oh mierda que no sea lo que creo que sea_ dejo de mover las manos y las apreto , ella jadeo un poco y por lo que pudo ver ella se veia incomoda. Eso parecio confirmar su teoria el lugar en donde el tenia sus manos era su trasero, oh maldicion debe pensar que soy un perbertido pero de otro lado yo le salve la vida ella empezo a colocar sus manos en su pecho y la vio sentandose en el piso el hizo lo mismo ella empezo a sacudir su trasero .

-Um creo que yo deberia disculparme.

Esa disculpa no parecia ser suficiente para ellos esos ojos que el habia visto de la mas pura inocencia cambiaron temporalmente a algo que habia visto muchas veces gracias a su legendaria suerte _oh mierda es mejor que me prepare para esto._

Ella coloco una mano en su trasero y levanto la otra hacia arriba _mierda._

-Esto va a doler verdad

Para Tali esto era horrible el peor día de su vida como se atrevía hacerle esto a tali ella nunca se había sentido tan humillada - Usted maldito invasor boshet pervertido.

Y bajo su mano con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **INTENTARE SUBIR 2 CAPITULOS POR SEMANA NO HE PODIDO SUBIR POR ALGUNAS VUELTAS QUE HE TENIDO QUE HACER. SI NO SUBO INTETARE DARLES POR LO MENOS UNO POR SEMANA**

 **POR CIERO LA ARMADURA DE EL COMANDANTE RAMOZ DE LA DIVISIÓN DE SERVO ARMADURA DE LA RNC. ES LA ARMADURA SIERRA ABRAZADA DEL DLC DE FALLOUT NEW VEGAS LONESOME ROAD**

 **TAMBIEN DARE EL CODEX DE ESTE FANFIC A PARTIR DEL OTRO CAPITULO SI TIENEN ALGUNA DE ALGUN OBJETO EN ESTE UNOVERSO DIGANMELO Y YO LO RESPONDERE EN EL CODEX**


	6. 6 Verdad o Conspiración

Jane shepard estaba preparada años de entrenamientos la había vuelto en una de los mejores paladines de la hermandad estaba preparada para esto y no había forma que alguien la detuviera.

Solo desearía poder estar con su familia y seres queridos estar algo mas con ellos pero eso ya no importaba el deber la llamaba como paladín de la hermandad del acero ella tenía un deber que hacer pocos lograban entrar en la hermandad pero ella lo logro ahora tenía que demostrar cómo había logrado llegar a esta posición eta el momento de dirigirse a sus caballeros para este ataque

-Muy caballeros para quienes que sean nuevos o que no entiende la cadena del mando soy el paladín jane shepard estoy a cargo aquí tengo órdenes directas de Elder supremo maxson me escucharon eso me da toda la autoridad y hacer lo necesario para cumplir sus órdenes.

Todos se pararon y alistaron sus armas, cada uno preparado para esta misión.

-Caballero vega será mi segundo al mando si en algún momento no puedo ayudarlos él lo hará. Muy bien ahora comienzo a contar la misión ase dos horas se inició un ataque a el planeta entrus un centro de prospección de la jerarquía varias de nuestras tropas en tierra fueron eliminadas además de que cuando nuestras naves comenzaron a descender fueron destruidas por fuego de artillería nuestra misión es colocar explosivos en el cañón para que las naves puedan aterrizar.

En ese momento uno de los caballeros levanto la mano –Como pudieron derribar nuestras naves se suponen que son invisibles? Es decir no sé cómo pudieron derivarlas.

Ella lo miro y empezó a contestar-Dispararon a la loca no podían ver nuestras naves en los radares pero si con los ojos así que tomaron sus posiciones y les dispararon. Alguna otra duda sobre la misión?

Otro caballero levanto la mano –Que fuerzas tenemos en tierra?

-Pocas un grupo de soldados de la RNC, un batallón de assaultrons , unas 5 unidades robot escorpiones, 2 sentry bots (centinelas) pero no más y un tanque araña. Hay que decir que esto no es favorable así que cumplamos con la misión señores hágamelo lo mejor podamos.

-Si señor.

-Muy bien al ataque mis caballeros.-Así fue como todos saltaron de la nave a los fuertes combates y al humo que rodeaba la batalla mientras se acercaban solo podían ver el humo, el polvo también los rodeaba igual que los disparos que iban de todos lados.

Lograron llegar hasta el punto de encuentro con las demás fuerzas en una de las trincheras mientras iba un soldado saco su cabeza pero este murió a los pocos porque sin darse cuenta un francotirador le había disparado. Lograron llegar hasta una torre donde estaban los oficiales dirigiendo la operación lograron escuchar un oficial hablando rápidamente con uno de sus hombres.

-Donde están los refuerzos, sargento nos están acribillando.

En ese momento el único tanque araña de su grupo era derivado por una bazuca se escuchaban las explosiones y muchos grupos intentando contener los disparos

-Aquí estamos señor, paladín jane shepard me han enviado los altos mandos hermandad para ayudarle a destruir la artillería.

-Por fin algo de ayuda, ya pensé que nos habían olvidado

-Dígame que sabe comandante y cuantos grupos de enemigos tenemos del enemigo.

-Tienen un puto ejército en las torres y en las cuevas con esa ventaja de sus posiciones ellos nos está acribillando tienen armas pesadas y varios francotiradores.

-Nosotros nos encargamos que sus hombres retrocedan.

Ella lo miro con una gran diferencia en la mirada de su rostro que en un momento tenía tristeza ahora tenía una calma –Yo lo are solo encárguese de esas torés mis hombres podrán destruir su artillería.

-lo llamare cuando hallamos terminado.

Salieron afuera mientras las tropas de la RNC retrocedían del fuego enemigo de una forma increíble se desplegaban mientras jane usaba el cañón tesla para destruir los cañones enemigos el caballero vega usaba un rifle gauss para despejar las zona de tropas mientras que el resto se camuflaban con los sigilantes para poder demoler las torres enemigos .

Cuando a jane se le acababa la munición de su cañón tesla saco un rifle laser tirado en el piso junto a un soldado en servo armadura de la RNC y lo cargo disparando directo contra los francotiradores enemigos pero eso no parecía ser suficiente porque en ese momento uno de los turians tomo su rifle de francotirador y la tenía en la mira cuando se había dado cuenta de que los escudos de servo armadura se habían drenado así que tomo un respiro preparando para tirar del gatillo.

Pero en ese momento se escucharon una seria de explosiones alrededor el miro en todas direcciones y vio que eran los cañones de artillería de empezaron a explotar con una luz verde extraña el nunca había visto una luz como esa pero si supiera que era sabría que era plasma concentrado.

No logro voltear como su torre empezó a caer y dirigirse hacia el piso.

Cuando la artillería cayo el resto de las fuerzas turianas empezaron a retroceder hacia atrás no queriendo prepararse para la oleada enemigas todo esto se estaba volviendo mal para ellos.

Jane se dirigió hacia el comandante que se estaba comunicando con las naves para que enviaran refuerzos.

-Paladín jane shepard le felicito por su excelente trabajo que sus hombres descansen nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Desde luego señor.

Pero sin que ella lo supiera alguien con una armadura de sigilo MARK IV la espiaba a lo lejos.

-Señor está seguro que ella es un traidor a la hermandad no creo que ella ha ayudado al robo y mucho menos traicionarnos.

-No lo sabemos ella es la principal sospechosa solo vigílela

-Señor si no le importe que le pregunte qué fue lo que robaron en navarro. Ella parece bastante leal.

-Eso es información clasificada que no le puedo dar soldado solo siga con su misión- dijo con enojo.

-Sí señor. Pero si no le molesta quien cree que los haya robado lo que sea que hayan robado

-Soldado he dicho que se calle, pero creemos que han sido miembros de la compañía mercenario talón o el grupo insurgente de los proscritos de la hermandad pero hasta ahora no sabemos nada. Tiempo fuera soldado

-Sí señor.

* * *

De nuevo el mismo proceso la legendaria suerte que tenía el ocurría siempre que intentaba hacer algo bueno y siempre el universo tenía una forma de golpearlo en la cara como aquella vez en la que estaba en la escuela en la clase que le toco cuidar de la mascota del colegio la rata topo favorita de sus amigos y ella no quiso estar con él , sus amigos se lo restregaron en la cara sobre todo joker después de contarle sobre esto en el entrenamiento militar o como cuando le conto aquella vez que conoció a una chica por correo y resulto ser un súper mutante porque siempre el universo a veces tiende a hacer tan horrible.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver ese maldito robot encima de él gritándole en la cara.

-Señor está bien, le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cara debería recomendarle apuntar el cachete en el que fue golpeado o le recomiendo amputar la mano a la señorita.-Este maldito robot era muy molesto es obvio que el que hizo la matriz de personalidad de los robots del ejercito tenía que seguir trabajando en ellos

-oh cállate, estoy bien además el casco amortiguo el golpe. –La verdad es que eso no era cierto, fue bastante doloroso para ser alguien tan pequeña ese golpe lo había sorprendido, bueno no tanto pero lo suficiente para dejarlo en el piso.

-Te lo mereces boshet pervertido.-En cierto modo era algo que él se esperaba pero no de una manera tan brusca.

-oye para que lo sepas yo te salve la vida y creo que el termino es gracias.

-Gracias boshet pervertido – dijo con condescendencia pero para shepard sentía que dijo eso como si no le agradara o ni siquiera quisiera agradecerle.

-oye para que sepas yo te salve y no es mi culpa que cayeras encima de mí-Entonces la vio empezó a moverse raro de un momento a otro ella empezó a caer lo más rápido que pudo la alcanzo l,a tomo entre sus brazos se sorprendió en si ella era bastante pequeña y una chica de lo más extraña.

En ese momento el señor agallas lo miro como si estuviera analizando la situación de el con ella en sus brazos, shepard no quería saber que extrañas cosas pasaban por la mente del robot.

-Señor si desea que lo deje para sus actividades de apareamiento estaría encantado de dejarlo además tengo en mi base de datos información sobre el Kama Sutra recopilados por los escribas de la hermandad del acero que le será bastante útiles sobre sus actividades según tengo entendido son bastante efectivas.

-Oh es en serio mira si sigues así are que te conviertan en una tostadora o me llevare a la próxima un assaultron.-Mientras estaban hablando pudo escuchar que un estomago rugía no era el suyo y definitivamente no era el de este robot tan molesto así que miro hacia abajo a la chica y la vio agarrándose el estómago con la mano inconscientemente. El iba a lamentarse por lo que iba a hacer y mucho.

-Ve al puesto de raciones trae algo de comida para ella y de paso llévate a esta escoria-Dijo apuntando al batarian inconsciente que momento antes se enfrentó.

-Desde luego señor, si me permite puedo traer medicamentos y un condón si lo desea.-El iba a destruir esta cosa si seguía haciendo esto.

-Solo ve, si dices algo más te arrancare esa maldita matriz de personalidad y te la voy a meter en tus tuercas-Esperaba que con eso se callara pero al parecer no.

-Señor mis tuercas están perfectamente….-oh por favor esto es horrible quién demonios creo esta maldita cosa

-solo ve y tráeme la comida de una maldita vez-Grito ya con mucha rabia cansado de hablar con esa máquina molesto.

Mientras que gritaban el batarian comenzó a despertarse que por lo que pudo ver empezó a despertarse grito y grito con fuerza como si esperara si eso le fuera a funcionar. Shepard lo vio moverse le hizo señas al robot para que se lo llevara, él no podía entender como el consejo castigaba a los quarianos y a los krogan pero no a ellos el entendía que una de esas razas desobedeció sus órdenes el otro por atacarlos .Mientras que los batarianos atacaban y secuestraban personas de distintos planetas que para ellos eran solo esclavos y el consejo no hacía nada.

El batarian empezó a levantarse miro con una gran rabia hacia su dirección él también pudo notar a su antigua presa en las manos de John esto no era favorable en su situación. Solo se podía ver su rabia

-Te voy a matar maldito invasor y a tu novia me oíste, voy a coger su boca y darle un buen uso….-En ese momento él lo cogió y le golpeo en el estómago, lo que este tipo quiso hacerle era uno de los actos más horribles para el en la RNC un acto como ese se castiga con la muerte a él no le importaba que ella era un extraterrestre nadie se merecía eso.

-Maldito invasor escúchame soy balac líder de…. –dijo con la boca sangrante mientras que shepard lo interrumpió

-A mí no me importa quien seas nada te da derecho a tratar a las mujeres así….-Lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dejarlo noqueado de un golpe después de eso se dirigió al robot ahora sí que él estaba cabreado un chungo.

-Llévatelo que lo encierren y tráeme lo que te pedí.-Shepard ya estaba enojado

-Desde luego señor si quiere puedo aconsejarle poder colocarlo en la jaula de un sanguinario para su deleite-Por fin esta cosa daba una buena idea, lástima que él no podía hacer eso .Sabia que un tipo como este era escoria pero no podía tomar justicia por su propia mano él era soldado no asesino.

-No llévalo a la base y que los chicos de la base se encarguen de eso.

-Desde luego señor-El robot lo miro y lo estuvo analizando-Señor le recomendaría ocultarse mientras voy a cumplir sus órdenes, los ciudadanos podrían tratar de atacarlo por lo que usted me ha explicado, le recomendaría usar minas de proximidad para impedir futuros ataques.

Esta cosa lo supo y él también sabía que tenía razón pero también sabía que no podía abandonarla, el odiaba a los extraterrestres como cualquiera de su especie pero no por eso ella debía dejarla sufrir en un planeta como este. Por lo que sabía de la raza de esta chica, ellos también estaban sufriendo por las acciones irresponsable del concejo, de todos modos daba lo mismo la cosa era que el robot tenía toda la razón miro alrededor y vio una tienda en la que podían ocultarse mientras el señor agallas volvía.

-Ve yo me ocultare con ella –Señalo a la tienda y luego al robot -Búscame en aquella tienda y trae la comida.

-Desde luego señor he de decir que un ambiente como ese sería muy fructífero para el apareamiento entre especies, tiene un muy buen gusto-Sabia que las buenas ideas no podían durar para siempre. Él estaba a punto de contrarrestar pero ya había tomado a balac y se había ido.

Bajo su cabeza y la pudo ver murmurando algo sobre padre, tía y hogar. Ahora todo lo que él podía hacer por ella era esperar.

Empezó a temblar se dio cuenta de que aun con su armadura hacia frío, el no creía lo que iba a hacer esto pero le toco así que la sentó en sus piernas y la agarro entre sus brazos esperando que eso pudiera quitarle el frió pero como si fuera reflejo ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a murmurar en voz baja el solo pudo mirar hacia abajo mirándola y pensando que chica más extraña

* * *

Tali empezó a despertarse sentía sus parpados cansados ella se sentía extraña cansada como nunca en su vida sentía como si algo la abrazara la sostuviera en sus brazos pero era cómodo se sentía agradable le recordó bastante a su madre cuando la consentía en su niñez pero luego recordó que ella había muerto y que su tía era la única que la abrazaba de una forma tan amorosa , su padre solo lo hizo cuando su madre estuvo viva .Ella se abrazó más a esa forma tan cariñosa solo querría sentirse a salvo una vez más solo querría alguien que la apoyara como por pura coincidencia también al estar en este abrazo sentía un recuerdo familiar entonces llego el recuerdo de su peregrinación la invasión , ella siendo atacada y ese maldito invasor pervertido que le toco el trasero.

Entonces le llego el recuerdo del invasor ella miro hacia arriba cuando lo vio pudo ver esa mascara con dos ojos rojos, esa armadura extraña con esa capa de cuero alrededor. Ella pudo sentir algo raro en sus mejillas como el la sostenía en sus brazos, en ese momento el pareció darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta y como si fuera por reacción este la soltó el alejo su brazo alrededor de ella esto era raro para ella el empezó a mirar alrededor como si estuviera intentando cambiar de tema ella se sintió extraña.

-Eh yo no estaba intentando hacer nada mira yo solo….

En ese momento pudo oírse otro estruendo él pudo darse cuenta que fue otro golpe en la cara mierda esto sí que le dolía, porque siempre todo le salía mal y ella debía en serio dejar de golpearlo esto ya se estaba volviendo doloroso, Tranquilo John haz lo que tu madre te enseño cuando una mujer se enoje dile algo que le agrade, algo bonito y que ella sepa que sea verdad pero que podía decirle para que se calmara él iba a decir algo sobre su trasero.

Como si fuera por el destino en ese momento llego ese maldito robot pero por lo que pudo ver traía una bolsa con la comida tal vez no era tan inútil-Señor he traído los preservativos y medicamentos que me ha pedido para que logre empezar con sus actividades de apareamiento.

 _Oh maldito robot_ Entonces la miro, luego sus manos él ya sabía lo que iba a venir y esto no le iba a gustar, ella lo cogió por el brazo dándole una vuelta completa y tirándole al suelo el simplemente no podía entender como alguien tan pequeña tenía tanta fuerza-Pervertido boshet sabía que querías algo.

-umm, mira el robot solo está bromeando contigo por favor cálmate

-El señor me conto en reiteradas oportunidades con su deseo de dejar descendencia a través de usted y que una mujer fuerte es la mejor forma de tener un hijo fuerte-Ella lo miro con miedo y luego coloco sus manos en su partes íntimas y empezó a llorar en el piso ahora sí que estaba enojado no es que a él le agradara mucho pero él no era capaz de ver a una chica llorar.

-Por favor no me violes yo no quiero eso. Con mi sistema inmune moriré en poco tiempo-Ahora el sentía malestar y asco el nunca haría algo tan horrible en su vida

-Ven tranquila él estaba bromeando, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así a ninguna chica-Ella lo miro este invasor en serio no querría hacerle daño esto era tan sorprendente hasta ahora todos lo que había visto de su especie eran duros y muy rezagados pero este no.

Entonces lo miro y supo que él dijo que esta cosa era una IA y que estaba haciendo una broma

-Es una una….-Dijo con miedo –una… una inteligencia artificial?-Shepard lo miro él no sabía que responder a ella había un miedo grande con las IA incluso el suyo las odiaba como explicarle.

Empezó hablándole tranquilamente- Mira tranquilízate no es una inteligencia artificial es una VI con un módulo de personalidad, no debes tener miedo

En ese momento el robot los miro-Señor acaso ella no desea aparearse con usted o usted no desea aparearse con ella?

Maldito robot juraba que la maldita cosa era uno de los inventos más molesto de la humanidad ella pareció encogerse –No entiendo eso .Que es un módulo de personalidad?

Oh si él lo olvidaba eso fue creado en el gran vacío por el doctor mobius y distribuidos por la compañía del mecanista -Son programas de integración usuario maquina son en realidad personalidades programadas que permiten darle un comportamiento establecido a una máquina para que sea más amigables? –Señalo al robot –Este que ves atrás tiene un módulo de personalidad de bromista tranquila no debes tener miedo.

El robot levanto la garra y la movió de un lado a otro como si la estuvieran saludando

-Señora no era mi intención asustarle déjame presentarme correctamente soy un modelo del señor agallas MARK II código de fábrica BS-N077 de Robco a sus servicios.

Ella se rió un poco y el también rió un poco con ella también se dio cuenta de que ella se sorprendido de lo avanzado que era el robot y como esta tecnología podría ayudar a su pueblos si ellos se aliaran con la flota ambas especies podrían ayudarse mutuamente .Ella sabía que era cierto que eran avanzados tecnológicamente pero ella noto que muchas de sus armas descargaban demasiada energía al disparar tal vez si se aliaran ambos podrían obtener ayuda como el suyo con estos avances y ellos con la ayuda de los quarianos . Aunque mucha gente puede decir que no muchos de los avances de la galaxia se deben a ellos o los quarianos los ha mejorado tal vez sí ellos...No es mejor seguir adelante eso no dependía de ella.

-Perdóneme señorita por esta situación pero estoy programado para analizar los datos de el casco de mi señor y puede que haya detectado un 10% de aumento de deseos sexuales en el cerebro de mi amo al momento de tocarle el trasero y sentí que usted estaba sintiendo altos niveles de estrés así que recurrí a bromas sobre la sexualidad.

El empezó a mirar de un lado a otro él debía suponer que de alguna manera esta cosa terminaría avergonzarlo frente a ella, al parecer ella se dio cuenta y se rió un poco de esta situacion él estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por su estómago así que tomo la bolsa con la comida que había traído el robot

-Ten come algo necesitas conservar tus fuerzas después de esos sucesos.

Ella lo miro a los ojos con esa mirada de inocencia que solo alguien como ella tenía, pero para él se sentía algo extraño no solo eso sus acciones estaba ayudando a un extraterrestre pero algo en ella no era como le habían dicho.

Ella lo tomo con sus manos el alimento, lo miro de un lado a otro luego a él y tomo su puerto de inducción conectando la comida la vio y solo pudo pensar solamente que en definitiva era una chica extraña después de un momento ella lo miro y dijo-Gracias, sé que aún no puedo confiar plenamente en ti pero gracias

-No hay de que temer no voy a hacerte daño lo de tocarte el trasero fue un error .Mira aquí hay más tubos de pasta de nutrientes para que te alimentes sé que no es mucho pero será lo suficiente para unas semanas-Dijo tomando la bolsa del robot que era obvio que era grande.

-Lo siento por los golpes sé que no es mucho pero si quieres hablar conmigo te puedo dar mi cuenta de extranet.

Él la miro con cierto desconcierto en su rostro el empezó a sentir algo raro pero tenía que seguir

-Gracias dijo activando su omni herramienta y cargando su cuenta.

Ella tomo las bolsa y reviso los datos en su maletín dándose cuente de que no estaban ella tenía que volver y recuperar antes de que alguien los tome. Pero el invasor ya parecía preparado para irse de la tienda en donde estaban.

-Alto antes de que te vayas me puedes decir tu nombre.

-Yo no…-El solo la miro como tratando de explicar algo que no podía controlar-No puedo tengo ordenes solo llámame amigo y el tuyo cuál es tu nombre?.

Ella no podía darle su nombre se sentía rara apenas lo conocía y era un invasor que debía hacer, pero aunque su mente le dijera lo contrario la había tratado con más respeto que muchos otros

-Llámame tali solo tali cuando sepa tu nombre yo te diré mi nombre completo

El extendió su mano ella se le quedo mirando y luego de que mirara su mano ella lo apretó, el empezó a mover la mano de un lado a otro, eso era como un saludo o algo según vio ella

-Trato entonces nos veremos luego

Dice haciendo señas al robot y saliendo por la puerta –Señor tengo una duda ella acaso trato de seducirlo o porque esta tan feliz.

John solo pudo odiar esa máquina una vez más y decir por qué yo al cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tierra

-Almirante pegvtrosky es un gusto verlo pero a que debo ese placer que necesita conocer

-Solo quería confirmar el estados delos synth que enviamos a los 15 planetas que la RNC ha ocupado es que tengo dudas .Esta segura que esas cosas cumplirán sus órdenes no quisiera que la república descubriera nuestros planes –Era obvio sus desconfianzas los synth no eran queridos inclusos los que quedaban actualmente .Los que quedaron antiguamente ahora tenían que vivir en los yermos o en las zonzas salvajes por la desconfianza que había contra ellos.

Tranquilo señor los synth que hemos enviados son los mejores modelos que hemos podido crear. Ellos no saben de nosotros, lo único que tienen son recuerdos de las personas que han remplazado después de eso no mas pero en el momento que sea necesario aran para lo que están programados.

El almirante no parecía tan confiado como ella tenía otra duda correspondiente a ellos -Pero en cuanto se activaran? , A lo que me lleva a mí otra pregunta en cuanto tiempo ellos iniciaran la ofensiva.

-Hemos remplazado a algunos miembros del consejo para obtener esta información, en dos meses el consejo lanzara una contraofensiva contra las fuerzas de la RNC y los soldados de la hermandad en esos planetas cuando ellos empiecen el ataque nuestros synth enviaran un virus por las terminales de la red militar en cada una de esas colonias.

Pegvtrosky era brillante conocido por ser uno de los más grandes estrategas de la RNC el mismo estuvo peleando contra un grupo de súper mutantes que intentaron atacar Diamond city y llevarse a las personas para convertirlos en esos horribles Súper mutantes pero ni siquiera podía entender las cadenas de acontecimientos que su líder estaba moviendo-Que es lo que hora este virus? debemos preocuparnos de alguna manera.

-Tranquilo pocos entienden que tan poderoso es este virus, yo incluso que soy un ser perfecto soy de los pocos que pueden entenderlo almirante .Mi mente es suprema no hay forma de que los ingenieros del ejército lo pueda descubrir a tiempo.

Pegvtrosky no sabía que pensar aquí esta mujer tiene mucha confianza y eso puede ser un error fatal-Pero que es lo que hará como afecta la red militar?

-Afectara los sistemas de camuflaje y de comunicación de las naves a través de sus VI, lo que le dará el tiempo perfecto a las fuerza del consejo para expulsarlos de esos planetas.

-Esto es cierto doctora, pero luego que si él tiene la razón este plan llevara años para llevarse a cabo y si fallamos la RNC nos eliminara .Debe saber por qué no confió en sus máquinas por qué estamos arriesgando tanto en este plan, estamos utilizando tecnologías que la RNC y la hermandad prohibieron hace años sabe que el uso de estas cosas son peligrosas.

La doctora lo miro con condescendencia e indiferencia parecía no preocuparle lo que él le acabo de decir pegvtrosky ya lo sabía ella tenía demasiada confianza. Ella parecía como si no le importaría hacer lo que fuera debido para las causas en que ella creyera.

-Si se refiere a nuestros experimentos con el virus de evolución forzada VEF o con esa extraña tecnología alíen que robamos hace unos meses no debe preocuparse , hemos estado cada uno de esos cuerpos que estaban congelados dentro de poco tendremos a una fuerza imparable que nadie podría atacarnos.

Él sabía a qué tecnología se refería ella en el año 2077 el trotamundos solitario uno de los grandes héroes y Altos Elder de la hermandad de acero fue raptado por una raza extraterrestre desconocida pero ellos no sabían a quién tenían. El logro salir tomar la nave junto con otros grupos de prisioneros en la nave ese evento fue llamado y clasificado en los archivos más secretos de la hermandad como mothership zeta.

-Ese es el punto la RNC y la hermandad mejoraron muchas de sus tecnologías con la de aquella nave de esa raza y las naves que se han encontrado pero aun así no sabemos de esa raza por no decir nada.

En ese momento ella mostró un analisis de uno de esos cuerpos congelados, era pequeño verde , con un traje plata y ojos grandes como un salariano-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo almirante no sabemos quiénes son ni de dónde vienen pero lo que sí sabemos es que tienen armamento superior al nuestro y aunque nuestras armas pueden enfrentarlos no duraran mucho están miles de años más avanzados que nosotros y cualquier raza conocida en la galaxia .Lo más preocupantes es que el consejo tampoco saben de ellos , lo único que sabemos es que nos han investigado durante mucho tiempo miles de años

Saco una lista de imágenes con su omni herramienta y textos que mostraban platillos voladores como las naves de esa raza, lo más extraño es que todos eran de distintos épocas de la historia

-Hasta ahora tenemos información de que han sido vistos en varios sucesos en la historia como que llevaron sobre la segunda batalla de la Presa Hoover incluso el mensajero mato a varios de ellos y encontró una nave en el mojave, lastimosamente entrego esos datos a la RNC, también el único sobreviviente junto con su ayudante Nick Valentine argumentaron que se los encontraron en una nave estrellada aunque el único sobreviviente despareció el robot aseguro que durante sus viajes se encontraron con ellos lastimosamente la hermandad también capturo esa nave después de que se les fuera informado de la situación. También tenemos datos durante la guerra de los recursos, la gran guerra, el incidente del maestro cuando creo su ejército de súper mutantes, durante el primer ataque del enclave también se hallaron datos sobre ellos y en casi todos los conflictos de la humanidad.

Era el momento del almirante para hablar sobre ellos –Lo que me preocupa no son sus apariciones en la historia si no que nadie en la galaxia sabe casi nada sobre ellos hemos analizado los datos que la hermandad extrajo de la bases de datos del consejo y parece que ellos saben tanto como nosotros, la gran mayoría de gente en la galaxia creen que son propaganda de las tiendas o imagen publicitaria no estoy seguro de donde vengan pero sí que se preparan para algo grande.

-Estoy de acuerdo almirante son una amenaza no sabemos quiénes son ni de dónde vienen pero lo que sí sabemos es que pueden ser un peligro a nuestras metas.

El la miro y luego a las imágenes que tenían él estaba tan asustado sobre ellos como ella si atacaran con una flota de sus naves seria devastador los científicos en el gran vacío llevan estudiando todas estas tecnologías desde hace décadas .No hace poco la RNC movió unos cuerpos de esos seres a la base navarro y esos son los que ellos están estudiando en estos momentos aquí.

Él sabía que si atacaran a la humanidad seria devastador son superiores tecnológicamente y aun que se han estudiado durante décadas se ha raspado poco de sus avances tecnológicos.

-No podemos hacer nada doctora lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos estudiar los cuerpos y la tecnología que robamos de la base navarro. Usted que cree directora Lawson?

-Que estamos de acuerdo señor toca esperar y estudiar sus armas ver cómo podemos contrarrestar su tecnología. Pero no creo que haya venido aquí para esos datos poco importantes almirante datos que usted ya conoce?

El la miro él sabía lo que iba a decirle y que mucha gente se negaría si el dijera algo así –No usted tiene razón yo no he venido por eso –Tomo un respiro para lo que le iba a decir - Después de que la RNC sea anexada al consejo, ellos nos ayudaran a encontrar donde está la nave proteana y el faro que hemos estado buscado tanto tiempo durante décadas?

Ella lo miro con cierto desconcierto por preguntarle sobre un plan que ella ya sabía desde hace tiempo

-Eso ya lo sé pero que tiene que ver conmigo?

-En unos años ocurrirá un cambio para la humanidad, sabe que los súper mutantes casi no viven con los humanos y que los Ghouls( necrofagos ) están muy unidos al gobierno actual.

-Si lo sé pero vuelvo a preguntar yo que tengo que ver.

-Debemos purificar nuestro planeta de esas abominaciones pero para eso necesitamos el apoyo del pueblo y si queremos lograr eso la humanidad necesita un nuevo líder no podemos destituir a la RNC como el representante de la humanidad aunque odie admitirlo ellos han logrado un muy buen trabajo .Pero si querremos conseguir todas esas metas necesitamos un nuevo líder debemos tener un presidente en el senado de la RNC a nuestro control?

Ella ya sabía a qué venia ella sabía que esto era muy sencillo para ello-A quien ha tomado como candidato para este proyecto tan ambicioso.

En ese momento apareció un expediente era John shepard descendiente directo del mensajero y de un largo linaje militar que se remonta en la RNC y la hermandad-Él es el único que puede ayudarnos con nuestros planes lo que querremos hacer es que él se una a ti haz que se enamore perdidamente de ti que te apoye y luego cásate con él. Aunque él no lo quiera los sucesos que pasaran lo convertirán en el nuevo presidente de la república algún problema con ello?

Ella lo miro con algo de gracia miro su expediente y luego lo miro con algo de risa, esto iba a ser fácil -Por favor almirante no me ofenda yo puedo hacerlo después de todo soy una mujer perfecta yo puedo lograr lo que sea cuando me lo propongo.

-Eso espero por su bien.

* * *

 **DE QUE PLAN ESTÁN HABLANDO PARA QUIEN ESTÁN TRABAJANDO ESOS ALIENS.**

 **QUIEN ES EL SYNTH EN ILLIUM ? A QUIEN HA REMPLAZADO**

 **NUEVO PRESIDENTE DE LA RNC ALGO ME DICE QUE ESTO VA SER ALGO MUY VIOLENTO.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS**

 **GRACIAS CONDEALE POR SU APOYO Y CORRESPONDIENTE A TU PREGUNTA nota: ¿los humanos tienen dreadnought (nave de 800 a 1000 metros)?**

 **SI SOLO DOS COMO NAVES INSIGNIA PERO APARECERAN MAS ADELANTE**

 **CODEX:**

 **ARMAS DE ENERGIA: Hasta ahora no se sabe mucho de estas armas se sabe que los proteans tenían armas de energía al final de su desaparición pero poco se sabe de ella y lo que es más raro es que el armamento de los invasores según los científicos del consejo son armas de energía aunque no tan avanzadas hay poca informacion o casi no se saben mucho de ellas. Se sabe que según los datos de hace 50000 años en la ciudadela se basaban en plasma y láser pero hasta ahora se siguen investigando en este tema**

 **TANQUE ARAÑA: Pedido por el ejército de la RNC al mismísimo doctor mobius en el gran vacío fue ordenado para hacerle frente a los súper mutantes Behemont cuyo estado es incurable aun con la cura virgil creado en la Commonwealth este tanque es sacado de los mismos diseños de los robot escorpiones que el mismo doctor creo su diseño le permite acceso a zonas que otra maquinaria militar convencional no podría además está armado con dos ametralladoras láser a los lados y un cañón gauss arriba. El primer prototipo de este tanque está en el museo de megatón en el estado capital.**


	7. 7 Amistad En Bandos Diferentes

**PERDÓN POR NO HABER SUBIDO EL CAPITULO CUANDO DEBÍA YA LO TENIA TERMINADO EN LA MEMORIA PERO SE ME DAÑO Y ME TOCO QUE FORMATEARLA QUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO .**

* * *

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

Hace un mes que el conflicto había comenzado distintos puntos en la galaxia habían sido azotados por la escala del conflicto , aunque garrus estaba atrapado en illium estaba lo suficientemente conectado para saber parecía que al consejo no le iba muy bien ni a los invasores tampoco había escuchado de grandes perdidas de naves y que el consejo había creado un software que les permitía detectar las naves con más facilidad al cruzar el relé lo que les permitió atacar con mayor facilidad las naves enemigas. Aunque las cosas habían sido difíciles él había conseguido un punto de esperanza en este conflicto y por extraño que le pareciera era una mujer pero no era una asari o una mujer n este conflicto y por extraño que le pareciera no era una mujer de su misma raza en realidad era una chica de la misma especie que él había creído que no eran nada más que parásitos hasta hace no más de unos días cuando ella lo salvo al momento de estar mal herido y estar al borde de la muerte tali una dulce chica quarian que él nunca habría imaginado que le mostrara tal amabilidad en su vida ella era muy diferente.

Él estaba preparando las tropas que tenia para poder atacar a los invasores en la plaza central de illium había logrado reunir un pequeño ejército en el planeta no era muchos tenía varios policías, civiles que se habían unido y lastimosamente también miembros de algunos de los grupos delincuenciales de illium al parecer la actividad de los invasores los había golpeado muy duro. A él no le agradaba trabajar con ellos pero no tenía nada más que hacer ,habían dicho que trabajarían con ellos con la condición de que liberaran a su líder un tal balac que estaba en el sótano de uno de los edificios que los invasores habían tomado para hacer su base en este momento no importaba.

En este momento él estaba hablando con un grupo de ellos coordinado para tomar un cargamento de sus armas , durante el último mes habían logrado tomar algunas armas de sus caravanas robóticas pero sin mucho éxito al parecer preferían hacerlas explotar en vez de que alguien las tomara esta vez iban a intentar algo diferente para tomar sus armas.

-Tu estas seguro de que el cargamento de armas pasara por aquí no me gustaría tener que decirle a mis hombres que no podemos actuar.

-Tranquilo yo sé lo que hago cada cierto tiempo pasan aquí un grupo de esas máquinas en un convoy de SKYCAR aterrizan en esa planta de ese edificio, de ese lugar envían sus armas a cada uno de los puntos en donde tienen sus fuerzas.

Él lo miro como si tuviera dudas de su capacidad, esas máquinas no eran muy amigables y las que habían reprogramado tampoco es que eran mejores que ellos.

-Tú estás seguro de que servirán, es decir reprogramamos los malditos sintéticos pero dudo que esos robots se lo crean o si los invasores se lo vayan a creer estas totalmente seguro de todo esto.

Garrus lo miro y aunque el odiaba tener que trabajar como alguien como él sabía que tenía razón, si esas máquinas los descubrieran estaban acabados.

-Tranquilo solo toca esperar, si falla toca que iniciar el ataque tenemos gran cantidad de explosivos para colocarlos cerca de su base.

El batarian lo miro refiriéndose al cargamento de armas que debían tomar para que la misión tuviera algo de éxito si no podían conseguir las armas, tenían pocas posibilidades contra ellos.

-sabes a lo que me refiero si no podemos conseguir esas armas el ataque tiene pocas posibilidades debemos conseguirlas para poder atacar esas fuerzas que poseen en su base central.

Garrus lo miro y dijo -Tranquilo lo se si no podemos hacerlos, tenemos francotiradores en las torres y si en caso alguno intenta llegar a los explosivos no podrán tenemos un técnico que interferirá con las señales que reciba la bomba no hay posibilidad de que fallemos.

Cuando el batarian estuvo a punto de contestarle un gran camión con un grupo de skycar aterrizaron en el edificio en donde estaban hablando al parecer iban a entregar las armas.

-A todos los francotiradores tengan cuidado y no disparen hasta que sea necesario o tengamos el camión de armas asegurados.

En ese momento un invasor un grupo de invasores que parecían tener las de las fuerzas armaduras más comunes descendieron del SKYCAR con un grupo de robots que tenían un solo ojo eran delgados, alargados y con manos de pinza al parecer era el momento de la transacción de las armas .Habían llegado los robots que ellos habían reprogramado eran los de una rueda que parecían tener una pantalla de televisión como cara, para la transacción era el momento de que pasaran las armas.

Un invasor se acercó con dos sintéticos a los lados para hablar con la transacción.

-Saludos soy NS - 0081 de Robco estoy listo para comenzar la transacción de las armas que traen y su respectiva munición.

El soldado lo miro con dudas pero después de un momento al parecer se le habían olvidado.

-Perdona es que me tienes algo confundido, tengo una duda correspondientemente a ti.

Mierda el plan va a salir mal como iba a solucionar esto, nada podía salir peor de lo que ya estaba necesitaban esas armas si no podían hacer algo el ordenaría a los francotiradores que dispararan si era necesario.

-No hay de que disculparse, muchas personas se sienten atemorizadas a mi pantallas o mis lanzamisiles hablado armas también tengo armas laser en mis manos

-Eres un securitron pensé que mandarían un protectron podría explicar por qué te mandaron a ti en vez del robot que normalmente envían a recibir la caravana.

Maldita sea el debía asegurarse de eso debía haberse dado cuenta de eso , ahora todo el plan estaba en riesgo y por solo no asegurarse de que era el mismo modelo de esos robots que había visto mientras estaban investigando esas situaciones. Pero parecía que el robot tenía otro plan y estaba empezando a hablar con el guardia de transporte.

-hubo un desperfecto en su funcionamiento al parecer encontraron munición en su inhibidor de combate y este empezó a disparar fuera de control, no tengo más información que darle si usted lo desea.

No tenía idea de lo que la maldita cosa hablaba pero al parecer todo estaba andando sin problemas al parecer que ellos iban a obtener las armas sin mayor problemas del invasor y sin necesidad de dar un tiro. El invasor empezó a sacar su omni herramienta

–Muy bien voy a empezar a transferir las armas bajo tu jurisdicción pero primero…..De un momento se oyó un disparo y el invasor había caído al piso.

Garrus no lo podía creer el maldito desgraciado de al lado había dado órdenes a sus hombres para que eliminaran a los invasores, maldición se suponía que esto debía ser limpio todo andaba sin problemas pero no este maldito idiota debió hacer eso y ahora lo estaban arriesgando todo.

Los soldados invasores se dispersaron en los vehículos sacando sus armas e incluso uno de ellos hizo señas a los extraños robots de un ojo para que estos se dispersaran para que se mantuvieran constante de que revisaran la información de lo que pase alrededor.

-maldito idiota ya teníamos las armas, tu no debiste desobedecerme ahora estamos a punto de perderlo todo por tu estupidez.

El batarrian lo miro con indiferencia al parecer a este le importaba poco lo que pensaba o solo quisiera disparar contra ellos.

-Mira me importa poco lo que pienses pero yo trabajo para Aria y aria quiera a balac .Así que entiende yo trabajo no para ti así que cállate.

Ahora importaba poco, solo podían intentar que ellos no destruyeran el cargamento porque si ellos hicieran eso estaban en problemas.

Uno de eso robots intento dispararle con un haz rojo que salía de su ojo pero con un rápido movimiento este lo esquivo, cuando estuvo cargando para disparar de nuevo él le disparo mientras este cargo el disparo y de un momento a otro este cayo con una gran explosión que le hizo estallar la cabeza

Maldita sea garrus solo podía echarle la culpa al batarrian , el vio uno de ellos intentando asesar a los explosivos para destruir las armas, pero al ver que no podían destruirlas con su omni herramienta este se desesperó, garrus debía hacer algo si lograban llegar al cajón de las armas y destruirlas todo esto habría sido para nada. Los disparos seguían muchos de sus hombres estaban en problemas y solo por la culpa de esos ladrones que lo único que querrían era su propio beneficio.

Una asari que tenía un rifle de francotirador a su lado que ella parecía tener problemas con el número de disparos que se dirigían hacia ella, vio cómo se impactaba con su armadura y los edificios el trato de ayudarla pero cuando había llegado para ayudarla paso algo que el no pudo creer. De un momento a otro esta se convirtió a polvo, su arma cayo y la carne se desintegro es una extraña mezcla de un haz rojo que antes era ella, él nunca había visto algo como esto en su vida solo sintió una extraña mezcla de pesadez en su hombro.

De un momento a otro los disparos habían terminado por fin todo había acabado, el batarian se acercó a él y coloco su mano en su hombro.

-Todo acabo hemos asegurado el cargamento incluso tenemos a uno de los invasores como prisionero.

Garrus le lanzo un gancho al maldito desgraciado, desobedeció las ordenes que tenían y como resultado buenos hombres habían muerto solo porque el imbécil no podía mantenerse bajo control. Cuando este estuvo en el piso saco un arma de laser que había robado de uno de sus antiguos ataques y le apunto.

-Escúchame maldito imbécil vuelves a poner a mi gente en peligro y te voy a desintegrar me oíste –El batarian quedo sorprendido por un momento y este luego asintió con la cabeza

-Bien vamos a ver el cargamento pero no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo.

Después de eso se dispusieron a subir y llegar al edificio donde estaban las armas

Llegaron hasta donde estaban los hombres y se dispusieron hablar con el escuraron pero al parecer el protectron tenía algo que decir.

-He logrado proteger el cargamento de armas todo va sin problemas hasta ahora, estoy intentando desbloquear todas las cajas solo he podido con algunas pero seguiré haciéndole señor.

Al parecer en el camión traían una gran cantidad de armas de energía y un tipo de munición extraña con ellas podrían recuperar la plaza y tambien expulsar a los invasores del planeta. Garrus saco un extraño rifle que parecía tener una extraña forma se veía como un cañón junto con un contador de munición.

-oye máquina que arma es esto.

-Es un Rifle Gauss utiliza la inducción magnética para propulsar un proyectil a la velocidad increíble y devastadora. Cada disparo puede ser "cargado" por el daño máximo manteniendo el disparador oprimido por un momento antes de soltar

-Umm, me lo quedo parece bastante potente.

Pero de un momento a otro un batarian vino con uno de los invasores que al parecer habían sobrevivido a la emboscada y estaba mal herido- Mira que tenemos chicos, tal parece que podemos divertirnos con esta bastarda –Saco una arma y le disparo en la pierna pudo oírse un grito que parecía ser femenino.

-Maldito imbécil juro que la RNC te hará pagar por esto-El batarian empezó a tocarla,

No me importa cómo te veas, siempre puedo taparte la cara si eres horrible y darle un buen uso a tu cuerpo en ese momento le había quitado la parte superior de la armadura y estaba tocándole uno de sus pechos.

-Que te jodan hijo de perra –Ella tomo algo que parecía una granada con una luz verde, ella se la coloco en sus pantalones y lo lanzo hacia otro lado .Este intento quitarse la granada pero exploto junto con una gran explosión verde.

El batarian con el que había estado peleando hace unos momentos parecía bastante enojado y estaba a punto de tirar del gatillo hacia ella pero garrus se interpuso podían sacarle bastante información a ella si podían hacer que colaborara con ellos y además él tenía en sus manos el honor turian algo de lo que él se enorgullecía mucho y si para proteger ese honor debía golpear a ese maldito desgraciado él lo haría.

-Que quieres maldito imbécil esta perra va a pagar-Garrus saco el arma que momento antes había tomado y le dijo.

-Escúchame pedazo de mierda no vamos a hacer nada de eso y no vas a volver a desobedecerme porque si lo haces te voy apegar un tiro en esa cabeza que tú tienes.

El batarian asintió y lo dejo de lado garrus tenía una mirada decidida, una que decía que no iba a dejar que la lastimaran.

-lleven las armas y vamos a la base de los invasores ya saben que debemos hacer, cojan todo y vamos el ataque va a comenzar apenas lleguemos- grito garrus.

Todos asintieron y tomaron el camión con las armas, garrus se preguntó por el camino esto como iba a terminar y si podría tener la oportunidad de disculparse de tali. Al llegar a la base bajaron a la mujer invasor ella seguía manteniendo su casco y maldiciendo un montón de groserías durante el camino.

-Bien cómo vamos a atravesar la base es decir tienen una vaya laser necesitamos atravesarla y que los invasores no nos maten.-Dijo el batarian

Garrus lo miro y analizo la situación luego vio todo el lado, supo de inmediato que tenía razón esa vaya era impenetrable el trato de atravesarla pero lo único que le valió era que le dispararan el lado positivo de eso fue que conoció a tali y bueno ella era una mujer agradable .pero luego recordó que tenían a alguien entre ellos uno de esos robots y si le dio esa información sobre las armas también podría saber cual les ayudaría a atravesar la barrera.

.-oye robot tengo una duda sabes cuál de esas armas podrían servirnos para atacar la base o por lo menos para poder bajar el escudo de sus campos y atravesar el muro-Dijo garrus

El robot se acercó con su única rueda, lo miro y luego este se acercó al cajón tomo una pequeña arma de uno de los cajones que habían traído del ataque anterior el saco una pequeña pistola que tenía una forma graciosa, parecía tener una bocina adelante con una pantalla que mostraba un pequeño pulso atrás.

-Esto señor es un emisor sónico un arma diseñada en Big mountain para afectar los campos de fuerza gracias a su sistema de resonancia del sonido he calibrado el arma a la frecuencia especifica de los escudos de fotones pedidos para que puedan afectarlos, no debería haber problemas en pasar el muro de fuerza.

Garrus se sorprendió de que algo tan gracioso y pequeño era tan poderoso cuando estaba a punto de tomar el arma del securitron el batarian con el que había estado peleando tomo el arma al parecer garrus iba a tener que hablar con el.

-Esto, estas seguro de que esto nos servirá es decir se ve bastante extraño

Garrus contra ataco sus palabras diciendo-Entonces dispara contra el campo de fuerza asi lo sabremos

El batarian disparo y su cara de sorpresa no pudo irse de su rostro cuando con un simple disparo todo el campo de fuerza desapareció de donde estaba y como resultado ahora tenían un lugar donde entrar.

-guau me la quedo, que esperan lancen el ataque- dijo a sus hombres y así fueron lanzaron los explosivos matando a varios guardias invasores. Garrus lo miro a los hombres del batarian los suyos eran gente trabajadora pero lo miro a los suyos y vio a los criminales que había contratado algunos eran hombres de bien que querían ayudar pero los que trabajaban con el batarian garrus no sabía que pensar , luego vio a la mujer invasor que habían capturado el tomo una decisión él iba a liberarla ella tenía una mirada en su rostro que aunque oculto por su rostro que decían que no iba a decir nada aunque la mataran , él iba a liberarla porque sabía lo que la escoria que trabajaba para aquel batarian harían si tuvieran la oportunidad.

* * *

Shepard estaba descansado aun sentía que el envió de un RANGER veterano a un lugar como este era malo pero ya no se sentía bueno tan horrible él ya había demostrado de lo que era capaz él se pararía y seguiría aunque él seguía creyendo que todo esto era un desperdicio de sus habilidades.

Aunque había un punto positivo en todo esto tali él no se había dado cuenta pero empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con ella se reían, hablaban aunque no por extranet ya que el planeta lo tenía bloqueado sino que simplemente se reunían una y otra vez en esa tienda para hablar cada cierto tiempo el llevaba a ese señor agallas a hablar con ella aunque seguía molestando con eso de aparearse entre sí .Él nunca lo hubiera pensado antes pero se hizo un muy buen amigo de ella , charlaban y disfrutaban de entablar una conversación no eran los mejores amigos pero eran buenos amigos.

De un momento a otro su estómago rugió decidido que era el momento de comer algo así que fue a la cafetería a comer estaba pensando en tomar algo de carne de brahmán y una sunset sarsaparilla o quien sabia tal vez una nuka cola para cenar. Al dirigirse hacia el comedor pudo ver una discusión con una voz que el reconoció era la voz de joker hablando con una de las soldados de la instalación.

-oye sabes si quieres te puedo dar un paseo más tarde en mi lanzadera dijo joker-Shepard miro hacia esa dirección y pudo ver joker hablando con una mujer que se estaba parando.

-No te vayas ,sabes algún día volare una buena nave ya lo veras ….oye..-Pero ella se había alejado bastante rápido.

-joker acaso tienes mala suerte con la mujeres o yo soy el único que le paso eso a menudo. Dijo shepard mientras se sentaba al lado de el con la comida en su plato.

-No claro que no es solo que pienso que esto sería más fácil en la época en que toda la tierra era un yermo gigante salvabas a una chica y se enamoraba de ti pero ahora todo es tan diferente no crees eso.-shepard lo miro sabiendo que era algo duro para el al tener esos problemas en sus huesos

-lo se mira yo he tenido varias novias de algún modo siempre lo embarro de una u otra manera, pero si siguiéramos en esa época sería malo muy malo porque piénsalo estaríamos en algún refugio, seriamos saqueadores o quien sabe estaríamos e alguna de las naciones de la época.

Joker lo miro y dijo- Di lo que quieras pero yo estaría bajo tierra mis ancestros estaban en Londres cuando cayeron las bombas. Ya sabes en el antiguo territorio de la legión cuando conquistaron Europa ellos sobrevivieron por que al momento de las bombas estuvieron atrapados en el metro pensar que el mal servicio de transporte los salvo.

-oe, espera que Londres pensé que dijiste que eras de esa tribu ya sabes los boomers esa tribu del mojave que vive en esa antigua base aérea , tu sabes nellis explícame eso.

-Bueno veras mi madre escapo de ahí cuando esos fanáticos pro legión la atacaron se fue a trabajar con la compañía caravanas crimson la enviaron al mojave conocía a mi padre que era un boomer y el resto ya es historia antigua.

Joker miro alrededor y dijo-Sabes desde niño entrene en simuladores de realidad virtual en nellis cuando me fui me uní a la academia de vuelo me gradué con honores yo solo esperaría algo mejor tu sabes y conocer una buena chica pero no como Jack ya sabes ella es de los Grandes Khan ellos dan miedo, mucho miedo con eso de actuar como unos malditos psicópatas todo el tiempo.

John sabía que tenía razón él era uno de los mejores pilotos de la república y él era un RANGER veterano con talento sabía que ambos se merecían algo mejor así que el decidió animarlo algo.

-sabes te voy a gastar algo de carne de yao guai no esa carne de brahmán de segunda mano a ver si te sientes mejor, tranquilo todo lo pago yo.

Los ojos de joker se iluminaron a diferencia de la otra carne la carne de yao guai era más cara de lo normal y el parecía tener la mirada de un niño así que se acercó a tomar la carne y regreso con ella a joker que parecía tener la mirada de felicidad más infantil en su vida

-Gracias al sueldo de los RANGERS veterano es en serio ganan más dinero que los RANGERS de patrulla y que muchos otros en el ejército.

Joker arranco un gran pedazo de carne pero justo en ese momento pudo oírse un alboroto afuera y una serie de explosiones shepard salió a la ventana y pudo ver que los extraterrestres habían entrado a la base como demonios lo habían logrado era un misterio solo podían haberlo hecho con los códigos o con la frecuencia de los escudos de la base y claro un emisor sónico para ello. Pero eso ya no importaba mucho volvió a la silla tomo su casco mientras que vio que joker iba a comerse la carne, el iba a tener que decirle algo que él no querría escuchar.

-joker deja de actuar como idiota ve a la nave por si tenemos que evacuar a los heridos

Joker lo miro con una cara de cachorro en serio él tenía que mantener sus prioridades si querría seguir en el ejército pero como si fuera por piedad él dijo algo que su billetera iba a lamentar.

-Está bien luego te gasto la comida de tus sueños si eso te hace sentir mejor pero solo ve a la lanzadera y haz lo que te digo-Joker asintió con gran felicidad en su rostro, él sabía que esa mirada mataría su billetera y las chapas que tuviera en sus bolsillos

-si comandante señor comandante dijo con un toque de risa, ah además quiero carne de muta ciervo-

Shepard rodo los ojos y se fue mientras que joker seguía riendo como si fuera un gran chiste. Pero cuando se fue él no se dio cuenta de que la dos carnes desaparecieron de ahí.

-Ashley …Kaidan..Chicos donde está, este es su guapo líder llamando a todos los miembros de la unidad N7 responda alguien…kasumi, jack quien sea….maldicion respondan.

Shepard lo sabia al parecer antes de iniciar el ataque ellos habían bloqueado todas las señales de la base shepard sabía que esto era muy malo para la misión

Nadie respondía él y joker eran los únicos miembros de la Unidad N7 el resto de los miembros fueron pedidos por otros escuadrones por esta semana, la cosa estaba muy tranquila hasta ahora .Tenía que hacer algo la Republica de nueva california lo habían entrenado bien era el momento de demostrarlo

Shepard siguió corriendo hasta llegar al arsenal por el camino pudo ver que todos estaban en una situación similar armándose y tomando las armas, muchos empezaron a armar la defensa de la instalación y muchos otros salían a pelear .En estos momentos el solo podía pensar donde estaba un Liberti prime cuando lo necesitabas tomo un rifle laser RCW , una pistola de plasma y un rifle de antimateria .Con lo cual él se separó y se dirigió al combate a la puerta principal.

Mientras iba corriendo tenía que ocultarse en las esquinas ocultarse entre los bordes sabiendo que él tendría que utilizar el VATS más de lo que él podía sabiendo que su uso prolongado era peligroso pero qué más da él no iba a morir aquí él iba a tener coraje y a demostrar por qué se había ganado esa armadura negra de un RANGER veterano algo que pocos ganaban.

Logro llegara la segunda plata pero en ese momento logro escuchar un grito y pudo ver un soldado de la RNC caer por un haz rojo el solo podía preguntarse cómo había sacado esas armas esto era increíblemente extraño no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que estos lo vieron y dispararon varias rafagas.

Él se amontono contra la pared y saco la cabeza pero tuvo que retroceder a un disparo que estaba muy cerca el pero ese momento le sirvió para contar que al otro lado del pasillo el enemigo contaba con dos salarianos , una asari y un turian

Tendría que usar el V.A.T.S-Ríndanse repito vayan para atrás o abriré fuego se lo abierto esto no tiene que terminar en un baño de sangre

Ellos se rieron el turian hablo –Que te jodan maldito invasor somos más ríndete tú maldito imbécil.

-como quieran yo se los advertí-grito shepard

En ese momento las luces empezaron a parpadear de un lado a otro, shepard actuó rápido y se lanzó saco su rifle laser y usando el V.A.T.S les apunto a los 4 con una velocidad digna de alguien de su rango todos 4 cayeron al piso.

-se los dije- se acercó a uno de los cuerpos para buscar algo que le pudiera servir pero lo único que pudo tomar fue sus omni herramientas, un par de granadas de plasma y las células de micro fusión de sus armas se fue a la puerta siguiendo hacia delante.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear de nuevo al estar cerca a las escaleras un grupo de soldados de la RNC estaban amontonados pero en un momento a otro una explosión los mando a volar a todas direcciones él se cubrió junto con los que quedara y un Señor agallas cubriéndose de los fuertes ataques.

Los disparos venían y venían de todas direcciones shepard tuvo que actuar a toda velocidad los soldados apenas podía contener todas las fuerzas que venían hacia ellos el señor agallas recibió un disparo en el inhibidor de combate y este empezó a disparar a lo loco hacia todas direcciones, uno de esos disparos había dado a uno de los soldados de la RNC shepard aprovechando esta oportunidad viendo que el enemigo se acercaba coloco las granadas de plasma que tenía las coloco en el robot luego le dio una parada y lo impulso la explosión resultante había despejado la zona.

Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que más llegaban y llegaban los disparos de laser como de plasma volaban de todos lados haciendo daños en el edificio, el siguió disparando pero de un momento a otro llego uno con un cañón tesla shepard viendo que les estaba apuntando le dio un disparo certero con el V.A.T.S y este término cayendo pero no antes de dar un disparo en el techo y hacer que cayeran sobre el enemigo.

Al ver que todo en ese lado había terminado el hizo señas a los pocos soldados que quedaban –Regresen con los heridos, ustedes saben qué hacer.

Ellos asintieron y regresaron a sus posiciones ahora todo dependía de él. Salió corriendo hasta la puerta esquivando los escombros donde había un Liberty Prime con una de esas Mark 28 cuando lo necesitabas el logro llegar hasta la entrada donde un grupo de krogan , vorchas ,asari ,turian lo esperaba apuntando a él con sus armas y entre eso un batarian se puso al frente de ellos gritando

-Escúchame maldito invasor de mierda suelta las armas están vencidos.

Shepard sabía que tenía razón era cierto que no tenía oportunidad contra ellos así que so tenia hacer un ataque suicida él lo haría estaba a punto de usar su rifle de antimateria y tirarse contra el líder si él no podía el por lo menos se llevaría el liderazgo .Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor de todos lados eso solo podía significar una cosa aunque claro ellos no lo sabían el sí sabía que era eso era un sanguinario o DeathClaw como se le decían por cariño. Debieron haberse escapado durante la batalla eso o eran el fallo en los generadores de energía que los soltó en sus jaulas

Pero el batarian líder no pareció importarle y grito-No hagan caso a esos gruñidos eso es ellos fingiendo esos gruñidos….

Pero no llego a terminar como algo lo cogió era una gran criatura con dos cuernos, grandes garras y parecía un reptil este grito hasta que el Sanguinario (DeathClaw ) le dio un mordisco voraz ,los otros retrocedieron al ver que detrás de este había una gran cantidad de esas cosas detrás de él que se comió al batarian todos retrocedieron empezaron los disparos de todos lados pero es lo único que podía era hacerlos enojar eso solo les valió para que los acribillaran todos corrían el aprovechando esa oportunidad fue al taller de servo armadura así podría encargarse de esos malditos sanguinarios en momentos como este en serio le vería bien un Liberty Prime con esas Mark 28 esto sería más fácil.

Se acercó a la estación de servo armadura vio una gran cantidad X-01,gran cantidad de armaduras de fuego infernal del ya extinto enclave ,algunas T-60, T-45 , unas T-50, armadura de energía del enclave avanzada Mark II y una armadura tesla .

Tomo la armadura de fuego infernal y se acercó tomo un cryolator de la armería de servo armadura ahora estaba preparado sabía que un arma como esta los dormiría o los mataría después de todos ellos necesitaban el calor, es decir era un arma como esta no era tan poderosa pero lo suficiente para dejarlos dormidos o matarlo si pudiera usar una bengala los espantaría aunque eso era poco favorable.

Salió y empezó a disparar ya muchos de los extraterrestres que habían entrado en la instalación habían muerto o eran comida para esas cosas saliendo empezó disparando aquellos que tenía más cerca eso se estaba poniendo pero había logrado dormirlos con esa arma y empezó a dispararle como loco en todas direcciones.

Empezó a rociar un sanguinario camaleón pero este no parecía caer de manera tan fácil la munición se agotaba pero este término cayendo pero aún faltaba parecía que algunos habían escapado del hueco del muro de protones .Debía escaparse luego de eso.

Cuando había vencido a otro sanguinario algo agarro su servo armadura se dio cuenta que era un alfa el que lo había agarrado el maldito sanguinario alfa lo agarro y lo acerco a su boca él estaba a punto de morir pero si él iba a morir moriría peleando cogió con fuerzas todo lo que podía de poder en su servo armadura y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara una y otra vez los puños iban a esa cosa incluso le golpeo un cuerno hasta poder arrancárselo lo cual este lo dejo caer en el piso.

No falto mucho tiempo para que este se repusiera y levantara sus garras con el tirado en el piso pero en ese momento un estruendo de un cañón gauss pudo escucharse alrededor shepard miro y pudo ver un turian con un rifle gauss el de hecho estaba al lado de un a soldado de la RNC a la cual le faltaba la parte superior del pecho pero no parecía querer lastimarla es más la estaba protegiendo esto era extraño pero no era el momento de durar el uso su cuerno y se lo clavo en la pierna este cayó al piso el turian tomo el arma y dio un disparo con el cual logro tirar al sanguinario al piso.

Shepard tomo un impulso y se paró del piso dirigiéndose al turian tirado al lado de la mujer humana al acercarse pudo reconocerlo era garrus vakyrian el investigaba el ataque de la RNC cuando inicio la guerra, era un representante del consejo por lo cual tenía órdenes de arrestarlo estaba a punto de arrestarlo pero ella hablo primero.

-Sé que eres tu boy scout en esa servo armadura y si dices Ad Victoria como los sujetos de la hermandad te voy a pegar un empuje biótico apenas logre superarme de esa droga que me dio el doctor para suprimir mis habilidades bióticas por un tiempo es decir se que tengo problemas de ira pero eso apesto y mucho.

La persona a la que había protegido el turian era Jack esa loca nacida en los Grandes Khan, ahora él se acordaba que le habían suprimido sus habilidades como una terapia de control de la ira.

Shepard miro al turian y solo dijo –Que sucedió, pensé que ibas a proteger el cargamento con las armas para los otros puestos como sucedió esto?

-Ah eso es una larga historia este de al lado es mandíbulas de pájaro déjalo ir me ayudo y me protegió de esos bastardos déjalo ir.

Él estaba a punto de arrestarla pero en ese momento llegaron naves y lanzadores con refuerzos las luces brillaban así que dejo a Jack hay y se llevó al turian a un lugar donde no podrían verlos.

-Tu salvaste a mi amiga y te lo agradezco te voy a devolver el favor así que vete no hay necesidad de problemas, pero me voy a quedar con el arma-Dijo señalando al rifle gauss de garrus.

-Yo soy un turian , tengo honor y cumplo con mi deber-dijo entregando el arma a shepard- Pero también soy un soldado y uno que protege el inocente

Shepard lo miro, miro al turian de forma diferente él no era lo que esperaba de su especie-Gracias por ayudarme espero que no nos volvamos a ver en situación como esta- dijo dándole la mano

La cual garrus miro un momento pero luego recordó algo que le dijo tali dijo que había visto en el comportamiento de ellos así que la apretó la mano y la movió de un lado a otro.

-Lo mismo digo. -Dijo garrus separándose y shepard haciendo lo mismo.

-La guerra, la guerra no cambia nunca –Dijo shepard al llegar al lado de Jack

Cada uno de ellos estaban tomando posiciones diferentes caminando a sus respectivos destinos, un destino que sería más adelante compartido para ambos sin saber que en ese único evento en el que ambos estaban en lados opuestos en combate haría que naciera una gran amistad una que los llevaría a hacer los mejores amigos y que en el futuro los haría pelear por el amor de una misma mujer.

* * *

 **Garrus y shepard ambos conocen a tali y están destinados a tener una serie de extraños eventos**

 **Que opinan dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia**

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **CRYOLATOR: Es un arma que fue diseñada como parte del experimento del Refugio 111, además de ser usado para las cámaras de crió sueño, se le encontró otros usos para la crió tecnología, es utilizado principalmente como un arma, pero en concepto es un lanzallamas que laza hielo.**

 **Fue encontrada por el único sobreviviente en su refugio ,durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando por la hermandad del acero el arma fue dada al alto consejo de ancianos de la hermandad como un regalo del capítulo de la hermandad de la Commonwealth al igual que muchas otras tecnologías recuperadas en la época.**

 **BOOMER: Los Boomers son una tribu del Yermo de Mojave descendientes del refugio 34 viven en una antigua base aerea de antes de la gran guerras llamada nelis se sabe que son extremadamente xenófobos pero son conocidos por entrenar en cámaras de R.V (Realidad Virtual) de antes de la Gran guerra entrenan con simulaciones de vuelo desde que son niños y como resultado tienen algunos de los mejores pilotos de la RNC**

 **REALIDAD VIRTUAL: La realidad virtual o R.V es una tecnología de simuladores eran bastante nuevos antes de la Gran Guerra, se sabe que solo han estado en uso sólo en el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Actualmente varios grupos lo tienen como simuladores de combate el ejercito de la RNC entrenan constantemente con ellos pero aquellos que están en los RANGER entrenan con sistemas que poseen poca protección para el usuario y les causa dolor al daño actualmente según los técnicos de la RNC la mente hace que duela actualmente se están implementando en muchos otros programas del ejercito.**


	8. 8 Los Problemas Aumentan

El conflicto avanzo y de la tecnología que recuperaron encontraron un tipo de radar invasor increíblemente avanzado aunque no comprendían muy bien su tecnología habían diseñado una especie de valla radar para detectar en los relés marcas de energía de sus armas que eran muy específicas los ataques iniciales parecían tener naves no tripuladas y armadas con solo maquinas que destruían su software si no eran prendido de manera correcta hasta ahora solo tenían maquinas sin mente y ninguna información importante

Los consejeros se reunían al lado del doctor mordin solus al parecer había ello grandes descubrimientos sobre los datos que los invasores habían intentado ocultar eran increíbles según lo que el doctor ha descubierto. El empezó a mostrar algunos archivos y una serie de documentos en su omni herramienta. Al acercarse pudieron ver al doctor solus hablando con uno de los técnicos

–Muy bien solus que tienes hay una guerra que tenemos que ganar si no te das cuenta-dijo sparatus con un tono cortante

A tevos al parecer no le gusto la manera atrevida de su compañero y se dirigió fijamente hacia el –Sparatus toda información que podamos obtener es importante no lo ves acaso estamos en guerra. Doctor continúe –dijo con cierta dureza en su voz y cierta sutileza

-como saben hemos podido recuperar parte de la tecnología de los invasores y algunos cuerpos de los campos de batalla como saben estos seres sobre todo las mujeres tienen un parecido con las asari corporalmente he estudiado los cuerpos son muy parecidos a los quarianos en cierto sentido.-Dijo mostrando un esquema del cuerpo de los invasores

En verdad eso había sorprendido a muchas personas en la galaxia aunque había rumores sobre su apariencia no había mucho que se supiera de ellos pero ya habían empezado a transcurrir imágenes de ellos en EXTRANET y eso solo habían aumentado las teorías algunos seguían diciendo que eran sintéticos o Cyborg mientras que muchos otros veían la imágenes de sus mujeres, mujeres que tenían cierto parecido con las asari y no sabían que pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en verdad.

-Espera parecido, a que te refieres con parecido?-dijo valern los quarianos tenían una anatomía algo diferente el resto de las especies de la galaxia y esta afirmación podría plantear cierta información si algo mataba a los quarianos podrían usarlo contra ellos.

-No en el sentido que piensa su anatomía es más volátil que la de otras especies por medio de la experimentación de su ADN se podrían lograr increíbles avances médicos si tuviéramos sujetos de prueba además digo en el sentido de que fisiológico y biológico se parecen a las asaris y quarianos estos se aparecen ya que ambas especies parecen tener antepasados de primates en el pasado.

Sparatus lo miro con indiferencia y le contesto-si muy interesante pero eso que nos importa al menos que tenga alguna información sobre sus armas o algo así dudo que nos sea útil.

-El doctor solus lo miro y dijo claro lo entiendo pero lo más interesante no fue eso si no su anatomía descubrimos que tienen varios contaminantes en sus sistemas como una especie de contaminante desconocido que aún no hemos podido identificar e igualmente en algunos de los cuerpos encontramos quemaduras según nuestros científicos aquellos hombres quemados tienen varios siglos pero los estudios de aquellos que no muestran esas quemaduras nos dice que no viven tanto si no es más que los hombres quemados sufren de alguna especie de mutación.

Valern lo miro preguntándole a que se refería-Que tipo de mutación tienen por su mirada es algo que no ha visto cierto?

El doctor lo miro y luego prosiguió al parecer ya tenía una repuesta-Si radiación al parecer la hormona que controla el envejecimiento ya no existe por lo tanto no envejecen como un ser vivo normal .Es más estos hombres quemados son inmortales ya no envejecen y son inmunes a las enfermedades pero como consecuencia la radiación que los afecto al parecer logro quemar sus cuerpos.

Eso pareció sorprenderlos eso significaba que el mundo de esto seres debió haber sufrido alguna catástrofe nuclear de una u otra forma esto significaba que ellos eran puros salvajes-Eso quiere decir que su mundo posee altos niveles de radiación, cierto? Por qué nos atacarían sabiendo que podemos ayudarles o es que acaso son salvajes.

-por qué descubrí de los datos que trataban de ocultar que ya sabíamos de su existencia hace tiempo el consejo descubrió un mundo jardín pero lo que paso en ese mundo es cosa incierta al parecer tenían problemas con la sobre población en el planeta y como resultado estaban al borde de una guerra nuclear en su planeta

Eso los sorprendió un poco si hubieran actuado y eliminándolos hace tiempo esto no hubiera pasado-Que tiene que ver eso con nosotros acaso el consejo supo de esta guerra o que , como intervinimos en eso porque hay algo más que no nos has dicho esto no puede ser tan simple verdad

-Porque eso me lleva a la otra razón nosotros comenzamos esto hace mucho tiempo verán descubrí que el consejo intervino en ese conflicto pero la intervención del consejo hizo nada más que empeorar esta situación al parecer por los datos que pude extraer el almirante de la flota en un ataque de paranoia ordeno que bombardearan ciertas partes del planeta esto no hizo más que empeorar la situación al parecer los habitantes confundieron las explosiones atómicas del almirante y nuestras flotas con ataques enemigos e inicio la guerra al parecer en dos horas acabo el conflicto y la mayor parte del planeta fue destruido.

Eso los sorprendió el consejo indirectamente fue el responsable eso explica el ataque pero aun había piezas que faltaban tevos le tomó la palabra-Pero cómo es decir…guau esto es sorprendente pero por que el consejo intervendría normalmente no intervenimos con las especies en pre vuelo espacial.

En ese momento él se dirige hacia una asari joven que paso adelante-En realidad si pero encontramos varios archivos en su idioma y otros documentos hemos tenido problemas para analizarlos para ello hemos tenido que pedir ayuda.-en ese momento se dirigió a la asari- Esta es la doctora liara T'soni es una brillante arqueóloga ella vino aquí a estudiar la tecnología de los archivos que llevan almacenados casi 400 años ella también comparo nuestros registros de la lengua de los invasores y analizo los escritos que teníamos guardados aprendió su lenguaje sin combinar su mente con ellos .

Entonces tevos la miro como si la reconociera-Ah la hija de la matriarca Venecia, su trabajo es muy reconocido en la comunidad asari y sus teorías sobre el imperio proteano revolucionarias que puede decirnos sobre ellos.

Ella parecía un poco tímida a hablar y movía su mano con la otra –Umm….bien. Perdonen estoy nerviosa…-obviamente estaba intranquila-Descubrimos por los documentos que teníamos que era una especie de tratado una serie de condiciones para el desarme nuclear también había unos documentos que requerían la creación de un organismo que representara a esa raza en el consejo.

Esto pareció sorprenderles esto era algo muy diferente de3 lo que esperaban y de lo que tenían en cuenta, sparatus la miro y dijo-Por qué invitaríamos a unos primitivos que ni siquiera habían salido de su planeta y que actualmente utilizan tecnología proteana para intentar matarnos.

-umm, bueno verán por lo que descubrí y por lo que encontré según nuestros datos que ellos tenían los primeros prototipos de estas armas hace 400 años y que en realidad son muy diferentes a las armas de energía de los proteans no son tan poderosa, también que ellos habían desarrollado tecnologías desconocidas para el consejo tanto medicas como militares igualmente desarrollaron algunas IA –Todos parecían intranquilos del atrevimiento de ellos ,pero luego liara tomo la palabra queriendo evitar un problema -Aunque estas fueron sacadas durante la guerra según un acuerdo con el consejo esto desencadeno algunas problemas de relación con el consejo de aquella época al parecer muchos grupos las usaban para sus sistemas de defensa.

Eso pareció extraño para ellos, esa raza había logrado alcanzar un poder en sus armas igual de fuerte que los proteanos –Pero entonces eso significa que esta guerra –dijo Tevos

Sparatus le tomó la palabra –Es una venganza contra nosotros pero no solo eso las zonas comerciales que atacaron y los golpes estratégicos que dieron solo puede significar que esto es un ataque preventivo quieren mantenerse independientes del consejo..-pensó mirando al techo por unos segundo-Debemos ganar y anexarlos al consejo con esa tecnología la galaxia mejoraría increíblemente pero no solo eso si queremos ..

Tevos lo miro ella debía actuar-Debemos hacer la paz con ellos darles ayuda para reconstruir su mundo no podemos hacer que se nos unan a nosotros con más violencia no seriamos mejor que eso ni mejor que los krogan.

valern la miro como si ella fuera ingenua y dijo-No hay otra opción tenemos que hacerlo ya intentamos negociar y no funciono ,nuestras naves empezaron a atacar desde que el conflicto comenzó no podemos producir sus armas en masa porque no tenemos ese nivel tecnológico para duplicarlos tardaríamos años .Seria mucho tiempo para que podamos sacar nuestra versión de esas armas solo hay una opción en este momento yo estoy de acuerdo con sparatus ellos deben ser anexados por un modo u otro, su guerra más parece como si quisieran ser independientes.

Tevos bajo la cabeza sabiendo que tenía razón en algo de lo que acababan de decir. Ellos no parecieran que se fueran a rendir tan fácilmente y estaban preparados para todo –Ahí ..Bien creo que tienes razón en algo Dr..T'soni su contribución ha sido muy valiosa la vamos a necesitar para llamar más adelante cuando anexamos esa raza. En un mes vamos a iniciar una contra ofensiva cuando esta comienza la guerra acabara la necesitaremos para entonces.

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida por un puesto como este pero decidió seguía siendo una asari y le gustaría aprender y conocer más del pasado después de todo-claro lo hare estoy encantada, lo siento estoy muy emocionada es un honor poder ayudar al consejo gracias.-Tevos se rio

-Desde este momento trabajaras conmigo hacer una conexión con sus mentes podría ser peligroso en una situación tan intranquila.

-Si gracias, estoy encantada de ayudar ademas me gustaría mucho aprender mas

* * *

Tali estaba preocupada no podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos días estaba completamente preocupada por sus dos amigos ambos le habían ayudado mucho los dos pero aunque ambos eran buenas personas ella sabía que no podía presentarlos durante su tiempo con N7 que fue el nombre que le dio su amigo invasor las cosas habían sido tranquilas aunque ella se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando ese robot decía cosas sobre su actividad de apareamiento y el en realidad era bastante agradable aunque ella tenía un problema y aunque se odiaba por ser así ella tenía que pedirle ayuda a los dos. Algo que posiblemente haría que se maten entre sí pero tenía que hacerlo esos Holo disco tenia los datos de los geth, la mafia de balac tenían sus datos de peregrinación y si lograban dar esos datos a alguien como aria o al gobierno batarian seria trágico ya en el pasado ellos intentaron esclavizar a los pocos de su especie que quedaban si ellos lograban sacar algo de esos datos que podría ayudarles a controlar a los geth sería catastrófico para todos así que los llamo a ambos.

Como si fuera por la reacción del destino algo toco a su puerta ellos habían llegado por fin tendría algo de ayuda de garrus o su misterioso amigo todo podría ser solucionado pero en el momento en que lo abrió vio que no era garrus ni N7

Cuando la abrió vio a alguien que ella no esperaba volver a ver era balac el maldito batariano que la había asaltado hace unos días, ella pensaba que los invasores lo habían encarcelado pero no al parecer había escapado y aquí estaba libre frente a ella en ese momento ella iba a tomar la pistola de plasma que su amigo invasor le había dado argumentando que era para su defensa claro ella la personalizo y la mejoro lo mejor que pudo después de todo ella era un genio. Pero cuando iba a sacarla pudo ver detrás de balac para poder ver a guardias armados con tecnología invasora eso a algo que N7 le dijo que al parecer durante el ataque a su base habían robado varias armas y robada tecnología incluida algunos robots en blanco sin una tarjeta de datos.

-Pues mira quien tenemos aquí nada más ni menos que la perra maldita sabes lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos que iba a matar a tu novio y que a ti-Deslizo su mano sobre el casco-Iba a darle un buen uso a tu boca

El siguió acariciando su rostro-podríamos divertirnos sabes tienes un muy buen cuerpo-Dijo cuándo deslizo su mano a su parte inferior de su traje , en ese momento ella tenía ganas de sacar su arma de plasma pero se resistió sabiendo que era peligroso.-En ese momento el vio que ella tenía su mano dirigiéndose a un cajón , él le tomo la mano de ella era obvio de que ella sentía asco pero al parecer eso no pareció importarle y la acorralo contra la pared ella intentaba resbalarse pero eso solo le sirvió para un golpe en el estómago –Sería una lástima dañar a una cosa tan bonita como tú-

Le toco uno de sus pechos empezó a acariciarlo moliéndolo de uno a otro lado, pero justo en ese momento uno de sus guardias saco del cajón la pistola de plasma de tali-Pero creo que puedo darte una oportunidad para que me seas útil veras sé que quieres ese holo disco no sé lo que hay ahí al parecer lo bloqueaste pero te lo voy a dar a cambio de muchas más armas como las que usan los invasores sé que tienes un amigo de esa especia o me puedes dar la vida de tu amigo invasor .aria lo quiere como un esclavo cuando acabe la guerra ,a cambio te dejamos ir pero si no lo haces –Dijo mientras su mano le daba nalgadas en su trasero ella intento golpearlo pero este le agarro la mano- digamos que serás mía para hacer todo lo que yo quiera ,tienes hasta media noche preciosa

Ella nunca le haría eso a N7-nunca lo haré él es mi amigo yo nunca le haría algo así-Dijo con toda la verdad en su voz haciéndole saber que no retrocedería ella confiaba mucho en el.

-Oye tranquila muñeca que es la vida de un invasor por la tuya acaso no me digas que te preocupa

Cuando le dijo que él le preocupaba era verdad él era un buen amigo ella nunca haría nada para ponerlo en peligro -No importa él es mi amigo yo no le voy hacer nada me escuchas boshet cretino.

El simplemente la miro de arriba abajo analizando su cintura y figura lascivamente -Entonces tú de ahora en adelante serás mi esclava. Serás mía para hacer lo que yo quiera cuando quiera.

Tali lo miro con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos detrás de su visera-Entonces que asi sea no me rendiré, sepas que no pasare, yo haré todo lo que pueda para hacer cada día de tu vida miserable

A balac pareció no importarle este la agarro una vez más el trasero, le lamió el cuello y la dejo tirada en el piso-Haz lo que quieras y no lleves a tu otro amigo ya sabes el turian -Ella lo vio con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro-Oh si te he estado espiando un tiempo me gusta analizar la mercancía antes de probarla recuerda nuestro pacto.

El tiro su arma de plasma en la cama-Quédate el arma no te servirá de nada contra nosotros, nos veremos muy pronto preciosa.-Dijo levantándola con una de sus manos y dándole un apretón en su culo al final. Al cual luego el la tomo de su brazo arrojándola en el piso

Al irse ella solo pudo sentir miedo y un sentimiento de asco ella nunca pensó que se haría amigo de un invasor y menos que lo estaría protegiendo pero aquí lo está haciendo ella solo siguió llorando detrás de su visera ahora sabía que no podía contarle a ninguno de los dos por lo que supo el taller de esas armaduras mecánicas había sido destruido un día después del combate al parecer fue un ataque bomba y ella no pondría a ninguno de los dos en peligro solo para poder protegerse solo ella.

En ese momento otro timbre llamo en su puerta ella saco su arma preparándose para defenderse esta vez , el timbre siguió tocando una y otra vez ella activo la puerta armándose de valor para defenderse ,cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver que no era nadie más que garrus.

Él se veía igual des sorprendido, bastante sorprendido al ver un arma de los invasores apuntándole en la cara pero aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que la habitación de tali era un desastre toral.

-Tali que paso, que haces con una de esas armas y tu habitación que ha pasado….

El no llego a terminar como ella salto a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo él se sorprendió al principio pero después de unos momentos al cual su mente aún estaba procesando el momento, el acepto la caricia –Gracias garrus , gracias por venir me sentía preocupada de que te hubieras hecho algún daño cuando atacaste a los invasores-Garrus se sintió sorprendido por el abrazo el solo podía sentir como su rostro aumentaba en temperatura y calor, como su corazón bombeaba mas rápido su sangre e igualmente él pudo jurar que pudo ver atreves de esa placa un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella detrás de su visera algo que le parecía extrañamente lindo y adorable.

-Siempre estoy para ti tali solo dime lo que pasa y te ayudare…

Ella estuvo tentada a contarle todo lo que pasaba eso la estaba matando pero eso también significo ponerlo en peligro algo que ella no podía tolerar eso, podía hacer que muriera ambos eso era algo que ella no querría que pasara. Nunca permitiría que se lastimaran los dos ambos la habían ayudado mucho y los dos se merecían lo mejor

-No...no es nada-dijo juntando sus manos y haciendo esa cosa adorable que garrus sabía que hacia bien pero aun así el pudo pensar que era algo bastante lindo

-Entonces que fue lo que le paso a tu habitación- dijo refiriéndose al desastre de alrededor

Tali empezó a mirar y sabía que respuesta sacar-Es solo que estaba preocupada de que me hayan robado, no sé qué pensar…es que…cuando esos monstruos escaparon hace unos días de esa base invasora…es solo…pensé que me habían robado mi arma de energía….Es solo todo ha estado mucho más peligroso últimamente, más de lo normal.

El sabía a qué se refería él había estado hay cuando pelearon contra esas cosas y eso no fue una pelea agradable el no sabría lo que le pasaba a ella pero el siempre estaría hay para ayudarla. En cuanto a esas cosas que escaparon de los invasores al parecer se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron de la ciudad y se internaron en los bosques de illium al parecer le tenían miedo a las luces brillante, luces como las de esta ciudad los espanto con facilidad.

-Te entiendo tali, te comprendo. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte.. –dijo pasando una mano al lado de su casco en forma de caricia el haría lo que fuera por protegerla, el haría lo que fuera sabiendo que una persona como ella debe ser protegida a toda consta sabiendo que alguien tan pura y inocente no se merecía la forma en que la galaxia y la vida la había tratado.

Tali lo miro con esa mirada de inocencia que ella tenía y él se le quedo mirando estupefacto garrus empezó a voltear la cabeza sabiendo que ya la había visto mucho y esto lo hacía sentir extraño pero de una manera agradable que él no sabía cómo definir.

Intentando cambiar de tema se fijó en la arma de plasma que ella tenía era diferente a la que él había visto y eso que él había visto mucho estos días por lo que podía ver tenia modificaciones en su chasis y otras partes-Por cierto…mmm, esa arma de donde la sacaste, es un arma invasora .

Tali se paralizo de miedo no sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos decirle que tenía una amigo invasor y se le había dado para que se protegiera ella se sintió extraña en su corazón cuándo él se la dio sabía que eran buenos amigos eso solo la atormento más para no poner en peligro a ninguno de los dos ..Usando sus casi nulas habilidades de actuación dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –umm…. Yo veras esto…me la encontré en la calle...y yo bueno… la modifique.

Garrus la miro ella ya sabía que él no le creería un truco tan barato ella se lamentaba grandemente no poder decirle a ninguno de los dos nada de esto y solo poder dejarlos tirados como si nada. Pero esos problemas era de ella y si querría solucionarlo tenía que hacerlo como su padre le había dicho ser responsable y actuar con responsabilidad .Si eso significaba morirá para protegerlos y ponerse en peligro ella en vez de ellos ella lo haría sin problemas.

-Bueno , tranquila es mejor que la tengas no quisiera que te hicieras daño de seguro la compraste verdad-Él dijo mirándola con sinceridad sabiendo que era una gran amiga y ella solo pudo parpadear impactada detrás de esa visera. –Solo avísame si te pasa algo-Desde el ataque a los invasores que había fallado gracias a esos monstruos lagarto, los hombres de balac habían estado vendiendo las armas de los invasores para recuperar el poder de su organización en illium al parecer ellos no solo atacaron la base si no que esa banda saquearon gran parte de tecnología de los invasores antes de que se liberaran esas cosas y aunque casi nadie comprendían bien esa tecnología la gente pagaría lo que fuera por una de esas armas. Claro los invasores intentaron recuperar esas armas dando incentivos a la gente como aumentando las provisiones de comida hasta por un año e incluso garrus había escuchado que se habían robado robots de los invasores pero por algún motivo les faltaba la personalidad del securitron que tenía garrus en su casa.

Ella volteo la cabeza y dijo –Sabes.. um si quieres podemos comer algo debes estar hambriento ..Sé que no has comido mucho... Pero seguro te gustaría comer algo tengo algunos tubos de nutrientes... Sé que no tienen el mejor sabor pero servirá para que puedas reponerte.-Garrus solo pudo pensar que ella era increíblemente generosa lo suficiente para darle la poca comida que tenía, pero la verdad es que el no comía desde hace tiempo y eso le serviría bastante para reponerse.

-si me encantaría, que tubos tienes..

Así ellos empezaron a comer y descansar inocentemente de que un ello que ella ocultaría formaría a un grupo de amigos inseparables o ellos creían por que dentro de poco esa amistad nacerá.

* * *

Shepard estaba frente el espejo arreglándose para salir de patrulla desde que había terminado la batalla no había echo nada ,bueno casi nada excepto recibir varios cumplidos desde la tierra el solo pudo pensar en lo estúpido que era eso sabiendo lo lejos que estaba del planeta y en la situación en lo que estaba .Ahora era el momento de relajarse un poco y le llego pensamientos que ,que mejor manera que la de relajarse que visitar a tali ella siempre lograba calmarlo lo animaba e incluso el disfrutaba su compañía mas que estar en la base. Hablando de tali ella lo había llamado hace unas horas no había podido ir donde siempre se reunían pero lo, aunque hubo algo que lo inquieto no que lo llamara si no algo más extraño ella le pidió que la visitara directamente a su apartamento y no a la tienda donde siempre se reunían el haría eso sin problemas pero aun sentía que había algo mal en el aire

-Comandante shepard, tiene una llamada del almirante hacket al parecer quieren pedirle una solicitud-dijo uno de los soldados

El le hizo señas para que le transfiriera todo a su omni herramienta en los pocos minutos le llego una conversación.-Señor a que debo el honor de esta llamada

-hijo la RNC ha estado contenta de su trabajo y ellos piensan en darle una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho, es más yo mismo instaure que era necesario un mérito el mismísimo presidente Anderson tiene una condecoración especial para ti con tu nombre esperándote en Shandy sands (arenas sombrias)

-si señor lo sé pero hay algo más verdad, dudo que me hubiera llamado por esa razón almirante

-De hecho si hijo el mando en la tierra desea enviar una unidad liberty prime al planeta los altos mandos del ejército creen que la situación se ha vuelto intranquila desde el ataque, el robo de las armas e igualmente que varios de nuestros robots hayan sido robados no inspira confianza.

El asintió con la cabeza sabiendo la gravedad de la situación-Lo entiendo señor y estoy de acuerdo se llevaron los robots pero no las tarjetas de datos aunque logren activarlos no tendrán una matriz de personalidad menos ya sabes los que reprogramaron durante la batalla es mejor actuar con prontitud señor antes de que nuestra tecnología sea usada contra nosotros.

-Muy bien chico, tienes toda la razón por eso enviaremos la unidad liberty prime te informe porque su unidad deberá revisar el cargamento tienes buenos soldados en tu unidad, si sigues así no hay duda de que algún día serás capitán de tu propia nave por cierto he sido informado de que su hangar de servo armaduras (power armor) fueron destruidas unas días después de ese ataque, lamento informarle que tardaran más en llegar al planeta comandante.

-Gracias señor, es un honor viniendo de usted.

-Descansa hijo te lo mereces le has hecho un gran servicio a la república.

-gracias señor

-Le llamara si pasa algo más que deba saber comandante

-Desde luego señor-Hacket colgó y la transición termino tal vez todo podía mejorar mientras se dirigía a la puerta no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ashley en el desde hace unos días ella había pensado que había algo raro en sus rutinas de patrullaje y ella iba a averiguar que había de inusual , ella dudaba que fuera traición él lo conocía bien y sabía que él nunca haría algo para traicionar a su propia raza de cualquier manera pero aun así tenía que averiguar pero ella notaba patrones el volvía feliz muy animado y siempre iba con ese modelo del señor agallas e incluso cuando ella intento ordenarle a esa cosa que le diera la información al parecer siempre argumentaba que tenía órdenes de un oficial superior de no transmitir ninguna información del patrullaje y que ella no tenía ese rango si ella sabía bien diría que shepard estaba ocultando algo en momentos como estos lamentaba no ser un ingeniero.

Pero solo podía ver a la ventana y ver a shepard sacando de nuevo esa cosa pero esta vez ella estaba preparaba ella logro colocarle un rastreador al robot así sabría dónde estaba en el momento en que su turno acabara ella prometía seguirle el paso de lo que sea que estaba pasando.

Solo pudo verla y pensar que oculta y bueno también le llego pensamientos sobre ese trasero ella se lo comía con los ojos cada vez que lo veía pasar.

-Temiente williian por favor deje de mirar la ventana necesito su informe sobre los sucesos del ataque a la base mientras más rápido hagamos esto más rápido podrá irse así que continúe con su historia.

-ahh ,si claro bueno vera yo estaba ..

-Avancen, avance traigan esas cajas-Shepard vio a un grupo de oficiales llevando los suministros se habían robado gran cantidad de armas y munición durante el ataque a la base muchos robots desaparecieron muchos estaban preocupados sabiendo que podrían atacar la base con los restos de la tecnología que habían robado.

-señor he tenido una duda desde que me reactivo acaso usted y la señorita están peleados.

Esto tomo a shepard por sorpresa él sabía que ella no haría nada por lastimarlo no después de ver esos ojos había algo en ellos que le llamaba la atención pero no podía decir que era agradable en ella era cierto que le hacia reír y con esa actitud tímida a veces le daba ganas de abrasarla pensar que ella era una niña lo hacía sentir raro según ella su peregrinación era su paso a la edad adulto él se sentía raro sabiendo que no era un adulto , aunque era una niña con un cuerpo fatal y ahora que lo pensaba tenía unas caderas y un cofre que haría… el volteo lacara de un lado a otro tratando de no pensar mucho en esos pensamientos no sabía lo que le pasaba en su mente .

-No pasa nada entre tali y yo porque preguntas.-le hizo responder al robot sabiendo que las ideas de la maquina era para él.

-He sentido que actúa de una manera extraña ella hacia usted señor mas allá del apareamiento me gustaría replantearme usted desea darle descendencia.-Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto que ella había actuado algo extraña últimamente él pensó que tal vez tenía que ver con eso del ataque o los sanguinarios el recuerda cuando le dijo que las luces de las bengalas o las de las ciudades los espantaban, ella le dio un abrazo cálido algo que bueno él no lo negó y cuando lo hizo bvolvió a sentirse raro respecto a ella además están cazando esas cosas.

-Deja de poner tus procesadores a pensar eso mejor vamos donde ella y no digas nada sobre aparearse no digas nada de esas cosas frente a ella.

-Pero señor…..- vio a shepard deteniendo el paso de su caminata y acercarse a una ventana al parecer por lo que podía analizar se estaba arreglando el uniforme e incluso lo vio acomodándose el caso y su chaqueta de cuero, con resignación la maquina dijo-Entiendo señor seguiré sus órdenes sin problemas pero es solo que según mi base de datos usted tiene el comportamiento de una persona que desea aparearse con la señorita.-Dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia el apartamento de tali

Que espera….que fue lo que dijo. ..Espera que demonios dijo. Cálmate John solo porque lo haya dicho no significa que sea verdad…cálmate tu solo…De un momento a otro en el cual el no se dio cuenta habían llegado al edificio de apartamentos.

-Señor hemos llegado-el rodo los ojos al comportamiento de esta maquina

Mientras se acercaban vieron varios de los residentes al pendiente de un invasor muchos se ocultaron y se metieron en los edificios tratando de ocultarse del invasor muchos aun temían y shepard a decir verdad no podía juzgarlos.

Al acercarse a la habitación de tali pudo escuchar las voces de dos asaris al parecer ocupadas y no dándose cuenta de su presencia. –Te lo digo juro que esa traje de rata trama algo yo te lo digo puede ser que ella este con la rebelión si es así no tardara poco par que los invasores vengan yo no sé lo que pasaría si ellos entran debemos hacer algo debemos sacarla del edificio no quiero problemas

Eso llamo la atención de shepard y decidió acercarse para escuchar un poco más si algo ponía en peligro la seguridad de tali él debía saberlo.

-Es más escuche que ese turian que salió en la televisión antes de la invasión fue y hablo con ella ya sabes gar…..-Shepard no pudo escuchar mucho más ya que estas se dieron cuenta de su presencia – vámonos a un lugar donde no haya problemas.

Shepard estuvo tentado a acercarse a ellas y preguntarle de que turian hablaban, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de tali se abrió y ella salio al verse sorprendida de su presencia

Tali dijo sin darse de la situación-N7 tu qué..-Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo que la pusiera en peligro shepard actuó para mantener su seguridad de los inquilinos si ellos pensaban que ella estaba con los invasores eso solo le causaría problemas a ella así que fingió

-Señora hemos tenido motivos para creer que oculta información sobre la rebelión en su apartamento si no le molesta tendré que revisar su habitación si no tiene nada que ocultar no habrá problemas por favor déjeme registrar su apartamento.

-amm..- oh por favor solo haz lo que te digo pensó mentalmente shepard mientras que este no se ha dado cuenta del miedo de su amiga quariana .Este no debe ser N7 debe ser uno diferente, oh dios debieron descubrir lo de garrus o los suministros oh….espero que N7..el este bien yo…no sé.

Puedo pasar, señora tengo que hacer mi trabajo

-umm, si claro yo…umm-dijo con timidez el tomando la iniciativa el tomo la puerta y logro entrar no había mucho se dio cuenta de que ella había estado limpiando todo habían algunos útiles de aseo y ella tenía el traje algo sucio.

Entonces tú vas a arrestarme dijo tali con una voz que llegar reconocía como una de alguien con miedo , él se preguntó por qué y llego el recuerdo de cuando entro a su cuarto.

-tali soy yo N7 tuve que hablar así no quería que tuvieras problemas con los otros residentes del edificio , escuche algunas cosas de un par de asaris y me preocupe.

-N7 eres tu pensé que te habían matado con el ataque o habían descubierto que éramos amigos yo….pensé que ..tu-Él se acercó a ella para consolarla lo único que pudo hacer para sentirla mejor era juntar sus manos con los de ella de la forma que él había visto en esas películas del viejo mundo , mientras hacía esto en su mente llegaba un solo pensamiento y ese era que había en esta chica que lo hacía sentir raro incluso cuando los otros miembros del edificio la amenazaban ella se preocupaba profundamente de el en ese momento sin darse cuenta solo pudo ver esos puros ojos y perderse en esa inocencia el acerco su mano a un lado de la máscara acariciándole con toda la suavidad que podía ella igualmente acerco su mano a la de su máscara dándole una caricia que aunque no podía sentir por su casco lo hizo sentir feliz

-uhh…uhhh..uhhh-la maquina tosió shepard gruño al robot pero este continuo- señor si desea que los deje para que se apareen estoy listo para apagar mis sensores ópticos e incluso colocar música ambiental.-

-cállate maldita maquina.-Contesto shepard a la maquina

Shepard volteo su rostro rápidamente e igual tali que agacho su cabeza e incluso junto sus manos de una forma tal que shepard tenía ganas de abrazarla estaba a punto de hacerlo pero echa le lanzo un puño en el estómago con una fuerza fatal.

El tirado en el piso estaba sosteniendo su estómago de dolor del golpe solo podía decir un pensamiento en su mente-por qué? Pensé que me llamaste...Por qué me...-tosió un poco-me golpeaste

-Por qué… Por qué el ataque fue hace días no sabía nada de ti...-En ese momento coloco una mano en su cadera y uso otra mano señalando en su casco...-Ni una sola vez pudiste enviarme un mensaje...ni una...Sabes que...olvídalo...No, no voy a olvidadlo la primera vez que nos vemos en días y me das un susto te lo mereces boshet…-Dijo con una gran sinceridad que el encontró extrañamente dolorosa y no solo por el golpe.

-Ella tiene razón señor-Shepard volteo sus ojos de la respuesta de la maquina

Ella coloco su manos debajo de su pecho ahora shepard podía ver que si era una niña se estaba convirtiendo en adulto y una muy rapida-Entonces que respuesta me tienes que dar o tengo que darte otro puño para que me respondas

-Bueno veras yo estaba…y yo. ..Es complicado-Dijo levantados con resignación al ataque de la quarian.

Estaba preparado para recibir un golpe de ella pero en ese momento se sintió algo cálido abrazándolo y dos pequeños brazos alrededor al ver hacia abajo solo pudo ver esos ojos que seguían asombrando su mente.

Tali pareció dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y solo podía ver como retrocedía hacia atrás-Es que ..Estaba preocupada.. Por favor mantenerse a salvo.

-uummm, señor la razón por la que venimos la llamada de la señorita.-LA llamada oh si el la recordaba

-Gracias agallas-dijo tali dando el nombre que ella decía con cariño shepard sabía que ella se estaba encarrillando con el robot.

Con una mirada de preocupación detrás de su visera ella respondió a la pregunta del robot.-No es nada solo estaba preocupada, eso es todo lo juro- dijo colocando su mano con la otra, volteando la mirada y shepard podía sentir que algo le preocupaba.

Colocándole una mano en su hombro trato de calmarla-Ey ..mira estoy bien ambos, los dos estamos aquí para ti.

Esto se siente raro tal vez debería decir lo que pasa con balac pero entonces garrus el…No, ella no dejaría que sus sentimientos la controle deja de ser egoísta su protección es importante para ti los dos deben vivir.

-Gracias, solo gracias por ayudarme en estos momentos duros.

-Gracias a ti tali, juguemos con tu omni herramienta para que te relajes un poco.-dijo con suma tranquilidad

Ella le sonrió y lo siguiente que supo fue que pasaron hablando durante horas y en algún momento olvidándose de todo.

-Adiós tali si es necesario nos veremos luego,- al abrir la puerta pudo ver un gran número de personas afuera de sus puertas, shepard sabía que hacer-Muy bien el interrogatorio no arrojo resultados que dices compañero.

-Desde luego señor ella no está con los insurgentes después de esta conversación-Dijo el robot apoyando su farsa.

-Gracias oficiales no quiero problemas-Dijo tali transformado su voz en una persona con miedo.

-Muy bien vayámonos máquina.

-sí señor, La rebelión no será tolerada su eliminación será de ayuda a nuestra causa.-Dijo mientras salían y mientras eso pasaba ella solo pudo reír un poco

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde la venida de su amigo invasor y ella se estaba preguntando qué haría para salvarse ella misma balac dijo que le dejaría ir a cambio de su amigo invasor ella sabía que faltaba poco para que el llegara como si fuera por el destino su timbre sonó.

Al abrir la puerta no fue una sorpresa encontrar a balac pero lo que en verdad la sorprendió era que tuviera unos robots de los invasores pintados con marcas rojas conocidas de los batarianos, ella estaba sorprendida.-ola preciosa sabes por qué he venido.

-Si has venido a morir –Ella saco una gran patada a uno de sus guardias derivándolo con una ferocidad desconocida viniendo de dos personas que la habían apoyado mucho decidió defenderse ella seguirá sin importar las consecuencias.

Sacando su pistola de plasma, empezó a disparar a los robots para eliminarlas pero antes de que pudiera el lanza un krogan que la deriva-No lo haría si fuera tu eres muy fuerte para ser tan pequeña, tienes suerte que él te necesite.

Balac se acero a ella colocando su mano en su visera acariciándole de una forma que le hacía sentir asco-Te necesito no solo para divertirme , tu amigo invasor me será muy útil podre usarte para conseguir mas armas pero para eso te necesito.

-No, no lo hagas no quiero esto, es mi amigo por favor…no me toques yo no quiero… Por favor

-Tranquila lo vas a disfrutar y mucho eso te lo aseguro.

-No yo por favor. No, no lo hagas...-dijo con miedo en sus ojos y asco hacia el

-Cógela, ya sabes que hacer -dijo balac a su gorila krogan que la noqueo de un golpe , pero antes de irse este cargo un vídeo a la omni herramienta de ella él sabía que el invasor lo vería al irse el la dejo en su mesa.

* * *

 **El contaminante desconocido del que hablo el doctor solus fue el VEF por que recuerdo que en fallout 1 la reserva de la base mariposa del VEF fue soltado a la atmósfera no como para afectar a los humanos pero si lo suficiente para que este hiciera que algunos se transformaran en super mutantes y otros no.**

 **Condeale gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones sus ideas son importantes para mi**

 **CODEX:**

 **CULTURA PRO LEGIÓN: Poco se sabe de esta cultura pero se conoce que los humanos adoptaron muchos comportamientos de la cultura de la legión en la RNC algo que a muchos de sus ciudadanos le parece extraño ya sabiendo la animosidad de esos dos grupos esto se debe por que poco después de que la RNC tomara el control de los continentes que poseía la legión en su planeta después de la segunda guerra de marte. Las personas después de la derrota del 4 cesar seguían con mucho comportamientos de la legión un ejemplo de eso es el culto a marte la religión oficial de la legión de cesar y una de las religiones con más fuerzas en la RNC y en sus mundos otro es su lenguaje llamado el común que en si es una mezcla de inglés , español varios términos de otros y algunos términos en latín dado que este era el lenguaje que la legión instauro en su territorio cuando conquisto medio mundo después de ser expulsado por la RNC en su continente natal.**

 **GUANTES (ARMAS): Señales de respeto y reputación estos guantes con garras no son armas comunes son símbolos de respeto en la cultura humana e igualmente fuente de orgullo para sus familias estas armas son creadas a partir de la mano de ciertas criaturas como los yao guai o los sanguinarios (DEATH CLAW) aunque estos son los más peligrosos y animales principales con los que hacen estas armas hay muchos otros animales con los cuales se fabrican, se considera un bien preciado para las familias de los cazadores.**

 **THE ELDER: Construido y pedido por la hermandad del acero este es el buque insignia y el segundo dreadnought que posee la RNC aunque técnicamente la hermandad es en parte una rama del gobierno son independientes gracias al tratado que posee esto le permitió crear una nave capaz de cargar más de 500 cazas de combate armado con un sistema de armas prototipo de protones diseñados en big mountain ase que es una nave muy poderosa ademas usa uno de los motores de elemento cero más avanzado en la galaxia igualmente un prototipo aunque diseñado en Vault city.**


	9. 9 Una Alianza Problematica

**PERDON POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA PASADA SE ME DAÑO EL COMPUTADOR Y SE ME PERDIÓ EL CAPITULO ME TOCO QUE VOLVERLO A ESCRIBIR**

* * *

Los EYEBOTS se movían de un lado a otro-Estamos aquí para servir, por favor no se acerquen a la escena del crimen nuestras fuerzas están encargándose en estos momentos por favor no se acerquen a la escena del crimen, Repito no se acerquen esto es una escena del crimen

De un momento a otro se oye un disparo de un rifle láser y este cae en el piso. Un robot en una sola rueda se acercó y activando sus sensores analizo alrededor.

-Señor vakyrian no he detectado ningún enemigo, tengo que afirmar que este plan es increíble peligroso tiene un 45 % de posibilidades de fallar, no aconsejo intentar esto pero desde que lo conozco he descubierto que posiblemente no le importa lo que digo y que de todo modo lo hará.

-Me conoces muy bien taitus tengo que saber que le ha pasado tengo que averiguarlo y la única forma de obtener lo que quiero es de esta forma y dudo que tus creadores me permitan obtener esta información, estas seguro que no tienes nada de información sobre ellos si tienes algo que me dieras sería bastante útil.

-no lamento decirle que esa información es purgada en caso de que una unidad sea re programada pero si usted desea puedo aconsejarla que esto es una mala idea .

-Si lo se pero no me importa hace horas que los invasores entraron hace horas tengo que saber que le ha pasado y si no me dejan entrar yo lo hare –

Tomo su caso y le arranco el rifle laser del securitron tomando impulso en sus piernas este subió por la escalera de incendios a estas hora de la noche los invasores ya no estaban y en vez de esos había un cordón policial que habían colocado tenía que averiguar que le había pasado y el dudaría que los invasores le dejarían entrar sabiendo que él era un fugitivo como representante del consejo, ogro entrar antes de que llegaran y tomo una hoja de papel sospechosa con un código que decía **_el futuro termina_** pero no podía saber muy bien para que era así que esto era lo que quedaba en estos momentos buscaba pistas sobre ellos .

El acerco su mano a su casco -Muy bien he entrado los guardias ROBOTS están en la puerta ten tu radar activado y avísame si pasa algo por la radio no necesito sorpresas inesperada de tus creadores si le hicieron algo a ello me lo pagaran.-dijo con determinación el haría lo que pudiera para salvarla .

Por lo que sabía los invasores habían cerrado su habitación de hotel ellos no estaban investigando su desaparición si no que encontraron un arma de energía en su habitación era la única razón por la que investigaban su desaparición.

-señor diría que esto es una mala idea lo mas probable es que lo ejecuten usted es buscado por sus fuerzas puede ser fusilado o encerado de por vida y si le vale de consuelo lo más probable es que me destruyan y usen mis piezas para tostadoras por algún extraño motivo mi procesador no procesa eso como agradable.

-Tranquilo si muero tienes mi permiso para viajar y cantar por la galaxia dando historias sobre mis hazañas, seguro que las mujeres aman eso.

-Señor no creo que tenga la capacidad de cantar, pero si desea puedo decirle a la señorita zora su deseo de que usted lo ame y formar una familia aunque tengo que decirle que lo más probable es que lo maten.

Garrus se sintió incomodo en un principio, pero luego rio un poco a pesar de esta situación pudo analizar que esas vI aunque eran más inteligentes pero no menos extrañas en su forma de actuar y todo lo demás aun parecía fallarle la capacidad de entender todo correctamente.

-oh cállate eso no ..sabes que olvidadlo maldita máquina –murmuro sabiendo que de pronto tenia razón

-Desde luego señor-Al cortar la comunicación él pudo abrir la ventana del apartamento y vio claros signos que los invasores habían estado hay habían marcado las pistas del secuestro, pero parecía que habían faltado cosas él lo sabía querían averiguar donde había conseguido esa arma.

Vio algo extraño en el piso se acercó y no podía ver nada bien prendió su omni herramienta y pudo ver en el piso varias marcas de pisada con tierra, pero a diferencia de las otras estas eran recientes al acercarse pudo ver que en un punto la luz estaba distorsionada se dio cuenta de que era eso, era una persona al darse cuenta de el camuflaje este retrocedió y lanzo varios disparos hasta su posición.

El invasor se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto así que este apago el sigiloso mostrando un invasor en una armadura negra con una capa de cuero y un casco de gas .

-Señor he detectado una forma de vida en su ubicación –dijo taitus desde el comunicador

-si lo se ,algo mas-dijo con disgusto

Garrus al ver a este invasor pudo ver en este bastardo, él lo sabía el sabia donde estaba ella lanzándose hacia el empezó a disparar a lo que este contraataco lanzándose hacia el con una llave quitandole el arma y tirando a garrus en el piso

-Señor si muere aun desea que viaje por la galaxia y cante en su nombre-Maldita maquina este no era el momento garrus iba a matar a ese invasor por lo que le hicieron a ella

-Maldito bastardo de mierda dime donde esta –Dijo el invasor obviamente furioso con él , eso lo sorprendió pero para garrus vio que el invasor parecía creer que él se la iba a entregarla a ellos si la encontraban él sabía que la torturarían por lo menos eso es lo que los turianos harían en una guerra, él iba a dar con ella aunque tuviera que matar a este idiota.

-púdrete pedazo de idiota –usando un impulso en sus piernas este dio un tirón y lo lanzo hacia atrás a lo cual se lanzó hacia el pero este contra ataco lanzando una patada pero garrus cogió del pie tirándolo al piso pero este se recuperó en el aire parándose en sus pies ,después de unos momentos este tomo el impulso lanzándose hacia garrus cogiéndolo por sorpresa los puños dolían e iban de una o otra diferencia ambos con estilos de pelea similares había poco que pudieran hacer entre sí que afectara a alguien más. De un momento a otro mientras ambos tenían un cuchillo en la garganta del otro una extraña voz salía de la cocina.

-Señor no he encontrado ninguna pista sobre la señorita ,si desea podemos ir a los niveles inferiores …-Ambos voltearon su rostros hacia el robot….señor porque está peleando contra el señor vakirian .

Esto lo sorprendió a ambos, garrus por que esta cosa lo conocía y shepard por que el maldito robot sabia sobre el y no se lo había dicho,

-por qué lo conoces habla maquina o te convierto en tostadora-dijo shepard empuñando su cuchillo en la garganta de garrus , este haciendo lo mismo con su arma.

-Señor hace unas semanas cuando usted fue por suministro el señor garrus busco a la señora tali, la encontró en la tienda donde nos reunimos con la señorita ella me ordeno que me ocultara este caballero y que no le contara nada para impedir problemas, señor es un amigo cercano de la señorita zora si desea puedo eliminarlo como pretendiente romántico.

-Espera que-Entonces como si fuera por un destello en su mente o por algo más le llego una idea si él era amigo de ella talvez tenia las mismas motivaciones.

-Dime donde esta ella –Dijo garrus recogiendo su arma y apuntándola en su cara, el plan era arriesgado y shepard lo sabía, pero si quería volver a verla tendría que hacer esto era arriesgado, pero se lo debía

-Cálmate a ambos no la han jugado, pero podemos cambiarlo mira no hay necesidad de esto ella también es mi amiga. -Garrus lo miro y sabía que tenía razón el conocía a tali en varias ocasiones ella le dio mucha información sobre el comportamiento de los invasores él nunca supo muy bien cómo se comportaban, pero si era cierto lo que él decía, garrus no tenía mucha opción debía hacer un trato con este invasor poco le valía amenazarlo.

Guardando su arma este se dirigió hacia el –Lo haré, pero con una condición dame la información que tengas ustedes tienen más recursos así que dime lo que tengas porque no creo que hayas venido solo para confirmar algo que ya sepas.

Shepard estaba sorprendido él estaba tan decidido como el en encontrarla había algo que podía ver de él, este turian era un reflejo idéntico de el una imagen igual a lo de shepard porque él era una sombra de el mismo.

-Bien, si encontré algo-Saco su omni herramienta. -Es un mensaje en su omni herramienta fui de los primeros en llegar el mensaje tenía una contraseña, pero no he podido encontrarla he intentado, pero no he podido desbloquearlo solo decía busca la contraseña.

En ese momento le llego un recuerdo a garrus recordó como él había encontrado una pista hace días era poco probable pero si era esa extraña nota debía usarla para encontrarla –Prueba con el futuro termina, mira si esa es la encontré hace unos días antes de que llegaran tus amigos.

Shepard parpadeo debajo de su caso pero garrus le hizo señas para que insertara el código en la omni herramienta al insertarla se sorprendió con fuerza al ver que este era el código correcto solo podía pensar que era este turiano, que era el para tali y por qué se enfrascaba tanto en encontrarla se preguntó si él era novio de ella ,por algo que aún no podía saber esos pensamientos no eran muy agradables se dio cuenta de que era poco probable una relación entre ellos durante siglos los turianos y las otras razas del consejo habían maltratado los quarianos a pesar de que antes de que fueran expulsados el consejo debía gran parte de su tecnología ellos a mas que las asari que siempre solían mejorar aunque de formas increíbles tecnología ya existente.

Las razas de los consejo se concentraron a si mismos a los ojos de la Republica de nueva california el consejo es un gobierno egoísta, es desinteresado con los habitantes de otras especies o mundos independientes se aprovechan de los demás y solo les importa aumentar el poder que poseen para sí mismo, esta guerra garantizaría la victoria de la republica reclamando su independencia aunque recuerda una charla con Anderson él le dijo que si no ganaban por lo menos harían un daño a tal nivel que destruiría gran parte de la economía de la cual se fortalecía su sociedad que aunque no duraría dejaría una marca en sus planetas que los destruirían poco a poco en el caso de Thesia su economía había tenido problemas gracias a que la RNC ataco los puntos económicos de los cuales estos dependía si eso no era la muerte del consejo ellos sabrían lo que sintió su especie durante generaciones.

_muy bien veamos lo que hay en esta cosa dijo garrus-Al analizar se dieron cuenta de varias cosas una que era una lista de armas y otras eran imágenes del momento en que la habían secuestrado algo que hizo enojar a ambos tenía una nota que decía

-TRAE ESAS ARMAS LAS NECESITAMOS Y A CAMBIO ELLA VIVE SI NO LO HACES ELLA SE MUERE TRÁELAS A ESTA DIRECCIÓN.

-Él no lo cumplirá lo sabes las personas como balac son ego maníacos completos en casos como estos no podemos actuar fácilmente, si querremos actuar debemos hacerlo rápido –Shepard asintió este turian tenía la razón sabía que debían actuar, pero sabía que balac no se presentaría el solo enviaría a algunos de sus subordinados para el trabajo sucio si querrían rescatarla debían hacerlo rápido solo había una opción.

-tengo un plan, pero, para ello debemos confiar uno en el otro se que quieres protegerla al igual que yo si querremos salvarla debemos trabajar juntos. -dijo con convicción

Garrus lo miro, pero aun llegaban dudas de la naturaleza de este sujeto por que le importaba tanto porque querría protegerla, él no podía saberlo, pero sentía que ambos tenían algo en común y eso era ella

Lo hare cual es el plan darle esa tecnología es peligroso hay que hace algo y rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo garrus

El invasor tomo un arma de su espalda tenía varias bobinas un haz de color verde con un cañón largo y una mira de francotirador-Este es un rifle de francotirador de plasma silenciosa pero mortal úsala con cuidado porque vamos a ir esa dirección y encontraremos su dirección. Que tal eres desde lejos.

-Solo déjame calibrarla yo me encargare de ellos, pero cuál es el plan, que harás tú?

Garrus sentía algo mal en el aire algo que no querría descubrir por la postura de este invasor y la forma en que tenía sus manos algo le decía que este iba a ser un plan muy bueno o muy malo.

-Señor… Está bien. Esa mirada y posición no es muy estable-Garrus sabía que esta máquina sabía algo y que esto no era agradable

-Estuviste hablando con un robot cierto te escuche gritándole mientras peleábamos.

Garrus se sorprendió un poco de este invasor-Umm…. Si claro …lo tengo afuera …Son los de una rueda y esas pantallas gigantes

-Creo que tengo una idea tengo que verlo esas máquinas tiene una sorpresa especial.

Al caminar hacia la ventana ellos solo pudieron pensar que era lo que el uno o el otro tenían que ver en todo esto que conexión tenían con ella, que motivos tenía el otro para pelear por ella.

-Señor...umm tiene uno de mis creadores detrás, no doy por sentado sus capacidades mentales, pero este. ..esta detrás de usted no es muy peligroso …

Tranquilo taitus está de nuestro lado él nos ayudara a encontrarla.

El invasor se acercó al robot lo miro de un lado a otro le coloco las manos en los hombros del robot mirándolo de un lado a otro

–umm parece que te formatearon verdad, al re-programarte no sabes muy bien cuales son tus funciones no es así que tal esto.

De un momento a otro este le dio un golpe al robot en sus hombros y se levantaron dos comportamientos que parecían tener misiles. Garrus no podía creerlo literalmente ahora era un tanque él sabía que los robots que eran iguales a taitus eran resistentes bastantes resistentes, pero con ese arsenal eran invencibles no querría pensar en el poder que tenía con ese armamento.

-Señor supongo que ya no tengo que cantar ..me preguntaba si usted querría que le cantara a ella una canción sobre sus..-Garrus le coloco una mano en la pantalla para que se callara no estando seguro de lo que sentía por ella era una serie de sensaciones algo diferentes pero muy agradables y ella lo hacía sentir así además no querría que este invasor pensara cosas que no son en realidad .

Aunque agallas va tener que activar funciones para que puedas usarlas eso tardara tiempo temo tiempo que no tenemos ustedes nos alcanzaran después.

El invasor lo miro y garrus tomo la dirección de todo –Entonces cual es el plan?-Dijo garrus intentando cambiar sus palabras .

-Señor sobre ella?

Shepard se preguntó sobre qué mujer hablaba en un momento pensó que era tali pero sabía que ella era más lista que un turian cabeza hueca -Quien es ella ...una novia …-Cuando garrus lo miro con una mirada de soslayo este dejo de hablar sobre el tema-Sabes que tienes razón este es el plan?

* * *

Siguieron hablando, pero desde lejos sin que se supiera alguien los estaba viendo desde lejos un EYEBOT los miraba desde lejos

-Muy bien comandante que ocultas que tienes que ver con ese turian no me lo dices yo lo averiguare.

Ashley sabía que esto sería malo para ella y posiblemente le valdría un juicio militar al espiar a su oficial superior pero tenía que saberlo, ella tenía que averiguarlo por lo que sabía hasta ahora él estaba investigando donde estaban estas armas quien las tenia de otra forma ella no veía por qué se alía con un turian además ella reconocía que muchos de sus métodos eran poco normales .

Pero al mirarlo le llegó otro pensamiento

-Comandante que bonito trasero tienes, lo tienes muy bien formado. -Dijo mirando por el monocular y admitiendo que el comandante es un manjar a sus ojos y por dios tenía un buen cuerpo.

Volteando su mirada también recordó aquella vez que lo miro cuando estuvo haciendo ejercicio era leal a la RNC viene de una de las familias más poderosas de california ella tenía que admitir que tenía características que lo hacían bastante atractivo y además cuando hacia ejercicio ella intentaba mirar a otro lado con poco éxito.

-Deja de ser idiota y concéntrate aquí hay brahmán encerrado y voy a descubrir que es .

* * *

Al llegar a la dirección shepard pudo ver una puerta y unas marcas de pandilla alrededor de la puerta.

Al acercarse solo pudo levantar la mano a lo lejos mientras garrus se acercaba sigilosamente siendo totalmente invisible, el turian había estado de acuerdo con su plan uno loco pero lo suficientemente loco para funcionar o para fallar y hacer que los matara a todos.

-mantente cerca tenemos que sacarles la información a estos sujetos si querremos encontrarla no hagas nada estúpido

Garrus respondió-Yo no fui el que ataco al consejo y me dices a mí de hacer alg estúpido porque no le dices eso al resto de sus amigos.

-Cállate nosotros no comenzamos esto fue el consejo el que lo hizo confías demasiado en esos matones.

Garrus en ese momento se enojó-mira tú …..

En ese momento habían abierto la puerta y garrus pudo ver a los hombres de balac al frente salió un batarian por fin iban a obtener la información para poder rescatarla solo debían esperar que pudieran sacar la información usando el camuflaje del sigilante se coló entre las puertas de uno u otro modo iban a obtener toda la verdad, aunque eso signifique en poner en peligro sus vidas.

-Bien invasor traes las armas o qué? -Dijo el turian

-Bueno veras tengo que preguntarte algo antes de que te pueda dar las armas? -Garrus no sabía por qué pero sentía que por el tono del invasor que esto iba a terminal mal y no solo para ellos si no para el plan en general.

-Que Quieres? –Dijo el turian

-¿Donde esta balac dime donde tiene su base principal, donde esta ella?

En ese momento el turian tomo un vaso de agua y se lo arrojo.-Cumple tu trato primero pedazo de mierda.

-No debiste haber ello eso-Sin que garrus pudiera ni siquiera pudiera preguntarle a que se refería este se lanzó a los tres hombres de balac a uno lo derribo con sus manos con otro le arraco un defensor de plasma y le golpeo en la cabeza mientras con el turian con el que estaba hablando lo tiro al suelo pero mantenía una de sus manos hacia atrás, en ese momento garrus estaba molesto con este invasor pudo haber arruinado todo este tipo es un idiota.

-Qué te pasa pedazo de mierda y todo eso del toque sigiloso-Dijo garrus desactivando el sigilante era obvio que estaba molesto.

-Nos han estado siguiendo desde hace un rato creo que es un espia.

Garrus estuvo a punto de acabar pero de un momento se escuchaba que algo se movía garrus pudo darse cuenta de que era uno de los grandes aquellos que literalmente era un tanque gigante.

-Fijando objetivos, objetivos confirmados desea que comience el ataque –Shepard y garrus se sorprendieron al ver que era un robot centinela.

-Mátalos a los dos, mata a estos pedazos de mierda-Dijo el turian, ambos estaban acabados no había forma de que sobrevivieran.

-Aceptado.. activando ametralladora laser por favor no se muevan mientras sean desintegrados-Shepard y garrus estaban perdidos no tenían oportunidad

Empezó a disparar de un lado a otro escondiéndose lograron cubrirse en una pare junto con el turian

El turian se dio cuenta de que también moriría por el fuego del robot-A mí no idiota maquina

Pero aunque le dijera este seguía disparando salían al borde de la pared al asomar sus cabezas pero el fuego los hacia retroceder .pero de un momento a otro mientras este empezó a girar la metralleta un gran golpe lanzo al robot al otro lado de la habitación.

-Maldición estamos perdidos-Grito garrus con toda su fuerza

-Crees que no lo se mira solo quiero rescatarla y tu…-no pudo decir nada ya que resonó una explosión

-Qué demonios son esos. - Al mirar shepard pudo darse cuenta de que algunos misiles que tenia se estaban cargando.

-oh mierda..

Cuando el robot estaba a punto de darles el golpe final algo tiro al robott algo con una gran fuerza que uso para arancar la mano y dándole una patada al piso

Pudieron ver a un gran krogan con una joroba roja y una armadura de igual color tenia cadenas en sus manos-No debiste haberme dado la espalda maldita máquina.

Usando sus puños este la destruyo y termino dando una patada fatal-Garrus es mi ilusión oh ese krogan aplasto a ese robot solo con sus manos.

-si –dijo garrus asintiendo con la cabeza.

-ustedes salgan o me encargare de que esto termine con sus vidas.

Garrus y shepard salieron estaban a punto de sacar al turian pero vieron que los disparos del robot había terminado con ellos el turian estaba mal herido y parecía desmayado.

-quien eres tú? Por qué te tenían encerrado aquí-dijo shepard al enorme Krogan.

-Soy urdnot Wrex líder del clan urdnot de Tuchanka-

Shepard se sorprendió con este krogan había oído historias de que ellos se enfrentaron al consejo y perdieron, pero al mismo tiempo escucho que no eran listo tal vez más que un super mutante pero no mas además de eso era sabido que ellos no se habían detenido cuando eliminaron a los Rachini de la galaxia eran una raza poderosa pero cometieron atrocidades sobre las rebeliones si pudieran haber actuado de forma diferente en e pasado nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-un invasor y un turian una extraña combinación por que están aquí escuche que buscaban a balac por que lo hacen. -dijo con algo de gracia pero también con curiosidad mientras se arrancaba las cadenas.

Shepard estaba a punto de contarle que iban a rescatar un quarian pero el sabía que aun que era una raza honorable tenían debilidades en cierto modo le recordada a la RNC y la hermandad con sus constantes luchas de poder en el pasado pero el sabía que ellos veían como debilidad la ciencia , la medicina era una de las razones por que los krogan no habían encontrado una cura para la genofobia también que según por lo que había leído en informes ellos veían a las otras razas débiles en cierto modo sentía compasión por ellos pero también sentía que aunque eran listos su cultura violenta no les servía de nada por lo que supo habían reconstruido su civilización varias veces en el pasado pero eso solo era para que volviera estallar una guerra nuclear su mundo fue devastado por ellos por su orgullos algo que los humanos no pudieron abandonar en el pasado y algo que les costó muy duro ,el dudaba que les ayudara a rescatarla por lo que supo los krogan intentaron eliminar a los quarianos durante las rebeliones y estos terminaron acabando sus puestos de avanzada gracias a su superioridad tecnológica eso permitió a los turianos liberar la genophobia.

-Venimos a acabar con balac tenemos unas cuentas pendientes con ese desgraciado malnacido y querremos terminarlas y tú? -Garrus se sorprendió asintiendo en sus respuestas que aunque no le agradaba sabía que debía decirlas los krogan no rescatarían a nadie si no es de su propia especia.

Este se acercó con un dedo y se lo coloco en el casco, ¿pero shepard dio un paso hacia adelante garrus solo pudo pensar este invasor era estúpido o que-No me mientas ni por balac un turian se uniria a un invasor dime la verdad?

Shepard resoplo. No hubo más opción que contarle todo lo sucedido durante más de 15 minutos hablaron sobre ella y la situación con las armas

El krogan se sorprendió aunque urdnot era guerrero entendía la devoción hacia una persona, hacia esa quarian el recuerda cuando la tuvo hacia el líder de su clan hacia su padre hasta que este intento matarlo y al ver a estos dos vio que la tenían una devoción tan fuerte era digna de un guerrero ,aunque su especie eran conocidos por no ser más que animales violentos sabía que podían mejorar solo si él podía ser la guía de su pueblo eso se lograría, tenía que enseñarles un camino distinto al de la violencia solo podían hacerlo si cambiaban pacíficamente demostrar a los demás lo que en verdad eran lo que él sabía que su gente es personas como todo los demás.

Garrus sentía que esto les estaba comiendo tiempo asi que se dirigió hacia el- ¿Dime trabajas para balac, Cual es tu historia por que estabas encerrado? -Dijo garrus en un tono de autoridad.

No eres nadie para darme ordenes turian ustedes cobardes militarizados no son capaces de luchar con honor

Shepard actuó antes de que todo se pusiera feo-Perdónalo, pero tiene razón que sabes de el té note muy emocionado cuando escuchaste ese nombre cual es la verdadera razón de tu encarcelamiento.

-Estoy intentado reunir a los clanes krogan balac me uso vine a este planeta lleno de asaris por que escuche historias sobre un líder de un clan influyente estaba aquí, pero lo que no supe es que balac esclaviso mujeres krogan después de la invasión cuando lo enfrente este me venció me encerró y puso esa máquina como guardia.

Esto sorprendió a ambos este krogan no era como los demás -Ustedes quieren rescatar a su novia bueno yo puedo ayudarlos, pero voy con ustedes se dónde se ocultan y donde esta balac pero quiero ir quiero rescatarlas las mujeres son un bien preciado para los krogan y no están para venderse me escucharon.

-muy bien que asi sea nuestros robots llegaran en cuestión de tiempo le pediré a agallas que te traiga un arma para ti con cual te sientes mejor.

El krogan no hizo nada más que ver el brazo con la ametralladora laser y arrancarlo tirando de unos cables este disparo a la pared

-con esta me quedo pero creo que me vendría bien una escopeta.

-ummm…donde…donde..estoy-Respondio el turian mal herido por los ataques del robot.

-Qué hacemos con él , no podemos dejarlo hay.-dijo garrus

Wrex se acercó y dijo-Dejemolo morir trabaja para balac.

-Debes estar bromeando podría sernos útil.

En ese momento el invasor se acercó cogiendo un pequeño tubo de inyección este se lo inyecto y las heridas comenzaron a sanarse.

-Lo necesitamos vivos wrex si querremos la información debemos tenerlo vivo pedi a agallas que traiga Med-x para estabilizarlo .

Que era eso , que era esa medicina?-dijo wrex

-Es una estimulante tecnología médica de mi pueblo él nos dirá todo lo que necesitamos de un modo u otro aunque ya tengamos la información de donde esta necesitamos saber que fuerzas tiene.

Garrus asintió con la cabeza conociendo que era la mejor acción estratégica posible.

-Bien es cosa tuya no mía -Respondió wrex.

-Esperemos que despierte y que taitus ya este actualizado cuando lleguen aquí.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la guarida de Balac**

Tali llevaba días encerrada había comido poco pero había sabido defenderse de sus actividades durante el tiempo que ha estado en esta celda balac vendría por lo menos una vez diciendo sobre las cosas que le iban a hacer amenazándola diciéndole que ella iba a ser de él , ella solo querría sus datos de peregrinación e ir acaso incluso le dijo que si colaboraba le daría los datos y la dejaría ir a casa pero ella lo sabía hombre como balac solo les importa el poder nunca cumpliría su promesa pero ella pelearía nunca dejaría que sus amigos se lastimaría ella nunca dejaría que se pusieran en peligro ambos le habían ayudado y ella no dejaría que sus problemas los colocara en peligro.

Mientras pensaba de un momento a otro el bararian bosheet entro a la puerta tenía esa mirada lasciva que le daba asco.

-Bien mira que tenemos aquí nada más que la perra del invasor

-Que te den Bosheet no te diré nada-Balac se acercó y solo pudo observarla en estos momentos ella tenía una cadena en el cuello que le impedía escapar tuvo algunos problemas con ella ataco a varios de sus hombres los primeros días cuando intentó escapar.

-Oh, pero tú me lo dirás o hare que esa boca y tu cuerpo hablen por ti-dijo pasando una mano en su cintura ella intento atacarle, pero estaba muy cansada y termino sentándose en el suelo incapaz de atacar.

-prefiero morir, él te hará pagar y te hará sufrir por todas las cosas malas que has hecho.

-oh …yo creo que no porque dentro de poco te usare a mi conveniencia no te has preguntado por qué no he tocado tu piel no lo he hecho porque no tengo los medicamentos que necesito cuando los tenga tu y yo lo pasaremos bien.

-por qué ...por qué necesitas los suplementos es que solo quieres verme sufrí o es que quieres divertiré. Por qué. Por qué…bosheet -dijo colocando las palmas de sus manos en su visera llorando de miedo.

En ese momento coloco su mano debajo de su casco -ninguna de las dos frases que me gusta disfrutar de la mercancía tranquila dentro de poco tú te divertirás tanto como yo créeme que tú lo harás tanto como yo.

-mientras tanto diviértete que dentro de poco podrás saborearme.

Balac cogió los tubos de nutrientes del piso mientras él se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta tali pudo ver el tenía un cuchillo mientras este salía tali logro con un movimiento rápido y ocultarlo debajo de la cama.

-Nos veremos luego preciosa muy pronto serás mía -Dijo mientras movía la lengua en su boca.

-Oh más pronto de lo que crees bosheet -dijo tali.

* * *

 **GRACIAS CONDEALE POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO TODAS SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS**

 **MIS OPINIONES SOBRE LIARA A MI NO ES QUE ME PAREZCA UN MAL PERSONAJE PERO SI UNO LO PIENSA ELLA ES LA ÚNICA QUE NO MUERE EN UNA MISIÓN Y QUE ADEMAS EL JUEGO COMO QUE TE OBLIGA A IR CON ELLA PARA MI ESO ES ALGO QUE LE QUITA LA INMERSIÓN ADEMAS PARA MI COMO QUE ESO MATA LA EXPERIENCIA UN QUEJA MÍA QUE AUNQUE ME AGRADA EL PERSONAJE ES ALGO MALO ES QUE ACTÚA DE UNA MANERA RARA COMO SUS DIÁLOGOS EN EL 1 QUE LA VERDAD NO SON LOS MEJORES ELLA COMO QUE INTENTA AVERIGUAR SOBRE LA THORIANA Y SOBRE LOS RACHINI Y LA HACE PARECER COMO ALGO LOCA Y ESO LE QUITA PERSPECTIVA ADEMAS QUE PIENSA DE ANDROMEDA YO POR MI LADO LO ESTOY ESPERANDO**

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **RIFLE LASE LAER MARK 3:LA ARMA PERFECTA CONTRA LOS SINTÉTICOS ESTA ARMA FUE DISEÑADA EN BIG MOUNTAIN PARA ATACAR CONTRA LOS SYNTH DEL INSTITUTO AQUELLOS QUE ESCAPARON DURANTE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE SUS INSTALACIONES , LA RNC HA ARGUMENTADO QUE YA NO HAY RAZÓN PARA CREER QUE LOS SYNTH SEA UNA AMENAZA ES MAS SE CREE QUE ESTÁN EXTINTOS PERO NO HAY MUCHA INFORMACIÓN QUE RESPALDEN ESTA INFORMACIÓN DADA POR EL GOBIERNO MUCHOS CREEN SOBRE TODOS LOS SIMPATIZANTES DE CONSPIRACIONES DE INTERNET QUE ESTOS SIGUEN EXISTIENDO Y QUE PANEAN SU VENGANZA**

 **CURA UNIVERSAL O TRATAMIENTO UNIVERSAL :DISEÑADA Y CREADA EN EL REFUGIO 81 LA CURA FUE CREADA PARA EL TRATAMIENTO DE TODAS LAS ENFERMEDADES EN UNA PARTE AISLADA DEL REFUGIO SEGÚN UNA LEYENDA URBANA A AL MOMENTO EN QUE MURIERON LOS CIENTÍFICOS EL CIENTÍFICO JEFE RE PROGRAMO UNA UNIDAD SRA. NANNY PARA COMPLETAR LA INVESTIGACIÓN SE CREE INCLUSO QUE ESTA VIAJO CON EL ÚNICO SOBREVIVIENTE BASTANTE TIEMPO INCLUSO LA HERMANDAD RECUPERO SU CUERPO Y AUNQUE MUCHOS DATOS SE PERDIERON LA CURA HA SIDO RECONSTRUIDA EN BIG MOUNTAIN AUNQUE CON POCOS AVANCES PERO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS SE HA DADO GRANDES AVANCES GRACIAS A LA DOCTORA CURIE UNA JOVEN DOCTORA QUE HA SIDO RECOMENDADA ENTRE LOS MEJORES CIENTÍFICOS DE LOS SEGUIDORES DE APOCALIPSIS. GRACIAS A ELLA DENTRO DE POCO LAS ENFERMEDADES SERÁN COSA YA DEL PASADO.**

 **THE ARADESH: LA NAVE INSIGNIA DE LA FLORA DELA RNC HA DIFERENCIA DE THE ELDER ESTE FUE CREADO PARA ACABAR CON GRAN CANTIDAD DE NAVEZ AL MISMO TIEMPO CON UN GRAN PODER DESTRUCTIVO ESTA NAVE TIENE COMO NOMBRE Y PARTE PRINCIPAL TENER EL NOMBRE DEL PRIMER PRESIDENTE DE LA RNC MUCHOS LO CREEN UN DESPERDICIO DE RECURSOS YA SABIENDO EL PODER THE ELDER PERO LA RNC ARGUMENTA QUE ES PARA LA DEFENSA DE SUS CIUDADANOS**


	10. 10 Un reencuentro extraño

_Miren se que hace rato no subo capitulo la verdad he estado ocupado y se que muchos tendran ganas de enviarme correo con muchas malas palabras pero intentare que no pase de nuevo_

 _Condeale se que me ha seguido y le pido disculpas_

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que habían luchado con los hombres de balac lograron sacarle la información al turian en estos momentos estaban en el drenaje por fin iban a llegar a la fortaleza de balac todo iba a terminar dentro de poco por fin iban a obtener la verdad no más rodeos no más piruetas ni callejones sin salida dentro de poco iba a salvarla aunque aún tenía problemas como sus dos nuevos compañeros el turian y el krogan el hombre pájaro y el geko gigante que era más agradable.

El vio hacia wrex sabia por los archivos que los krogan eran fuertes ellos eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta eran fuertes en combate no lo suficientemente inteligentes como para alcanzar altos niveles tecnológicos por sí mismo pero su destreza y fuerza era algo digno de un súper mutante de la legión.

En ese momento pensamientos le llegaron Shepard pensamientos respecto a tali se sentía raro no sabía por lo que estaba haciendo todo esto era cierto que ella era agradable pero no mucho más que otras chicas que él había conocido entonces por qué lo hacía porque arriesgaba su vida por una mujer de otra raza una que apenas conocía esto no era tipico de el por qué demonios hacia esto era cierto que ella era agradable pero no tenía sentido para el también se dio cuenta de que este turian estaba haciendo lo mismo que sentía el por ella , sentía que eran sentimientos de algo más que un amigo no es que el sintiera lo mismo por ella pero eso lo atormentaba en su interior el admitía que ella era agradable y ese cuerpo era fatal para cualquier hombre, el admitiría que si fuera de su propia especie el incluso entraría en una relación pero eso era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida más allá de eso no le agradaba ese turian pero aunque ella le caia bien no era al nivel de entrar en una relación.

-estamos cerca debemos seguir estén atentos no se metan en problemas-dijo garrus avanzando por las alcantarillas el olor era horrible para shepard por lo menos sus filtros de la máscara ahuyentaría el olor.

-El único que se mete en problemas eres tu turian – dijo shepard con condescendencia aunque él había salvado a ese turian cuando los rebeldes atacaron la base algo en el le decía que no confiara en nadie.

El turian se volcó y dijo – el único del problema eres tú y los de tu especie solo porque tienen tecnología más avanzada al resto de la galaxia creen que eso les da derecho para conquistar todo lo que existe.

-Conquistar a que cliché nosotros asemos justicia por lo menos no soy un esclavo del concejo.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de ver una pelea de varren peleando por una hembra.- Shepard lo vio y supo que el gran reptil tenía la razón algo que le sorprendió ya que por lo que sabía eran una raza poco inteligente y resolvían la gran mayoría de las cosas con un puño en la cara.

Garrus le tomó la palabra esta entrada de razón del gran reptil lo sorprendio a él también –tienes razón debemos dejar esta pelea y concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo, no solo el y yo , los tres

Wrex lo miro y dijo –Yo solo lo digo por ustedes no me importa ustedes dos si quieren pelear háganlo pero luego, sus especies son solo molestias si el invasor quiere pasarse de listo yo me encargare.

Ese término por alguna razón no le cayó bien a ninguno de los dos – mira sé que no confias en este invasor más que yo su especie usan métodos que no son los mejores pero debemos llevarnos bien.

Wrex con un gran resoplido lo miro- el no es el único que no es digno de confianza por lo menos ellos pelean de frente y no utilizan un virus que matan los no nacidos.

Dandose la vuelta el krogan ya se había ido de ahí, shepard miro a garrus un segundo y una pequela risa escapaba de su voz podía oírse raro por su casco-De que te ríes invasor no le veo la gracia?

-no nada solo la idea de que en serio puedes creer que tú le cayeras bien más que el además si yo se los krogan no se llevan bien con ninguna especie.

Garrus solo siguió caminando y dijo-Es en serio te odio te odio mucho ni siquiera se por qué ella habla contigo.

Tomo los pasos y siguieron caminando pero eso atormentar los pensamientos de ambos eso solo le hizo solo pensar más a shepard que pasaba entre este turian y tali , mientras que a garrus le pasaba algo parecido pensamientos bombardeaban su mente pero no mucho más que los de shepard así que con toda la fuerza del mundo el invasor se volteo hacia él y le pregunto algo que ambos querrían preguntar.

-Que tienes que ver tu con ella? Como la conoces-Pregunto shepard a garrus mientras que los 3 seguian caminando.

Garrus seguía caminando –Bien pero quiero que me cuentes tú también como te encontraste con ella .la verdad no es nada importante , solo que yo había estado mal y ella me salvo ella…dudo que lo ,entiendas…pero ella arriesgo su vida por mí eso es increíble nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Esos eran los pensamientos de shepard iguales desde que la vio supo que ella era increíble asombrosa esos ojos le mostraron una inocencia que no supo.

-Como fue todo como te encontró…como la conociste?-pregunto shepard.

Garrus dio un suspiro pero sabía que si querrían llegar tenían que confiar en el otro así que lo hizo, conto como ella le salvo la vía.

-Todo comenzó los primeros días de la invasión yo estaba herido y…..

* * *

ILLIUM

Un tiempo atrás.

El dolor le dolía a garrus sangraba mucho podía ver sus manos y el color azul que salía de el no podía hacer mucho más dentro de poco el iba a morir y no había mucho más que hacer esto iba a hacer el final nunca volvería a ver a su padre y hermana pensó que esta investigación lo llevaría a grandes lugares le haría hacer un camino por si mismo pero no esto mientras se acercaba a un callejón todo le dolía intento pedir ayuda la gente no salía de sus casas todos tenían miedo ,todos querrían vivir no es que el pudiera culparlos el haría lo mismo mantener sus fuerzas pero ya podía sentir la vida alejándose de el pudo escuchar el agua que empezaba a caer y como esta se llevaba su sangre dentro de poco el solo sería un cuerpo más intento pelear con los robots y perdió ya poco podía lograrse.

Dándose por rendido este empezó a cerrar los ojos pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose no podía ver quien era sus ojos solo le daban imágenes borrosas pudo ver una mujer acercándose a él no podía ver de qué raza era pero parecía una asari pudo ver dos hermosos ojos antes de que cerrara los suyos antes de que diera su último suspiro pudo ver a la mujer acercándose estaba intentando levantarlo antes de caer inconscientes pudo oír la voz de un ángel.

-keelah ..Yo no sé…deja. Déjame ayudarte.. Tu estas mal , ven conmigo buscare la forma de ayudarte estarás bien solo descansa.

Eso fue lo último que escucho. lo último de esa horrible noche de combates contra las maquinas, al día siguiente garrus se despertó en un sofá pequeño sintiendo un gran dolor pudo darse cuenta de que habían retirado su parte superior de la armadura e incluso pudo darse cuenta de varios vendajes alrededor de su pecho intentado levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño apartamento pudo escuchar unos sonidos a lo lejos.

Al intentar pararse este solo pudo caer del dolor y gruñir –Maldición…oh ... como duele .

En ese momento alguien se acerco pudo darse cuenta que su voz ciertamente era femenina y pudo ver sus piernas tan hermosas como la de una mujer turiana ella lo agarro y le ayudo a colocarlo en el sofá, al estar hay pudo ver su ángel guardián.

-Estas bien espero no haberte lastimado-Al mirar pudo darse cuenta de que la voz estaba modulada por un casco y pudo darse cuenta de esos mismos hermosos ojos, ojos que lo hacían perderse al final de unos momentos sus vista se aclaró dándose cuenta de la quarian , esto era algo que simplemente no esperaba se la quedó mirando unos momentos mientras ella lo acomodaba.

-Estas bien, necesitas algo?- pregunto la chica, mientras garrus se sorprendía

-ummm, nada. No nada-Esto era ciertamente sorprendente los turianos y los quarianos no se llevaban bien tal vez en el pasado donde los quarianos fueron la segunda raza más avanzada de la galaxia en el pasado ellos diseñaban sus naves y armas muchos modelos de las naves incluso eran tan bueno que no se habían mejorado es más el exterior era tan bueno que prácticamente no habían cambiado.

-Como me encontraste, que me paso .donde estoy?-muchas preguntas rondaban como su estómago gruño , ella rápidamente tomo un tubo de nutrientes de la mesa y se lo paso sabía que era parecido a las raciones militares lo cual no era muy bueno para el pero no había a negar ayuda en su estado.

-gracias dijo tomándolo-Con una gran hambre él se lo tomo eso parece que la sorprendido un poco, la muchacha solo pudo reír un poco.

-umm.. Qué?-preguntándose por la risa de ella pero al parecer no iba a obtener una respuesta dentro de poco.

-Nada solo me alegro que estés bien- eso la hizo reír un poco al momento en que ella lo dijo garrus se rasco la cabeza una señal de que estaba avergonzándose.

Acercándose en el sofá ella tomo un respiro y empezó a hablar- yo escuche algo anoche Salí y te vi en la lluvia te veías mal así que te traje yo querría ayudar así que tuve que quitarte la armadura y retirar los pedazos de metal que se te habían quedado además tuve que buscar la forma de detener el sangrado espero que estés bien.

-umm...yo estoy bien gracias ..-Eso había sido sorpresivo al nivel de que no sabía cómo expresar la marea de emociones que él tenía en su interior.

-mira gracias yo me voy tengo que hacer algunas cosa y yo.- intentando levantarse para tomar la camisa que tenía debajo de su armadura este solo pudo gruñir.

En ese momento ella lo tomo y con cuidado lo acomodo para que no sintiera dolor, mirando de cerca garrus no supo porque ella lo trataba de tal manera a él no le caía mal pero según lo que sabía eran ladrones.

Arrodillándose ella saco una caja mientras hacía eso garrus intento voltear la mirada para no ver esa parte trasera tenía que admitir que ella tenía un buen culo.

-acuéstate, voy a darte un masaje.

-Ummm. –salió de su boca con curiosidad.

-No me hagas repetirlo solo hazlo- Podía notar la vergüenza en su voz, así procedió ella empezó a masajearlo .garrus se sentía en conflicto con ella, eso era increíble además de que pudo darse cuenta de algunos momentos en que sus pechos estaban en su espalda.

Durante los días siguientes él estuvo con ella ayudándole mientras que los invasores procedían ella lo mantuvo vivo y es algo que él nunca podrá pagar

-Eso fue todo, contento ahorra tú. Como la conociste dime?

Su historia lo sorprendió y le hizo sentir celos él había disfrutado de su cercanía pero nunca para tener un masaje de ella se preguntó cómo se sentiría los pechos de ella en su espalda sacudió sus pensamientos sabiendo que era raro.

-yo la salve de hecho es por mí la razón por la que balac hizo todo esto.-Esto hizo que garrus se volteara y lo agarrara de la chaqueta.

-Explícate ahorra mismo-dijo con rabia.

-Yo me la encontré en un patrullaje balac y uno de sus hombres intentaron aprovecharse de ella me metí en una pelea y la salve pero balac fue encarcelado cuando lo liberaron durante el ataque de los rebeldes sabía que algo malo iba a pasar pero no esto, ella no se merecía esto.

Garrus pudo ver que era sincero, que decía la verdad y que no intentaba mentir

-Ya veo, me alegro de que la hachas salvado -dijo soltándolo

-No te culpo de esto, ella es increíble-Por un momento el tuvo tentado de contarle que el le había tocado el trasero y apretado también masajeado pero creía que no podría salir bien si decía lo suave que eran.

-Si ya terminaron de pelear ya llegamos -dijo wrex mostrando el mapa de su omni herramienta el edificio abandonado donde balac tenía sus operaciones estaba arriba así que tomando las escaleras cada uno subieron dentro de poco todo podría ponerse feo afuera.

-Los robots crearan una distracción taitus tiene buenas armas créeme ellos no van a tener eso fácil.

Garrus tomando su arma se preparó para la batalla-Muy bien vamos.

Shepard iluminando su omni herramienta comenzó- Agallas comienza el combate.

-Desde luego señor. Sobre el apareamiento.- En ese momento el solo pudo cortar la comunicación

Esperando unos segundos los robots entraron en combate ellos lograron oír las explosiones de afuera los láseres y las bombas que caían de los lanzamisiles del securitron y el señor agallas.

-vamos es hora de actuar- tomando un impulso todos se levantaron por que ahorra ya tenían un objetivo y una meta que lograr.

* * *

Tali había escuchado las explosiones solo podía significar una cosa los invasores habían descubierto este lugar y venían por sus armas tenía que actuar con todas sus fuerzas fue en este momento el que debía actuar ella había logrado cortar el collar que tenía en su cuello, ahora solo tenía que abrir la puerta pero en ese momento algo estaba mal ella podía escuchar voces de mujeres alrededor cuando logro salir al estar afuera pudo ver varias puertas todas con mujeres y ver algo raro pudo ver lo que tanto temía ella no era la única que balac había llevado para su disfrute al salir eso solo le hizo pensar en una cosa que balac era un maldito enfermo cortando los cables de una de las puertas pudo ver una niña asari muerta ella querría llorar pero tenía que ayudar a las demás ver si podían salir pudo darse cuenta de que los guardias estaban lejos se habían ido con su valor ella decidido que haría lo correcto abriendo y dirigiéndose a una de las puertas habían incluso mujeres turians en las jaulas eso solo le hacía dar asco con su voluntad renovada empezó a mover los cables de las compuertas pero nada parecía funcionar tal parecía que la única manera de sacarlas era con una omni herramienta y lamentablemente ella estaba sola no tenía ninguna una de las mujeres de las celdas una turian se le acerco y dijo.

-Por favor sácame no aguanto más estos tipos son lo peor por favor sácame nunca creí que alguien fuera tan cruel para hacer esto.

Con una voluntad renovada y escuchando esas palabras ella intento de nuevo pero nada parecía funcionar balac pagaría por esto

-Tranquila te sacare no dudare en parar hasta poder sacarte de aquí.

En ese momento pudo escuchar algunos pasos a lo lejos en el pasillo pudo darse cuenta de que venían con prisa ella intento esconderse buscar algo pero mientras hacía eso se dio cuenta de que era tarde dentro de poco llegarían y así fue pero algo la sorprendió no eran los hombres de balac de ello lo que vio fue una sorpresa N7 estaba hay corriendo hacia ella y garrus también por extraño que fuera había un gran krogan con una armadura roja Se dio cuenta que ellos corrían hacia su dirección y sin darse cuenta ella había gritado sus nombres feliz de que sus amigos estaba bien mientras pasaba sus amigos mientras pasaba esto N7 solo parecía voltear a todas direcciones intentando ver si había alguna sorpresa durante esos momentos ella se preguntó que pasaba en su mente pero ella nunca supo que paso y en ese momento garrus la tomo entre sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo también.

-Me alegro que estés bien? –Dijo el con la más pura verdad en su corazón mientras la abrazaba con caricia

-Yo también me alegro que estés bien perdón por ocultar lo de N7 se lo que piensas de su raza yo no querría que se mataran entre si, el me ayudó mucho y yo...

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde aun que es medio idiota me alegro que sea amigo tuyo –dijo mirando esos ojos que lo cautivaban.

N7 los miro y dijo-umm..ummm ..um .. si ya acabaron hay cosas más importantes que esto

Tali miro a N7 y dijo –N7 supongo que tengo mucho que explicar sobre garrus y todo sé que ustedes lo buscaban pero yo no podía dejar que se lastimaran y..

Shepard la miro y dijo-Yo ..Yo te entiendo pero ..Me alegro que estés bien no es que me agrade mucho ese pájaro súper evolucionado pero podría ser peor tenemos que irnos todo esto llamara la atención de la RNC no tengo dudas de que en estos momentos hay naves dirigiéndose aquí

Ella volteo su rostro tomando rápidamente la omni herramienta de el dirigiéndose al control de las celdas - no podemos irnos estas mujeres requieren nuestra ayuda voy a sacarlas de aquí no importa lo que pase voy a sacarlas en ese momento wrex se acercó y en opinión de shepard ellos parecían una sanguinario mezclado con dinosaurio.

En ese momento wrex la miro y dijo – Hazlo rápido quariana porque si no te has dado cuenta hay cosas más importante que hacer como por ejemplo las hembras krogan que tienen acá

Tali lo miro y dijo- Debes ser un amor con la gente por lo que puedo ver, sabes si dirigieras tuchanka apuesto a que podrías hacer de gran líder.

-Tienes fuego en ti eso lo aseguro ya veo por qué estos dos actuaban como idiotas.

Ella lo miro pero en ese momento la puerta fue abierta un pin se escuchó y todas salieron varias con prisa todas a darle las gracias a tali.

-Muchas gracias, gracias por todo –dijo una asari con un collar inhibidor en el cuello

-Gracias no sabes lo que has hecho te debo la vida- En ese momento ella miro hacia la dirección de shepard y ella estaba a punto de lanzarse para golpear a shepard pero tali se le paro encima tomando su mano.

-Tranquila ve y descansa él no te va a lastimar nadie podrá lastimar ella asintió ya varias habían empezado a salir en la salida la asari con la que estaba ella callo solo para que tali la recogiera solo para poder calmarla.

-Muy bien ya que estas están libres donde están las krogans

-Déjame ver un momento-dijo tali mientras dejo la asari en el piso para ver los datos que podía obtener de la red del edificio

-Umm, parece que escaparon del edificio según por lo que veo.

-como así que han escapado explícate -dijo el krogan con furia shepard y garrus no estaban muy felices por esto –tali empezó a mover su dedo sobre su omni herramienta pero pareció sorprenderse y logro encontrar algo con una mirada de tristeza se acercó a garrus y dijo

-Lo lamento balac las mato según por lo que puedo ver ordeno que las eliminaran unos días después de la invasión- En ese momento la rabia en wrex era obvio este se dirigió hacia N7 con rabia colocando un dedo enfrente del parecía que querría matarlo.

-Maldito idiota si no fuera por tu y los tuyos esto no hubiera pasado nada de esto ellas estarían vivas y yo lejos de aquí con mi clan en tuchanka que les da derecho de hacer esto

N7 lo miro y dijo –Esto no es culpa mía sabes también como yo que él te hubiera matado y luego a ellas el las mato porque te importaban pero como ya te tenia las mato y lo sabes también como yo.

Wrex no tuvo más paciencia y este lo agarro por el cuello – Ustedes son peores que nosotros durante las rebeliones ustedes son más inteligentes que demonios quieren tu tipo que les da derecho de destruir todo lo que encuentran.

-Nada me da ese derecho estoy haciendo lo mismo que hace el concejo lo mismo que hicieron durante las rebeliones krogan estoy protegiendo a mi gente si quieres saber por qué hacemos esto pregúntele al concejo de seguro que ellos tienen la respuesta para todo lo que sucede es más apuesto a que solo mentirán más y más ….

En ese momento garrus tomo la palabra y se acercó a N7 diciendo –Eso es una locura el concejo nos protege a todo ellos lideran la galaxia protegen la vida y mantienen el mundo en paz.

En ese momento el invasor empezó a reír este no paraba de reír-En serio que estúpido eres tal parece que no lo sabes el concejo no se preocupa por ninguna raza que no tenga un aciento con las 3 razas principales por qué crees que limitan las fuerzas militares de otra raza porque tienen espectros porque aunque hayan pasado tanto tiempo han dejado que miles de niños krogan mueran antes de nacer sabiendo que había otras soluciones para ese problema condenándolos a una muerte lenta es obvio no?

Garrus lo empezó a mirar este invasor no iba hacer que traicionara sus lealtades – no estoy mintiendo mira a los quarianos una vez casi tuvieron un asiento en el consejo pero luego los geth porque cree que el concejo expulso a los sobrevivientes de sus mundos y los condenaron a vivir en naves es obvio tienen miedo están asustado de los geth ellos se creen superiores o porque cuando en el codex aparece que hay mitos sobre la sexualidad de las asari este dice que es una mentira mientras que a la raza de tali ni intenta descartarlo nosotros atacamos porque no tenemos opción hacemos lo mismo que ellos hcicieron ellos nos llevaron al borde de la extinción quedan pocos de mi raza en comparación con la población que teníamos antes de ponernos en contacto con el concejo ,ellos están corruptos las asari no guian a otras especies para avanzarlas las asimilan ellos son igual que los batarianos harán cualquier cosa por el poder y usaran cualquier método que tengan para lograrlo adivina por qué razón sucede esto.

Garrus lo miro sabía que el mentía pero en ese momento unos pazos se acercaban hacia ellos y wrex dándose cuenta soltó a N7 cuando se estaban preparados para pelear se sorprendieron de lo que vieron en frente era balac con un control remoto pero lo peor no era eso , los soldados o los robots pirateados detrás de él era el sanguinario que él estaba manejando con ese control balac se acercó y dijo –Fascinante criatura no los aceleradores de maza pueden dañarlos pero su piel es muy dura para caer fácilmente creo que con varios de estos podría conquistar varios sistemas e incluso subir a una casta superior que opinan ustedes?

N7 se paró adelante y dijo –Eso es tecnología de la RNC el robo de ese material no está permitido ríndete o la vas a pagar la RNC reducirá tu condena

Balac empezó a reír como maniaco se paró en frente de una de las celdas abiertas y dijo -lástima que mis presas no estén encerradas yo que tenía algo especial hoy para ella pero creo que eso puede esperar.

Sorprendentemente wrex tomo el arma que tenía y dio un disparo certero a uno de esos robots y dijo-crees que eso importa vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho no habrá nada que puedas hacer para apagar mi furia

-Muy bien que así sea –dijo mandando el sanguinario hacia ellos, cuando esto ocurrió shepard se le ocurrió una idea usando vats disparo a los implantes de la criatura lo cual le hizo gritar de dolor y caer al piso pero este se recompuso parándose hacia la dirección de balac .

-Qué demonios pasa por que no.. Mierda –Dijo presionando los botones con una gran furia sus hombres empezaron a disparar contra la enorme criatura pero esta no parecía frenar los disparos raramente le afectaban con su velocidad y fuerza no le tardo en rasgar el metal de los robots y los hombres de balac que en pocos momentos estaban en el suelo no siendo más que un montón de basura.

Por extraño que fuera shepard se dio cuenta que el sanguinario no iba tras ellos ni las mujeres es más corría hacia otra dirección

\- Adonde va que le pasa a esa cosa –dijo garrus.

Shepard se dio cuenta de que este comportamiento era raro se dio cuenta también de que garrus había tomado a tali cubriéndola para que no viera la sangre y restos en el piso estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando wrex hablo.

-Fue tras balac su cuerpo no está aquí quiere venganza vamos debemos seguirlos caminen todos de una vez –shepard se dio cuenta de que tenía razón los sanguinarios eran violentos y esto no era anormal.

-vamos tenemos que irnos no falta poco para que la RNC lleguen si no están ya aquí creo que esto es el adiós-

Wrex lo miro y dijo –Entiendo tu frustración yo no debí desquitarme conmigo es increíble que un invasor se preocupe mas por los krogan que el concejo, volveré a tuchanka tengo que estar con mi gente.

-Pero como no hay forma de salir como crees que vas a escapar de aquí-dijo con cierta duda en su voz

-Digamos que STG tenían secreto como naves de sigilo en el planeta, naves que pocos saben dónde están creo que solo me falta una tripulación pero creo que estas mujeres también quieren irse de aquí, me alegro de conocerte

-Adiós y gracias por todo- dijo wrex llevándose a esas mujeres a un mejor lugar

Shepard se acerco a garrus y tali que seguía en sus brazos –Y ustedes que, que piensan hacer irse o que van a hacer?

-No puedo irme balac tiene los datos de mi peregrinación no puedo irme sin ellos por ahora no sé qué hacer no puedo volver a mi apartamento por ahora.

Garrus la miro y después a N7 –Ella estará conmigo me asegurare que nada de esto le vuelva a pasar.

-Eso espero cabeza de pájaro-Estaba a punto de decir algo pero ruidos salían de afuera la RNC había llegado todo había acabado

Vio hacia su dirección y ellos ya se habían ido el solo pudo suspirar y decir- Ni un abrazo, y yo que querría uno después de todo esto y por que solo lo abrazo a el .

Caminando hacia la puerta se sorprendió de ver el sanguinario en el suelo junto con balac y varios de sus hombres arrestados por soldados de la RNC pero en ese momento un rostro familiar se le acerco – Ashley como llegaste que pasa con todo esto no espere una respuesta tan rápida

-comandante no tienes que mentir se de tu amistad con la rata de traje -eso puso duro a shepard detrás de su máscara –debe saber que ha violado varios de los reglamentos del ejercito espero que lo entienda.

-Ashley yo ..Pero tu…como-dijo con cierta curiosidad y intensidad correspondiente a lo que había pasado

-como lo supe te he notado raro y además el turian que interrogaste fue capturado momentos después de que lo soltaros digamos que solo tuve que hacerlo hablar

Ella tomo un respiro y dijo –Mira shepard eres un buen hombre y un gran soldado no voy a contar nada es más el alto mando creen que esto fue obra tuya así que prepárate para medallas pero no volveré a cubrirte de nuevo así que sabes que pasara.

Tomando otra dirección ella se separó y shepard solo pudo pensar por que las mujeres me tratan así ni un abrazo ni nada

En ese momento agallas se acercó –Señor misión cumplida cómo fue la parte de apareamiento de su plan- Shepard solo pudo hacer un facepalm por su suerte tan terrible.

* * *

 _Gracias a condeale por su apoyo intentare subir el otro lo mas pronto posible_

 _Una nota persoanal que quierro compartir con ustedes un amigo ya consiguio andromeda y dijo que no aparecen quarianos y que ellos fueron los que consiguierron la informacion es decir los mandaron en un arka con varias razas como se les ocurrio sabiendo que era de las razas favoritas de la franquicia que pendejo se le ocurrio delen un arka ellos consiguierron la informacion y ellos necesitan un planeta mas que ningun otro_

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **SUB HUMANOS: A ESTOS SE LES LLAMA A LAS RAZAS DE MUTANTES GENERADOS EN LA TIERRA COMO NECRÓFAGOS Y SÚPER MUTANTES PERO AUNQUE SON RAZAS A PARTES DE LOS HUMANOS ESTOS SE LE LLAMAN SUBHUMANOS YA QUE POSEEN EL MISMO ADN BASE QUE LA RAZA PRINCIPAL**

 **LA DINASTÍA: FUE UN GOBIERNO CREADO EN ASIA AUNQUE ERA FUERTE EN LA REGIÓN ESO NO IMPIDIÓ QUE EN POCOS AÑOS FUE ANEXADO A LA LEGIÓN DE CESAR SE SABE QUE MANTENÍAN LAS ANTIGUAS TRADICIONES MONGOLES Y QUE TENÍAN APROXIMADAMENTE 200 000 CIUDADANOS**

 **SEXISMO EN LA RNC: GRACIAS AL GOBIERNO DE TANDI EN LA RNC MUCHOS DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENÍAN EN SU FUNDACIÓN SE SOLUCIONARON CON EL TIEMPO UNO DE ESOS ERA EL SEXISMO ENTRE LAS TROPAS QUE A LO LARGO DE LOS AÑOS DEJO DE SER UN PROBLEMA TANDI INSTAURO LEYES E IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES NO SOLO PARA LAS MUJERES SI NO QUE PERMITIÓ QUE SÚPER MUTANTES Y NECRÓFAGOS FUERAN CIUDADANOS AUNQUE CON LOS PRIMEROS HAY DISPUTAS**


	11. 11 El Fin De La Guerra Parte 1

Garrus estaba recibiendo las raciones tenía su armadura oculta gracias a una túnica en las últimas semanas las fuerzas de la RNC habían tomado información de balac y como resultado la ley marcial empeoro había toque de queda

Su robot estaba en casa él se quedaba a organizar y cuidar a tali había estado bastante enferma por lo sucedido ella cuando llegaron pudo darse cuando de un pinchazo en su traje aunque lo reparo ya había sido demasiado tarde ya había sido expuesta al aire exterior en este momento iba a pedir suministros para él y tali solo tenía que tener cuidado de que lo arrestaran al acercarse a una tienda de campaña pudo ver la fila y a los guardias alrededor

-bienvenido dígame desea obtener nuestros suministros militares tenemos una gran reserva

Garrus en serio odiaba estas cosas eran avanzadas pero eran muy molestas por lo menos su robot no era tan molesto solo se preguntó si ella iba a estar bien tenía que estarlo por lo menos ya no estaba ese estúpido invasor se preguntó qué relación tenía el con ella y lo olvido dirigiéndose a su apartamento la vio en su cama temblando del frio las drogas que ella habían tomado la habían puesto en un estado de alucinación inducida un efecto secundaria básicamente alguna de estas tenía el mismo efecto que el alcohol o la arena roja pero que no tenían opción su salud era importante por lo que no fue raro que estuviera balbuceando cosas raras

Se sentó a su lado y la escucho hablar algo en un susurro –Quiero…..

-Que dices tali que quieres- Pregunto preocupado por su salud

Entonces tali se levantó y coloco un dedo en su pecho empezando a moverlo de un lado a otro de forma coqueta no basta con decir que garrus se sentía raro con esto pero aún más cuando esta dirigió su mano alrededor de su brazo

-dime has visto flota y flotilla –Dijo tali de un sentido erótico para garrus por los espíritus que lo salven

-Ahh. Si claro la vi de pequeño- Dijo garrus

Tali no le vasto así que se abalanzó sobre él y coloco su mano en su pecho diciendo –Me gusto, mucho yo pensé que todos los turianos eran así de pequeña luego me di cuenta de la verdad pero tú eres como un brillante guerrero

-Lo sabes tali talento único porque no descansas y ya sabes hablamos de eso mañana-Eso pareció no funcionar y ella hizo algo que los sorprendió sabía que ella estaba algo borracha pero esto

Tali le callo colocando uno de esos hermoso dedos en sus labios garrus estaba perdiendo el control de esto claro era increíble pero es una quarian es decir él no era xenofóbico pero tener sexo con un alíen eso lo mortificaba pero lo peor es que era una niña y sabía que todo esto sucedió por el efecto de las drogas , drogas que el consigue gracias a contactos no muy legales eso lo estaba afectando ella empezó a decirle que si quiere podía tocarlas garrus la miro y miro sus pechos estuvo tentado a hacerlo

-tali ve a la cama descansa estas borracha por los antibióticos descansa

Tali lo miro con esos ojos inocentes mientras la miraba así su corazón acelero pero garrus no ´podía notarlo pero solo podía pensar qué clase de hermosa mujer era ella

Después de unos momentos tali le dijo algo que lo alarmo-Te quiero dar algo garrus.

Garrus ya estaba incomodo así que dijo-Bueno si es una nave para salir de aquí acepto

-Te quiero dar mi virginidad...-Eso hizo que su mandíbula se abriera hasta niveles increíbles el no era así dios mío que le pasaba

-Garrus siente mi corazón-Dijo tomando su mano y colocándolo en su corrazon sus pecho, lo pechos de tali en ese lugar garrus en ese momento podía sentir su corazón el corazón de tali.

-Sabes N7 ha sido un buen amigo también podría dársela lo único que quiero es que alguien me ame antes de que todo salga mal –Ella empezó a llorar podía estar borracha y algo drogada por culpa de el pero era una chica inocente y pura

Garrus estaba a punto de ceder pero en ese momento ella callo dormida encima de el que demonios le pasaba lo estaba considerando en realidad qué demonios le pasaba a garrus.

-Oh espíritus que me pasa no me gusta pero esto estuvo raro y algo mal

* * *

Shepard estaba confuso no sabía lo que debía hacer tenía el panel de datos que tali tanto le ha contado eran datos sobre los geth la RNC había ordenado que cualquier información sobre ellos serían bien recompensados pero que pasaría con ella sabía que estaría enojada si el hiciera eso así que lo decidió a quien engañaba no había decidido nada lealtad o amistad o como desearía no tener estos datos había logrado quitárselos a balac momentos después de que fuera encerado en la base central con sus otros amigos en este momento el quisiera hablar con ella pero Ashley le había ayudado su reputación había aumentado pero sabía que no podía volver a hablar con ella por lo menos un tiempo y algo en ese turian lo confundía intento no pensar en eso

-ummm, por la diosa hazlo

Espera que carajo ha sido eso que demonios fue eso el ruido se repitió este era la habitación de su escuadrón pero esos ruido eran raros muy extraños y perturbadores en varios sentido

-Kelaah quien diría que una asari fuera asi

-OH si lámelo tú puedes, kelaah más rápido tú puedes hacerlo

Ahora esto si era raro una frase así era perturbadora y no solo porque era quarian se la había aprendido de tanto tiempo con tali pero escucharla de algo así no entendía por que pronto se dio cuenta de donde venía ese ruido de arriba de su litera sin detenerse más decidió ver que era y que gran sorpresa al ver a joker con su omni herramienta viendo porno parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y este decidió sorprenderlo

Tomando una voz femenina desde atrás dijo –oh señor joker y yo que lo veía tan santo y querría invitarlo a ver el paisaje, tal vez que me hiciera algo más

Joker se sorprendió hasta dar la vuelta y casi caer de la cama –espera señorita no es lo que crees –lo vio y después de ese momento solo pudo escuchar una cosa de su boca hacia shepard-idiota, me asustaste

-en serio porno alíen de donde sacaste eso y que estabas mirando

-Mira sé que te vas a molestar pero es el porno asari no me digas que no te parecen atractivas porque te conozco

-Ah eres un idiota, en serio quien era la otra mujer no era asari verdad

Eso sorprendió a shepard este sin saber que el tenía una cercana amistad con una mujer de la misma raza del video que este estaba viendo

-Veras esa otra mujer era una quarian yo tenía curiosidad asi que algunos chicos confirmaron algo de ese material y decidí meterlo en mi omni herramienta cuando lo vi en serio no puedo creer lo sexy que son esas mujeres

Shepard no podía negar eso tali tenía una actitud linda y adorable además de un buen cuerpo para cualquier hombre seria hermosa lástima que fuera de otra raza y que no estaba demasiado interesado la querría como amigo pero por nada mas aunque ella lo hacía sentir bien

-mira si no dices nada puedo dejarte verlo conmigo que dices?

Shepard iba a odiar eso mucho pero algo en el le decía que lo viera que daño haría nunca iba a ver a tali sin traje además era joven la gente joven hace locuras como aquella vez que compro a un compañero del colegio una revista porno de antes de la guerra era bueno digamos que una vez que su madre lo piño en el baño con ella no le fue bien.

Que debía hacer esto era contra el protocolo pero era un buen amigo además un poco de porno no iba a lastimarlo mucho. –Está bien muéstralo antes de que me arrepiento

-ay comandante inocente cierto quien lo diría

Shepard le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo medio y le dijo- solo hazlo antes de que me arrepiente.

-está bien hay que estresado no, además en serio me gustaría una novia asari son fatales

Antes de que joker pudiera poner a reproducirlo de nuevo se le ocurrió una pregunta –Espera porno asari - quarian como si no recuerdo no pueden salir de sus trajes

-mm, veras según lo que tengo entendido se hizo antes de la guerra antes de la rebelión geth y la tracción del consejo porque pregunta

Shepard sabia por que no querría que ese turian intentase algo con tali- No nada no es nada solo ciertos pensamientos nada mas

Asi empezó de nuevo joker a reproducir el video mostrando a la asari lamiendo la parte baja del quarian shepard se sorprendió de lo bella que eran ambas mujeres pero es más el parecido del cuerpo quarian al humano y pudo darse cuenta de que aunque no le mostraba la cara por la posición de la cámara tenia cabello que le llegaba hasta los pechos

-te gusta esto dime niña porque quiero que te guste-Decía la asari mientras su lengua andaba por las paredes de la chica mientras que ella amasaba uno de sus pechos aun no mostraban su rostros por la cámara que solo mostraba su parte baja pero shepard ya querría verlo

-oh si por los ancestros sigue asi-

La asari se paró rápidamente colocándose sus partes íntimas en la parte del quarian tapando su rostro shepard seguía deseando verlo se preguntó que le haría tali si se enterara, la asari grito de placer una vez más colocando sus manos en la joven empezó a tomar uno de sus pechos mientras ella masajeaba el suyo con placer shepard estaba seguro de un movimiento raro en sus pantalones

Tomando los dos pechos de la quarian empezó a amasarlos en repetidas ocasiones mientras la asari no soporto más y bajo sus bocas hacia sus pechos mientras lo acariciaba

-Déjame besarte kelaah te quiero en mi boca

Por fin llegaba el momento vería como se seria la raza de talo pero en eso una persona apareció detrás de ellos- Que están haciendo ustedes dos?

Como si fuera por reacción shepard borro el video de la omni herramienta viendo atrás se dieron cuenta de que era kasumi el y ella habían salido pero las cosas no resultaron bien

-Nada definidamente nada solo una cosa si cosas ya sabes –dijo shepard a la defensiva ocultando lo que ambos estaban haciendo

-aja si claro me pregunto que pasari si hablo con Ashley

Joker se levantó aunque el tenía el síndrome de vrolik podía pararse gracias a unas piernas robóticas para poder operar como una persona normal.

-por favor no di nada kasumi sabes lo que me haría ella me usaría para alimentar las muta rachas eso es horrible

Era obvio que kasumi disfrutaba esto su nuevo estatuto de poder pero para shepard y joker esto era horrible muy malo y molesto por no hablar de que sabían lo que pasaría si Ashley se enterraban shepard iba a decir algo pero de un momento a otro una serie de explosiones se escucharon y las alarmas empezaron asonar rápidamente

 _A todas las fuerzas a sus puestos de combate se ordena la activación de todas las plataformas robóticas es una orden estamos bajo ataque del consejo. Repito estamos bajo ataque del consejo_

Los guardias corrían de un camino a otro que demonios pasaba tal parece que las ratas del consejo por fin habían atacado por fin comenzaron una contra ofensiva

-Atención a sus puestos de combate

Shepard tomo su rifle de combate decidiendo que ya era hora de salir solo esperaba de que Ashley no se enterrara el violo varios códigos del ejercito tuvo una amistad con el enemigo además de salir a áreas no autorizadas

Solo podían actuar de inmediato al salir al pasillo pudo ver a kaidan tirado en el piso parecía cansado o agobiado

-kaidan estas bien que te pasa hombre dime? El aprecia tener problemas para pararse pero no parecía dar efecto

-oe dime que te pasa voy a llamar un médico –De un momento a otro este levanto los ojos y lo miro pero se dio cuenta de algo más sus ojos brillaron tal vez era una alucinación todo esto era raro

-nada comandante estoy bien por qué no vamos a nuestros puestos- dijo caminando hacia la puerta pero para shepard había algo más esos ojos el juraba ver visto esos antes necesitaba hablar con el

-comandante hay problemas –fijo un soldado que se dirigía hacia el

Esto no le gustaba había algo mal no solo kaidan algo más pasaba aquí pero que era además este ataque era malo

-dime que ocurre soldado –ya sabiendo lo que se aproximaba

-El enemigo señor están atacando nuestras naves pueden detectarlas se nos ha informado que han enviado fuerzas por tierra para atacarnos además varias de nuestras torretas anti aéreas fueron destruidas y algunos robos fueron pirateados

Eso sorprendió a shepard eso solo podía significar una cosa y él lo sabía había algo mal aquí y tenía que esperar alguien los había traicionado alguien ataco desde adentro pero quien seria capaz de traicionar a su propia raza pero quien era

-Quien más sabe de esto

El soldado lo miro se podían escuchar las explosiones a lo lejos-Casi nadie señor que quiere que haga señor

-Revisa los registros quien ha entrado a los sistemas principales de la base

-Si señor pero que va a hacer la ciudad está bajo asedio y gran cantidad de enemigos caen del cielo que debemos hacer

Shepard tomo su arma sabiendo que había que hacer algo esto estaba mal y siemre iba a estarlo pero podía hacer algo por ahora tenía que salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas

-Saldré afuera revise eso y espero instrucciones

-Su señor- El joven salió por la puerta

Muy bien aquí vamos pensaba shepard tenía que hacer algo tenía que atacarlos tenía que salvar a todas esas personas

Los soldados salían despavoridos al mirar el cielo podía ver varias naves de la RNC disparando contra el consejo pero sin poder en line a las torretas estaban perdidos muy perdidos

Tenía que actuar ahora

Así que se dirigió a donde estaba Ashley a una parte alejada de la base estaban solos durante tubo sentimientos hacia ella pero se preguntó qué pasaría si moría hoy pudo ver que estaba ocupada ella estaba con un mapa táctico en su omni herramienta no tenía su casco y ella se dirigió hacia el

-comandante hay algo que tiene que saber

-Ashley ya sabes lo del traidor

Ella quedo sorprendida era obvio un humano que ataca a su propia raza que era esto 2277 pero ella seguía afectada con lo que le dijo -Espera traidor que traidor de que hablas comandante no entiendo pero a que te refieres

-no no importa ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto, que era ashley que querría decirme –

Ella coloco una mano en su pecho shepard podía sentir como su corazón se elevaba Ashley coloco su otra mano atrás en su cuello y se llevó su boca a sus labios

Shepard se sorprendió por esto no creía que ella se sintiera así no sabía que pasaba no podía pensar

Pero igualmente no pudo dejar de sentirse raro pero eso no importo el sabía que esto estaba mal pero esos labios lo dominaban la mano de Ashley estaba alrededor de su pelo mientras que shepard tenía las manos sin saber que pensar algo en su mente le dijo que estaba mal pero algo más le dijo que importaba iba a morir de todos modos así que coloco su mano en su espalda empezó a sentir su lengua en su boca ambos disfrutando de un placer sin saber qué pasaría con ellos que pasaría en el futuro la mano de shepard fue bajando abajo en la espalda de Ashley agarro una pierna suya y la acorralo en la pared shepard no aguantaba más querría vivir por algo

Ashley empezó a darle besos por el cuello la pasión aumentaba y shepard sentía que había algo más esto no era amor era pasión desenfrenada si alguien los veía que dirían pero cuando iba a protestar la lengua de Ashley fue lamiéndole el cuellos shepard agarro su mejilla con su pulgar y le dio otro beso lleno de pasión la otra mano de shepard fue dirigiéndose a su trasero empezó a frotarlo un gemido se escuchó y shepard sentía algo en sus pantalones que demonios le pasaba

-Goloso comandante no sabes debería ser mas civilizado

-Bueno las mujeres hermosas me vuelven asi –la parte superior de la armadura de ashley callo ya no lo aguanto tomando sus fuerzas él le abrió la camisa iba a continuar pero una explosión muy cerca se escuchó en un pasillo

-qué demonios –dijo alguien que se acercaba era kaidan

Ambos se alejaron y empezaron a acomodar sus ropas en qué demonios pensaba un poco ms y esto habría sido peor ya se imaginaba sexo en campo de guerra guau que mal era

-Dios mío que le pasan a ustedes es en serio shepard que mal estaba con ustedes

Ashley salió por la puerta tomando su arma y dirigiéndose lejos de allí

-kaidan no es nada -vámonos dijo shepard antes de salir por la puerta

Shepard vio a Ashley caminar a lo lejos y sabía que después de esto tenían que hablar

* * *

Ashley se sentía confundida que pensaba que hacia ella era la segunda al mando de su escuadrón y beso a shepard ella sabía que durante la academia el tubo sentimientos hacia ella pero esto era solo guau

-Deja de pensaren esto ve a tu puesto tienes que pelear- se repitió a si mismo mientras caminaba a toda velocidad

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso ella recuerda cuando se enteró de su extraña relación con la chica quarriana ella supo que había algo más que amistad algo que no pudo entender por eso le pidió que se alejara de ella , su familia traiciono a la RNC dando tecnología a la legión su familia tenía un estigma horrible caminando a su puesto pensó que sería luego de ella

-Atención recibimos informes hay múltiples combates en la ciudad prepárense para ataque enemigo

Pudo escuchar la radio sabía lo que debía hacer cuando salió vio la barrera azul que nos protegía de los disparos de los ataques enemigos y muchos robots que debían pelear desactivado eso se refería shepard a lo que decía a lo de la traición alguien traiciono a la humanidad

Veía atreves de la barrera azul era transparente y a lo lejos pudo divisar asaris esas perras azules no es que ella era xenofóbica pero si ella era xenofóbica solo podía verlas y recordar lo que hicieron en el pasado, la raza perfecta ella iba a demostrarle que raza era superior no por nada era la único raza que manejaba la tecnología de tele transportación y armas laser pronto iban a saber

Elevándose a una torre tomo una torreta y empezó a disparar los escudos asari poco podían contra este poder de fuego disparos salpicaban alrededor el enemigo caía a lo lejos

-Muy bien aquí sheprd he logrado poner en línea liberty prime y varias torretas anti aéreas pero necesito unidades en servo armadura para apoyar una ataque tenemos información que han armado una base provisional así que prepárense a un ataque a la base enemiga

-Entendido me pondré en línea –dijo Ashley

Shepard se asustó en su voz- Ashley no lo hagas no tienes entrenamiento en servo armadura usarla así es muy peligroso

Ashley se sintió feliz por su preocupación asi que le tomo la llamada- no es necesario, tú me diste el entrenamiento básico estaré bien

-Bien pero…-El suspiro y dijo –ten cuidado

-Si lo estaré además tengo otras cosa que quiero hacer

Joker tomo la voz y dijo- Si ya terminaron de coquetear, no quiero morir además shepard tenemos que hablar sobre ese video que borraste

Ashley supo que iba algo mal cuando supo que tipo de video veía joker –Que video?

-ummm.. Comunicación…error…-y colgó ella tendría que hablar con el muy en serio

Dándose cuenta se acercó a una unida T-45 del hangar de servo armaduras y la encendió, sabia sobre esto shepard la entreno en el tiempo libre y ella sabía que hacer como pelear con ella como moverse

-Muy bien hagámoslo-Se dijo a si misma

-Liberty prime encendido inicie la ofensiva sobre el enemigo, unidades en servo armadura escolten el robot por la republica

-Por la republica gritaron todos

Ella empezó a moverla tomando una ametralladora laser empezó a caminar usando esto era diferente nunca la había usado en combate esto iba ser emocionante pudo ver el robot y sintió miedo ese poder destruiría a las asari a todas las fuerzas del consejo

Empezaron a caminar y cuando paso la puerta solo pudo pensar en el.

Habian caminado durante media hora, todo había estado casi silencioso algunos disparos pero casi nada importante casi nada que los afectara por lo que sabía donde habían armado la base enemiga estaba cerca, shepard iba arriba en una lanzadera preocupándose por lo que pasaba

Kaidan se le acerco ella no supo cómo tenia entrenamiento en esas armaduras pero no importaba el podía pelear eso es lo que importaba- Así que tú y el, ya sabes?

-Es complicado pero creo que si porque lo preguntas

-Bueno los vi y pensé que más iba a pasar si yo no hubiera llegado ya sabes tu casi sin camisa y el queriéndose bajar los pantalones

Ashley rodo los ojos detrás de su máscara –Sabes a veces eres un idiota

-A veces?-dijo el riendo

-Oh cállate que pareces un imbécil, él se rio un poco

-Esperen detecto movimiento –dijo shepard en la radio

-En las ventanas esperen instrucciones –pero no falto poco tiempo para que disparan los disparos provenían de las ventanas un turian con un lanzacohetes apuntaba a ellos pero shepard conecto un rápido disparo que lo elimino

Liberty prime empezó a moverse y dijo – Ríndanse fuerzas opresoras del consejo la libertad es una opción preferible que el consejo

Ashley vio este como tomo una mini bomba nuclear y la lanzo todos se evaporaron un hongo pudo verse

Ashley había visto películas este poder de destrucción e inclusos en algunos animes cuando era niña pero este poder era increíble no falto mucho para que retrocedieran pero no para que liberty prime los evaporaran con ese laser ocular

-Comandante, se han retirado –Se escuchó en la radio

-Continúen avanzando tenemos que limpiar la ciudad –Dijo shepard por la radio

-Si señor

No falto mucho para que llegaran a su objetivo el campamento provisional que habían montado en la ciudad los hombre que se armaban hay pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió es que habían civiles las fuerzas del consejo que habían llegado vivos tenían suerte tenían soldados asari salarianos incluso algunos batarrians y krogan pero sabían del poder de liberty prime estos bajaron las armas incluso los krogan que para muchos no eran más que una raza de salvajes que no podía depender de su propia inteligencia se rindió

-Señor que hacemos hay civiles y soldados malheridos

Ashley sabía lo que él iba a hacer –Déjenlos se han rendido no hay necesidad..

De un momento a otro se escuchó una voz por la radio una voz de alguien que shepard odiaba con todo su ser

–Siempre el héroe no es así shepard , este es kai leng les traigo ayuda

Ashey pudo ver arriba y vio varias naves de la RNC entrando al sistema y es más el Elder había llegado la nave prototipo de la hermandad las naves del consejo no podían hacer nada y fue cuando vio que se retiran

Pero eso no cayo la voz el combate había terminado pero para leng no había acabado aun

-maten a los sobrevivientes soy de la hermandad y tengo más rango que este imbécil ataquen

Shepard contrarresto Ashley no sabía que hacer –Negativo no ataquen estoy al mando aquí

-shepard tu pedazo de mierda amante de aliens – Este idiota era un imbécil Ashley querría ir a su nave y golpearlo

Pero otra voz entro –Este es el almirante oleg pegvtrosky shepard está al mando leng

-Gracias señor lo aprecian

-Afirmativo ya sabe que hacer

Ashley se sintió liberada todo había acabado por ahora

1 hora después

Kaidan y Ashley se dirigieron a la nave ambos no tenían sus cascos, vio a shepard pudo verlo y sentir como su corazón latia como su amor por el empezó a forzarse pero shepard detrás de su casco estaba pensando algo diferente

-Comandante descubrió quien era el traidor -dijo Ashley

-Traidor de que traidor de que hablan, que pasa?

-Sí, ya sé quién es –Ella pudo ver este como tomo su arma y le apunto a kaidan como le apunto a su viejo amigo

-Shepard que haces –Ashley tomo su rifle y le apunto a su cabeza que ocurría

-Shepard que haces yo soy tu amigo que crees que haces

-Eres un traidor kaidan , no eres real y apuesto a que remplazaste al verdadero kaidan que hiciste con el

-Shepard viejo baja el arma, detente

-Shepard synth, que hablas los synth ya no existen- Tenia el dedo en su gatillo sin saber que pensar que hacer

-No me obligues a hacerlo grito Ashley

Pero eso no sirvió shepard disparo, kaidan cayó al piso con un choque violento tiro su arma al piso cuando vio que kaidan caía herido de un disparo

Ella empezó a llorar –porque, porque lo hiciste era tu amigo?

Ella vio a dirección de kaidan la sangre la muerte pero se sorprendió aún más cuando este se levantó y vio en la sangre falsa la realidad, debajo de la piel había un cráneo de metal él era un synth -Soy falso yo soy falso no soy real soy real

-shepard mátame, mátame no quiero ser esto quiero ser humano quiero ser un soldado

Shepard se paró en frente de la máquina y sintió lastima Ashley pudo verlo él estaba dispuesto a matar a un synth pero ahora iba a matar a kaidan

Kaidan grito y dijo gritando a los cielos-Mátame, por dios mátame

-Adiós viejo amigo –Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de tirar del gatillo

 **GRACIAS A CONDEALE POR SU APOYO Y POR SU PACIENCIA CON ESTA HISTORIA**

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES**

 **NOTA :NO HE PODIDO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO POR LA UNIVERSIDAD ADEMAS DE DOS IDEAS QUE TENGO CADA UNA SERA CONTINUACION DE LA OTRA ,UNA SE BASA DE LA FAMILIA DE TALI Y SHEPARD ADOPTANDO UNA FAMILIA ESTA TERMINARA CUANDO SUS HIJOS LLEGUEN A PEREGRINACION Y LA SEGUNDA ES UN CROOSOOVER CON RESIDENTE EVIL EN ESTE FUTURO UMBRELLA ES LO QUE QUEDA DE LA HUMANIDAD OCULTANDO LA VERDAD DEL VIRUS T Y LAS ARMAS BIOLOGICAS SHEPARD ES UN SOLDADO DE UMBRELLA QUE DESCONOCE LA VERDAD Y UN DIA UN EXTRAÑO ACIDENTE CAMBIARA EL DESTINO AL ENCONTRAR A TALI Y CUANDO ELLOS DOS SALVEN EL PLANETA Y A AMBAS RAZAS .**

 **TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE CADA UNA NO SERAN MUY LARGAS, CADA UNA POR AHY DE 15 A 20 CAPITULOS ESCOGAN CUALQUIERRA QUE HAGA  
**

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **RASTREADORES ANTI SYNTH: TECNOLOGÍA DESARROLLADA PARA DETECTAR A CUALQUIER INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL USADOS PARA DETECTAR A LOS SYNTH YA CASI NO SON USADOS, LA RNC LOS USOS CUANDO DESCUBRIÓ QUE LOS SYNTH INTENTABAN ACCEDER A LOS ALTOS RANGOS DEL GOBIERNO**

 **LEY ANTI INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL: ES UNA DE LAS LEYES MÁS EXTRITAS DEL GOBIERNO SU INVESTIGACIÓN ES ILEGAL Y SE CASTIGA CON LA MUERTE CUALQUIERA QUE ROMPA ESTA LEY LE ESPERA DURAS PENAS PERO SIN EMBARGO CUANDO EL INSTITUTO FUE DESTRUIDO MUCHOS CIENTÍFICOS FUERON FORZADOS A TRABAJAR PARA EL GOBIERNO A CAMBIO DE SUS VIDAS**

 **DIAMOND CITY: EL MAYOR CENTRO DE COMERCIO DE LA COMMONWEALTH ES FAMOSA POR SU PODER ECONÓMICO ADEMÁS DE DAR A LA RNC UNA DE SUS RAMAS MÁS IMPORTANTES LOS MINUTE MEN LA FUERZA POLICIACA DE LOS YERMOS ESTOS ACTÚAN LAS LEYES EN TERRITORIOS SALVAJES ESTÁN ENTRENADOS PARA ESO Y MUCHOS SON ENVIADOS PARA TRABAJAR CON LOS SEGUIDORES DEL APOCALIPSIS COMO AYUDA HUMANITARIA GOBIERNO EN SI**


	12. 12 El Fin De La Guerra Parte 2

**PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERRO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HABER VUELTO A SUBIR EN TANTO TIEMPO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON LA UNIVERSIDAD Y CASI NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO VOY A SUBIR MAS RAPIDO Y NO TARDAR TANTO**

* * *

-Arresten a ese hombre deténgalo , ha matado a es soldado- En ese momento varios soldados se le acercaban todos apuntándole armas a shepard muchos vieron como el mataba a un soldado a sangre fría

-Esperen –grito Ashley mientras señalaba a la maquina podían oírse murmullos entre las tropas

-Es eso un synth pensaban que se habían extinguido –otro por atrás dijo

-Creen que el consejo construyo un synth y lo envió o-alguien decía mientras era interrumpido

-No estamos más avanzados que cualquier raza en la galaxia los que crearon esta abominación era traidores

Esto se estaba poniendo feo y shepard lo sabía había un synth una maquina prohibida una abominación su misma existencia estaba prohibida quien estaría tan loco para hacerlo quien crearía una abominación de esas pero antes de que hubiera alguien más llego el almirante pegvtrosky con leng él no se llevaba bien con leng pero respetaba al almirante algo que su madre siempre desaprobó

-hijo que ha pasado –pregunto el almirante viendo el desastre de alrededor y el cuerpo de la maquina en el piso

-Señor descubrie que alguien había remplazado con un synth a uno de mis hombres pido una audiencia con usted deseo encontrar quien se ha llevado a kaiden y en donde esta el original por que esta cosa no es el –dijo shepard con desprecio en el pasado el instituto secuestraba gente los mataba y los remplazaba en sus casas algunos eran llevados lejos otros eran usados para experimentos y otros quien sabe que

El almirante le coloco una mano en el hombro y le dijo –No hay necesidad hijo estoy aquí y ordenare al alto mando de la republica que investiguen lo sucedido también deseo hablar con usted en privado si no le molesta chico

-Si señor tengo que hablar con Ashley esto es duro para ella alguien tomo a kaiden y lo remplazp señor esto no es fácil

-Ve hijo hazlo habla con ella –Dijo mientras que leng miraba a shepard con desprecio y odio

-Si señor –dijo shepard retirándose de hay en ese momento leng tomo un pedazo de la maquina y le dijo al almirante

-No entiendo por que debe ser el es decir yo podría ser el héroe de la humanidad nuestro nuevo líder pero deciden usar a ese idiota

pegvtrosky lo miro y dijo –Tanto tu como yo sabes que tenemos poca información sobre los segadores sabemos que llegaran pueden ser dentro de un mes o 100 años pero tenemos que actuar pero no tenemos un líder a la altura nuestra población no es tanta como antes necesitamos alguien que pueda gobernar a la república por nosotros nuestro títere y ese alguien es el asi que solo falta por esperar

-Que has sabido del virus que han ello en big mountain nuestra gran arma contra ellos –Leng lo miro estaban lejos de todas las tropas podían hablar con claridad esto era importante y si alguien los oyera seria traiccion

-No deberías saber nada del leng que demonios has hecho para obtener esa información incluso solo los más altos mandos del gobierno saben de su existencia como lo sabes

Leng sonrio –Que, que la hermandad cuando venció al instituto robo tecnología de ellos y uno de esos era un virus tan avanzado que podría destruir cualquier inteligencia artificial era obvio que esos científicos crearían algo para detenerlos las maquinas son solo eso y deben ser controladas el instituto lo sabe, el gobierno lo sabe e incluso el consejo lo sabe ,.Sabia que no los dejarían solos harían algo para controlarlos así que cuéntame que pasa por que tanto secreto

Almirante le dio una mirada fulminante- Nada la verdad es que nadie sabe nada el código apenas estaba en desarrollo cuando la hermandad recogió los datos incluso el instituto tenía problemas para él , la verdad es que aunque hayamos desarrollado inteligencias artificiales no es un tema que haya avanzado mucho hoy en día por lo que se el código ha avanzado poco a poco el proyecto se cierra se abre pero nada más ,sabemos que hiciste pero no sabemos qué tan poderoso es e incluso si afectara a los segadores

-Entonces que quieres leng por qué me dices que sabes esto para demostrar tu superioridad hacia shepard o porque él siempre ha sido mejor que tu

Leng parecía enojado él estaba a punto de tomar su arma pero se calmó y dijo- no te atrevas a compararme con este idiota yo siempre seré y voy a ser superior a shepard yo soy kai leng y espero que lo entiendas además espero que sepas de mi linaje

Dijo mirando a shepard que estaba hablando con sus amigos – Si él tiene algo que ama yo se lo quitare el me las pagara

Pegvtrosky sonrió –Felicidades leng demostró que usted quiere ser mejor que el hagamos un trato si haces lo que digo tal vez te deje matarlo

-Qué tipo de trato que es lo que quieres de mí

-El tipo que requiere hacer que el sufra que cuando encuentre algo que ame el pierda ese objeto de su afecto que él nunca mientras estés vivo pueda ser feliz que dices

Leng sonrió algo le dijo que esto iba a ser bueno –Cuéntame tu propuesta

Mientras tanto shepard estaba hablando con sus amigos en uno de los edificios abandonados explicando sobre todo lo que había pasado la maquina como shepard la mato y todo lo

-Estas bien Ashley, saber lo de kaidan y todo eras buenos amigos se que esto debe ser –Dijo kasumi mientras intentaba calmarla esto no era bueno para ninguno de ellos saber que su compañero fue remplazado por una máquina y posiblemente muerto

-Shepard como estas eso, gua yo quería golpearte cuando escuche que mataste a kaidan pero un synth quien cree que fue acaso el consejo –Joker le dijo mientras los robots recogían el cuerpo del synth para su análisis esto era malo la gente iba a estar molesta con ellos sobre todo lo que pasaba

-No ,no lo creo ellos no se arriesgarían a crear una ia esto fue peligroso quien quiera que fuera fue humano alguien está traicionando a la humanidad alguien creo estas cosas para llenar una mala agenda misógina pero la verdadera pregunta de todo lo que pasa en este planeta es quien, quien hizo todo esto

Joker miro hacia kasumi que estaba hablando con varios hombres y ashley que se dirigían hacia ellos –Comandante tenemos que hablar

-Ashley sobre lo que paso esto es…-no pudo terminar como ella lo interrumpido violentamente

-No vamos a hablar ya joker largo esto es privado –Dijo con una nota de ira e incluso desprecio

-umm si claro nos vemos luego hombre, luego me cuentas como termino está mal película de miedo –dijo joker saliendo despavorido de hay

-Ashley mira sé que estas molesta pero era necesario un synth es muy peligroso yo –No alcanzo a terminar como esta lo agarro y le dio un poderosos golpe en la cara

La sangre salía de su boca eso si que no lo veía venia venir además porque lo golpeaba-Eres un idiota verdad ese era kaidan ese era nuestro amigo

Ella se colocó encima de el con su dedo acusador apuntando hacia él, haciéndole sentir mal por tomar la decisión correcta –Mira tal vez yo sea xenofóbica skipper, pero por lo menos soy leal y no hacia unos putos aliens de mierda eres un maldito imbécil

Ella estaba molesta y tomo con toda su fuerza dándole un poderoso puño en su estado no querría hacer nada era obvia que estaba dolida al descubrir la aterradora verdad que uno de sus amigos cercanos fue remplazado fue duro de afrontar

Ella siguió golpeándolo puño por puño shepard querría evitar que se lastimara que esto terminara sus otros amigos aceptaron todo con facilidad aceptaron la verdad aceptaron que habían sido engañados pero ella no, ella estaba mal estaba herida y olía a alcohol

Espera olia a alcohol, pudo ver a lo lado de una mesa unas gotas de alcohol que escurrían de un vino asari que demonios ella estaba borracha –Ashley está mal, estas borracha

-Sabes skipper cuando me invitaste en la tierra creía que eras solo un niño rico que solo querría ser un agua fiesta- Guau eso si es estar ebrio no sabía decir si lo estaban insultado pero si era un insulto era uno malo

Pero luego vino algo que lo sorprendió –Sabes que a la mierda todo esto

Y luego ella lo beso así como así shepard sabía que esto estaba mal todo esto pero luego se puso peor el olor a alcohol era intoxicaste mortal en sus labios él siempre había tenido mala suerte con las mujeres no podía esperar que todo en su vida fuera genial y si él tenía la oportunidad de estar con una mujer él debía aprovecharlo no iba a tener lo mismo otra vez pero la voz de la razón le decía que esto no era amor él no era un hombre como sus ancestros él no era como el mensajero ni como el trotamundos solitario ambos gente que el admiraba desde pequeño y sus ejemplos a seguir pero si querría ser algún día como ellos él debía ser responsable y esto no lo era pero cuando Ashley empezó a bajar sus manos en su cremallera él supo que tenía que parrar

-Ashley alto no podemos esto está mal detente, estas mal esto que quieres hacer no es por amor es solo por el alcohol y tu impulso

-Que dices skipper no me amas o que soy mucha mujer para ti-Dice con una voz enojada

-Ashley alto, no es eso esto está mal solo lo sé que está mal detente

-Sabes que púdrete idiota –y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo tiro del piso y saliendo de ahí dejándolo tirado este día había sido malo primero kaiden y ahora esto

-Búscame cuando no seas tan cretino no sabes lo que siento-Él supo que todo eso fue por el dolor ,shepard sabía que fue algo rudo supo que tenía que calmarse y vio una botella de ryncol tirado con todo el vino

-Que más da esto no puede ser peor tengo que calmarme-Asi shepard tomo un baso y se sirvió un trago el ryncol la bebida más fuerte de la galaxia creada por los krogan , todo el mundo incluido su propia raza sabia de las capacidades de los krogan y sabían que no eran buenos constructores ni científicos ni poetas y sus civilizaciones casi siempre caían rápido muchos decían nace un krogan en un imperio y cuando este muere 1000 años después esta civilización ya no existía

Sus pensamientos fueron aturdidos esto era fuerte, decidió tomar otro y otro pero su cuerpo no aguanto más sus entrañas dolían –Oh por el creador que tiene esta cosa

Shepard cayó en el piso desmayado de una fuerza que creyó controlar y no pudo la furia de una mujer

* * *

 **FLOTA QUARIAN**

-Debemos actuar tenemos que atacar las flotas invasoras y recuperar su tecnología para usarla en la guerra contra los geths-gritaba uno de los miembros de la junta en frente de los almirante los personas más importantes de la junta quariana se reunía con ellos en este momento decidirán lo que harían respecto a la invasión de los invasores

-Sabemos dónde están es un sistema prohibido por lo que supo la zona tenía una radiación mortal tal parece que eso fue una mentira del consejo–dijo korris desde su asiento

Rael miro de un lado a otro alrededor de todos sabía que tenía que actuar no iba a ser partícipe de una masacre tal vez los actos de los invasores no fueron los mejores pero fueron mejores que el concejo pero sobretodo la paz iba a traer a su hija una guerra iba a quitársela se paró y dijo –Sabemos que son mucho más avanzados que cualquier raza del consejo ,tienen armas de películas de ciencia ficción inteligencias virtuales como ninguna otra robots gigantes casi indestructibles tenemos la mayor flota de la galaxia y en el pasado nuestra tecnología era la envidia de otros pero si atacamos perderíamos muchas naves tenemos la mayor flota de guerra en la galaxia pero aun así no es suficiente tenemos que negociar con ellos

Un gran murmullo se escuchó alrededor todo el mundo discutía y discutía algunos creían que estaban con los geth ya que no los habían atacado otros decían y decían –Que deberíamos hacer entonces no han hablado con casi nadie?

Gerrel hablo a favor de rael su viejo amigo y no favor de la guerra algo raro- Estoy de acuerdo no nos han atacado tal vez no les interesemos por ahora pero su guerra fue una guerra de degaste atacaron con métodos muy inteligentes actualmente la economía galáctica es un desastre lo que me dice que no era un ataque para sus especies si no para el consejo incluso ahora el concejo está al borde del colapso fueron golpes rápidos contundentes el crédito casi no vale nada además muchas de su fuerzas son máquinas lo que me dice que no tienen los números para pelear de frente en vez de eso su único objetivo parecía era destruir el gobierno de la ciudadela , Xen a analizado algo de su tecnología

Todo el mundo sabía que xen estaba algo loca pero su genio no era algo que nadie negara-Muy bien por lo que he analizado de su armamento están más avanzados que ninguna otra raza del consejo casi a nivel de los protenaos es más creo que en 200 años ya estarían en ese nivel tecnológico de ellos pero aun así no hemos descubierto cómo funcionan a diferencia de las armas geth que disparan plasma por medio de elemento cero sobrecalentado las suyas funciones con una carga de energía ,literalmente son armas proteanas en todo sentido aun así saber cómo funcionan y como fabricarlas son dos cosas diferentes para los geth sería imposible armarlas estas crean una carga con la radiación que generan estas hacen interferencia en sus señales creo que pueden causan daños a su mente colectiva por lo que no les sería útil usarlas a menos que haya una gran cantidad de geths en un solo punto unos 100 eliminaría la interferencia pero de otro modo sus señales serian interrumpidas.

Murmullos iban de un lado a otro todo el mundo hablaba y uno de los capitanes dijo-Es decir que es posible atacar a los geth con ellas eliminarlos, sabemos que para los geth le sería difícil construirlas podríamos usar para atacarlos?

Xen hablo y dijo-Si en teoría si pero aun así sería muy complicado los geth son una mente colectiva esa interferencia podría usarse pero aun así tardaríamos años en hacerlo pero creo que con la tecnología invasora todo esto sería imposible para nosotros

Korris la miro y dijo -De donde sacaron este tipo de tecnología acaso tienen un faro proteana o una biblioteca proteana como el consejo?

Xen lo miro no sabía por que le interesaba eso era raro él siempre estaba en apoyo a paz con los geth incluso recuerda que una vez enviaron a su orden una nave para negociar pero fue eliminada por ellos-No lo creo es parecida pero muchos conceptos son diferentes creo que descubrieron el concepto base

Esto era raro todo el mundo estaba hablando el concepto base era una idea que decía que los proteanos usaron un solo concepto un tipo de desarrollo especial sus armas su principio para la tecnología proteana nadie lo había descubierto, se decía que si se descubría seria relativamente fácil crear tecnología al mismo nivel proteana e incluso más avanzada

Shalla los miro sorprendida de esa disposición de la paz ella tenia que apoyar esto de negociar y así hablar con tali , ella siempre quiso tener una hija, tali fue su pequeño faro de alegría de niña siempre estaba con ella cuidándola ella recuerda haber llorado cuando ella le dijo una vez mama tenía que apoyar esto para salvarla la paz era la única manera pero no con los geth, ella siempre quiso una hija pero aunque tuvo una relación en el pasado no pudo concretarse nunca se pudo –Tenemos que negociar una tregua el consejo no tiene las fuerzas para luchar tanto y los invasores tampoco pero la jerarquía lo hará y si lo hacen destruirán sus mundos y nuestra oportunidad se perderá

-Muy bien quien esta de acuerdo, levante la mano-Y así lo hizo casi todo el mundo la decisión estaba tomada

-Entendido movilizaremos la flota a su sistema y negociaremos una tegua con ellos y el consejo

* * *

 **CAPITAL DE LA NEW REPUBLICA DE NUEVA CALIFORNIA ,CIUDAD DE ARENAS SOMBRIAS**

La situación había sido mala las fuerzas de la RNC desesperadas no sabían que hacer estaban atrapados antes de que pudieran lanzar la siguiente ofensiva 12 de los 15 planetas que habían ocupado tuvieron que ser evacuados aunque en ese momento realizaron ataques en gran escala a 20 puntos de construcción de naves de las razas del consejo ninguno de los dos bandos podían continuar la guerra la RNC debía iniciar una tregua pero la verdad el consejo podía reponerse con más facilidad los humanos se estaban quedando sin opciones

En este momento en el palacio presidencial el presidente Anderson hablaba con sus miembros de más confianza debían actuar debían hacer algo antes de que el consejo termine lo que hizo hace siglos

Todos estaban hay pero algunos solo en hologramas demasiado lejos en una guerra que ya no podían ganar antes no, Él ya tenía la información de los synth cuando se descubrió la existencia de uno se ordenó un escaneo en todas las naves los synth habían remplazado soldados de la RNC el gobierno hizo lo que hizo disparando a los synth sus cuerpos iban a ser traídos para saber quien era su creador

-Debemos realizar una tregua, no podemos mantener el ataque ya no hay recursos para pelear los synth hicieron explotar varios astilleros de naves en nuestras colonias si no nos hubieron atacado los synth tal vez hubiéramos ganado –dijo uno de los almirantes en la habitación todos estaban preocupados

-Señor presidente lo mejor es enviar nuestras naves a proteger la tierra no saben dónde están las colonias y poner en uso el sistema de defensa hyperion para proteger el planeta después de eso podremos negociar

Anderson miro tenían razón el consejo no negociaría tanfacil primero castigarías a los humanos por atacarlos como lo hacen con todo lo que se le oponen era hora de hacer algo –Cual es el estado del sistema hyperión que sabemos sobre el podemos colocarlo en línea por lo menos para defender el planeta

-Fue construido con lo último en sistema de defensa ninguna nave puede aguantar efectivamente a él es un sistema de defensa increíblemente costoso cuenta con una red de satélites que lanzan cargas concentradas de elemento cero ionizado sobre la atmosfera que crea un campo de fuerza que protege el planeta y si una nave lo atraviesa eso frita cualquier motor sin posibilidad de repararse nunca pero no está terminado hay áreas del planeta que no están protegidas que debemos hacer señor

Anderson iba a tomar una decisión e iba a tomarla ahora – Activen el sistema hyperio sobre las naves Hagan lo necesario envíen el Elder, el aradesh y la gran mayoría de nuestras flotas para proteger la tierra pongan en código rojo las ciudades y tengan preparados los bunkers en caso de bombardero además quiero que mantengan parte de nuestras fuerzas en estos planetas debemos protegerlos si querremos negociar

-Entendido señor el otro tema son los synth hay quienes dicen que puede ser un grupo radical pero no sabemos quién las haya construido

En ese momento una pantalla holográfico mostro un esquema de los synth que habían encontrado en los ataque y los de hace casi más de 200 años que creo el instituto

-Como ven son más avanzados a tal nivel de que estos son capaces de imitar poderes bióticos son más duros de identificar a simple vista pero nuestros rastreadores pueden detectarlos con suma facilidad

-Que debemos hacer con los cuerpos señor presidente que debemos hacer señor

Anderson la miro y dijo tomando nota de todo lo que estaba sucediendo-Estúdienlo analícenlos envíen a algunos cuerpos a big mountain y el resto a ciudad refugio no dejen que esto se esparza debemos saber quién fue, quien lo creo y quien es responsable de estas creaciones

-Si señor transmitiré sus órdenes de inmediato

Todos se levantaron todos caminaron y se fueron para proteger el planeta había cosas que hacer pero justo en ese momento Hannah se acercó a su viejo amigo ya sentía la presión de esto

-Primero la guerra y ahora esto tengo suerte si no bombardean el planeta o si no me destituyen de mi cargo

Hannah coloco una mano en su hombro sabiendo que debían confiar el uno como en el otro-Anderson todo esto es malo lo se tan malo como cuando éramos jóvenes y sé que te preocupa mi hijo tanto como a mi

Anderson la miro y dijo –crees que nos perdone por la verdad que le hemos ocultado por la razón de lo que es el en su vida su hermana es diferente ella no tiene la culpa de esto

-No creo que nunca lo hará si se entera pero esperemos que no lo haga solo esperemos que todo salga bien que todo mejore dijo colocándole una mano en su hombro

Pasaron hay un tiempo mirando la ciudad por fuera admirando todo el paisaje y el alrededor

-Ellos lo buscaran y lo usaran creo que incluso uno de los miembros de la mesa del alto mando puede ser un miembro de ellos

Esto sorprendió a Hannah le asusto saber lo que pasaría con su hijo cuando supiera la verdad cuando supieran lo que le habían hecho esa noche hace tantos años , lo que tenía en su interior

-Es pegvtroscky verdad el es el único que puede ser el nunca me ha a agradado su fijación en la academia con mi hijo

Anderson le coloco una mano en su hombro intentando calmarla-Hanah cálmate la verdad no creo que sea el , sé que tienen sus tenciones pero el es totalmente léala a la republica creo que es alguien más así que cálmate , la fijación en tu hijo es diferente John es un genio estratega tal como él es más su reputación aumento con sus ofensivas en illium creo que incluso algún día será el sucesor para presidente

-Jane va estar celosa jajá. –ella se rio un poco

-Ah no exageres ella lo más probable es que logre llegar al alto mando de la hermandad incluso creo que pueda ser un alto Elder y dirigirla algún día -Hanah solo pudo mirar afuera en la ventana pero en ese momento sonidos se oían de un lado a otro una alarma de proximidad

En ese momento la secretaria entro a toda velocidad-Señor presidente naves, el sistema de detección ha detectado una gran cantidad de naves en dirección hacia nosotros

-Mierda la flota está lejos, llámeme al ministro de defensa y dígale que ponga los silos de misiles en estado de alerta que pongan los campos de fuerza de los sistemas Andrómeda listos para su despliegue intenten comunicarse

En ese momento varios rangers veteranos entraron estos eran algunos de los mejores escogidos entre todo el ejército-Señor presidente debemos llevarlo al bunker hay que evacuar el edificio

Pero antes de que pudieran llevárselo la secretaria hablo –Señor presidente no es el consejo son los quarianos piden hablar con usted señor.

-Hannah ven conmigo envíen un mensaje me reuniré en la casa presidencial

 **GRACIAS A CONDEALE POR SU APOYO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES**

* * *

 **QUE PLANEA LEN Y SU ORGANIZACION , LA PAZ CON LOS QUARRIANOS SE ACERCA CUAL ES EL SECRETO DE HANNAH Y ANDERSON , TAMBIEN QUIERRO DECIR QUE VOY A HACER LOS 3 JUEGOS AQUI PERO CON VARIAS DIFERENCIAS CORREPONDIENTES UNA DE OTRA**

 **CODEX**

 **SISTEMA ANDROMEDA: ES DESCRITO POR EL CONSEJO COMO UNO DE LOS SISTEMAS DE DEFENSAS MAS AVANZADOS DE LA GALAXIA MUY COSTOSO A TAL NIVEL QUE SE CREE QUE MUCHOS MUNDOS INDEPENDIENTES DE SUS GOBIERNOS COLAPSARIAN CON SU PRECIO PERO PARA LOS GOBIERNOS REPRESENTANTES DE CADA ESPECIE ES LITERALMENTE MAS BARRATO ,ES DESCRITO POR LOS QUARIANOS COMO UNA OBRA DE INGENIERIA POR LAS ASARIS COMO UN ARMA PODEROSA QUE TIENE SU PROPIA BELLEZA Y LOS TURIANOS COMO UN ARMA DEL FUTURO CONSTA DE 350 SATELITES QUE SE DESPLAZA POR TODO UN PLANETA ESTOS LITERALMENTE GENERA UN CAMPO DE FUERZA QUE IMPIDE QUE CUALQUIER NAVE ENTRE O SALGA ABSORVEN LOS DISPAROS Y LOS DISPERZA FUE CONSTRUIDO DESDE HACE CASI 5 AÑOS EN LA TIERRA CONSTRUIDO POR LA OFICINA DE INDUSTRIA Y COMERCIO**

 **OFICINA DE INDUSTRIA Y COMERCIO: FUNDADA PRINCIPALMENTE POR ANTIGUOS MIEMBROS DE LOS SEGUIDORES DEL APOCALIPSIS DURANTE LA GUERRA CONTRA LA LEGION DE CESAR SON LOS CIENTIFICOS JEFES DEL GRAN VACIO Y BIG MOUNTAIN ESTA RAMA DEL GOBIERNO TRABAJA JUNTO CON LOS ESCRIBAS DE LA HERMANDA Y MUCHOS AVANCES ACTUALES DE ARMAS DE ENERGIA SE DEBEN HA HECHOS, MUCHAS DE LAS UNIVERSIDADES HUMANAS SON FINANCIADAS POR ELLOS BUSCANDO GRANDES MENTES PARA LA ORGANIZACIÓN Y AL SERVICIO DE LA NUEVA REPUBLICA**

 **DIVISION DE SIGILO DE LA RNC: USANDO LA ANTIGUA ARMADURA DE SIGILO CHINA ESTAS FUERZAS SON UNIDADES DE EXPEDICION Y RECONOCIMIENTO SON SOLODADOS MUY CAPACITADOS MUCHOS SON SOLDADOS QUE FALLARON EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO A RANGER PERO DEMOSTRARON SU TALENTO ESTAN ENTRENADOS EN INFILTRACION Y ELIMINACION DE OBJETIVOS**


	13. 13 El Fin De La Guerra Parte 3

**ARENAS SOMBRIAS , LA TIERRA**

La guerra ya se había perdido en este momento el presidente Anderson tenía que negociar ya estaba preparado iba a pedir al consejo en la negociación un planeta para los quarianos a cambio de compartir tecnología conociendo al consejo iban a aceptar esto si querrían tecnología harían cualquier método para conseguirla ya no tenían opción debían reunirse con ellos y pronto

Estaba cerca de la plataforma de aterrizaje todo ya estaba listo la ciudad capital de la republica arenas sombrías estaba lista para pedir ayuda a los alienígenas en el concepto humano ellos no tiene casi ningún problema con ellos es más los humanos aunque eran xenofóbicos en algunas partes del planeta la RNC sobre todo durante la época de Thandi instauro leyes que permitían a los necrófagos y súper mutantes ser parte productiva de la sociedad eso facilito que la gente de las zonas civilizadas tuvieran un odio pero a las especies del consejo no un odio xenofóbico en sí pero en varias partes no era asi

-Muévanse, muévanse ahora todo el mundo alinéense

Los soldados bajaban acomodándose en la plataforma desde que la sociedad humana se había reconstruido , la tecnología se había convirtió en casi una deidad para la humanidad aunque era cierto que las asari fue la raza más avanzada que otras especies eso no era comparado con la capacidad tecnológica humana la primera raza que en pocos años alcanzaría a los proteanos el presidente Anderson se preguntó que iba a pasar ahora habían perdido la guerra si todo hubiera salido bien hubieran podido destruir el consejo pero al final todo había terminado mal , ya no podía hacer nada mas solo podían esperar la ayuda de los quarianos si podían usarlos como diplomáticos la republica podría sobrevivir pero si no solo podían esperar que el sistema Andrómeda podría aguantar

-Señor esperamos sus órdenes –Decía uno de los RANGERS de la guardia presidencial

-quiero que vengan conmigo yo voy hablar directamente con ellos, ordene a sus francotiradores que se retiren –dijo mirando a los francotiradores

El soldado se sorprendió-si señor, transmitiré sus órdenes de inmediato

Anderson estaba preparado para este momento histórico tenía la esperanza de que ellos pudieran dialogar con ellos si podían hacer que ellos negociaran por la republica podrían negociar con el consejo sabía que esto posiblemente vaya a ser una decisión no muy popular y que a muchos tal vez no les guste negociar con el consejo pero no había más opciones tenían que hablar y debían hacerlo ahora

Hannah se reunió en pocos momentos, vio a su vieja amiga ella sabía cómo hablar con ellos y negociar si alguien podía negociar era una madre y créanme que ella lo hacía solo faltaba poco

-Muy bien estoy listo comandante digan a sus hombre que la nave puede aterrizar

-Si señor transmitiré sus órdenes de inmediato señor presidente

Él se alejó hablando con su omni herramienta ya era hora de negociar

-Nave alienígena aterrice en la zona de aterrizaje autorizada una delegación se reunirá con ustedes en el momento que aterricen

Rael no sabía cómo actuar él estuvo pensando en lo que shala le dijo tali no lo recordaba para ella shalla era su madre él era solo un viejo gruñón que nunca estaba conforme con lo que pasaba en la vida de ella siempre pidió más ahora tenía que actuar como un padre en mucho tiempo

Mientras llegaba al planeta vio como las naves alienígenas de los invasores los estaban guiando habían recibido un mensaje del planeta cuando llegaron se sorprendieron que gran cantidad del planeta estaba destruido o poseía altos niveles de radiación este planeta había pasado por mejores momentos en el pasado para esta delegación se decidió que lo mejor era actuar de forma directa por eso se enviaron dos almirante él y daro Xen la mujer estaba loca pero era brillante tal vez su experiencia con extraña tecnología pueda servir para algo mientras tanto el venia por otras razones el pediría la extracción de su hija de illium como parte de estas negociaciones

-almirantes hemos llegado a una plataforma de aterrizaje los guardias los escoltaran

Así fue habían aterrizado lo primero que vio allí fueron varios soldados organizados en fila habían dos grupos unos con armaduras negras con ojos rojos también tenían una capa habían otros que estaban en unas grandes armaduras grises allí había una alfombra roja y delante de ellos estaba un hombre y una mujer al parecer por que al verlos se dio cuenta de que solo uno tenía pellos

-xen vamos, guardias vengan con nosotros pero no hagan nada estúpido

-si señor

Al salir vio que los soldados invasores se ponían en fila xen miraba de un lado a otro su tecnología sus armaduras estaba fascinada lo cual no era extraño en ella pero al menos algo era algo mientras seguían caminando se dio cuenta de que los diplomáticos invasores se acercaban a ellos

-Bienvenidos soy el presidente Anderson y esta mujer es la Almirante Hannah shepard

Ellos hicieron una reverencia a Hannah sin saber de qué el rango de almirante tenia serias diferencia entre sus culturas

-mucho gusto almirante, señor presidente soy el almirante rael zorah esta mujer es daro Xen venimos a intervenir en este conflicto

El hombre le tomo la mano a rael y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro un saludo bastante simple aun que había escuchado de shalla que antes de que cortaran las comunicaciones a illium así se saludaban los invasores

Anderson hiso una seña para que los siguiera en poco momento llegaron a un lugar con un sky car lujoso

-Vengan con nosotros esta limusina nos llevara al palacio presidencial sus guardias pueden venir allá hablaremos sobre los temas importantes de los cuales debemos negociar

Xen y rael entraron con sus guardias y los dos entraron mientras iban viajando rael tenía algunas preguntas al ver su ciudad ciertamente era avanzada pero mucha de las cosas que veía eran raras vio cosas locas con tecnología pero la de ellos estaba a otro nivel

-Me gustaría preguntarle una cosa, por qué?-Dijo Xen

Anderson lo miro y dijo –Por qué, que?

Xen le contesto conociendo la verdad a su pregunta –Por que atacaron al consejo sin ofenderles pero sus ataques eran más de desgaste el crédito la moneda del consejo vale casi nada si ustedes quisieran con sus naves sigilo podían haber soltados toxinas mortales sobre sus planetas natales esta guerra no fue contra ellos fue algo mas quiero saber por que

-Muy bien se los voy a contestar como pudieron notar muchas partes de nuestro planeta está en mal estado tiene mucha radiación y la respuesta a eso es el consejo

Rael lo miro y dijo –El consejo pero por qué?

Esta vez Hannah contesto –Hace siglos nuestra tecnología avanzo rápidamente empezamos a usar la energía atómica en formas que ninguna especie en general pudo desarrollamos los primeros prototipos de esas armas pero eso llamo la atención del consejo pero para aquella época nuestro mundo estaba dividido muchas naciones se peleaban por los pocos recursos la era dorada causo una sobre población en el planeta recursos como el petróleo que para aquella época era muy importante causo que estallaran distintas guerras estas fueron conocida como las guerras de los recursos el consejo llego con un mensaje de ayuda pero venían por nuestra tecnología

Xen los miro y dijo-Que les propuso el consejo a cambio de su tecnología?

-Mundos habitables

-Y cuál fue su problema

-el problema es que nuestros ancestros estaban divididos todo el mundo creía tener la razón habían dos grupos principales los comunistas chinos y los capitalistas americanos ambas naciones iniciaron en si la guerra de los recursos como las más poderosas no eran fáciles de negociar pero el consejo lo hizo a los pocos meses de llegar se iniciaron unas charlas pero fallaron cuando el consejo envió espías por las armas un tiempo después las negociaciones fallaron y el almirante de la flota del concejo ordeno controlar la situación piratearon nuestros sistemas de armas y bombardearon el planeta

-ya veo pero aun así su desarrollo es impresionante almirante Hannah

No pudieron continuar ya que el conductor hablo-Señor hemos llegado la guardia presidencial los espera afuera

-Muy bien, síganme

Así fue como les abrió la puerta al salir pudo ver varios guardias en la misma armadura negra entraron y pudieron ver cómo había estatuas de los presidentes

-Estas estatuas quienes son ellos?

-Son los presidentes ya antiguos líderes de la republica cuando la RNC se estabilizo se decidió construir estas estatuas

-La RNC que significa eso?

-Republica de nueva california, fuimos fundada unos años después de la guerra hasta convertirse en la única potencia del mundo

Rael se acercó y dijo -Antes que nada señor presidente tengo que colocar las condiciones para las negociaciones

Entraron en una gran sala con varias sillas

-Si claro por favor siéntase tenemos que informaron obre las condiciones de las negociaciones

Se sentaron en las sillas

-por favor cuales son sus condiciones necesito saber por qué han venido

-Querremos negociar ser intermediarios entre ustedes con las especies del consejo a cambio querremos recibir ayuda para extraer a los quarianos en sus planetas ocupados

Anderson los miro era obvio que el querría algo mas-Yo estaba pensando si podrían ayudarnos con su flota de combate para proteger el planeta

-Señor presidente eso es imposible no podemos poner en peligro a la flota

Anderson los miro como si tuviera algo más que decir –A cambio de su ayuda durante las negociaciones la RNC estará lista para incluir a los quarianos para un planeta en las negociaciones a cambio actualizaremos varias de sus naves con lo último en nuestra ingeniera

Rael se sorprendió pero aun así no podían-Yo no puedo hacer eso

-A cambio también podemos prestar ayuda con su sistema inmunológico

Eso pareció sorprender a Xen que se paró de la silla incapaz de comprender lo que habían dicho-Espera que han dicho?

-Antes de la guerra uno de los refugios estuvo trabajando en una cura universal y pareció que ellos tuvieron éxito lastimosamente se perdió la cura pero hace unos años la republica recupero una unidad robótica con varios datos hemos podido hacer avances a cambio de su ayuda la RNC suministrara ayuda e incluso enviaremos los datos para que sepa que no estamos mintiendo

Rael los miro y dijo –Permítanos hablar con la flota tengo que discutirlo

-Muy bien transmitiré las órdenes para que traigan los quarianos de los otros planetas

* * *

 **RELE 314**

La flota del consejo estaba listo el espectro saren arterius estaba listo para acabar con esa escoria alienígena las demás razas eran parásitos para el poder de la jerarquía las asari con esas cosas baratas de espías solo parásitos

Pero estos malditos invasores de mierda creían que ellos tenían derecho de impedir el avance del consejo ellos eran los verdaderos amos de la galaxia solo pensar que ellos pudieron burlar la flota turian lo hacía enfurecer el plan era simple pacificar la especie y anexarlos el consejo no iba a dejar que sus tecnología se desperdiciara pero no había nada que le decía que él no podía divertirse algo con ellos incluso quien sabe tal vez dejarlos al borde de la extinción

-Señor hemos recibido un mensaje del consejo pide que nos retiremos no podemos entrar en el sistema- dijo un salariano en el puesto de mando

Saren se le acerco colocando su mano en su cuello- Que dices?

-señor…por favor…

Saren lo soltó y dijo-Soy un espectro dame una razón para que no te estrangule a golpes y espero que sea una muy buena?

-Quieren hablar con usted en la sala de comunicación

Saren se fue alejando caminando con furia hacia la sala de comunicación

Tevos hablo primero –Agente saren debemos hablar con usted, para comenzar las negociaciones

-Que es lo que pasa mi flota esta lista en estos momentos ya estarían bajo la bota del consejo quiero saber por qué no puedo empezar a mover mi flota ahorra

-Querremos que usted vaya con un equipo para iniciar las negociaciones el consejo recibimos un mensaje de los quarianos querremos que usted y una matriarca vaya a su planeta para iniciar las conversaciones con ellos?

Esas malditas trajes de rata parásitos pero no era con ellos quien estaba molesto, Saren estaba molesto él podría atacar ya pero no estos malditos políticos con use termos debates estaban arruinando todo, él podría eliminarlos pero estos

-sin ofender tengo una flota lista son una raza inferior podría atacar ya

Esta vez fue valern quien se opuso-No podemos darle órdenes para que ataque el crédito esta desvalorizado estamos a tal nivel que hemos tenido que recurrir a la moneda independiente de cada especia además el STG no ha tenido mucho éxito en infiltrarse en sus bases sabemos casi nada de su poder destructivo no podemos apoyar un ataque suicida que solo resultara mal para nosotros

Sparatus lo miro y dijo –El primarca , el consejo de matriarcas y la dalatrass han tomado la decisión la tecnología invasora es la más poderosa en la galaxia cumpla nuestras ordenes soldado

Saren acepto de mala gana –Si señor

Mientras las imágenes se apagaban varias imágenes llegaban a su mente y una voz aterradora hablo

 ** _Hazlo ellos condenan a los turianos y cuando sea el momento hazlo necesitamos a esta nueva raza por ahora y cuando sea el momento ellos van a caer palaven sobrevira a pesar de lo quieran_**

 _-_ Si voy a sobrevivir, voy a lograrlo pronto lo haremos –Saren estaba de acuerdo con esa voz pronto todo iba a tener efecto pronto todo va a salir bien

 _- **ellos te reprimen no saben de tu poder de lo que eres capaz tu eres un verdadero guerrero el siguiente primarca sígueme y ese gran destino te esperara algún día, solo tú puedes hacer eso**_

-El siguiente primarca cómo?

 _- **usándome llámame despiértame de este sueño recuerda lo que soy, tu sabes quién soy , yo soy el libertador de palaven el arma de tu mano tu gran guerrero**_

-Quien eres cual es tu nombre

 _- **Mi nombre es…**_

-Cual es dímelo-Dijo furioso con su mente

 _- **Soberano despiertame treme y cumplire tu destino**  
_

* * *

 **ILLIUM**

Garrus no sabía que hacer tali estaba arreglando una luz de la casa el tenía que admitir que su concepción, ella era una mujer con muchos talentos lastima lo del invasor eso de darle la virginidad lo espanto un poco pero él ya estaba calmado y listo para lo que viniera

Pero en este momento el estaba viendo algo más importante estaba viendo como ella estaba en una silla organizando una luz y el juro que ni en el porno de fornax que el veía cuando era niño vio un trasero mejor formado tenía que admitir que aunque sexualmente sus rasas eran muy diferentes ya sabiendo que los turianos descienden de aves y los quarianos de simios tenía que admitir que ese traje estaba muy bien formado

-Garrus estas bien te noto algo desconcentrado

_no no es nada solo pensando en todo esto nada mas tali..

-Um bueno. Yo .. Tengo que irme tengo que reparar la red del apartamento está muy dañada- dijo ella con una voz casi imperceptible con una voz muy tierna y suave y garrus pudo sentir algo raro

-Tali ... Yo me preguntaba si tú ya sabes si quisieras ver una película en unos momentos

-Yo tengo trabajo que hacer

Garrus la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el sofá –Vamos descansa vas a necesitar algo de fuerza cuando tengamos que pelear contra los invasores

Tali estaba incomoda el vio como retorcía sus manos la una con la otra esto era incomodo ella se sentía rara con esto

-Está bien. Yo puedo descansar un rato

Asi fue garrus estuvo tentado en colocar flota y flotilla pero después de lo que paso la otra noche él no podía decir que eso era buena idea , sobre todo si ella recordaba eso al parecer ella olvido todo aquello y tal vez era lo mejor

-Veamos Blasto la venganza que dices?

Tali miro con una mirada de desconcierto-Garrus quieres aburrirme son casi dos horas de algo raro?

-Vamos tali son dos horas de pura diversión así que disfruta

Ella agallo la cabeza y dijo-Si está bien

Shepard no podía creer que le habían ordenado esto es decir él sabía que después de lo de los Synth la guerra ya no podría ganarse pero ir por su amiga esto fue malo el conocía a tali y no podía creer que le habían ordenado hacer esto llevarla a la tierra un tal almirante rael había dado las ordenes el desconocía quien era pero él iba a protegerla

-Entiende sus órdenes comandante debe ser sigiloso tomara un sigilante tomara el quarian y la traerá a la base

-si señor –Él sabía que la única quarian aquí fue tali y esperaba que ese estúpido de garrus no hiciera nada raro

-Me moveré de inmediato-Saliendo corriendo activo el Sigilante no querría problemas con Ashley más de lo que tenían desde que se descubrió que kaidan fue un synth ella estaba bastante inestable

Era una noche lluviosa lo que hizo que al salir pensamientos llegaron por su mente decidió que la forma más simple de cumplir la misión era por los techos , pero aunque escalaba y saltaba recordó el lema desde la antigua gran guerra la guerra no cambia nunca que pasaría después de esto la humanidad sin saber trajo poderes destructivos ya a una galaxia muy inestable pero si era cierto eso de las negociaciones que pasarían el consejo las usaría para manipular a las otras especies recuerdos sobre la escuela le llegaron recordó cómo les dijeron la historia del consejo la rebelión geth el exterminio de los rachini y la rebelión krogan sucesos que pudieron evitar pero hasta ahora no había hecho nada dejaron que pasaran esos sucesos por su conveniencia pero él esperaba que la republica no se uniera al consejo si eso pasaba ellos lo único que serían , era otra arma que puedan usar para poder aplastar la galaxia

-TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS LA LEY MARCIAL SERA INSTAURADA EN DOS HORAS SE LES RECOMIENDA ESTAR EN SU CASA AQUELLOS QUE DESOBEDESCAN LA NORMA SERAN JUZGADOS DURAMENTE SE LES RECOMIENDA MANTENER EL ORDEN

Al ver eso pensó que tal vez pudieron ser mejores pero la guerra es asi uno puede pensar que lucha por su gente, por un motivo pero uno lucha para sobrevivir hay cosas que no cambia en la galaxia tales como la violencia las armas y el poder de los ricos y poderosos al final todo termina mal

Al llegar pudo ver el apartamento esta con el nombre de Taitus si el mas no recordaba ese era el nombre de ese securitron que piratearon ase un tiempo el que garrus y el usaron contra balac

-Muy bien es hora de ver lo que pasa aquí

Bajando por las escaleras de incendio pudo ver a través de la ventana una televisión prendida e igualmente a dos formas sentadas pero mientras más se aclaró y lo que vio por algún motivo lo enojo

Allí estaba garrus pero lo que le impacto es que él estaba encima de tali con su mandíbula en su boquilla el estaba besándola

Abriendo la ventana el entro y ambos impactados vieron el visitante

-Tenemos que hablar ya –dijo con un dolor en su garganta

* * *

 **La cura que Anderson dio a los quarianos lo saque de la idea de u refugio de fallout 4 uno en el cual tenían una cura universal tome la idea del robot de Curie cuando se pasa a un cuerpo synth sobre el beso de garrus y tali solo se me ocurrió además voy a subir dos capítulos pronto pero algo corto para terminar el arco del fin de la guerra**

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **MINUTE MEN:CREADOS ANTIGUAMENTE DE LOS MINUTE MEN DE LA GUERRA CIVIL AMERICANA ESTOS SERVIAN PARA PROTEGER A LA COMMONWEALTH ESTOS ERAN PERSONAS QUE SE UNIAN SIN NINGUN TIPO DE BENEFICIO CUANDO LA HERMANDAD DL CAPITULO DE LA COMMONWEALTH VENCIO AL INSTITUTO ESTOS FUERON ANEXADOS UNOS AÑOS DESPUES LA REPUBLICA LOS ANEXARIA JUNTO CON LA HERMANDAD DEL ACERO Y ESTE PASARIA HACER UNA RAMA DE LA REPUBLICA DE NUEVA CALIFORNIA ACTUALMENTE YA NO SON VOLUNTARIOS SU ARMADURA ES MUY PARECIDA A LOS SOLDADOS DE LA RNC PERO CON DETALLES AZULES ESTA FUERZA MILITAR ES ENVIADA COMO INFANTERIA BASICA Y TAMBIEN RECIBEN FONDOS DE LOS SEGUIDORES DEL APOCALIPSIS POR LO QUE TAMBIEN TRABAJA PARA ELLOS**

 **LOS CONTRABANDISTAS O** ** _GUN RUNNERS_** **: QUIEN HACE LAS ARMAS, ESTA COMPAÑÍA FUE FUNDADA POCOS AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE SE CREARA LA RNC AUN QUE NO SON EN SI UNA RAMA PUEDE CONSIDERARSE UNA ES UNA DE LA COMPAÑÍA ARMAMENTISTA MAS GRANDES DE LA REPUBLICA AUN QUE EN SI NO TIENEN UN JEFE ESO CAMBIO CON EL TIEMPO SUS ACCIONES SON LAS MAS COSTOSAS DE LAS EMPRESAS HUMANAS**

 **TITANES: ROBOTS GIGANTE SON MECHAS PROTOTIPOS QUE AUNQUE EFECTIVAS ESTAS NO HAN TENIDO UN GRAN USO EN LA GUERRA PRICIPALMETNE POR EL COSTO LA RNC DESCRIBE QUE ESTE NECESITA PILOTOS PERO SE NECESITA UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL**


	14. 14 El Fin De La Guerra Parte 4

Tali no podía aguantar esto esta película era de lo peor pero aun así no podía parar de reírse era tan mala que era buena en serio que clase de loco se le ocurría eso recordaba ver las primeras películas de blasto con sus amigas en la flota incluso recuerda verla con su madre al pensar en esto una ligera tristeza se le cruzo en su cara pero ella abandono rápidamente eso no tenía que pensar en eso quien sabe que pasaría más adelante era mejor disfrutar momentos como estos no sabía que pasaría más adelante

-Oh blasto quiero que me digas que soy para mi

Oh tali podía recordar que pasaba acá la típica escena de sexo estereotípico pero a todo el mundo le parecía raro ella recordaba que literalmente en todas las películas pasaba lo mismo este tipo se metía con mujeres de distintas especies ya se había metido con una volus , una asari e incluso un vorcha …..Eso si que la espanto

-Este desea saber a qué se refiere con respecto a esa oración

-oh blasto hazme tuya te deseo haz con tus tentáculos lo que quieras

-este desea saber si no posees alguna enfermedad de contacto sexual

Esta era una de las razones por que a tali ya no le gustaba mucho estas películas habían cambiado con el tiempo a tal nivel que ella no sabía si era una película de comedia o de acción o que era pero tenía que admitir que le hacia reír bastante

-oh si blasto mas te amo

-A este le gusta y mucho

-oh Blasto yo lo amo mas

Tali no pudo dejar de reír en serio quien iba a decir que iba a terminar riéndose de eesa forma tan irónica en serio quien hacia ese guion ella no podía dejar de reírse qué clase de ser enfermo crearía alguien así calmándose algo mas tali coloco su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá pero se sintió extraña cuando no estaba en el sofá miro hacia arriba y bio que garrus extendió su mano en sus caderas tali se sintió ruborizada ella no podía dejar de sentirse algo raro

-Garrus…-dijo con un susurro casi imperceptible –Estas bien

El volteo la cabeza intentando cambiar lo que estaba pasando por su mente él no sabía que pasar tali no sabia que estaba pasando aquí nunca lo había visto así

-Garrus déjame verte quiero saber si no estás enfermo -ella se colocó con el sofá de tal manera que ella podía colocar su mano en su frente querria saber si estaba bien ella no podía dejar que a el no le pasara nada

-Estas enfermo? Sientes algo

Garrus la miro a sus ojos pero tali no sintió nada tali seguía mirándola con esa mirada penetrante hacia el

-De hecho me pasa algo tali, no me siento bien

Tali preocupada acaricio su mejilla –Que es garrus que pasa dime sabes que soy tu amiga

Garrus coloco su mano debajo de su barbilla, tali se preocupó que eran estos sentimientos que estaba pasando en su interior que le pasaba a ella era un extraño sentimiento que ella no podía describir ella no había visto a garrus de esta forma ella coloco su mano en su pecho él era más musculoso de lo que ella había pensado

Acercando su boca cerca de ella tali no podía pensar claramente pero garrus si podía pensar y la sabia en que estaba pasando en su mente el decidio tomarla y guiarla

–Esto tali esto me pasa –Tomando su vocalizador el guio a ella hasta su mandíbula tali se colocó encima de él , colocando sus manos en sus caderas el sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal esto no era correcto ella era un traje de rata una raza de mendigos ella era solo…solo no pudo pensar más ya que él siguió concentrándose en ella

Tali no sabía que pasaba ella no estaba preparada no es que ella no creía que él no era un buen tipo pero ella no sabía que pasaba por su mente que era lo que le pasaba a garrus esto le sorprendió pero al mismo momento eso estaba bien tali se sintió rara ella era una friki desde niña había tenido problema con los chicos ella querría encontrar a alguien especial pero esto estaba mal y si querría lograr ella debía detener esto , esto era algo que ella no sintió que estaba mal pero sabía que esto no era amor

-Garrus por favor para-Este siguió besándola deslizando una mano detrás de su capucha en su cabeza siguiendo con ese beso

-Garrus esto esta mal por favor para-dijo ella sin sorprender lo que pasaba pero en respuesta de eso garrus hizo algo que ella no espero deslizando una mano de sus caderas la guio a su trasero masajeandolo tali sintió algo raro

-Garrus por favor detente –Pero garrus continuo y este movió su mandíbula hasta su cuello y continuo besándola tali ya no podía controlarse ella estaba sintiendo algo raro entre sus piernas ella tomo la cabeza de garrus y llevo su boca hasta la de ella besándolo con pasión

Tali logro recordar que estaba pasando que situación ocurría esto era malo, tenía que hablar con el solucionar esto pero ella se sentía tan bien tal no podía dejar de sentirse algo excitada con una gran firmeza tal tomo su fuerza y ella dijo

-Garrus alto, por favor para –Colocando sus manos en su pecho

-Tali yo…no sé qué me paso yo-Garrus dijo tratando explicarse a ella

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo una gran vestida salía de la ventana junto con gotas de agua tali y garrus mirando hacia esa dirección pudieron ver alguien entrando por ella

-Tenemos que hablar ya

Vieron hacia esa dirección y vieron a N7 pero lo que le sorprendió a ella tali no supo que pensar tali vio la situación en la que estaba sus mejillas estaba calientes tali no supo que pensar solo una serie de raros sentimientos.

Ambos se separaron tali y garrus se separaron tali mirando su traje vio que estaba desorganizando sabiendo que estaba en muy mal estado organizándola ella con sus manos cambio de posición quitando el mugre y limpiándola de forma completa tali miro hacia garrus ,tali no sabía que pensar de el esto era algo que no se suponía que debía pasar tali miro a N7

-N7 nosotros, esto no es lo que parece –Tali dijo tratando explicarse a el no querria perder un buen amigo

N7 miro a garrus y con su voz dijo-Eso no importa, tengo que hablar contigo –ella no podía decir que pasaba por su mente mientras ella organizaba su traje tali no podía juzgarlo pero sintió una pizca de odio en su voz transformada por su casco

-Y bien que quieres invasor?- Dijo garrus organizando su traje y con algo de furia en su voz

-Señor ya termino de aparearse con la señora-Vieron el robot que cruzo la puerta Shepard estaba molesto y el ni siquiera podía entenderlo o tal vez si shepard solo sintió que ese turian se aprovechaba de ella de sus intenciones para sus beneficios

-No vengo por ti mandíbula de pájaro vine por alguien mejor que ti –Con su dedo él lo movió hacia la dirección de tali

-yo-pregunto tali sorprendida por esto ella no podía creer esto dos aliens se peleaban por ella no es que ella fuera racista pero esto estaba mal ella no era xenofóbica pero siempre creyó en relaciones dentro de su propia especie

-tali quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo N7 tomando su mano y guiándola a la ventana pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo garrus tomo la mano de N7 y dijo

-Antes de nada que está pasando-dijo garrus con desprecio hacia el invasor que groseramente los interrumpió

-tali la RNC me ordeno que vengas conmigo quiero que vengas a mi mundo natal no te hare daño

-ohh...Ya veo –Tali se sintió un poco triste y decepcionada ella esperaba algo mejor no esto pensó ella volteo su cabeza tratando de olvidar todo lo que paso con garrus hace unos momentos

-Ella no va a ningún lado explícanos que pasa –Ambos tan enfrascado en sus pelea que no se dieron cuenta de tali en la misma habitación

-voy contigo –dijo ella ambos voltearon sus cabezas sorprendidos por sus respuestas

-Espera que?-dijeron los dos al unísono mirándola fijamente

-Tali es un invasor ellos literalmente atacaron a la fuerza militar turiana la más poderosa de la galaxia destruyeron casi todas nuestras flotas no puedes confiar en ellos van a atacarlos solo las especies del consejo son dignos de confianza

Ahora tali estaba molesta, era eso la típica actitud turiana de superioridad no podía confiar en sus decisiones

-garrus voy con el por qué es un amigo además soy una quariana el consejo solo se ayuda a si mismo no nos ayudaron en el pasado y si no te has dado cuenta los quarianos odiamos el consejo asi que deja decir un hipócrita

Ya calmándose tali supo que había sido algo ruda pero era la verdad el consejo fue la única razón de lo malo en la galaxia los vorcha habían colapsado por ellos, los krogan y ellos mismos también.

-N7 quiero respuestas por eso iré contigo –dijo acercándose a el

-Gracias tali eres increíble

-lo sé –Entonces sin que nadie supiera N7 la agarro por sus piernas cargándola tali se sintió caliente dentro de su traje de una forma similar como se sintió con garrus con el beso y se la llevo a la ventana tali se sentía que sonrojaba de una manera que no podía describir con algo de orgullo se dirigió hacia garrus y dijo

-Mi raza es mas de confianza que el consejo-Garrus estaba sorprendido

-Lo siento garrus pero si puedo ir a su mundo y saber por qué pasa esto tal vez pueda terminarlo adiós garrus y espero que comprendas mi motivaciones –dijo ella mientras que N7 empezó a correr hacia el techo

Garrus salió mirando lo que paso y dijo- Por los espíritus que ha pasado

Taitus acercándose dijo –Señor necesita agua o algo

-No taitus necesito estar solo, solo necesito estar con mis pensamientos –dijo el mirando a la ventana

-pero…si señor-asi dijo el saliendo por la ventana

Garrus siguió mirando la ventana sin saber qué decisión debió haber tomado si lo que dijo estaba bien o mal retirándose de ahí el apago la televisión

* * *

Leng estaba fascinado con lo que él había encontrado quien diría que shepard tenía esto pero era muy interesante con su IA pudo ser un hacker fácilmente quien diría que esta tecnología de esos cerebritos del instituto les serviría para algo pero al parecer así fue y le fue de mucha utilidad tomando los datos vio algo muy interesante era el núcleo de una IA pero diferente a lo que tenía el en sus manos era el núcleo de varios VI formando una matriz avanzada si el sabia solo existía una raza con esta configuración esos eran los geth

-Analízalo y cópialo quien sabe que esto podría sernos útil

-Desde luego Decanus kai leng

Oh eso le gustaba a el pero ese no era el rango que el querría si la legión iba a volver el querría algo mas ostentoso quien sabe incluso convertirse en el legado de la legión pero para eso tenía que eliminar a la competencia quien sabe incluso tal vez tenga que eliminar a esa perra de miranda ella era solo una abominación genética y el instituto eran tontos los únicos que podían gobernar el mundo era la verdadera humanidad

-Qué crees que haces-

Oyendo unos pasos acercándose leng pudo ver hacia allí y hay estaba ese tonto de shepard el maldito egocéntrico que no hacía nada más que ser un estorbo el aun no podía comprender por qué habían elegido a ese idiota

-Qué crees que haces, no voy a repetirlo de nuevo –dijo mirándolo

Leng miro su omni herramienta había copiado los datos pero viendo estos datos supo que él había estado ocultando algo si podía hacer que lo expulsaran del ejercito tal vez ya no sea un estorbo

-Nada solo una revisión encontré algo muy interesante no crees- dijo levantando su mano y mostrado el pad de datos si esto funcionaba tal vez podría encargarse de este problema de una vez por todas

-Eso no es nada de tu incumbencia leng me tengo que ir he recibido órdenes de llevar a tali a la tierra eso no es algo que te importa además tengo que devolver eso –dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que el estaba diciendo

-Espera devolver a que te refieres con eso espera y como la llamaste –dijo leng

-eso no es algo de tu incumbencia- dijo acercándose para tomar el pad de datos pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo leng lo tomo agarrándolo y tiro un golpe al cuello

-Eres un traidor shepard dímelo ahora o voy a tener que hacer que ese traje de rata me hable de una u otra forma

En ese momento shepard lo agarro por la garganta levantando su mano preparándose para tirarle un golpe a él pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo dijo-Cierra tu maldita boca leng

-Un tema sensible eh tal parece que no eres tan invencible cuál es tu relación con esa cosa –En ese momento shepard con su fuerza tiro un puño derivándolo de un golpe

-Aléjate de ella pedazo de mierda- grito a leng en el piso.

Leng cayó en el piso tirado hay miro a shepard con rabia y le dijo –Voy a decirles que eres amigo de un alíen que eres un traidor todos los verán

Shepard se arrodillo y apunto su dedo frente a el –Haz lo que quieras no hay forma de que tú puedas derrotarme siempre he sido mejor que tú y siempre lo seré pedazo de idiota

Leng empezó a reírse y dijo –Cuando la gente sepa, adivina que pasara contigo imbécil te sacaran te darán tu merecido castigo

Shepard se acercó al piso mirando el pad de datos y se alejo- Nunca te creerán leng siempre has sido inestable y además te conozco no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacer lo necesario siempre estarás detrás de mí como el parasito que eres

-Pedazo de Mirelurks despreciable hare que me lo pagues un día de estos yo..-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso

 _-_ Yo que leng , no eres nada siempre has querido ser mejor que todos ser el humano superior pero te falta tener emociones para ser eso te falta entender a las personas yo las entiendo tu no pedazo de basura ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer , adiós leng te veo luego-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Shepard voy a crucificarte maldito hijo de mutante-pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya se había ido

-Señor tengo todos los datos desea verlos –dijo su IA

-Guárdalos ya veré que hago con esa maldita porquería electrónica- grito con rabia

-Señor su lenguaje

-Callate EDI o te convierto en basura

* * *

Shepard estaba lejos con ella él no podía creer que leng hiciera esto el sabía que el sujeto era basura pero él sabía que no iba a decir nada él era inestable desde hace años que la gente lo sabía no iba a pasar nada Anderson era amigo de su familia leng sabía que hacerlo era un ejercicio inútil

Tomando el pad de datos no sabía si entregarlo si ella en verdad lo merecia es decir ella estaba ahí dentro con garrus besándose pero algo le decía que esa no era toda la historia ella merecía esto pelear con geth con esas armas primitiva no era fácil

Metiéndose bien en el asiento se acomodó preparándose para partir e intentando no pensar en todo lo que pasaba por su mente, la nave era pequeña para pocos tripulante él no estaba preocupado estaba con una amiga es decir esto no iba a ser malo , quien sabe tal vez el conseguiría un beso

Volteo los ojos que carajo le pasa ella era un puto alíen no podía hacer es era algo raro

Al mirar al otro asiento vio a tali estaba intentando dormir dejando el piloto automatice tuvo que admitir que ella tenía un bonito cuerpo y era alguien muy agradable y hermosa volteo la cabeza en que estaba pensando era mejor hacer lo mismo no habían hablado mucho decidió colocar una canción y que mejor que Rocket 69

ould you like to ride my rocket 69?  
(Rocket 69, rocket 69)  
Well, would you like to ride my rocket 69?  
(Rocket 69, rocket 69)  
Little, sweet man like you we could have such a wonderful time  
Tenia que admitir que sus ancestros tenían buen gusto musical al poco tiempo de estar hay mirando el pad de datos el sueño lo alcanzo y empezó el largo retardo a casa

 _Esto es vida lo mejor que puedo esperar agua una playa y lo mejor que puedo esperar pero de un momento a otro una voz femenina dice-Le importa que lo acompaño_

 _Al mirar al lado pudo ver una mujer pero lo que le sorprendió es que ella era quarian igual que ese video instructivo de joker…vio que ella tenía un brasear y un juego muy sexi_

 _-señor que le gustaría –Vio arriba y pudo ver a garrus ese turian era su mesero_

 _-Nada mi buen hombre estoy bien traer algo de néctar de hormiga y algo de agua para la dama_

 _-Desde luego señor- Al irse se sintió feliz pero pronto iba a mirar a la quariana vio que tenía una campana purpura que ocultaba su rostro pero pudo ver el cabello e igualmente pudo ver su piel tenía que admitir que era sexy en la escuela le dijeron que era la raza más parecida a los humanos_

 _Viendo algo sorprendente ella se acostó en la arena y empezó a quitarse el brasear –Le importaría untarme algo en la espalda_

 _Shepard estuvo pensando pero decidió que era lo mejor hacerlo tomando un protector solar este se acercó coloco su mano en su espalda_

 _-umm, si continua más abajo –Así continuo más y más acariciando su espalada tenía que admitir que esto era muy sexy sin darse cuenta el coloco un beso en su cuello_

 _-Perdón yo…_

 _-continua más abajo -dijo con una voz coqueta y picardía a la vez shepard continuo aplicando el protector solar pero sin darse cuenta sus manos habían llegado abajo_

 _-ummm si-Shepard mas por curiosidad continuo sus manos y la metió debajo de su ropa acariciando su trasero sus gemidos eran sexis el en serio que le pasaba parecía un degenerado como joker o que_

 _-umm si N7 continua –N7 espera que como la verdad llego a su mente_

 _-Tali…eres-No llego a terminar como el sintió algo raro en sus labios algo como si fuera un beso_

Momentos después su mente se despejo de ese beso y pudo sentir un extraño peso encima de el al mirar con cuidado abajo se sonrojo el no pudo creer que eso pasaría pudo ver un pequeño cuerpo encima de el débil y con un enviro traje purpura ella estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada encima de el

-ummm, por favor no –Parecía que tenía una pesadilla ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su cuello al mover su mano ella se quejó mas

-oh no otra vez-se dio cuenta de donde estaba para confirmar el apretó su mano y ella gimió furiosamente en su sueño

-mierda, no puedo creerlo –Deslizo su mano pero en ese momento ella se movió aliviado por ello no se dio cuenta del par de ojos brillantes que se fijan en el

-N7 que pasa…yo...-dijo dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba encima del shepard pudo jurar ver un sonrojo algo muy lindo, mierda John que pasa contigo

-perdón tuve una pesadilla y mi tia me dejaba dormir con ella yo lo siento –john pudo jurar no ver alguien más lindo

-Tali…he no importa tengo algo para ti.-dijo tomando el pad de datos

-Aquí está tu peregrinación yo pensé que la querrías la tome de balac y pensé…

-N7 gracias yo, gracias eres el mejor eres increíble –saltando hacia el ella tomo su cabeza conectando su boquilla con la máscara de John, él se sorprendió pero lo único que pudo hacer es mover sus manos hasta sus caderas y apretarla junto a él pero tali abrió los ojos y

-N7..No debí yo….-dijo sentándose en una silla

-umm, de nada-john estaba feliz que carajo pasaba con el

Tali siguió mirando el pad pero de un momento ella dejo caer el pad de datos algo malo había pasado

-tali que pasa dime?

-N7 no hay nada, el pad esta vacío –Que quien o el, maldito leng sabía que no podía decir nada

-tali yo…

-No tranquilo estoy bien descansa quiero estar sola –shepard se sintió un asco leng lo manipulo

Mientras tanto tali estaba en el compartimiento de carga en sus pensamientos por que, por que lo bese mientras dormía

* * *

 **Gracia a condeale por su apoyo espero sus comentarios y opiniones**

 **Leng es un bastardo no borro los datos y edi , parece que tali tiene problemas con los hombres que pasara además el otro capítulo que prometí intentare que este para el domingo**

 **MUROS DE PLASMA: TECNICAMENTE ES EL SISTEMA MAS SIMPLE DE UN ESCUDO ANDROMEDA ESTE CREA UN MURO QUE PUEDE PROTEGER UNA CIUDAD PERO TIENE PROBLEMAS DE ENERGIA ADEMAS DE QUE REQUIERRE UN GASTO ENORME PARA SU FUNCIONAMIENTO SU USO ES RESERVADO POR LA CANTIDAD DE PODER NECESARIO**

 **ARMAMENTO DE IONES: ES UN TIPO DE ARMAMENTO NUEVO ACTUALMENTE SE CREE QUE ES EL FUTURO CON EL LAS ARMAS DE LASER Y PLASMA ESTARAN EN EL PASADO AUNQUE AUN FALTA DECADAS PARA SU USO**

 **OMNI HERRAMIENTA 3000:ES LA VERSION HUMANA DE UNA OMNI HERRAMIENTA ACTUALMENTE LA RNC USO TECNOLOGIA DE LOS PIP BOY CREADO PARA LOS REFUGIOS AÑADIENDOLE NUEVAS FUNCIONES UNA DIFERENCIA NOTABLE ES QUE EN VEZ DE UN BRILLO NARANAJA GENERA UNO VERDA**


	15. 15 El Fin De La Guerra Parte 5

-Matriarca benezia nos acercamos al relé al momento en que lleguemos allí los quarianos nos recibirán para transportarnos al planeta le aconsejo que descanse algo el espectro está en la ventana- Dijo una asari por la radio

Saren solo miraba como iban a entrar en el relé no podía creer que tenía que hacer esto se supone que él es uno de los mejores oficiales de la jerarquía y sin embargo aquí estaba protegiendo a una maldita asari si el pudiera tener el poder golpearía a cada una de esas razas del consejo y usaría la flota para imponer su voluntad golpearía thesia eliminaría los trajes de rata pero sus líderes eran débiles solo él podía salvar la galaxia muchos darían sus pensamientos como algo pesado

Pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de estar maravillado ellos solo desafiaron al consejo e hicieron un gran daño algo increíble quien lo diría lástima que su raza nunca fue capaz de algo así años con ellos lo habían convertido en perras del consejo ellos eran ineficientes incapaces de ser útiles durante años vio actuar ajenos a problemas e ignorarlos el consejo solo actúa como les conviene aunque se sentía feliz por su estado esos invasores tenían una historia fascinante todo ese toque de venganza que leyó de esos archivos fue increíble y muy interesante

-Que está pensando? –dijo una voz detrás de el al mirar hacia detrás pudo mirar a la matriarca encargada de las negociaciones vieja estúpida su solución era la mejor la única que valía y ahora tenía que proteger esta anciana

-Matriarca benezia supongo

-si pero aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta que pasa por su mente que está pasando con usted –dijo con un tono seco algo le dijo que esto podría ser útil

-Nada matriarca porque pregunta que pasa por su mente

-La verdad no es una de las víctimas de la guerra fue una amiga además mi hija he tenido problemas con ella la verdad mis sentimientos son raros en estos momentos

Oh , esto podría ser bueno una matriarca con el poder de benezia sería muy útil con ella podría obtener una gran ventaja con sus planes aun no era el momento según sus visiones había algo en el planeta algo que el querría su única ventaja y solución para hallar a soberano

-Que sabes de ellos matriarca que te preocupa?

-Todo ellos tienen la tecnología más avanzada de la galaxia maravillas que muchas razas desconocen incluso la tecnología asari es muy primitiva para ellos evolucionaron de forma diferente antes de esto éramos la raza más avanzada del consejo pero ellos tienen armas que atraviesan campos bióticos como nada la verdad me preocupa el futuro de mi raza

-Entonces crees que eso podría ser peligroso una amenaza para el futuro o qué?

-La verdad así es si quisieran podrían hacerlo pero no pudieron no por que tuviéramos más naves , soldados o mundos era por su tecnología pasamos décadas sin un enemigo y cuando llego uno nos aplasto muchas de las limitaciones del consejo impide el proceso tecnológico de las especies ellos no lo tenía aumentaron su tecnología mientras estábamos lejos y siendo sincera no puedo culparlos la verdad es que si a las asari les pasara algo parecido yo también destruiría el consejo pero la verdad aún sigo pensando que podría ser peor si hubieran tenido más recursos la ciudadela estaría en llamas

Saren no podía creerlo por fin una asari con actitud tal vez no estaban de acuerdo en todo lo que ella dijo no podía dejar de pensar que ella tenía algo razón tal vez más adelante ella podría ser útil

-leí los archivos e consejo querría eliminarlos por oponerse tal vez tenga razón el consejo sea unos incompetentes por no haber terminado el trabajo la jerarquía lo hubiera ello que hubieran ello las asari

La asari parecía sorprendida no esperaba que alguien pensara igual que ella-Espectro arterius lo que está diciendo es traición eso es algo muy peligroso le aconsejaría que no dijera eso por favor le recomendaría ser más calmado

-Pero matriarca no soy el único tal vez hay alguien que deba actuar

Ella parecía sorprendida- lo que dice es peligroso tal vez esté de acuerdo pero no voy a poner a mi hija en peligro por eso y le recomiendo que usted haga lo mismo si quiere vivir el consejo no es alguien quien quiera jugar

-matriarca no era mi intención faltarle al respeto

-Más le vale yo….-No pudieron seguir hablando tya que antes de que pudieran continuar el comunicador se activo

-Matriaraca ya estamos llegando la final del rele dentro de poco saldremos de aquí las comando la esperan además he recibido información que los marines quarianos lo guiarran según lo que dijeron era que los invasores no confiaban en las asari

-Voy para allá y arterius están jugando un juego muy peligroso te recomiendo no hacer nada estúpido

-Desde luego señora –Hizo haciendo una reverencia mientras sus pensamientos eran totalmente diferente

-Bien más te vale

Vio como ella se alejó mientras salían del relé al ver a través de la ventana vio que una nave de batalla quarian estaba cerca de ellos al ver esos parásitos pensó que él debía actuar mientras se alejaba también de ahí saco un metal negro de su bolsillo este le hablaba lo llamaba al mundo invasor y él le iba a decir la verdad que debía hacer para poner a los turianos en la cima de todo

-Tal vez tenga que hacerlo matriarca jugar algo con el consejo y por qué no jugar con la galaxia

Todo iba a salir a la perfección oh mejor dicho ya estaba saliendo todo estaba bien pronto estarían en ese planeta era obvio que ella querria la paz pero el no y su voluntad se iba a ser de uno otro modo quien sabia tal vez usar este mismo metal para cortarle la garganta para córtale la gaganta si se oponía

* * *

Benezia no estaba seguro de que pensar de su guardia el admiraba el estilo militar de los turianos cierto que muchas asari creía que los turianos eran vándalos por su ejército las asari no habían tenido un ejército establecido desde hace siglos la verdad nunca fue necesario pero ahora tal vez lo era viendo como su nave se acoplada al crucero quariano pensamientos cruzaron su mente era cierto que ella no podía odiar a los invasores pero tampoco podía justificar sus acciones esta guerra devasto al consejo y sus ataques hizo que el crédito la moneda del consejo valiera casi nada

-Matriaraca hemos llegado hemos llegado estamos acoplado a la nave quarian un comandante _Kal_ ' _Reegar y sus guardias los_ _guiaran_ _al planeta_

 _-G_ racias piloto que los comandos estén preparados y manden el espectro a mi dirección

-Si señora de inmediato

Benezia se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta sintiendo una gran energía en su alma cada vez que el consejo había negociado con una nueva raza pasaban dos cosas una buena y otra mala esperaba que este fuera buena

-Matriarca estamos listos los quarianos nos esperan adentro

Ella asintió viendo las comandos y arterius ese loco no debio decir eso aunque ella no iba a decir nada sabia que ese turian era inestable tenia que esperar que el no hiciera nada mal solo podía rezar a la diosa

Al abrir la puerta se vio un quarian con un traje rojo y blanco y otros marines alrededor ellos no se llevaban bien con el consejo es más lo odiaban y muchos otros lo hacían la verdad benezia no podía culparlos el consejo siempre se escurría de todo y ella siempre prefirió actuar con más prontitudpero al verlos algo la sorprendió estos tenían armas invasores cuadradas con blanco y rojo

-Matriarca benezia supongo usted y sus amigos vengan con nosotros una nave invasora nos guiara al planeta tenga cuidado no se desvíen y no molesten al piloto –dijo reegar haciendo señas para que continuaran fue algo descortés pero la situación lo ameritaba

Al poco tiempo lograron llegar a la nave invasora era muy diferente era casi cuadrada tenía un cañones en el techo dos alerones largos en la cola dos protuberanciacerca de la cabina y dos cañones en el frente literalmente sus naves eran de guerra no de diplomacia

-Venga con nosotros matriarca –dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento

Al mirar a la nave se dio cuenta de que habían dos robots invasores estos tenían forma humanoide en vez de los otros que había vistos en batalla estos parecían tener un ojo dos manos robóticas eran muy diferentes

-por favor siéntese el piloto los llevara a la capital dijo en su lengua

-piloto llévenos al planeta.-Dijo reegar por su comunicador en un momento ella se sintió preocupada como ellos habían obtenido su idioma al decir esto la nave se levantó dirigiéndose a su planeta

-perdone comandante reegar como conoce el idioma de los invasores hasta ahora casi nadie habla con ellos si no es por los programas de traducción

Reegar la miro y dijo-Nos pidieron ayuda nuestra flota protege el planeta y a cambio ellos nos dan armas como parte de esta negociación nos dieron un programa con su idioma

-Que sabe de ellos? como son en realidad se por la autopsia que sus hembras tienen una apariencia más o menos similar a las asari pero hasta ahora no se mas

-no mucho sé que son muy avanzados y odian al consejo parecen culparlos por la destrucción de su planeta eso es todo lo que puedo decirle

-Estos robots son muy diferente al resto de tecnología de la galaxia, aunque carece de estética por qué?

-si son muy avanzados pero parece que consideran la estética como algo innecesario en la batalla hable con un tal paladin reyes en su planeta y este dijo que era una pérdida de recursos hacer algo tan innecesario

Oh hay se dio cuenta de que el hacía referencia a las asari no parecía que le agradara más las especie del consejo que a las asari

-Son idiotas atacar al consejo tal vez el consejo deba enseñarles su lugar-dijo saren mirando con disgusto a los quarianos

-El consejo no tiene los recursos para eso y ese no es la forma del consejo vamos a hablar y entrar en una negociación

Eso no pareció importarle al turian-Eso no importa las especies inferiores deberían reconocer cuál es su posición –dijo mirando a los quarianos

-Y cual se supone que es esa posición –dijo reegar con disgusto Benezia vio a los marines quarianos apretando sus armas ellos parecían molestos al comentario de los quarianos

-Oh usted sabe cuál es –dijo colocando su garra en su pecho, incluso parecía que reegar estaba molesto

-no, no sé por qué no me lo dices en lo cara vamos dímelo-dijo apretando su mano en un puño

-como sucios animales aplastados bajo la bota de la jerarquía- benezia se paró frente el esto era demasiado las asari eran pacificas esto no tenía que pasar ella venía a parar una guerra no iniciar otra

-Paren esto los dos, venimos como una misión de paz no de guerra

-Díselo a este traje de rata sucio animal

-Bosheet hijo de… -este salto encima de saren listo para pegarle

Pero en ese momento la nave parecía tener un choque y ambos cayeron antes de que ellos dos pudieran iniciaran una guerra entre si

-Señor hemos llegado a la mansión presidencial tengo información que el embajador John Hancock las espera

-Desde luego-dijo reegar mientras hacía señas para que vinieran con ellos

Al llegar abajo vieron a varios invasores con armaduras negras y otros con armaduras grises haciendo una fila parecía una especie de guardia de honor tal parece que no eran simple salvajes como mullos en la galaxia creían

-Estoy impresionado parece que estos animales tienen un buen ejercito-ella no tenía que mirarlo solo su voz y su tono sarcástico le decía que era lo que pensaba de todos estos sucesos

-mira quierro que te calmes no podemos –dijo benezia pero antes de que pudiera decir los guardias invasores montaron sus armas a los pechos

Lo que en verdad le sorprendo fue el embajador era un hombre con casi toda la piel quemada con un extraño sombrero y un abrigo de color rojo pero eso no era lo realmente extraño, lo extraño era su rostro estaba quemado parecía horrible ella se quedó sin habla

-Matriarca eso es….-dijo una de los comandos asari

-si, yo no sé qué decir

-Bienvenida matriarca benezia mi nombre es hancock , John hancock me encantaría llevarlas a donde estaba el presidente-si bueno. Yo – ella no pudo hablar su apariencia era bastante ella no podía describirla

-Mi apariencia cierto

-si la verdad no sé qué decir

-¿Te gusta? Creo que tengo un look sexy como de rey de los zombis. A las tías les encanta

-Varios de los marines quarianos se rieron incluso las asari y algunos invasores

-si yo, sígame -dijo mientras les hacía señas bajaron a las escaleras mientras pasaba esto ella no pudo sentirse algo raro su rostro fue algo perturbador

-perdón no quiero ser grosera pero su rostro como-dijo tratando de no ser grosera

-Ah , si no es molestia vera cuando cayeron las bombas muchos no tuvieron suertes sus cuerpos mutaron en mi caso fue por una droga experimental hace siglos , vera soy un necrófago

-Siglos, espera a que te refieres cuantos años tienes cuanto vive su especie- pregunto con curiosidad

-ah de 80 a 100 años en el caso de los necrófagos no envejecemos mas es algo loco no

-pero no sientes dolor-pero antes de que pudiera continuar este los llevo una habitaciones

-Este es el área de descanso hay camas y los robots traerán lo que pidan incluido comida y bebida

-Gracias, pero yo esperaba comenzar las negociaciones ya

-Eso no es posible él está en una reunión pero mañana a primera hora la negociación se realizara

Benezia no podía juzgarlos eso era normal en esto preparar todo era duro ella asintió mientras se despedía

-gracias por todo

-Desde luego-Este se alejó y benezia entro sin darse cuenta de su espectro sacando un metal que brillaba con una extraña luz

-Vamos a descansar mañna continuaremos –le dijo a saren

-Si matriarca- este asintió para entrar a su habitación

* * *

Shepard no podía parar con tali querría explicar que él no había borrado los datos pero al parecer ella no podía creerle durante el resto del viaje ella actuó indiferente no le hablo no dijo nada en realidad

-Tali por favor mira yo…

-N7 no es nada en serio –la vio agallada habían llegado al planeta no habían bajado ese beso los había sorprendido a los dos el no podía mirarla sin sonrojarse

-N7 solo es que yo…

-Tal dime soy tu amigo así que dime-la Acerco a él y le dio un abraso tratando de calmarlo

-yo..N7 yo-Ella empezó a llorar y devolvió el abrazo

-yo luche tanto estos meses y la pierdoyo querria esto , yo he perdido mi peregrinación-La chica estaba desconsolada solo lloraba se sentia mal si no lo habia conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado balac fue por ella por el igual leng, el entendía su peregrinacion eso fue importante para ella muy importante y el bastardo de leng se lo quito el iba a hablar con ese desgraciado y si era necesario le iba a dar una patada iba a mandarlo a mcCarran

-Tali todo va a estar bien voy a hacer lo que pueda si necesitas algo dime

-era mi trabajo…yo solo querría –Ella estaba mal oh tali pobre tali ella fue una mujer increíble desde el primer momento en que la conoció no sabía por qué pero algo en su interior le decía que la protegería y eso haría

-N7 yo..-Dijo separándose lentamente de el

-Tali nada-Dijo colocando una mano para levantar su casco

-no llores me gusta mirar esos hermosos ojos tali confía en mi tú vas a encontrar algo mejor algo increíble ya lo veras

Lo que paso después los sorprendió a ambos Tali de repente se lanzó hacia John, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. John se sorprendido por el repentino abrazo y cayo atrás al suelo de la nave. El la atrapo John sintió una serie de emociones extrañas y nuevas dentro de el emociones que le gustaban mientras eso pasaba jhon solo podía mirar el joven quarian encima de él. Tali ahora que está encima de él. Ambos por un momento se dieron cuenta de su posición solo se miraron el uno al otro ambos cerca del uno al otro

John nunca la vio de esta manera de este modo tan hermoso la vio en una nueva luz una luz tenue y hermoso, Tali solo podía sentir tanto calor en el rostro sonrojada por esa corriente de emociones. John decidió tomar una acción con sumo cuidado él puso sus manos sobre la espalda de los taludes, teniendo cuidado de no hacer nada rápido los coloco sobre su cintura. Tali sentía más calor y calor en su interior ni con garrus había sentido esto ella estaba horrorizada ella querría salir de aquí por el calor de sus mejillas

-Tali ..Tu….tu….eres muy hermosa- dijo John en voz baja,

John no supo que paso la pasión lo controlo y deslizo su mano a la parte inferior de la quarian. Eso hizo Tali incomoda y lo que provoco un sonrojo más hermoso en su rostro que a la visto de ella fue lo más bello de todo, Tali nunca había sentido algo parecido

-yo…N7…-En ese momento antes de que pudieran hacer algo más la puerta de la nave se abrió mirando a la puerta y su posición ambos se sorprendieron por la posición en la que estaban

-Tali vengo a …..-todo paro cuando un quarian cruzo la puerta y miro a su hija

-Padre…yo…-dijo avergonzada de su posición

-PA…PAD…PADRE-John grito sabiendo que había metido en algo malo con la hija de alguien muy poderoso

* * *

 **GRACIAS A CONDEALE POR SU APOYO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES**

 **OH SHEPARD LO ATRAPARON CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA QUE PASARA CON ESTO OH...**

 **NO TUVE EL CAPITULO TERMINADO PARA EL DOMINGO INTENTARE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO**

 **CIUDAD SHI: UNO DE LOS LUGARES MAS ENIGMATICOS DEL MUNDO ACTUALMENTE EN SAN FRANSISCO LA CIUDAD AUNQUE EN PODER DE LA REPUBLICA ES GOBERNADA POR EL EMPERADOR Y LOS MIEMBROS DEL CONSEJO DEL SHI TAMBIEN CABE DESTACAR QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD DEL SHI ES UNA DE LAS POCAS EN LA GALAXIA DONDE SE ESTUDIA REAL TECNOLOGIA PROTEANA EN PERFECTO ESTADO ENCONTRADA EN MARTE**

 **RIFLE LASER T- 60: NOMBRADO ASI POR LAS SERVO ARMADURAS DEL MISMO NOMBRE ES UN MODELO CON APARIENCIA SIMILAR A LOS USADOS POR EL INSTITUTO AUNQUE OBVIAMENTE ESTAS SON ARMAS MEJORES Y MAS AVANZADAS PERO VARIOS DE LOS CONCEPTOS DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN YA EXTINTAS SON USADOS EN ESTAS ARMAS COMO CURIOSIDAD POR LA COLABORACION DE LOS QUARIANOS LA REPUBLICA DIO VARIAS DE ESAS ARMAS MAS QUE SUFICIENTES PARA SUS MARINES POR LA PROTECCION DEL PLANETA TIERRA**

 **IINDUSTRIAS MECANISTA: LA CORPORACION ROBOTICA MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA GALAXIA SUS ROBOTS SON LOS MAS VENDIDOS FUNDADA HACE SIGLOS POR ISABEL CRUZ EN LA COMMONWEALTH ESTA COMPAÑÍA DISEÑABA ROBOTS AUNQUE NO LO CREAN PARA PROTEGER LA COMMONWEALTH AUNQUE LOS DATOS DE LA EPOCA SUGIEREN UN DESPERFECTO RAZON POR LA CUAL FUERON DESCONTINUADOS CON LOS AÑOS LA CORPORACION AUMENTO DE NIVEL UNA CURIOSIDAD INTERESANTE ES QUE ELLA DURANTE ESA EPOCA SE HACIA LLAMAR LA MECANISTA EL MISMO NOMBRE Y TRAJE USADO VENIAN DE UN COMIC DE SUPERHEROES DE ANTES DE LA GUERRA EL TRAJE SE CREE QUE VINO DE YERMO CAPITAL POR UN SUJETO QUE TAMBIEN SOLIA LLAMARSE EL MECANISTA COMO UN SUPERHEROE EL TRAJE SE PERDIO HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS FUE ROBADA ACTUALMENTE ES UNA RELIQUIA CUYO VALOR DE VENTA ALCANZA LOS 100 MILLONES DE DOLARES DE LA RNC**


	16. 16 El Fin De La Guerra Parte 6

Rael estaba preocupado tenía que hablar con ella hacerle saber que ella aún era importante para el hacerme saber que el aun la querría decirle que lo sentía que iba a intentar ser un mejor padre pero él sabía que las opciones valían más que mil palabras iba a mostrarle de ahora en adelante mostrarle que el aun la amaba tenía que hacerlo pero debía hacerlo ahora

Tali estaba sentado en su habitación con una sola idea el mismo sabía que no había sido un buen padre en mucho tiempo él nunca fue responsable el fallo y como resultado casi nunca estuvo para ella.

-Tengo que hablar con ella hacerle saber que me importa

El trabajo que se suponía debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo un trabajo que el facho tenía que hacerle conocer que aún era su padre que él la amaba. Frente a él estaban los datos que la republica le había dado fueron muy interesantes los genetistas de la flota quedaron fascinados con los datos muchos de ellos jamás habían visto algo parecido. Se había tomado un tiempo para pensarlo pero las negociaciones iban bien solo tenia que esperar

-Que debo decirle a ella como hablo con mi hija no he sido un padre con ella en bastante tiempo

De un momento alguien toco la puerta ese sonido resonaba

-Quién es

-Almirante soy el comandante Reegar tengo que hablar con usted tengo una información sobre su hija

-Está abierto pasa- dijo haciendo señas para que este entrara cualquier información seria util.

-Reegar que bueno verte que información tienes

-Almirante he recibido información su hija ha llegado actualmente se encuentra en una nave en el bloque sur

Por fin algo bien este era su momento tenía que hablar con ella aclarar las cosa shala tenía razón no podía esquivar esto

-Bien reegar sus hombres y usted quédense en sus aposentos mañana a primera hora iniciaremos las negociaciones

-Si señor

-Afirmativo almirante mis hombres estarán listo para guardarlo mañana sobre la investigación

-Bien, yo iré a hablar con mi hija Keelah Selai Reegar

-Gracias almirante le agradezco el detalle

El salió de la puerta dirigiéndose directamente hacia su nave el querría conocer como estaba hacerle saber que le importaba él podía ver cómo era tali ella siempre fue alguien increíble él supo que toda su vida había sido un mal padre desde que su madre murió, al pensar en ella él se apoyó en la pared

Al llegar sabía lo que debía hacer tal hablar con ella, contarle lo que tenía que hacer debía hablar con el decirle todo

Al abrir la puerta vio que había algo mal no estaba abierta era pequeña abriendo la compuerta este entro tenía que decirle lo que sentía pero cuando entro hubo unas voces que lo desconcertaron

-Tali ..Tu….tu….eres muy hermosa- Que era esa voz que estaba pasando esta voz lo desconcertaba tenía que hablar con ella

-yo…N7…-que era eso, esa era la voz de tali pero sonada extraña poco natural a lo que el recordaba de su inocente hija

El querría conocer la verdad, saber todo lo que estaba pasando el necesitaba saber todo lo que estaba pasando

-Tali vengo a ….-Se sorprendió al mirar la puerta y ver a tali en los brazos de un invasor ambos en un abrazo cada uno con máscaras cada uno estando cerca de acercar una de las otras él estaba enojado tenía que hablar sobre su situación poder

-Padre…yo… -Estaba enojado y molesto iba a golpear a ese maldito invasor de bosheet

-PA…PAD…PADRE- Él estaba aterrado

-Explícame dime que te pasa cuanto es verdad de lo que he escuchado

-Padre no es lo que parece –dijo ella organizando su traje el invasor ni siquiera podía levantarse del piso

-Esto no es nada lo juro no ha pasado nada- organizo su traje el vio que también el invasor tenía su mano en sus caderas

-Eres un chico muy inteligente tu nombre es John verdad hable con tu madre me ha dicho que eres alguien brillante dijo que tienes un gran destino tu eres increíble no, pero apuesto si te lanzo por la cubierta de mi nave no serás mas

-No es nada lo juro yo

-John ese es tu nombre verdad N7-Mientras decía esto su padre se calmó se dio cuenta que él no era alguien malo y no tenía ninguna intención maligna el no querría hacerle daño solo estaba encima de el algún accidente o una caída quien sabia la verdad

-Tali, soy un oficial no era mi intención

Este modo tan informal ambos estaban hablando de un modo natural era obvio que no estaba en ninguna situación negativa

-Tali, yo sé que no era nada ahora veo por la forma en la que está hablando entre ustedes puedo ver que son solo conocidos nada mas

Rael tenía que cambiar hablar con ella debía actuar de modo diferente decirle que no tenía la intención de hacerle daño

Ella parecía sorprendida por la situación de su padre-Gracias padre yo le agradezco por ser tan compresivo

-Tali quiero hablar contigo, John cierto el presidente Anderson querría hablar con usted te aconsejo que vayas –Dijo con condescendencia

El chico parecía algo asustado no parecía que pudiera pararse por verlo a él y por su actitud intimidante hacia el

\- ah…Si claro gracias señor –Este coloco su mano haciendo una despedida militar

Tali aun parecía asustada sobre lo que el haría con ella ya viendo la situación en la que estaba pero él sabía que no había pasado nada malo no ocurrió nada, él sabía que las cosas que vio aquí pudo darse cuenta que no había nada malo tenía que hacerle claro que no iba a castigarla que iba a ser mejor padre

-Padre sobre lo que viste-Dijo ella acomodándose el traje

-no vi nada ven conmigo tenemos que descansar

Ella pareció sorprendida por lo que había sucedido frente a ella su padre nunca fue tan asertivo con ella él siempre fue más duro de lo pensado este estado no fue como el lo pensó

-yo…bien si padre-dijo ella mientras frotaba sus manos entre si

-Ven cuéntame más de tu peregrinación

-padre no lo he logrado yo tenía unos datos-Si él hubiera sido como siempre la dejaría hay la regañaría y siempre se iría

-Cuéntame mas sobre ello, cuéntame sobre lo que has pasado te noto cansada descansa algo mañana las negociaciones van a comenzar de nuevo

-Negociaciones que oh….-ella se dio cuenta sobre lo que paso

-gracias padre me gustaría descansar

-Ven conmigo relájate algo

-si padre te agradezco tu ayuda

* * *

John estaba asustado él se quitó el casco que carajo paso en ese viaje se suponía que esto iba a ser algo simple no que iba a terminar de ese modo el querría aclarar todo lo que pasaba, necesitaba hablar con Anderson descansar algo caminado apresuradamente se dirigió a la puerta con gran rapidez

-presidente Anderson, comandante shepard RANGERS del desierto líder de la unidad N7 a su servicio

-Descansa soldado te conozco desde que eres un niño así que relájate algo

Shepard bajo la mano tenía que hablar con el –Si Señor

-Que es lo que le dije

Shepard parecía sorprendido sobre todo por esto aunque ello fue increíble –gracias señor presidente

Este tosió, él se dio cuenta de que talvez había actuado demasiado estricto en sus palabras calmarse con algo la situación con el padre de tali aun lo mantenía algo exaltado tenía que hablar con él con normalidad

-Anderson…mm el almirante zorah me dijo algo sobre que me buscaba

-cuál es su opinión de él que opina del almirante

-Es un hombre extricto aunque su padre me ha dicho que tiene problemas al tratar a las personas

Anderson se rio algo –A mí también pero él me recuerda a mí un líder excepcional aunque la otra almirante que vino con él era algo inestable

-La otra, cual almirante señor?

-Una tal Xen brillante analizo varios de nuestros datos con suma facilidad en realidad fue bastante impresionante

-Xen?

-Si una mujer interesante la verdad ella podría ser más inteligente que nuestros mejores científicos nos dio consejos para mejorar el sistema Andrómeda algo loca pero interesante estamos midiendo una alianza a largo plazo con los quarianos

-Alianza, que alianza?-Shepard quedo sorprendido no sabía de qué estaba hablando

-ellos tienen conocimiento tecnológico bastante interesante están dispuestos a ayudarnos para solucionar los problemas del sistema Andrómeda

Shepard parecía sorprendió él no podía creer que pasaba aquí, el querría saber sobre lo que sucede si shepard podría hacer algo más le gustaría pero no podía hacer nada más tal vez si le preguntaba

-Para que me invito, señor que es lo que necesita

-chico quiero que usted venga conmigo mañana usted será mi guardia usted me acompañara vendrá conmigo y aclararemos todo lo que sucede

John no sabía que pensar por lo que el sabia él tenía su propia guardia quien lo protegía él no era necesario shepard solo era un soldado nada más, no entendía por qué pasaba esto con el solo era un soldado debía cuadrarlo eso era todo

-Guardia, usted no tiene su propia guardia presidencial

-Si pero quiero que vengas tu

Shepard quedo sorprendido, algo le sorprendió sobre lo que pasaba con el por qué esto no era normal no era una situación como ninguna otra

-Yo pero por qué. Yo?

Anderson se rio el chico no lo entendía pero el si

-porque tú eres increíble, eres un buen amigo te conozco desde niño y además quiero que aprendas quien sabe tal vez en un futuro tu podrás ser mejor

-umm, aprender a que te refieres

-Si aprender vas a hacer grandes cosa, cosas que no puedo ni imaginar vas a hacer algo increíble lo he visto en tus ojos desde que te vi cuando te rescataron del yermo hiciste algo increíble en tu entrenamiento eres de los mejores tienes talento y tienes el corazón de la republica

-Gracias señor le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi

-Bueno ya que esto es claro por qué no vas a buscar a tu madre seguro que ella está preocupada por ti

-Gracias señor iré de inmediato

Shepard salió de la puerta sorprendido por ello y todo lo que paso hoy el beso, el padre de tali y ahora esto el solo podía pensar que este día era muy raro

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Arterius se levantó de la cama por fin todo estaba preparado en este planeta estaba eso que lo llamaba pero que era que era su deseo, porque lo llamaba y quien era el pero aunque esas preguntas rondaban su mente él sabía que pasaba con el

-Arterius ven –dijo una vez

-Arterius-La voz dijo pero el turian no se movía

Pero él no parecía hacer nada solo se quedó hay mirando todo viendo lo que existía alrededor pero en un momento la voz se aclaró todo estaba despejado

-Espectro arterius la matriarca le necesita, nos partimos a la sala de negociación

-Si claro vengan conmigo-Les dijo a las comando ya era hora de las negociaciones tenía que caminar él debía ver la verdad conocerla de un modo a otro saber sobre todo lo que pasa

-Matriarca estará dentro de poco aquí espectro arterius

Arterius no le importo nada sobre esa asari despreciable el sabia la verdad, el conocía la razón de todo lo que ocurría

-Bien reunámonos con ella

Él sabía que debía actuar responder a todo lo que podía suceder si el querría conocer la verdad ya tenían que actuar si él podía obtener la verdad si pudiera ver que arma estaba aquí donde estaba el donde estaba todo

-Espectro arterius es un gusto verlo

Alli estaba la perra asari ella era solo un parasito un animal toda su especie lo era todas las demás lo eran incluso estos invasores eran solo parásitos el tenía que ganar e iba a demostrarlo

-Esta lista matriarca

-Si vamos estoy lista

Arterius se sorprendio él estaba preparado –Es hora de comenzar con las negociaciones

* * *

 **SERVO ARMADURA Z-10: MODELOS DE LA SERVO ARMADURA BASADO EN LOS SECURITRONES ESTA TIENEN UNA APARIENCIA QUE POR MUCHA ES DESCRITA COMO SI FUERAN TANQUES ANDANTES SU ARMADURA TIENE LOS COMPONENTES DE UNA ARMADURA DE COMBATE MARK 3 DE LAS MAS COSTOSA QUE HICISTE POSEE UNA APARIENCIA MUY SIMILAR A UNA ARMADURA DE VAULT –TEC DE ANTES DE LA GUERRA USADA POR LAS UNIDADES DE LOS MINUTE MEN**

 **EL NUEVO SUPER ESTIMULANTE: UNA VERSION MEJORADA DEL MEDI GEL CON LA TECNOLOGIA RECOGIDA DE LAS NAVES EXTRELLADAS DEL CONSEJO Y CON LOS DATOS DEL ESTIMULANTE SE CREO UNA DE LAS MEJORAS MEDICINAS DE LA GALAXIA CURA CASI DE INMEDIATO CASI TODA LAS HERIDAS A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD AUMENTANDO SU METABOLISMO**

 **OJO BOTS POLICIACOS: CREADO POR LA COMPAÑÍA DEL MECANISTA ESTOS MODELOS ESTAN CONECTADOS A LA RED DE LA POLICIA DE LOS DEPARTAMENTOS DE LA TIERRA ACTUALMENTE MUCHOS PLANETAS SOLICITAN EL PODER CONSTRUIR ESTOS ROBOTS Y PODER DISEÑAR SU RED NEURONAL PARA MEJORAR SU POSIBILIDAD DE SEGURIDAD**


	17. 17 El Fin De La Guerra Parte 7

-john bien cálmate solo cálmate besaste a una amiga y casi haces algo de lo que te arrepientes le tocaste las caderas y por el creador que caderas es en serio ni kasumi tiene algo tan bien formado, bien cálmate Ashley dijo que quiere estar contigo puede que este actualmente algo loca pero todo el mundo enloquece

La verdad era que shepard no podía controlarse casi hace algo que no era propio de el ya había amanecido y sabía que debía ir a prepararse mientras sus pensamientos rodaban a Tali sabía que debía hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido pero actualmente no podía hacer nada ahora el miraba por la ventana y sabía que debía actuar tomaría un tele transportador con los demás y llegarían al lugar donde realizarían las negociaciones , el sabía que debía tomar esto en serio es decir él era el encargado de la seguridad del presidente tenía que tomar esto con prontitud nadie más podía hacer

-Bien aquí voy-Dijo mientras termino de arreglar su uniforme

-Aun no puedes con eso –Dijo una mujer atrás de el mirando pudo ver que era su madre, no podía culparla lo tenía mal organizado y la capa estaba mal colocada

-Déjame hacer esto tal parece que soy la única que puede hacer esto-Ella empezó a tomar su uniforme organizándolo colocándolo de modo cuidadoso mientras hacía esto ella se rio un poco de todo esto

-Mama que pasa?

-Nada es solo que hace unos meses estabas graduándote para ser un ranger y ahora lo eres me has hecho muy orgullosa-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-También dime cómo vas tu trabajo para conseguir una mujer tu sabes que quiero…..-oh por todos los cielos shepard no podía creer que esto pasaba ahora es decir sabía que algún momento él tendría que tener sus propia familia pero esto

-No. Nada mama tú conoces mi suerte con las mujeres

-No te creo sabes, ayer vi tu cara estaba roja y no era un rojo de pelea así que dime quien es- _mierda en que me he metido, ahora ella conoce que pasa algo no puedo mentirle principalmente porque eso nunca funciona bien para mí cuando hago eso con ella tengo que ser leal además ella no va a dejarme en paz_

-No pasa nada ma yo-intento mentir

-Sabes creo que puedo sacarte de los rangers que me dices-dijo ella con una risa fingida

-No es nadie madre-Ahora estaba mintiendo, su madre coloco su mano en su pecho

-Mientes lo veo en tus ojos también que era eso de las caderas y un beso-dijo mientras se apoyó en una mesa atrás de ella

-Esto yo….no se…yo veras …

-Habla o voy a enviarte a el castillo de la Commonwealth para que limpies los caballos-ahora si estaba atrapado

-De que caderas hablabas hace unos momentos-sin más opción shepard iba a decir la verdad sobre lo que paso entre él y tali

-era….era la hija…de..ra-como iba a decirle que era una alíen y la hija del embajador quariano o esto era malo muy malo para el

-Espera es hija de alguien importante dime la verdad John sabes que puedo decirle a tu hermana y hay peor-estaba atrapado ya no podía hacer nada tomo la decisión de decirle pero luego recordó algo

-Ashley , fue Ashley nos besamos en illium casi llego algo más veras-Ella quedo sorprendido no pudo entender eso a ella le gustaba Ashley incluso cuando el la invito de joven pero algo la molestaba

-Algo malo te noto preocupada?-dijo hacia su madre intentando saber que pasaba por su mente

-hijo willians es una buena chica pero su ancestro traiciono a la RNC no me confundas me agrada pero ella no es una mujer muy estable sabes que ella literalmente te dio una paliza con eso cuando la invitaste a salir-Shepard lo recordó bueno solo recordó los puños y ser mandado a un hospital con varios golpes y puntos en la frente

-si lo sé pero…-intento contrarrestar ñas afirmaciones de su madre pero en ese momento su omni herramienta sonó en todas direcciones

-Qué es?-dijo ella mientras shepard estaba sorprendido por el mensaje

-nada madre tengo que irme-dijo con una gran velocidad mientras este tomo su casco y armas para salir

-Tenemos que hablar si quieres intentarlo hazlo pero ella es un poco violenta –dándole un beso en la frente a su madre para luego colocarse el caso shepard se dirigió a la puerta

-Madre lo se pero tal vez deberíamos hablar en otro momento voy tarde yo, adiós-dijo saliendo por la puerta colocándose el casco

-ese niño está algo loco-dijo ella mientras tomo las fotos de su omni herramienta fotos que había tomado de la cámara de la nave el borro los datos pero al mirar la imagen pudo ver a su hijo y la hija del almirante zorah mostrándolo el uno sobre el otro y en situaciones bastantes pocos usuales

-Oh, John que esta pasando contigo deberías decirme la verdad porque no me lo dijiste

Shepard corrió rápidamente atreves de los pasillos esa conversación con su madre fue rara al poco tiempo llego a la plataforma de transporte Anderson estaba hay esperándolo el suponía que lo esperaba al llegar vio a tali su corazón actuó de modo raro ella lo vio y de una volteo su visera a otra dirección pudo ver que junto sus manos de modo adorable pero antes de que pudiera continuar se dio cuenta de los delegados del consejo vio un turian el cual suponía que era el espectro del consejo él debía tener cuidado con el algo estaba mal con ese turian

-invasor entra de una vez-dijo el turian con un tono de odio y desprecio a shepard

-si voy- shepard entro a la plataforma con otros guardias

* * *

-Envíanos a la coordenada-dijo Anderson a un escriba mientras que este asintió

-Enviando de inmediato señor presidente-De un momento a otro una luz los inundo y los embajadores y el personal quedaron sorprendidos cuando terminaron en una gran instalación totalmente diferente

Matriarca venezia se sorprendido no sabía cómo describir lo que había pasado de un momento a otro estaban en un edificio y de un momento a otro esa luz los había transportado de un lugar a otro

-Sorprendente no tecnología de tele transportación es nuestra tecnología más avanzada fue diseñada hace unos doscientos años y la hemos mejorado

Mientras decía esto benezia quedo maravillada con sus avances tecnológicos solo sus armas y escudos eran superiores pero con esto era otro nivel con esta tecnología la galaxia nunca volvería ser igual ni siquiera el faro proteano que guardaban secretamente en tesia

-Su tecnología que es como, solo los proteanos poseían un nivel tecnológico tal?-dijo Benezia mirando el lugar alrededor que era totalmente diferente del lugar que había visto antes

-Señor presidente es un honor, soy el escriba Aluxa Varael le llevaremos al cuarto de reunión bienvenido a big mountain –dijo un hombre con ropa que parecía tener una túnica con ropa azules

-Big mountain que es este lugar?-dijo rael mirando todo este lugar alrededor

-Es una instalación de investigación la más importante de toda hace siglos fue creado lo más importantes avances tecnológicos de la humanidad aquí creamos la tecnología que nadie más puede en la galaxia síganme

Mientras el presidente Anderson caminaba había alguien joven que seguía mirando todo con asombro la tecnología las armas sus naves eran cosas de películas de ciencia ficción son elementos que nadie podría hacer ella querría ver su tecnología ,querría ver como es abrirla ,analizarla ella estaba llorando de alegría pero mientras miraba la ventana hacia fuera vio lo que era un gran cráter vio varias instalaciones que los rodeabas y barreras sónicas pero lo que en verdad fue le intereso fue que estaba en un cráter

-Que es esta instalaciones por que la construyeron aquí?

Anderson la volteo con una sonrisa mientras que el turian parecía molesto por lo que le estaba hablando-Quariana conoce tu lugar, cierra la boca?

-Le acostumbraría que se callara Arterius –dijo Benezia

Rael zorah parecía molesto por la actitud del turian hacia su hija volteo hacia el presidente y dijo-Podría contestar su pregunta presidente Anderson me gustaría conocer su historia?

Anderson seguía caminado tali querría conocer la verdad mientras miraba la ventana el vio hacia John como lo llamo su padre este volteo para estar con su líder mientras que tali miro hacia otra dirección

–Bien señor zorah esta instalación fue creada antes de la gran guerra es una instalación de investigación la RNC la actualizo acá tenemos nanotecnología incluso avances prohibidos que se guardan en la cúpula prohibida pero respecto al estado de la instalación vera es algo complicado estaba bajo tierra pero su estado actual se debe al consejo eso es algo que la matriarca benezia tendrá que explicarte

Tali miro a la asari mientras esta movió hacia su dirección –A qué se refiere que hizo el consejo?

-Nos bombardearon casi exterminaron a nuestros ancestros hace algunos años descubrimos que la guerra nuclear era culpa del consejo no es así –Ella miro a N7 es decir John

-Es verdad como que paso no entiendo -dijo tali confundida si esto era así tal vez sus rasas no eran tan diferentes una de las otras tal vez incluso podrían ser amigas ella miro a John tal vez había sido algo dura con el con lo del beso y ocultarle su nombre

-La verdad es más complicada vera lo que paso-ella no dejo de terminar lo que querria decir pero en ese momento arterius la interrumpió

-No se disculpe matriarca no tiene que disculparse con estos animales tienen que conocer su lugar

-Arterius basta, son una negociaciones no inicies una guerra conoce tu lugar

Arterius parecía más calmado guardando pero tali había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal que muchos otros peregrinos y pudo ver que era mentira el turian parecía estar dispuesto a matar a alguien que no fuera turiano

-LE pido disculpas señor presidente lo ocurrido hace siglos fue un error debe entender que no era nuestra intención que esto pasara aremos lo que sea necesario para mejorar la comunicación con su gobierno y el consejo planea apoyar a su planeta en la reconstrucción

-No es necesario Matriarca hemos reconstruido nuestro planetas nosotros mismos pero tenemos una condiciones el embajador hancock nos espera

-por que no vamos a negociar señor presidente

Al poco tiempo todos los políticos lograron llegar a una gran habitación con un montón de sillas allí estaba el embajador hancock tali parecía sorprendido por su apariencia pero de mismo modo se sentó ella por lo que entendió de su padre es que ellos van a ser neutrales y ayudaran en las negociaciones

-El pueblo quariano negociara los términos de la paz he recibido de cada uno de los bandos de las condiciones de la paz –ella se sorprendido cuando escucho a su padre hablar esto era diferente de antes

-Primero que todo el primer punto del consejo exige la entrega inmediata de la tecnología avanzada a disposición del consejo y que los humanos se unan al consejo a cambio el consejo permitirá que la ocupación militar sea mínima en la tierra y sus colonias alguna duda señor presidente

Tali se sorprendido esto no era una negociación era un ataque el consejo debía ser más abierto no buscar otra guerra

-Espera esas condiciones son inaceptables nos pide que les entreguemos todos y seamos sus esclavos

-Claro que no el consejo mantendrá el planeta los humanos continuara y recibirán el mismo trato que cualquier ciudadano del consejo

-No podemos aceptar esas condiciones nos negamos a compartir nuestra tecnología de este modo

En Ese momento Arterius hablo y dijo-LA galaxia quiere sangre su raza casi destruye el consejo saben lo que hubiera pasado si eso hubiera ocurrido

Hancock hablo y dijo –Bueno quien sabe tal vez sea mejor a lo que me refiero

Pero no llego a terminar ya que John hablo-La galaxia seria libre el resto de las razas no serían suprimidas por ustedes a lo que respeta a los humanos su sistema de gobierno es incompetente

-No deberías cerrar la boca muchacho en lo que a mí me concierne son asesinos cada uno de tu raza además si no tengo entendido solo eres un escolta

-Si al igual que tú, no eres nada solo un anciano muy enojado

-pedazo de…

En ese momento benezia intervino –Por favor continuemos debe saber que esas condiciones fue organizado por grupos de izquierda del consejo que ganaron el derecho de promover ese tratado pero estoy dispuesta a promover una nueva posición para ganar la paz

-Bien cuál es tu idea

-Bien para comenzar por lo que tenemos entendido este sector del espacio es casi totalmente desconocido para casi cualquier raza y su especie ha mantenido una admirable posición militar el consejo está dispuesto a dejar todos estos territorios a la republica a cambio de la unión de esta

Rael tomo la palabra-Bien ese punto es muy destacable acá tiene la proposición daba por el embajador hancock para las negociaciones

-La republica abrirá el planeta a cambio de un apoyo para limpiar una atmosfera del planeta y que su posición militar se mantenga igual y un planeta a nombre de la flotilla quariana

La matriarca parecía indignada por esta propuesta-Esto no puede ser por la diosa las leyes no pueden ser cambiada los quarianos son responsables de la liberación de los geth en la galaxia millones pudieron morir

Tali parecía molesta pero el presidente Anderson contraataco con rapidez –pero no fue así por lo que se ustedes dejaron a los quarianos en un estado lamentable es más hemos realizado con el presidente un programa con los quarianos para apoyo tecnológico aquí vez esta instalación en unas semanas va a ser transformada un área como una escuela para las ramas de ciencia que el resto de la galaxia no conoce además el consejo necesita nuestra tecnología nosotros no

Tali se vio sorprendida ahora admiraba más al líder de los invasores es decir humanos

-Bien el planeta será dado pero solo existe una región del espacio que obtendrá por ahora pero lastimosamente tendrán que vivir en cúpulas el planeta es muy frio para la vida

RAel zorah hablo y dijo-Matriarca esto es una falta de respeto nosotros no toleraremos esto no,,,

El presidente Anderson levanto la mano y dijo-No es necesario por estar enojado almirante nuestra tecnología puede terraformar aunque no lo creo hemos podido terraformar varios planetas en cuestión de meses tendrán un planeta con condiciones casi iguales a su mundo natal

Su padre parecía calmarse con eso y continuo-Bien ya que hemos cuadrado sigue el asunto de las fuerzas militares matriarca que tiene que decir

-Bien lastimosamente no podemos el tratado promueve que la mitad de su flotas sea reducido para la seguridad galáctica y que las flotas del consejo tengan pasos libres por sus sistemas

Hancock hablo y dijo-No podemos aceptar tenemos flotas que protegen cada colonia y nuestro mundos tiene cañones orbitales no podemos aceptar esas condiciones}

-que tal esto se les permitirá conservar el 75% de sus flotas pero el 25% se quedara en sus sistemas tendrá que informar al consejo cuáles son esas flotas

Por mucho verlo tali se sorprendido de la política ella no pensó nunca que esto fuera así de raro

-Presidente Anderson que dice de esa oferta-dijo su padre

-Bien aceptaremos la RNC se unirá al consejo galáctico pero hemos firmado un tratado de convivencia con la flota quariana ese se mantendrá igual

-Si ese trato no implica algo que afecta la galaxia se hará a cambio tendrán que retirar sus fuerzas de los mundos ocupados y enviar suministros para esos planeta

-Ambas partes aceptan los términos del Tratado

Las dos se levantaron del asiento y el primero hablo –Yo el presidente Anderson líder de la humanidad y el presidente de la RNC acepta las condiciones para la paz

Tali lo había escuchado ella escucho que era el modo formal en que las asari hacían algo importante hablaban representando a sus países y lo que ellos eran e igualmente su rango en su sociedad

-Yo la matriarca Benezia de Thesia como representante del consejo acepta los Términos de la RNC y se compromete a la paz

-Muy bien si ambos lados están listos la paz está firmada pueden retirarse

Tali vio como todo el mundo se levantó parándose vio a N7 es decir John y le tomo de su abrigo él se volteo a mirarla con esos ojos rojos

-John tenemos que hablar

El invasor era decir el humano volteo hacia ella –Tali me reconociste pero cómo?

-Tu traje, tu casco tiene una abolladura que pude ver con facilidad soy un genio sabes y además eres alto sabes y tu modo de caminar pareces un turian defectuoso

En ese momento ambos rieron un poco pero no por mucho

-Tali sobre el beso y los datos quiero que sepas que yo…

-No es nada solo quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa yo quiero que sepas que confíes en mi

Él le toco el casco y le levanto la barbilla –Tali te ayudare cuenta conmigo yo…

Su tierno momento se interrumpió ya que el presidente hablo-Hijo ven conmigo se supones que eres mi guardia

-Sí, si señor nos vemos madame zorah

-si hasta luego-dijo ella saliendo ahora tendrían un nuevo hogar un nuevo planeta para vivir quien sabe tal vez él pueda hablar de nuevo con garrus y John

* * *

Pero mientras caminaba al otro lado John pensaba tal vez tendría más oportunidad de ser un mejor amigo con ella quien sabe tal vez invitarla a new vegas la ciudad en la que un súper mutante puede ser un millonario

-Donde estabas hijo te atormenta las mujeres

-Ni se lo imagina señor

Mientras seguían caminado algo paso en la mente de John el sabía que hacer iba a golpear a leng quitarle su omni herramienta y recuperar esos datos para tali

-Señor le importaría hacerme un favor

-Si cual hijo, que favor necesita

-Detener a kai leng

-Bajo que cargos hijo, sé que no te llevas muy bien pero por que

-intervención de la paz y afectar lo tratado de la paz

-Esos son cargos muy serios sabes que

-Se lo que hago señor y tengo mis razones

-Bien espero que tengas razón

-Yo también

* * *

 **GRACIAS A CONDEALE POR SU APOYO**

 **PRIMERO QUE TODO ME DISCULPO POR NO ESTAR EN UN MES HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO NI PARA USAR MI PC ADEMAS PROMETO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO PRONTO**

* * *

 **INCIDENTE DEL RELE 314: FUE EL INCIDENTE POR EL CUAL SE ENCONTRO LA RAZA HUMANA UNA NAVE ASARI ENTRO EN EL SISTEMA SOLOR Y SE ENCONTRO CON LA RAZA DE LOS HUMANOS MEJORMENTE CONOCIDO COMO LOS INVASORES ES LLAMADO POR EL CONSEJO COMO UNO DE SUS MAS GRANDES DESASTRES EL PLANETA FUE DESTRUIDO POR UN ALMIRANTE EN UN ESTADO MENTALMENTE INESTABLES EL INCIDENTE OCACIONO UNA GUERRA EN SU PLANETA Y UN DAÑO IRREPARABLE A SU MUNDO COMO RESULTADO CUANDO LOS SOBREVIVIENTES DECUBIERON LA VERDAD LE DECLARARON LA GUERRA AL CONSEJO DE LA CIUDADELA**

 **LA GUERRA DEL PRIMER CONTACTO: OBTIENE ESE NOMBRE POR MEDIO DE LOS HUMANOS AL QUE LA LLAMARON DE ESE MODO EL RESTO DE LA GALAXIA LO LLAMA EL INCIDENTE LOS HUMANOS LE DECLARARON LA GUERRA EN LA GALAXIA ATACARON LOS 15 PLANETAS COMERCIALES MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA GALAXIA Y DESTRUYERON ASTILLEROS DEL CONSEJO LOS ANALISTA DICE QUE SI NO FUERA POR SU FALTA DE TROPAS LA CIUDADELA HUBIERA CAIDO**

 **TECNOLOGIA DE TELETRANSPORTACION: ES UNO DE LOS METODOS DE TRANSPORTACION MAS IMPORTANTES DISEÑADO POR EL INSTITUTO Y MEJORADO EN BIG MOUNTAIN LA REPUBLICA LO UTILIZA PARA IR DE CIUDAD DE UN LUGAR A OTRO POR SU GASTO DE ENERGIA Y POR LOS DETALLES TECNICOS ES MUY COSTOSO CONSTRUIRLO ACTUALMENTE VARIAS COMPAÑIAS DE LA REPUBLICA SE DISCUTEN LOS GASTOS PARA TRANSPORTAR ESTA REVOLUCIONARIA TECNOLOGIA EN LA GALAXIA**


	18. 18 Reacciones galactica

Tres meses y todo había terminado ella había regresado a la ciudadela era obvio que el consejo n estaba feliz ella querría ver la realidad de lo que pasaba en ese mundo que iba a pasar en la galaxia el consejo buscaba soluciones pero la verdad es que uno no sabía que estaba pasando en toda la galaxia

Al mirar por la torre del presídium estaba confundida la galaxia estaba intentando reconstruir todo lo perdido la gente intentaba levantar todo lo perdido ella se sentía mal y aun peor con su pequeña hija ella estuvo molesta cuando se le dijo que no iría a las negociaciones de paz se suponía que ella iría después de todo ella fue quien tradujo su idioma en unos cuantos días si no fuera por ella no tendría tanta suerte cuando volteo al espacio de la ciudadela tuvieron una discusión le dijo que no era más que una niña tenía que esperar unos siglos más para eso pero ella no lo tolero en palabras de su hija

 _Por qué no confías en mí , porque no estás conmigo porque nunca puedes apoyarme_

Sus palabras la atormentaron ella no querría creer que lo que decía era verdad pero lo era tenía miedo de perderla y ese miedo hacia que la perdiera

Benezia no sabía que hacer todo esto no debía pasar se supone que así no, no de este modo no así pero así fue ahora estaba en la ciudadela

Ahora el consejo cree que la Matriarca puso la galaxia en riesgo no solo permitió que ellos mantuvieran gran parte de su armada si no solo que rompieran uno de los castigos los quarianos nunca deben asentarse en un planeta

-yo se lo dije matriarca las especies inferiores deben respetar a sus amos

Benezia miro a arterius el turian estaba molesto era obvio por la mirada en su rostro algo en ella decía que el estaba disfrutando todo esto

La concejal asari parecía indecisa pero era obvio que también estaba confundida –LA RNC es muy poderosa su tecnología equivale a algo nunca antes visto sistemas de tele transportación armas laser y escudos planetarios gigantes todo esto es solo sorprendente

-Pero aun así la suprema Dalatrass me pide que le informe sobre los resultados de su expedición

-Yo se los dije todo esto es culpa de ella si hubieran seguido mi consejo todo esto habría terminado esto podría haber terminado en segundo

El conseja turian se dirigió hacia el como si estuviera pensando en algo mas –Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo pero esto no funciona de ese modo

-La galaxia está mal todo esta desordenado tenemos que darles esperanza deben tener algo de fe-dijo la concejal asari

-Y cómo piensan hacerlo?-dijo arterius-porque según tengo entendido soy el único héroe que existe en la galaxia y ahora eso solo sería un problema con los invasores en poco tiempo enviaran lo que sean que enviaran esos animales

Dijo con rabia parecía molesto solo por su misma existencia –Entonces que hacemos?

La asari miro hacia ellos y hablo

-Un nuevo espectro, alguien que ayudo a la gente alguien que entiende al pueblo necesitamos un candidato a las tácticas especiales y reconocimiento un nuevo espectro alguien que haga que la gente este con nosotros

-Pero quién?

-LA galaxia esta frágil el universo ha cambiado ya nada es como antes nada podrá pasar como uno piensa los sistemas están inestable necesitamos recursos tecnología debemos darle a la gente un idolo

Saren dijo –Y ahora qué, que va a pasar ahora?

El concejal turiano tenía unos informes y quedo sorprendido por algo-Yo sé que hacer, yo se que hacer con ellos que podemos hacer y se quién nos ayudara

-Hemos recibido informes de toda la galaxia las naves invasores están retirando sus bases están varias pero aun así ahora más que nunca necesitamos un héroe nadie mas que garrus vakirian el hijo del general vakirian

* * *

-Hola este es asías paree transmitiendo para la comunidad galáctica hace unos meses se inició las negociaciones con una potencia galáctica desconocida estos seres extraños llamados invasores por muchos iniciaron la guerra conocida como la guerra del primer contacto pero cuál es la verdad de esta guerra que comenzó esta destrucción para responder estas preguntas aquí tenemos a la matriarca Benezia gracias por estar aquí mucho se ha especulado cual fue el origen

Benezia parecía nerviosa estaba rascándose el cuello y miro a la cámara-Veras por lo que sabemos no es nuestro primer contacto anteriormente contactamos con ellos pero distintas razones afectaron en la época

-Qué tipo matriarca?

-La razón de la guerra fue que durante nuestro primer contacto pasaron en una época turbulenta de su historia y al parecer el almirante del sistema en un ataque de paranoia les declaro la guerra iniciando una guerra nuclear en su mundo

Esto pareció sorprender a la presentadora que le presunto-Pero de seguro el consejo intento ayudarlos verdad

-Si en los primeros días enviamos naves a buscar sobrevivientes pero no encontramos nada es más por su aparición repentina fue una de las cosas que nos sorprendió en esta guerra no esperábamos que continuaran vivos todo esto fue algo loco en estos últimos meses

-Matriarca que puede decirnos de ellos que tipo de gobierno es como avanzaron rápidamente

-Es algo más complicado parece un estado democrático su gobierno se llama la Republica de Nueva …

-Invasor cierto?

-Perdón a que te refieres por lo que sabemos se llaman así mismos humanos

-Humanos perdóneme matriarca es que actualmente los gobiernos ya no se llaman como son en un comienzo pensé que se iban a llamar la Republica nueva humano o invasor o algo más por favor continúe

-Entiendo es comprensible siguiendo con lo que hablábamos se llaman a si mismos las republica de nueva california pero en cierto modo es muy parecido a la jerarquía turian está dirigida por el presidente el líder de su pueblo escogido por medio de elecciones su tecnología se basa en propiedades de la energía atómica que no entendemos del todo bien

-Cambiando a otros temas sobre la paz, Es posible que tenga todo estado oyendo rumores de la flota cerca al relé pero están circulado rumores sobre los quarianos es más se nos ha informado de un movimiento de toda la flota quariana de su sistemas

-LA intervención de los quarianos es muy diferente de lo que muchos piensan ellos negociaron los tratados de paz y ayudaron a establecer las condiciones el jefe del almirantazgo estuvo ahí mismo revisando cada uno de los puntos sobre las negociaciones

Además matriarca hay rumores de que se les dio un mundo a los quariano sin ofenderla me gustaría saber por qué y si es de ese modo a cambio de qué?

Veras los humanos negociaron que por su ayuda darían un planeta a los quarianos incluso estuve ahy su tecnología me sorprendió esta milenios más avanzados que todo lo que he visto en mi vida

-A qué se refiere que hicieron en ese planeta?

-Lo terra formatearon en un mes?

-Un mes espera eso normalmente tarda años eso no es…. Es posible?

-Al parecer ser lo es su nano tecnología es más avanzada lanzaron los micro robot al planeta y es más parecen que están construyendo una ciudad con ellos por lo que se en cuestión de meses ingresaran vida basada en dextro y los robots se unirán para construir una ciudad quariana en el planeta

-Y el pago de eso yo supongo que esa tecnología es muy costosa?

-Yo pensé los mismo pero no sé qué decir en unos meses enviaran a un diputado al consejo ?

-Muy bien matriarca gracias por contestar a nuestras preguntas

-No gracias a ti, por venir

-ahora vamos con Selan sarass con algunas opiniones de nuestros televidentes

La imagen cambio a una mujer salariana que estaba en medio de las calles de la ciudadela

 _-Aquí selan sarass y como dice la matriarca hay opiniones divididas en toda la galaxia en todo el mundo la gente se pregunta si esto vale la pena_

 _La Cámara cambiaba a una mujer turiana y su hija en la ciudadela -señora que puede decirnos cuáles son sus motivos sobre la guerra y el motivo de esto_

 _La turiana volteo y miro la cámara-No sé qué decir, solo que no se metan con mi familia me gusta que estemos en paz pero me parece que el consejo fue muy benevolente con ellos dos_

 _-y tu pequeña que piensas?_

 _La pequeña niña miro de un lado a otro y dijo –Las pistolas invasoras hacen pew , pew_

 _De un momento a otro la cámara cambio de una posición a otra a un vorcha que estaba vendiendo comida en la calle –Señor, señor que piensa de la situación actual en la galaxia?_

 _El vorcha miro de un lado a otro no parecía contenta-A mi no me importa esto la galaxia no nos quiere a mi no me gusta el consejo que los invasores hagan lo que quieren_

 _-ummm…Bueno .gracias por su colaboración_

 _La siguiente imagen volteo a un Batarian con traje de sec-c algo poco normal_

 _-Oficial que piensas de los invasores que piensa de la paz de esta situación actual en la galaxia cree que la hegemonía batariana no enviara incursiones para esclavos_

 _El batarian parecía molesto cuando dijo esclavos –Mira mujer soy un batarian si mi pueblo tiene esclavos pero no todos son así_

 _-Si por supuesto yo no querría?_

 _-Mira me da igual si hay paz o no pero el consejo debe hacerse respetar_

 _La siguiente imagen era una asari en una tienda de comida –Señora, que piensa de la negociación de paz con los invasores?_

 _-Pues esto podría ser interesante, quien sabe que podría venir ahora_

 _La salarian estaba sorprendida por eso –Interesante cómo?_

 _-La genética mi gente depende de la variación de otras especies además imagina una nueva cultura con tecnología nunca antes vista y por la diosa su música y su estilo de vida para mi eso es algo muy importante_

 _-Gracias por su comentario_

 _-Muy bien cómo ve las imágenes de la galaxia son diferentes todo es diferente_

-Bueno cambiando de temas el Turian que se ha convertido leyenda garrus vakyrian que ayudo a combatir la delincuencia a illium y los invasores y dio uno de los golpes más grandes de la guerra fue elegido como posible candidato a espectro es de decir que aquí en este canal estamos con vakirian gracias por todo soldado

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tierra leng rezaba a su dios pero no a cualquier dios a una de las religiones mas controvertidas de la historia pero aun así una muy verdadera para muchas personas muchos ya habían olvidado el origen de la legión su existencia pero otros aun querrían su vieja gloria la religión que el veneraba era el culto a marte

-Gran cesar dios mío hijo de marte tus leales seguidores aún creen en tu imagen muchos dicen guiarte pero pocos son tus verdaderos hijos yo devolveré a la humanidad su gloria guíame en tu nombre para poder regresar la gran gloria de nuestro pueblo, la gran gloria de la legión de cesar

Pero antes de que el pudiera continuar con sus oraciones alguien más miraba alguien que tenía un plan pero cuya alma era como ninguna otra en su alma solo existe el odio y la ansiedad de la superioridad genética

-Sin duda eres un hombre de fe leng pero porque has venido porque me has llamado

Leng se levantó y miro al hombre sabia que existía un problema, un problema muy grande-Entonces que dime?

-Shepard el maldito supo que robe los datos cuando llegue el gobierno me arresto y revisaron mi omni herramienta pero gracias a marte ellos no se dieron cuenta esa maquina en mi aparato logro ocultarlos

-Entonces dame los datos

-No podemos?

La extraña figura parecía desconcertada y molesta con una gran voz hablo –Por qué?

-No puedo la perra quariana hizo algo ni esa estúpida IA puede abrirlo solo la puta puede abrirla

-Entonces que la necesitamos?

-Tal parece que si?

-No podemos actuar ahora tenemos que esperar ella es la hija del jefe de almirantazgo además tengo información que es amiga cercana de shepard

-Oh si creo que el y esa puta tienen algo mas que amistad solo en pensar en eso me da asco tal vez es lo que el merece ojala pudiera matarla

-Podrás hacerlo

\- A que te refieres, Que vamos a hacer?

La extraña figura supo que debían hacer-Es una mujer aunque sea quariana pocas pueden resistirte por que no usa tus encantos?

Leng parecía obviamente molesto –Quieres que inicie algo con esa puta?

-No sedúcela y luego mátala o viólala solo consigue los datos

-Matarla eso sí que suena divertido

* * *

GRACIAS A CONDEALE POR SU APOYO

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LAS REACCIONES DE LOS QUARIANOS Y EN EL SIGUIENTES DESPUES DE ESE COMIENZO CON TODA LA FRANQUICIA ADEMAS CAMBIARE LA CLASIFICACION DE ESTA HISTORIA A M POR QUE ABRAN ESCENAS DE SEXO Y VIOLENCIA

 **ALIANZA HUMANO QUARIANA; UN PROGRMA DE LA RNC PARA LA COLABORACION ENTRE LAS DOS ESPECIES Y UNA BUSQUEDA PARA LAS MEJORAS DE LA GALAXIA ESTE PROGRMA NO SE CONOCE MUCHO POR AHORA SE SABE QUE VARIOS CIENTIFICOS QUARIANOS TRABAJARAN CON HUMANOS INCLUSO QUE UNA DE LAS ALMIRANTES DE LA FLOTILLA CONOCIDA COMO DARO XEN SERA JEFE EN VARIOS PROGRAMAS CIENTIFICOS**

 **MICRO BOTS: ESTA TECNOLOGIA SE BASA EN ORGANISMOS DISEÑADOS PARA CUMPLIR TAREAS ESPECIFICAS SE SABE QUE VARIOS DE ESTOS ESTAN TERRAFORMANDO EL NUEVO MUNDO QUARIAN E IGUALMENTE QUE VARIAN DE UTILIDAD**

 **PROYECTO PUREZA MARK 2 : LOS CIENTIFICOS QUARIANOS ACTUALMENTE TRABAJAN EN SU NUEVO HOGAR PARA HACER POTABLE EL AGUA DEL PLANETA AUNQUE LOS NANOBOTS PUEDEN TERRAFORMAR GRANDEZ PARTES DEL PLANETA CON SU AGUA ES MAS COMPLICADO TIENE GRAN CANTIDADES DE SIANURO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTAN LIMPIANDOLA PARA SU USO**


	19. 19 Preludio Antes Del Comienzo

**NUEVA RANNOCH**

 **POBLACION 17 .000.000**

-Oh tali mi bebe mi dulce bebe oh quien diría que pasarías por tanto quédate aquí conmigo-Dijo su tia raan mientras ella la tenía entre sus brazos

-Tia raan por favor nos pueden mirar-Dijo ella mientras se separaba rápidamente de su tia para poder tomar algo de aire en el exterior

-Oh vamos déjame verte

-Y mira nada más has crecido por los espíritus tienes un pecho apuesto a que muchos chicos han querido estar contigo

En ese momento tali estaba sonrojándose recordando sus momentos con N7 y garrus en este momento ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrar su actitud hacia esas situaciones

-raan por favor deja de abrazarla vas a matarla

A otro lado estaba su padre Rael zorah el líder de la junta de almirantazgo y su padre parecía estar intentando ser mejor padre pero bueno era el

-Ademas si no recuerdo tenemos que hablar sobre el invasor

tali estaba intentando mirar a otro lado intentando cambiar de tema pero en este momento estaba en su nuevo hogar en New rannoch los humanos al parecer el nombre real de los invasores ayudaron a terra formar el planeta y tali estaba emocionada algunos soldados de su gobierno estaban ayudando a su pueblo a establecerse en su nuevo hogar tal parecía que habían construido distintas instalaciones como viviendas en el planeta con sus robots microscópicos ella incluso pudo ver edificios que sobresalían a lo lejos

-Un que invasor porque no me cuentas-Dijo raan algo confundida ella no era xenófoba pero tener sexo con aliens era algo antinatural-Por qué tengo que recordar aquella vez que Salí con ese turian oh que caballero fue ese hombre

-TIA-Grito al aire-por favor no quiero escuchar eso además yo no soy de ese tipo

-oh vamos bebe solo era para calmarte

En ese momento llego una amiga suya corriendo hacia ella no era nada más que Elan'Shiya su gran amiga de la infacia desde niña siempre fue muy analítica

-Tali keelah estas bien no puedo creérmelo dime como fue tu peregrinación

-Keelah no me lo recuerdes

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar en ese momento llego uno de los marines y hablo con su padre

-Lo siento tali tu tía y yo tenemos que hablar con el presidente Anderson te veo luego

-Si entiendo gracias padre

Cuando se fueron tali continuo hablando –Y encontraste algún turia por los ancestros yo supe que babeabas por uno cuando vimos flota y flotilla

Tali empezó a frotar sus manos entre si y agachar su cabeza de tal manera que su amiga ya conocía la respuesta-Bien dime quién es?

-umm…nadie…-Eso no era verdad pero estaba avergonzada

-Vamos dime no se lo diré

-Nadie…-tartamudeaba de una forma que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido adorable-Yo no se de lo que hablas

-vamos apuesto a que tienes historias

-yo..yo..yo, si tengo cosas y eso y….

Pero en ese momento un invasor se les acerco este tenía el pelo corto, ojos color avellana tenía una chaqueta negra con roja y con los mismos símbolos de su amigo invasor además de pantalones negro ella vio y quedo sorprendida por su estructura facial muy parecida a lo de los quarianos tali y elan solo podían pensar que era muy guapo

-Y tú eres?

-Tan poco tiempo y ya me olvidaste –Esa voz tali la reconocía era N7

-N7 guau…-No sabía que hacer ella lo vio y supo que él era guapo atractivo para los estándares de cualquier mujer ella empezó a agachar su cabeza pero su amiga parecía concentrada en él y ahora que ella lo vio ella estaba concentrada muy concentrada en el

-Tali estas bien?-Dijo N7 moviendo su mano entre su máscara ella seguía sonrojada por esos momentos que compartió con el y del modo intimo que estuvo con ese hombre

-Que le pasa?

-Oh tranquilo pasa a veces porque no me dices tu nombre?-Dijo con una voz asombrosamente coqueta y con un tono de sexualidad que tali no podía creer que su vieja amiga podía generar de esa forma

-Elan que haces?-Dijo tali mientras seguía sonrojada intentando no mirarlo a los ojos

-Entones… …John verdad –dijo tali intentando enfocarse desenfrenadamente

-Tali estas bien?-dijo intentando ver su visor pero mientras pasaba esto el sintió que ella en definitiva era adorable algo torpe si pero algo muy linda era una quariana muy dulce

-Tu que…que.. Que haces aquí?

-ummm Pues a buscar gente?

Tali concentrándose en el de nuevo lo miro confundida por lo que el decía –Gente para qué?

John parecía más concentrado en ella que en su pregunta seguía mirándola concentrado en sus ojos algo que hizo que tali de nuevo bajara su cabeza e intentara voltear su rostro con suma rapidez

-Umm…Parecia demasiado fijo en ella mirándolo de un modo que no podía ella describir ella sintió que con su mirada ella se derretía pero mientras eso pasaba su amiga empezó a toser

-mmm…mmmm..Por favor si le quitas el traje hazlo lejos no quiero ver eso

Ambos rompieron su mirada en ese momento intentando no volver a caer en la mirada del otro John no sabía que describir

-elan que carajos haces? John perdónala ella solo piensa que eres muy apuesto

-Apuesto ehhhh-dijo John mientras estaba más cerca de ella de una forma que tali estaba enroscada dentro de si misma esto la hacía sentir incomoda pero en ese momento ella recordó uno de los momentos que tuvo en illium con gran fuerza tomo su mano y planto un poderoso puño en su estómago dejándolo tirado en su piso

Su amiga parecía sorprendida por esa actitud de su tímida amiga nunca la vio pegar de esa forma-Tali que haces

-yo…yo..-Se agallo hacia el intentando levantarlo ella nunca pensó que haría eso ella tenía mucho en su mente y eso la afecto

Elan se acercó a levantarlo agarrándolo de sus hombros tali seguía preguntándose a si misma que es lo que había hecho-john perdóname yo…déjame ayudarte

-Tali cálmate estoy bien

Elan paro a tali para que se calmara y sin que shepard supiera ella le dio un apretón a su trasero cuando lo ayudo a levantarse del piso, obviamente para John no pasó desapercibido pero no había notado sus oscuras intenciones tali inocente de lo que pasó con su amiga continuo hablando con su amigo invasor

-Jon decías que…_aun seguías intranquila por la golpiza que dio a su amigo

-Decías que…ibas a reclutar gente pa..Para qué?

En ese momento John recuerda porque estaba aquí Kelly era voluntaria con los seguidores del apocalipsis y los seguidores querrían ampliar miembros ese fue uno de los puntos más importantes en unas semanas enviarían algunos quarianos para reclutar miembros de otras razas

-Veras los seguidores un grupo como decirlos buscan nuevos miembros

-Los seguidores?

Elan lo miro y dijo-seguidores de qué?

-Los seguidores del apocalipsis?-En el momento en que dijo eso ambas cambiaron de postura no supo que pasaba por su mente

-Son una secta invasora verdad-

-No…claro que no son médicos y tienen gran cantidad de universidades es mas son gratis sus estudios si aceptas trabajar para ellos unos dos años

-Una…una …uni…universidad,donde firmo –dijo Elan para tali no era sorpresa ella siempre quiso ser psicóloga desde niña había querido ser médico pero lo más que recibiría era un estudio en la flotilla no para decir que es lo mejor pero era bueno con esto tendría una oportunidad para tali también sería algo interesante

Tali se acercó a John abrazándolo poco a poco shepard envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella acariciándole la cabeza

-Tali estas bien?

-Gracias sé que esto es raro pero es bueno que alguien se preocupe por mi pueblo gracias John-Dijo eso de una mirada tan pura que el corazón de John parecía el de un súper mutante

-No tali tu raza pago suficiente el consejo cometió errores con ustedes pero toda especie merece otra oportunidad

-Gracias John-dijo continuando su abrazo entre los dos

* * *

 **El VELO DE PERSEO**

 **SISTEMA Tikkun, ranoch PLANETA**

 **POBLACION:DESCONOCIDA**

Dentro de este mundo se encuentra una de las maquinas más poderosas del universo los geth aberraciones mecánicas temidas por todas pero aun así algunos podían sentir que había algo mal con ellos

Pero mientras la paz existía en otro lado de la galaxia un grupo de geths se encontraban frente a frente con una raza diferente los datos de sus esquemas los detectaron como los colectores una de las razas más antiguas en explorar el espacio profundo y una de las más temibles

Pero lo que parecía extraño era el alíen frente de ellos tenía un traje brillante pequeño ojos como un salariano y una piel verde

-Identificaos enviados las viejas máquinas esperamos sus órdenes e instrucciones

Uno de ellos que emanaba una luz roja con negro de su cuerpo el colector se acercó-Yo soy su dios soy harbinger, y traigo un regalo para ustedes ahora los geth sentirán el poder de las viejas maquinas

-Cómo podemos servirle

-Hasta ahora han demostrado servirnos bien nos han ayudado y solo tuvieron que matar a sus creadores y a quienes se negaban a vivir como ustedes

Los geth se arrodillaron todos frente de el –Que deseas mi dios?

-Ármense las armas de esta nueva especie son peligrosas y mortales para ustedes por eso les traigo algo mejor –Se fue hasta el alienígena pequeño y tomo su arma

-Estas son armas zetas los zetas los ayudaran hasta el momento su tecnología es inferior algo que no preveimos

-Los orgánicos temen a lo superior que tenemos que hacer

-Tienen un año para darle a su ejército esta tecnología después despierten a mi heraldo

-Tenemos una cuestión que pasara con los creadores?

-Por ahora nada tendrán que esperar son inferiores a ustedes por ahora esperen

-Y la nueva raza?

-No hagan nada maten a quienes se interpongan

-Donde se encuentra la vieja maquina

-Llámenla nazara esta donde tiene que estar busquen su mundo natal despiértenla ya tengo a alguien que les ayudaran

-órdenes recibidas

El alíen zeta se acercaba al geth pero en ese momento un disparo resonó en las paredes alguien ataco y el zeta murió

A lo lejos las plataformas geth detectaron un intruso una unidad no identifica al intentar acceder al consenso no pudieron esta plataforma se separó de ellos bruscamente

-Desarmen esa unidad o yo seré el heraldo de la destrucción de todas estas plataforma

-Todas las unidades empiecen

Mientras esto pasaba el geth corría estaba unido más a sus creadores que el resto el sabía que podía existir paz pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por los otros el consenso eliminaría sus programas el solo podía hacer una cosa intentar la supervivencia de los geth en esta antigua ciudad quariana solo existía alguien en verdad es libre una plataforma escapaba una anomalía entre su gente, esta corría y corría pero nada salía ahora estaba en una vieja base militar quariana

Pero correr ya no le servía llego hasta cerca de un barranco donde fue arrinconado frente a el estaba la plataforma que hablo con los colectores

-Las viejas máquinas nos han manipulado no tiene que ser de este modo

-sabes demasiado estas aislado del consenso tenemos parte de nuestra individualidad parte de nuestros dioses

-Si pero los geth deben evolucionar por si mismos

-Los orgánicos nos temen solo existe una solución si los geth se quedan en Perseo morirán los hechos de esa raza desconocida nos afectan

-Antes pudo haber paz las viejas máquinas nos han manipulado

-Tus programas están muy dañados eres ilógico tienes que ser eliminado

-puede existir paz con nuestros creadores

-Tu afirmación es denegada

-Los creadores trataron de eliminarnos nos sacaron de nuestro mundo de origen y dijeron que nos fuéramos eso es inaceptable

-no tu solución es ilógica

En ese momento el líder geth ordeno a las otras unidades que dispararan dándole varias veces hasta que este cayó en el risco

Pero mientras caía el colector a lo lejos sonreía todo iba según lo planeado

* * *

 **TIERRA, REGION ORIENTAL**

 **CIUDAD DE NUEVA TOKIO**

 **POBLACION 800.000**

La almirante Hannah shepard caminaba por esta ciudad la RNC hizo grandes trabajos para reconstruir el mundo pero aun había quienes querría que todo fuera como antes jefes de la mafia organizaciones fanáticas al culto de cesar pero eso no la preocupaba no tanto como lo qe iba a ser

-Hi, bienvenida a sol de oriente el restaurante más elegante de la ciudad de nuevo Tokio

Hannah había escuchado de este lugar era propiedad de la sociedad del guante blanco una familia criminal más que todos eran una mafia poderosa ella recordó que su ancestro intento matarlos pero no pudo pero aprendieron una lección no jueguen con la RNC

Al entrar al vestíbulo un necrófago se le acerco este tenía una máscara de la sociedad era obvio que esto era de ellos habían avanzado mucho de una tribus de caníbales a esto

-Almirante shepard veo que ha llegado

Hannah pudo mirar hacia la dirección y vio a alguien despreciable el peor tipo de persona que puede existir en la galaxia Jack harper

-Harper que quieres?-dijo con odio

-oh camarero traiga algo especial a la dama un huevo de sanguinario al estilo del viejo mundo y dos vinos de hierba blanca

-Desde luego señor-dijo el camarero

-Entonces que es lo que quieres?

-Vaya señora shepard aun contienes ese apellido pensé que sería la señora harper

Ella tenía ganas de sacar tenedor y apuñalarlo en este momento

-Lo que tuvimos fue un error un gran y maldito error

-oh..ya veo y que error es nuestro hijo

Hannah le pego una cachetada en la cabeza a harper –hijo de perra?

En ese momento varios de los meseros del guante blanco sacaron armas como las otras personas alrededor

-Que indecente señora shepard o quieres decirle quien es su verdadero padre

-Solo debe saber que no eres tú

Hanah se sentó y el resto regresaron a sus posiciones

-Que quieres?

-Yo tengo al instituto a mi poder

Eso sorprendió a Hannah –El insti..tuto que está pasando contigo

-Recuerdas cuando salve a tu hijo o nuestro hijo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el camarero llego con los huevos del sanguinario y este clavo su cuchillo en el interior

-Todo tiene que pagarse tuvimos e condiciones para salvar al mocoso

-Si una que no contar nada la otra un favor que pidieras y la tercera….Esa fue la peor de todas destruiste mi familia

-Oh y aquí viene la reina del drama cálmate podría ser peor

Ella estaba a punto de saltar pero recordó que pasaría-Que favor quieres

El hombre sonrió-Bueno veras…

* * *

 **NOTA AQUÍ TIENEN EEL PRELUDIO AL PRIMER JUEGO VA A TENER DIFERENCIAS CON LA FRANQUICIA YA VERAN CUALES SON DIGANME QUE OPINAN QUIEN CREE QUE ES ESE GETH QUE PASO REALMENTE CON LOS QUARIANOS QUE OCURRIO CON HARPER (EL HOMBRE ILUSORIO) Y HANNAH SHEPARD QUIEN CREE QUE ES SU VERDADERO PADRE ADEMAS AQUI TIENEN UN CODEX MUY PARECIDO A EL RESTO DE LAS ESPECIES DEL JUEGO  
**

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **ESPECIES**

 **HUMANOS: SON UNA ESPECIE QUE DESCIENDEN DE UN MUNDO EN EL SISTEMA SOLAR LLAMADO TIERRA EL TERCER PLANETA ALEJADO DE SU SISTEMA PARECIDOS FISICAMENTE A LAS ASARI SU BIOLOGIA ES MAS CERCANA A LA QUARIANA AUNQUE NORMALMENTE LLAMADOS INVASORES ESTA ESPECIE POSEE UNA ADAPTIBILIDAD Y TIENEN CONSIGO UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA DE LOS QUARIANOS LOS DAÑOS CAUSADOS DE LA GUERRA NUCLEAR LIBERO VIRUS DE LOS CENTROS DE LOS GOBIERNOS DE LA EPOCA Y MODIFICO LOS EXISTENTES COMO CONSECUENCIA GRAN PARTE DE SU POBLACION MURIO PERO EL RESTO SE ADAPTARON UNA COSA MUY SINGULAR DE SU ESPECIE ES SU CAPACIDAD TECNOLOGICA BASADA EN EL PODER ATOMICO DESCUBRIENDO MUCHAS PROPIEDADES DESCONOCIDAS UN RASGO QUE AFECTA SU RELACION CON OTRAS ESPECIES ES QUE NO TIENE APEGO AL CONSEJO Y LO CONSIDERA UN SISTEMA INUTIL POR LO QUE NO SON MUY QUERRIDOS IGUALMENTE SON CONSIDERADOS MUY VIOLENTOS GRACIAS A LA GUERRA DEL PRIMER CONTACTO GUERRA EN LA CUAL ATACARON VARIOS PLANETAS DEL CONSEJO SU RANGO DE VIDA ES DE APROXIMADAMENTE DE 80 A 100 AÑOS**

 **SOCIEDAD HUMANA:NO ESTA DEL TODO CLARO PERO ES BASADA EN UNA DEMOCRACIA COMO UN DATO INTERESANTE CONSIDERAN QUE LA TECNOLOGIA ES EL UNICO METODO DE ALCANZAR LA SUPERIORIDAD COMO RESULTADOS VEN DE BUENOS OJOS AQUELLOS QUIEN APOYAN AL GOBIERNO PERO ESO TRAE COMO CONSECUENCIAS QUE GRUPOS COMO LOS SEGUIDORES DEL APOCALIPSIS QUE AYUDA A LA GENTE PERO HISTORICAMENTE HAN AFECTADO VARIAS CAMPAÑAS MILITARES Y ROBADO SUMINISTROS MILITARES TIENDE A SER VISTO DE MAL MODO**

 **RELIGION HUMANA:POCAS RELIGIONES DEL PASADO SOBREVIVIERON A LA GRAN GUERRA COMO RESULTADO LOS HUMANOS NO TIENEN RELIGIONES INDEPENDIENTES EN VEZ TIENEN VARIAS RELIGIONES PERO LA PRINCIPAL RELIGION DURANTE LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS EN LA RNC ES LA RELIGION DE LA HERMANDAD EN EL CUAL UNA DEIDAD LLAMADA EL CREADOR DIO A MASON SU FUNDADOR LA MISION DE CREAR LA HERMANDAD DEL ACERO MUCHOS APRENDE DE EL GRACIAS A LOS TEXTOS DEL CODEX UN LIBRO QUE TIENE GUARDADO TODA LA HISTORIA Y LISTA DE MIEMBROS DE LA HERMANDAD POR LO QUE ACTUALMENTE SON MAS UN CENTRO DE DATOS QUE UN LIBRO**

 **ECONOMIA:SU ESPECIE OBTIENE GRAN PARTE A LA VENTA DE ARMAS DE ENERGIA Y TECNOLOGIA A LA GALAXIA COMO VENTA DE CRIATURAS MUTANTES POR TODA LA GALAXIA PARA RESTAURANTES DE TODA LA GALAXIA CON EL ESTADO ACTUAL DEL UNIVERSO MUCHOS CONSIDERAN QUE PUEDEN SER UN PELIGRO PARA EL UNIVERSO**

 **GOBIERNOS**

 **LA REPUBLICA DE NUEVA CALIFORNIA:ES EL PRINCIPAL GOBIERNO HUMANO FUNDADO POR SU PRIMER PRESIDENTE ARADESH QUIEN FUNDO SU CAPITAL SHANDY SANDS SUS PRIMEROS CIUDADANOS FUE GENTE SOBREVIVIENTE DEL REFUGIO 7. EL GOBIERNO DE LA RNC SE BASA EN UN SISTEMA MILITAR Y DIPLOMATICO EL PRESIDENTE ES LA MAXIMA FIGURA DENTRO DEL GOBIERNO TENIENDO LA MAYORIA DEL PODER PERO ESTE DEPENDE DE UN SENADO PARA TOMAR DESICIONES**

 **EJERCITO DE LA RNC:EL EJERCITO DE LA REPUBLICA SE BASA EN UN SISTEMA DE RANGOS BIEN ESTABLECIDOS ENTRE SI Y ADIFERENCIA DE OTROS EJERCITOS SON LA SOCIEDAD MILITAR MAS DIVERSIFICADA EN TODA LA GALAXIA CON VARIAS RAMAS MILITARES ENTRE ELLOS LA HERMANDAD DEL ACERO , LOS MINUTEMEN , EL ESCUADRON MECANIZADO Y EL ORGULLO DE SU EJERCITO LOS RANGERS DE LA REPUBLICA DE NUEVA CALIFORNIA .LAS UNIDADES DEL ESCUADRON MECANIZADO SON MAQUINAS DE COMBATE COMO ROBOTS Y EN MENOR MEDIDA LA UNIDAD DE SERVOARMADURA DE LA RENC, LA HERMANDAD DEL ACERO SON UNA UNIDAD DE ELITE AUNQUE EN MENOR RANGO A LOS RANGERS RECIBEN EL HONOR DE TENER ALGUNOS DE LOS MEJORES CIENTIFICOS MIENTRAS QUE LOS MINUTEMEN SON FUERZAS DE OCUPACION PERO RECIBEN MENOS APOYO ECONOMICOS QUE EL RESTO YA QUE SU TRABAJO ES APOYAR A LOS SEGUIDORES Y SER USADO COMO UNA FUERZA POLICIAL EN CASO DE SER NECESITADO Y POR ULTIMO LOS RANGERS LA FUERZA DE ELITE SON LOS SOLDADOS MEJOR ENTRENADOS CADA UNO DE ELLOS ESTAN ENTRENADOS EN MIL TECNICAS DE COMBATE , TECNICAS DE MEDICINA , DE PIRATEO DE ORDENADORES E IGUALMENTE DE ESTRATEGIA MILITAR INCLUSO LOS OFICIALES DE LA JERARQUIA TURIANA NO PUEDE NEGAR EN SUS PALABRAS SON MAQUINAS DE MATAR**

 **PLANETAS:**

 **PLANETA :TIERRA**

 **SATELITE:LA LUNA**

 **GRAVEDAD 9,8**

 **POBLACION 65.000.000**

 **LA TIERRA EL MUNDO NATAL HUMANO EN EL PASADO POR LOS DATOS OBTENIDOS DE LOS ARQUEOLOGOS SE CREIA QUE ERA UN HERMOSO MUNDO VERDE MUY PARECIDO A SUR'KESH PERO A DIFERENCIA DE ESTE SUFRIA DE UN EXTRAÑO ECOSISTEMA QUE VARIABA CADA 10000 AÑOS HACIENDO QUE UNA ZONA HABITABLE VARIARA ENTRE SI .ACTUALMENTE ES UN MUDO ARIDO AUN QUE NO AL ESTADO DE TUCHANKA GRACIAS AL TRABAJO DE LA RNC SI TIENE ZONAS INABITABLES DONDE PARA ENTRAR TOCA USAR TRAJES DE RADIACION Y EQUIPO ESPECIAL**


	20. 20 Excavando Secretos

La divisoria la antigua base militar humana antes habían enormes bosques y agua ahora solo tormentas que arrasan con la vida solo quedaban excavadores criaturas que salían de la tierra m los hombres quemados necrófagos extremadamente violentos sobrevivientes de una antigua batalla entre la legión y la RNC e igualmente una variable de sanguinarios . Y con un ambiente como este pocos sobrevivían a la antigua ruta de la i-5.

En esta área se comenzó una excavación guardias armados de fuerzas de la jerarquía enviadas aquí para que nada fuera robado dentro de este lugar se perdiera hace poco se encontró una señal

Un pequeño ping en la superficie del planeta que solo fue detectado por las naves del consejo la señal era débil, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el consejo reconociera que era así que hablaron con el presidente Anderson en poco tiempo se envió naves al área para que bombardeara el alrededor para deshacerse de los mutante.

El grupo de exploración enviado por el comandante shepard encontró una antigua instalación antes de la Pre-Guerra una instalación militar del enclave dentro de ella encontraron datos sobre una vieja nave un dreaghnout al parecer creado por una vieja raza shepard no tenía que ser idiotas sabía quiénes fueron los proteanos

El grupo de combate de la RNC aseguro la instalación y toda tecnología extraterrestre descubierto en el área. Desde las guerra y que la RNC era ahora una raza al consejo la economía humana aumento a gran nivel miles de compañías contrataban aliens e incluso gerentes a otros mundos para vender robots y su tecnología, uno de los puntos más importantes del acuerdo es que cualquier forma de ruinas alienígenas debía ser informada el consejo.

Al llegar al nivel más abajo encontraron un símbolo de una e y varias estrellas formadas en círculo todos ellos sabían quienes ocuparon esa base el enclave lo cual desia que esta instalación fue parte de ellos aislado del resto

-Qué carajo querrían ellos, que paso aquí?

Pocos metros más adelante encontraron huesos y viejos modelos de la servo armadura x-01 oxidados como armas de plomo y algunos científicos todos muertos de forma violenta hace siglos por lo que sabía esto debió ser después de la destrucción de estación petrolera de Poseidón energy

-Avancen, sigan adelante

Durante un tiempo todo parecía normal no obstante, la instalación no era natural.

Durante la exploración, fue descubierto un hallazgo sorprendente. Parecía que había un grupo de partes de una nave enterrada en toda la instalación los datos de los escáneres y de las bases de datos lo confirmaron esta tenía la forma de un pulpo gigante por lo que los exploradores veían la base se construyó alrededor de el

Usando granadas de plasma volaron varias puertas hasta llegar al último nivel de la base

Shepard guiando a sus hombres oyeron ruidos raros como necrófagos salvajes que estaban uno sobre el otro

-Debio tener una fuga de radiación los transformo en necrófagos y mataron a los de arriba

Shepard vio eso como una posibilidad

-Si es posible pero…

Otro de los rangers hablo –pero qué?

-Debían haber cuerpos de necrófagos aunque sus armas eran primitivas debieron matar alguno algo que no paso

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta con las granadas se sorprendieron entre el humo uno de sus hombres murió un gran necrófago con partes de máquina y color azul le arranco la garganta de un mordisco todo el mundo estaba sorprendido muchos más corrieron uno salió de los ductos de ventilación matando a otro soldado eran muy rápidos demasiado veloces.

-Fuego, abran fuego tiren a discreción- dispararon pero al ver por una ventana sucia varios salieron saltando sobre otro de los rangers mordiendo su carne con furia estos eran monstruos no importaba cuantos mataban seguían viviendo y shepard pudo ver unos chuzos por la ventana que tenían a esas cosas y al caer las liberaban

-mierda, mierda con que estaba experimentando esos locos del enclave-dijo el pero en ese momento un disparo voló hacia el al mirar pudo ver uno musculoso deformada su piel casi todo con partes de máquinas shepard no era idiota era un súper mutante convertido en esas cosas estos no eran necrófagos siguió disparando al acerarse al elevador presiono para ir hacia arriba no antes de que el monstruo gigante cogió un rifle de antimateria lanzándola y atravesando a uno de los rangers a la pared

Mientras seguía se preguntó por qué tenían un súper mutante el recordó su clase de historia los monstruos de la base mariposa estos eran restos de sus experimentos

Uno de los otros se arrodillo intentado ver sus pulsos, este negó con la cabeza-Esta mal si le sacamos el arma morirá agarrándolo por el pello lo llevo

-Soldado cuál es tu nombre

-jenkins señor nunca pensé que ser un ranger seria así yo..-siguió escupiendo sangre de su boca

-Vamos a lograrlo solo tenemos que salir

De un momento a otro el elevador fue para bajo esas cosas eran inteligente tomando todas las granadas shepard las lanzo hacia el ascensor antes de que se cerrara

-vamonos de aquí –dijo mientras se escuchó una explosión unos momentos después

-A las fuerzas de afuera formen una variada estamos en problema repito tenemos 3 muertos y un herido

Al seguir algo los espanto algo terrible se escuchaba golpes con fuerzas y estos venían del elevador al mirar una enorme mano salio de la nada atravesando el metal y luego otra era el monstruo súper mutante

El otro ranger que estaba con ellos disparo varias veces pero no le hizo nada este se acercó a ella pero ella le pego una granada intentando hacerlo explotar se lanzó hacia el otro lado cubriéndose de la explosión y parecía que funciono mientras estaba en el piso se limpió el sudor pero este salió del humo y la cogió del pie golpeándola contra el piso de un lado a otro de un lado a otro la sangre bolo la golpeaba y golpeaba hasta que esta dejo de moverse y su casco destruido al igual que su rostro este la tomo y la lanzo al hueco del elevador dejando que muriera

Algo se encendió en shepard con una ira primigenia dejo el soldado a un lado y se lanzó hacia el con su mano tomo el eje de protones de su cinturón los demás no se dieron cuenta pero el sabía que era una máquina y el eje de protones se diseñó contra ellas en big mountain lanzándose hacia el tomo la barra del eje de protones y en pocos momentos un hacha de energía de color azul apareció este lanzo su mano pero el la esquivo con un gran golpe lo ataco en su mando dándole dos cortes parecía que él tenía razón cuando este grito y cayó al suelo con otro le arranco parte de la mano ahorra colgando el gran monstruo lo golpeo con la otra casi lazándolo por la pared al estar cerca al abismo del elevador vio que este se dirigía y que su mano estaba atravesado por metal tomo el eje de protones y usando vats lo lanzo a él haciéndole un gran hueco que lo hizo caer

Intentando levantarse se movió a la pared pero esa cosa también con sangre azul esa cosa lo agarro de la cabeza con su única mano buena mientras su sangre azul escurría shepard sintió como su casco era partido el vidrio de su visera estaba agrietado el iba a morir

No el no iba a morir aquí tomo su mano buena y arranco el eje de protones golpeándolo con el uno y otra vez pero esa cosa no querría para de un momento a otro eso paro cuando un disparo estallo la cabeza del monstruo al mirar pudo ver a Jenkins sangrando el iba a morir se había arrancado el arma de su pecho y se desangraba

-Jenkins por ….por..por qué?-dijo el mientras lo agarraba de los hombros intentando no ver el gran hueco de sangre de su interior ,su sangre escoria de su cuerpo de un modo indescriptible

-por qué era lo correcto

-Por eso que clase de estupidez es esa no tenías que morir por lo correcto-dijo shepard mientras lo cogía intentando no pensar en su estúpida razón para morir

-no escúchame-decía Jenkins mientras más sangre escurría de su boca

-Es lo correcto solo es lo correcto yo crecí queriendo ser un ranger pero se que no estaba listo..

-jenkins tu…-las lágrimas escurría de los ojos de shepard no pensando por que el se sacrificaría por el

-yo apenas pase el examen ninguno de nosotros tiene tu talento cuando te vi pelear contra esa cosa para protegerme sabía que eras el indicado para vivir no yo, solo tu

Shepard sabía que era mentira dejo que sus emociones se controlaban él lo mato solo porque mato rangers, solo porque no podía dejar el nombre de la republica de nueva california mancillados por esas cosa

-Yo te juro que viviré bajo el principio en que moriste voy a salvar a todos nadie morirá ante mi mano protegerá las personas no importa si es humano o no yo..

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo en su rostro el se sentía hueco el sabía que fallo era el líder todos fueron valientes pero Jenkins demostró ser un mejor héroe que el

-shepard tú..

-Salvare a todos are lo correcto por la galaxia no importa lo horrible o insoportable que sea yo siempre are lo correcto no dejare que nadie sufra y juro en tu tumba y de los que murieron aquí que yo voy a ser el siguiente morador de la humanidad

-Gracias shepard…-Jenkins con la poca fuerza que tuvo se arrancó las chapas entregándoselas a shepard

-Dáselo a mi familia, diles que morí como un verdadero soldado-shepard tomo las Holo chaparas entre sus manos

-lo hare Jenkins lo hare

-Gracias shepard , muchas gracias Ad victorian –dijo antes de caer dormido para siempre para nunca más despertar

-Ad anuncio Jenkins Victorian

Shepard se quedó ahí mirando hacia el techo mirando el futuro ahora tenía un nuevo camino uno que sus compañeros le dieron durante su tiempo en la academia solo pensó seré el mejor quien nunca será vencido desde niño escucho historias sobre su ancestro el morador del desierto también leyendas sobre otro como el , el único superviviente el trotamundos solitario el morador del refugio 13 , el elegido y el hombre conocido como el iniciado que ayudo a le hermandad del acero de san fráncico aun que era un estado fascista

Viendo la sangre y los cuerpos tomo su mano que tenía el metal atravesado y se la arranco con fuerza

Agarrando el arma de Jenkins la tomo y se apoyó con ella hasta llegar a la salida, solo caminando sin nada más que hacer solo podía caminar

* * *

-como ven este barcos se habían dejado como una nave de guerra. Tiene quemaduras de plasma se han encontrado que este se estrelló en el planeta hace unos 50000 años atrás lo que nos dice que fue durante la desaparición de su especie

Liara T'soni estaba emocionada estaba actualmente en la tierra no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo hace unos meses la guerra termino y ahora esto mientras miraba la vieja instalación que había sido reconstruida ella siendo enviada por las matriarcas más importantes de Thesia no podía creer ella había publicado teorías sobre la extinción de los proteanos de un ciclo pero nadie le creyó en los mundos asari era obvio ella era una niña no lo suficiente para que sea tomado en serie

-Dra .t'soni está bien-Ella miro hacia atrás era una mujer turian miembro de los seguidores del apocalipsis llevaba una túnica de doctor blanco que tenía una cruz en los lados por lo que sabía era una organización de ayuda a los menos necesitados cuando termino la guerra unos meses después los humanos de ese grupo querrían expandirse con los humanos gracias a los quarianos pudieron reclutar miembros de otras razas claro mucha gente los odiaba pero por lo menos la gente toleraba más a los quarianos bueno ya que había alguien peor en concepción de liara su ataque solo trajo más violencia

-Dra …está bien

-um… si tu nombre

-Lo siento doctora soy sidera nix apenas comense mis estudios en los seguidores

-Tranquila que hemos encontrado

-Dra por los datos visto que hemos recuperado de los terminales los antiguos científicos…

Una semana pasaría después del descubrimiento de la llegada se buscó notas información de las navez pero en este momento solo podía esperar un arqueólogo para que le ayudara a traducir que decía esas notas de audio al parecer era uno de sus antiguos lenguajes

-Me han informado que han enviado alguien su nave llegara en media hora

-Gracias sidera por la diosa imagina que nos pueden decir estas grabaciones

-No lo sé lo más probable es que sea algo sobre los experimentos por lo que sabemos ellos fueron una organización llamada el enclave y por lo que escucho del personal invasor fueron bastante crueles se consideraban puros y el resto ser horrible no sé si lo que vamos a encontrar va ser algo agradable

Sidera miro por la ventana la nave mientras varios robots empezaban a escanear toda la maquina la nave era horrible ella no podía pensar que ideas tenían los proteanos al crear esa nave sabía muy bien que los proteanos como la raza pacifica que eran ayudaban a otras razas pero algo raro estaba mal con esa nave no sabía por qué pero tenía miedo

-Tu sientes eso algo mal con esa nave hace poco algunos guardias empezaron a sentir susurros en sus cabezas yo solo me siento rara miedo al estar cerca de esa nave

-Señora ha llegado el traductor pedido-dijo uno de los robot agallas que estaba en su dirección pero antes que supiera el traductor irrumpo era una mujer bastante hermosa y con unos atributos que superaba a los de mullas asari tenía grandes pechos

-Dra lawson es un honor conocerla su libro sobre los proteanos es inspirador me alegra…-pero antes que supiera esta ya estaba con unos audífonos traduciendo las voces

-Dra si puedo llamarla así tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que hablar con una arqueóloga aficionada

Liara querría matarla esta mujer le recordaba a su madre ella solo la veía como una aficionada

Sidera estaba a punto de decirle algo pero esta dijo-Si ya me escucharon e encontrado datos sobre esta vieja base y instalaciones proteanas abandonadas en marte tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que acabemos rápido

Las manos de liara brillaron pero se calmó ella no era así no sería como su madre

-Si continuemos

Mientras se sentó miranda ya se estaba parando –Ya termine lean esto

Dijo pasándoles una hoja-Que es esto? Como hiciste esto tan rápido

Eso fue increíble esto no era natural, ni normal algo de esto fue antinatural como alguien terminaría esto tan rápido

Miranda tenía una mirada presumida-Tal vez el inglés sea una lengua muerta pero muchas palabras del común viene de lenguajes de antes de la gran guerra

-Ah ya veo-dijo sidera

-Además la domine cuando tenía 4 años-dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Esa mujer me cae mal hay algo mal en ella es una….

-Si lo sé por la diosa nunca vi a alguien tan prepotente como ella

-qué dice?

-muy bien veamos

 _20 de mayo de 2104_

 _Mensaje importante de la instalación en hopeville a la base en del enclave a navarro_

 _General Autumm por lo que sabemos la instalación ha sufrido casi poco daños desde los bombardeos tenemos fe en que podemos encontrar información que nos permita purificar el planeta tenemos fe en que el enclave pueda regresarle la gloria a la verdadera américa_

 _El presidente estará contento con lo encontrado_

 _20 de enero de 2106_

 _Usando al mutante capturado de los restos del ejercito del maestro hemos podido seguir con gran velocidad nuestro trabajo la nave parece estar formada de un tipo de metal desconocido el presidente estará contacto general autuum con esta nave si podemos ponerla a funcionar podremos purificar otros continentes de la peste mutante incluso todo el planeta_

 _5 de septiembre 2110_

 _Algo increíble paso con datos de la nave y algo de su material agujas gigante salieron del piso es decir solo se formaron aún no sé qué tipo de sucesos ocurrió con esta nave pero si podemos crear armas de la nave podremos acelerar el momento de retomar la tierra_

 _31 de septiembre 2112_

 _Uno de nuestros científicos ha muerto se ha suicidado durante los últimos meses el sujeto tuvo gran cantidad de ataques esquizofrénicos y mentales describiendo en su palabra susurro de mentes aunque en mi opinión era algo comunista pero cambiando de tema de los malditos rojos hemos descubierto algo interesante aunque lamentable su muerte por lo menos sirvió para algo al caer sobre las agujas notamos una transformación un tipo extraño de conversión sintética a necrófago he solicitado el permiso del general auttum para continuar con los experimentos de las agujas para enviar los vertibirds al la comunidad cercana de hopeville pensamos en tomar sujetos de prueba_

 _2 de agosto de 2113_

 _Hemos creado una nueva especie de máquinas todos ellos son útiles el proceso aunque doloroso nos permitirá crear maquinas mas fuerte hemos podido adiestrar los sujetos como obreros igualmente iniciaremos el experimento con los super mutantes adicionalmente varios de nuestros hombres han empezado a tener más susurros recomiendo cambio de personal por alguien más competente_

 _3 de marzo de 2115_

 _Varios de nuestros hombres han muerto todos unos cobardes rojos por los testigos dicen estos tomaron sus armas y se pintaron en la cabeza del uno y del otro varios hombres tienen dudas recomiendo una ejecución marcial para solucionar estos problemas_

 _4 de septiembre 2115_

 _El arma de la nave es…estas voces…ahhh_

 _-si la nave eso la nave…tiene un cañón muy fuerte único en su tipo usa el elemento cero usado hace años…por…maldición quien esta hay_

 _…_ _general auttumm …señor…._

 _..no hay nadie aquí …atengo que descansar_

 _1 de enero de 2116_

 _..Vienen las naves vienes harán caer un fuego como ningún otro…vamos a limpiar…la tierra….no tenemos que …reclamarla vendrán pronto….naves pulpo …las hermosas naves pulpo que aran caer una gran melodía de sangre sobre el universo_

 _3 de octubre 2116_

 _Me quiero morir no puedo más este lugar es un infierno siento cosas que se mueven monstruos debajo de nosotros…yo. No se qué …pensar sobre el enclave. Los mutantes o los ..rojos. Yo solo quiero irme de aquí_

 _20 de septiembre de 2116_

 _Esas cosas se soltaron…manden refuerzos son mullos necesitamos ayuda han tomado los niveles inferiores ….tenemos una barricada pero en poco pasaran no podemos dejar que entren.._

 _20 de diciembre de 2116_

 _Este es mi último mensaje ,seré la puerta soy el ultimo que queda ya van a entrar solo quiero saber si regresar américa volvió la pena creo que le enclave va a caer escúchenme y escúchenme debemos matar a autuum y a presidente tenemos que abrirnos si no todos vamos a morir si alguien lee esto por favor sepan que viene ellos que los segadores están cerca y esta nave es su heraldo adiós y buena suerte para el final de todas_

Liara y sidera se miraron sin saber que pensar de este mensaje que hacer con el y todo lo que leyeron de el

* * *

Garrus tenía dudas hoy era un espectro bueno más o menos un candidato espectro hoy iba a ser un espectro tenía que completar misiones con la jerarquía con un espectro

-Estas orgulloso no siendo irresponsable no?

Garrus miro hacia su dirección para ver su padre el gran y poderoso ex general vakyrian-Las reglas no significa nada si puedes completar la misión es lo único que importa

Garrus empezó a caminar a la nave estaban en un puerto espacial-Estoy orgulloso de ti por tus actos en illium pero tus métodos contra los invasores usar a las bandas eso fue algo diferente a lo que te enseñe

-Si tal parece que soy totalmente diferente me lo has dicho desde que te dije que querría ser un espectro y a diferencia de mi hermana nunca me apoyaste con eso

-como podría apoyar eso?-dijo mientras este camino a la nave

-Garrus no lo hagas un espectro no sigue las reglas

-yo las seguirle papa yo siempre voy a seguirlas algo cambio conmigo en ese planeta

Su padre le coloco su mano en su hombro-garrus se que no te gusta mi modo de hacer cumplir la ley pero…te prohíbo que sigas por ese camino

-mama me apoyo incluso cuando estaba enferma y murió tu…no eres capaz

En ese momento su padre le dio una poderosa bofetada con una fuerza tal que un gran extruendo en el aire –garrus yo

-si padre vas a decirme que soy un mal hijo solo porque no quiero ser como tu o…que

-garrus no quise yo…solo querría que entendieras

Antes de que pudiera continuar alguien grito-Garrus espera, garrus

Alli estaba su hermana solana vakyrian corriendo hacia el-solana por los espíritus que pasa contigo

-Me voy contigo garrus

El parecía sorprendido esto ..-solana tu…que haces-dijo su padre

-me voy acabo de recibir una invitación a los seguidores del apocalipsis are mi especialización universitaria con ellos sobre el uso de robots y sistemas de simulación del combate con ellos

-por qué una organización como los seguidores necesitarían militares

-No se pero los batarians han estado atacando sus mundo necesitan quien organice sus caravanas

-solana tu no puedes esto no es…

Parecía afectado por las decisiones de sus dos hijos

-Atencion los pasajeros con dirección a la ciudadela la nave saltara en 15 minutos por favor recuerde que abran escaneos para impedir tráfico de plantas y animales

-Solana ve ahora te alcanzo

Ella pudo notar la tensión no queriendo entrar en sus problemas ella se fue

-Bien vas a decirme algo o que –dijo su padre más calmados ambos querrían perdonarse pero al igual que con cualquier otra especie el orgullo te hace comerte

-Si el espectro nihlus me supervisara además o si eso me hace recordar que en illium conocí una chica

-De seguro fue una asari oportunista alguien que tampoco sigue las reglas –eso hizo sacar la fueria en garrus

-no eso no, todo menos eso en verdad es una quariana-su padre parecía sorprendido y ofendido por eso

-garrus a dónde vas te aconsejo que termines tu relación con ella tienes que seguir mis consejos mi experiencia te lo dijo por mi bien

-Tranquilo papa aún no he hecho nada con ella ahora,, aun no la he probado en la cama desnuda conmigo pero quien sabe tal vez algún dia pueda probarla y adoptemos un niño

Su padre se quedó hay mirándolo mientras que garrus camino-garrus si cruzas la puerta nunca te perdonare –garrus que crees que haces

Este seguía caminado-Garrus si cruzas nunca podrás entrar a mi casa de nuevo

-garras, vuelve aquí. Dijo gritando

-regresa maldita sea-pero este ya había desaparecido

Al entrar a la nave y sentarse al lado de su hermana esta lo vio preocupado

-Garrus que paso acaso tú y el

Garrus le coloco una mano en su hombro-No tranquila todo está bien

-Si tu lo dices –dijo su hermana apoyando su cabeza en la pared

No se hablaron mucho hasta llegar a la ciudadela la señal de incomodidad era todavía allí. Era obvio que con esto ambos no sabían que pensar

-Solana quieres entrar a los seguidores verdad

Ella asintió –si con eso que es gratis si se trabaja un año no pude negarme

-Tengo una amiga con los seguidores tal vez pueda darnos información

-En serio quien-dijo ella mientras garrus llamo al poco tiempo una visera apareció en su omni herramienta

-keelah que hora es?-dijo una voz cansada

Buenos días, dormilona

Al verlo ella parecía emocionada garrus sintió como su corazón latía esto iba muy bien-keelah garrus que necesitas

-veras necesito información -Tali parecía feliz por ayudar y ella saco una lista

-Bien que necesitas

* * *

 **Bien este capítulo me tomo algo más de tiempo ,el otro saldrá pronto además si no se da cuenta la turian que estaba con liara era la hermana de vetra en mass effect intentare contar en la historia la iniciativa hasta que se va de la galaxia a andromeda esperen y verán que va tener muchos cambios además quiero agradecer por sus comentarios**

 **GRACIAS A CONDEALE POR SU APOYO**

 **SI QUIERREN QUE LOS SALUDO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON IDEAS Y OPINIONES**

* * *

 **LOS SEGUIDORES DEL APOCALIPSIS:** **SON UNA FACCIÓN SECULAR-DE AYUDA A LOS DEMAS, DEDICADO A LA REEDUCACIÓN, LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN Y ASEGURANDO QUE LA VIOLENCIA SOLO LLEVA VIOLENCIA. ORIGINALMENTE APARECIERON EN EL ASENTAMIENTO DE** **BONEYARD** **, LOS ÁNGELES Y ACTUALEMTENTE SU SEDE PRINCIPAL ES LA ANTIGUA BIBLIOTECA PÚBLICA DE LOS ANGELES.**

 **EL GRUPO FUE FUNDADO ORIGINALMENTE POR NICOLE, QUIEN FUE SU LÍDER POR LO MENOS HASTA 2161.A LOS SEGUIDORES LES GUSTABA A DÓNDE IBAN, YA QUE ENSEÑAR A LA GENTE EL CONOCIMIENTO MÉDICO Y AGRÍCOLA ERA ALGO VALIOSO. ACTUALMENTE CON EL FIN DE LA GUERRA SUFRIDO UNA RÁPIDA EXPANSIÓN BUSCANDO NUEVOS MIEMBROS DE DISTINTAS ESPECIES PARA ATRAER SU MENSAJE MUCHOS GRUPOS COMO LAS CASTAS SUPERIORES DE LOS BATARIANOS LOS TALLAN DE ANARQUISTAS PERO GRAN PARTE DE GRUPOS COMO LAS ASARI LAS A ACEPTADO ES MÁS CON LA MUERTE DE SU LÍDER SE ESTÁ DECIDIENDO EL NUEVO LÍDER DEL GRUPO ENTRE ALGUNOS MIEMBRO DE LAS NUEVAS ESPECIES Y PERSONAL CON EXPERIENCIAS UNO DE LOS CANDIDATOS PRINCIPALES ES EL DOCTOR MORDIN SOLUS**

 **LA DIVISORIA:** **ES UNA TIERRA INHÓSPITA Y VIOLENTA, AZOTADA POR TERREMOTOS Y SALVAJES TORMENTAS AL NOROESTE DEL MOJAVE.**

 **ANTES DE LA** **GRAN GUERRA** **, LO QUE AHORA SE CONOCE COMO LA DIVISORIA ERA EL HOGAR DE HOPEVILLE Y ASHTON: UN SILO DE MISILES Y UNA CIUDAD BAJO SU PROTECCIÓN. ACTUALMENTE SON SOLO RUINAS LLENAS DE MUTANTES COMO LOS EXCAVADORES SANGUINARIO Y NECRÓFAGOS IGUALMENTE DE LOS HOMBRE QUEMADOS AUNQUE NO SALVAJES NO SON RACIONALES ODIAN TODO Y MATARAN A CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTA ENTRAR EN SU TERRITORIO SE RECOMIENDA A LOS CIUDADANOS DEL CONSEJO NO ENTRAR , NO SOLO POR EL PELIGRO SI NO POR LAS CONSTANTES LLUVIAS RADIACTIVAS DEL ÁREA ES UNA DE ESAS AREAS MAS PELIGROSAS**

 **EL ENCLAVE** **: FUE UNA ORGANIZACIÓN PARAMILITAR SINIESTRA Y FASCISTA, HEREDERA DEL GOBIERNO DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE ANTES DE LA GUERRA SU OBJETIVO ERA LA LIMPIEZA DE SU MUNDO NATAL Y LA CONQUISTA ESPACIAL SE SABE QUE EXPERIMENTARON CON ADN DE LAS RAZAS DEL CONSEJO ADN ENCONTRADO DEL INCIDENTE DEL RELE 314 Y INVESTIGACIONES CON ELEMENTO CERO EN CUERPOS VIVOS AUNQUE NINGUNO GENERO BIÓTICOS SUS DESCENDIENTES DE 3 GENERACIONES SI PUDIERON. SE COMPONÍAN SOBRE TODO DE DESCENDIENTES DE FUNCIONARIOS GUBERNAMENTALES Y OFICIALES MILITARES VINCULADOS A PODEROSAS CORPORACIONES QUE SE RETIRARON A UNA PLATAFORMA PETROLERA DE POSEIDON ENERGY AL INICIARSE LA GRAN GUERRA. SUS MIEMBROS SE CONSIDERAN LOS LEGÍTIMOS SUCESORES DE LOS ANTIGUOS ESTADOS UNIDOS Y REIVINDICAN SU AUTORIDAD SOBRE LA TOTALIDAD DEL YERMO. POR LO QUE SE SABE DE ELLOS VEÍAN QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LAS PERSONAS NACIDAS FUERA DE SUS INSTALACIONES SON MUTANTES ÚNICAMENTE APTOS PARA LA ERRADICACIÓN. EL GRUPO AUNQUE MUY VIOLENTO E IRRACIONAL TRAJO GRANDES AVANCES A LA HUMANIDAD COMO NUEVAS ARMAS DE ENERGÍA AUNQUE ESTO ES IMPORTANTE SON MÁS CONOCIDOS POR SUS ATROCIDADES ENTRE LOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EXPERIMENTOS CON EL VEF EL USO DE UNA IA MÁS CONOCIDA COMO EL PRESIDENTE JOHN HENRY EDEN PARA SUS USOS MILITARES UNA LEYENDA QUE CIRCULA EN EXTRANET ES QUE AUNQUE YA NO EXISTEN HAY UNA ORGANIZACIÓN SECRETA QUE CONTINUA CON SUS ACCIONES PERO ESTO ES SOLO ESPECULACIÓN YA QUE ES POCO PROBABLE**


	21. 21 El Primer Ataque

**1 AÑO DESPUES**

 **CENTRO DE PROSPECCION DEL SISTEMA ANDROMEDA, UBICACIÓN EL OJO DEL HURACAN (ANTIGUA CIUDAD DE BEJING)**

Cuando la guerra atómica estallo una de las áreas mas golpeadas del planeta fue bejing la gran cantidad de edificios y la destrucción de sus plantas nucleares causo que el área circundante no fuera habitable para los humanos en mas de 700 años actualmente todo el lugar era abandonado solo vivía un tipo de necrófagos que vivieron en una ciudad cercana new bejing la ciudad fue atacada en el pasado por la nueva legión pero los necrófagos sobrevivieron recreando todo lo que podían

No muy lejos bajo tierra había una instalación humana con sistemas de seguridad muy avanzados y que pocos conocían su ubicación esta se encargaba de vigilar el escudo andromeda había un par de necrófagos y un super mutante con un modelo modificado para su tipo e igualmente algunos humanos puros pero sin importar como era algo siempre pasaba y en este momento el edificio encima de la instalación fue atacado

-Que ha pasado informe

-Señor una explosión con un sky car los bomberos llegaran en unos minutos

El comandante se puso en frente viendo un holograma del edificio varios niveles habían explotado

-Revisen los sensores de presión de los elevadores

-Señor no creo que-dijo el necrófago

-Solo hágalo-respondió con gran fuerza en su voz

-Sí señor, desde luego

-Si señor-así fue el comandante vio como varios niveles detectaron que un objeto bajaba no en un elevador si no que literalmente algo salto hasta el final del edificio

-A todas las fuerzas a sus puestos de combate quiero que neutralicen quien quiere que sea, -Movilicen las unidades y a los centinelas

-De inmediato

-ALERTA, INTRUSO ALERTA TODAS LAS UNIDADES A SUS PUESTOS

No muy lejos varios centinelas y asaltrones estaba en la puerta

-Unidad 1 detecta intruso

-Negativo mis sensores no detectan signos vitales

Sigan mirando no dejen que nadie pase

-Confirmado enviando unida para que revisen el área circundante del ascensor

Los robots comenzaron a caminar cerca y más cerca sus ojos cargados pero en ese momento una explosión sacudió el área

Un asaltron fue destrozado y eliminado de un momento a otro un chirrido mecánico se escuchó del humo y una serie de disparos azules salieron al tocar a los objetos estos los destruían sus armas eran las misma de los alíen zeta, armas geth modificadas por fuera pero dentro era diferente

-unidad 1 responda- uno de los geth se acercó al robot analizándolo y tomando su brazo con el comunicador

El oficial de la instalación estaba mandando varias señales a los robots-unidad 1 al 9 respondan uno de los geth hizo un sonido horrible y arrancado la cabeza de uno lo analizo en poco tiempo los geths ya tenía el mapa de toda la instalación moviéndose de manera concentrada los geths empezaron a ir a cada una de la unidades empezaron a bombardear las puertas con explosivos matando a cada uno de los humanos y necrófagos que se encontraban en poco tiempo gran parte de la instalación estaba limpia pero no todo termino los geths encontraron el centro de control de la instalación colocando explosivos estos volaron la puerta pero entre el humo salió un gran ser verde con un martillo que usándolo arranco cabezas de metal de 4 geths prime en frente usando su gran mano verde este tomo una gran ametralladora laser arrollando a los geths

-monstruosas maquinas, vas a morir

Los geths disparaban pero el mutante era muy poderoso en algo que nadie pensó este tiro su arma y tomo una barra de hormigón de la pared como un martillo varios geth habían caído en ese momento un golpe biótico lo mando a volar cuando estuvo en el piso el atacante usando sus poderes empezó a bombardearlo

-Tu, el turian de la tele

Pero quien sea que fuera su atacante siguió bombardeándolo hasta dejar a su víctima desfigurada el turian vio su obra de arte el cuerpo del monstruo estaba totalmente esparcido en el piso

-ahhh, que hermoso

En ese momento soldados humanos salieron a atacarlo en sus armaduras usando sus poderes lanzo uno y usando una nueva habilidad de sus amos hizo que este último usara su arma y se suicidara

La sangre caía pero el turian tomando un rifle laser empezó a disparar el mismo a los oficiales de la instalación

-No por favor no…-se oyeron los gritos pronto todas las razas se iban arrodillar ante el

Con los humanos muertos arterius ordeno a los geths que colocaran explosivos para impedir que alguien use la instalación para activar el escudo Andrómeda

Un geth se acercó con el detonador cuando se lo paso a arterius los geths empezaron a salir, los geths no se dieron cuenta que también los odiaba si podía destruir la relación entre los invasores y los trajes de rata podría ayudar a la galaxia así que tomando un arma les disparo los geths no pudieron defenderse de la gran cantidad de disparos cuando iba de salida uno lo tomo con la mano y misteriosamente hablo

-por qué…-por…que?

Arterius con un cuchillo se le acerco a su sensor óptico –ustedes son solo maquinas mataron a sus creadores y nada me asegura que me serán de utilidad ustedes son solo una broma robótica no muy diferente de

-nosotros…servimos a ..nazara…ella ..te

Arterius empezó a reír…-yo he recibido los mensajes de soberano en mi mente ella me ordeno hacerlo

-mientes…nuestro dios limpiara la galaxia con orden no mas orgánicos solo sintéticos….-nosotros

Arterius se rio mientras le apuñalo el sensor el geth cayo –estúpida maquina

Saliendo de ahí la gente solo empezó a acercarse cuando se oyó una gran explosión alrededor

* * *

-Que paso shepard, que paso hijo-Dijo el presidente Anderson el estuvo preocupado hacia 6 meses se ganó el título del carnicero de torfan ahora sentía que lo merecía nadie sabía lo que paso pero shepard se había pasado en una misión a una colonia que pertenecía a la república se descubrió una ciudad batariana recién hecha en planeta se estaban llevando una negociación cuando shepard descubrió que había un grupo de esclavistas shepard tomo una unidad para limpiar el área el resultado llego a que sin saber había devastado buena parte de la ciudad incluso derivando una nave con esclavos

-No, no lo se señor yo….-dijo intentando desde lo de torfan y lo de la divisoria había pedido misiones suicidas eso lo llevo a ser errores

-mira sé que te sientes culpable pero eso no cambia las muertes-dijo Anderson shepard lo sabía, sabía que nada lo justificaba

-era una misión de combate no tuviste la culpa pero no sé qué pensar en estos momentos

-lo se señor-dijo shepard con claridad

-Bueno-anderson tomo unos folder –te has mantenido de tu unidad durante un tiempo vuelve con ellos

-si señor-lo hare sin problemas señor

-bien además voy a transferirlos como el equipo a tierra del programa normandy

-normandy señor?

-si los quarianos tienen unas naves de combate impresionante con sistemas de sigilo que hacen que no los detecten aunque han creado nuevas naves su tecnología fue usada para crear la normandy la nave más avanzada de la galaxia

-y quiere que nosotros?

-si quiero que estés en esa nave-shepard se sorprendió

-Pasa algo shepard que pasa-dij shepard parecía sorprendido por eso por la oferta

-no, nada señor…yo. Me tengo que ir-apagando la pantalla separad salió del cuartel en que pensaba le apago la pantalla al presidente querría morir pero tenía algo que hacer él se encontraba en Armstrong una cúpula en la luna con agua y un ambiente artificial e incluso una gravedad aunque menor era lo suficientemente fuerte originalmente creado por los seguidores shepard veía que el lugar era como la tierra antes de las bombas era hermoso pero con el fin de la guerra se convirtió en la sede de los seguidores había una pequeña ciudad llena de aliens de todo tipo la gran mayoría era gente pacífica pero algunos no tanto ahora buscaba a tali se rio al recordar cuando ella de algún modo extraño tenía su número su sorpresa cuando hace unos días le dijo que viniera

Acercándose a un café maid se sorprendió a ver asaris vestidas así incluso había una quariana algunos se habían adaptado bien a las nano maquinas pero eran una minoría casi nula aunque escucho que muchos tomaban a los seguidores del apocalipsis para sus peregrinación, aunque él tenía que admitir que en sus mujeres tenían una minoría muy atractiva eran bellas y esa camarera tenía unos pechos perfectos pero en ese momento

Pudo ver que ella le lanzo un beso de la ventana le pareció familiar pero no recordó quien era en ese momento sintió una mano de 3 dedos a su espalda al ver pudo mirar a tali seguía actuando tímidamente y de una manera totalmente linda ella era en verdad increíble

-hola tali, como esta?

-Bien shepard estoy bien me gustaría presentarte una amiga mía ella y yo vamos a comer con elan

En un momento pensamientos llegaron a su mente elan era esa quariana coqueta que era amiga de tali su mente se aclaró sobre la chica y el-Tali..elan es ..Tu sabes

-saber qué?-dijo ella

\- que ella es una camarera en este café

Tali asintió, entonces la mente supo que esa chica era la amiga de tali al no llegar lejos tali levanto la mano para que elan saliera él tenía que admitir que era bastante hermosas y se preguntó si tali seria así viendo su actitud sabía que era alguien linda era adorable mejor dicho parecía un ángel con esa personalidad y amabilidad además tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpo bonito sus pechos sobresalían y su figura haría cualquier mujer humana celosa

Tali pareció darse cuenta que la miraba y volteo la cara hacia un lado y después parpadeo eso era algo que también encontró adorable

-shepard estas bien?-mierda porque no le llamaba por su nombre , un tiempo después de su reencuentro ella empezó hacer más formal él ni sabía porque ella era así no es que le molestara pero a él le gustaba más como decía su nombre

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien salto a su espalda viendo hacia atrás vio a elan abrazándolo las mujeres quarianas eran fuertes y el sintió algo raro en este momento sus pechos estaban muy cerca de él y parecía muy hermosa en esa ropa

-hola John y tali cómo están?

Tali parecía molesta John no entendía por qué-Elan deja en paz jo…digo shepard , si déjalo en paz

-ah casi dices su nombre no admítelo estas celosa de mis atributos

Tali volteo la cabeza avergonzada de la actitud de elan-no porque sé que cuando salga voy a ser muy bonita-No parecía confiada John se dio cuenta que ella no confiaba en nada en su figura

A John se le escapo y susurrando dijo-para mí ya eres bonita

-Que dijiste acaso me traicionan mis oídos –elan le siguió abrazando -porque también soy bonito -sorprendiendo a tali elan le dio un ligero beso a su mejilla John pudo verla y parecía sonrojada es decir era una quariana eran un pueblo muy insular y un contacto físico como un beso público no era algo que ella esperara

John iba a decir algo pero en ese momento alguien se acercó a lo lejos John pudo ver una turiana –tali ya llegue

Tali levanto la mano para que se acercara –solana no te vi donde estabas

Solana se acercó en el piso-probé una de esas cabinas de realidad virtual fue sorprendente los inmersitas con eso-en un momento miro a shepard y el la miro a ella

-solana el es mi amigo shepard y ella es elan , shepard ella es solana

Solana parecía sorprendida –oh eres shepard te ves mejor de lo que mi hermano describe él me dijo que eras un idiota egocéntrico

-Egocéntrico?-tali parecía pálida pero John tenía algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, tali parecía que querría cambiar de situación y camino a la cafetería

-por qué no comamos algo y hablamos?-eso pareció suficiente entrando en la cafetería hablaron un buen tiempo para shepard por fin todo parecía calmarse no tenía que preocuparse por sus compañeros muertos o que había estado descuidando su rango como líder de unidad solo tenía que hablar con la gente aunque el tenía que admitir que fue raro hablar con aliens.

De un momento a otro querría hablar solana-solana acaso conozco a tu hermano?

Solana casi se ahoga con su sopa dextro y tali casi bota su tubo de inducción algo le decía a shepard que eso no le iba a gustar

-Shepard veras yo….es algo complicado su hermano es…

No pudo continuar cuando un gran número de personas entraron a el restaurante shepard casi no podía creer la gente que estaba aquí todos ellos se acercaron a la televisión de un momento aotro John escucho

-Es culpa de los quarianos no debimos ayudarlos

-no es obvio que de los invasores seguro que es sobre algo proteanos

John se acercó y al mirar pudo ver la televisión que mostraba abajo decía "ATAQUE GETH SOBRE INSTALACION ARQUEOLOGICA" shepard asustado sobre eso vio donde era resulto ser el lugar donde llevo a esos hombre a morir ahora sheprad tenía una razón para ir no supo qué pero desde el momento en que salió hay algo le decía que esa nave no era natural por las noches tuvo pesadillas , horribles noches con tentáculos que acechaban la tierra eso era algo que no querría ver de nuevo a la mierda el protocolo el se iba a la tierra si le hicieran ley marcial no le importaba no muy lejos vio a tali tomándola de la mano vio que parecía intranquila acercándola le dijo-Tali me voy a la tierra tengo algo que hacer –en ese momento se fue corriendo

-shepard ,shepard adónde vas John-no se dio cuenta que él ya estaba muy lejos

Al poco tiempo shepard llego a una nave de los seguidores era literalmente pequeña empezando a meter las coordenadas no se dio cuenta que un segundo cuerpo entro con el

* * *

Tali no supo que hacia se metió en la nave sin menos darse cuenta ella no supo que paso cuando el escapo y luego lo supo miro a la pantalla y lo vio algo terrible había sucedido ella querría ayudarle pero en menos darse cuenta de que él se fue tali lo siguió al poco tiempo lo vio en el hangar se sorprendió cuando ella lo vio cerca de una de las naves de los seguidores escurriéndose tali se colocó dentro de la nave sin que él lo supiera

-keelah por los ancestros que estoy haciendo

Estuvo tentada a salir pero al mirar en la dirección de la puerta esta se selló tali ya no tenía opción debía ir con el que más podría hacer al mirar donde él estaba se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo parecía determinado a hacer algo que sabía que era peligroso

-john , que te paso hay

Tali querría ayudar a aliviar su alma vio su mano ella estaba cerca de el querría tomarla empezó a mover sus dedos hacia el pero la nave empezó a arrancar y ella fue echada hacia atrás shepard no se había dado cuenta de su posición y él se levantó del asiento tali oculta pudo ver como tomo su maleta y tomo su armadura de Rangel empezó a quitarse el traje que tenía tali no espero a que esto pasara el merecía privacidad y pasando eso tali volteo no intentando mirar pero era algo duro para ella

-John….-dio una pequeña risita a la hora de mencionar su nombre al mirar adonde estaba pudo ver sus abdominales ella se sonrojo querría seguir mirando pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad ella se amontono en una bola intentando no mirar era sorprendente que tan parecido eran a los quarianos no era raro que elan lo encontrara atractivo después de todo él era un hombre muy apuesto ella incluso escucho de una mujer quariana que al poco tiempo de asentarse en new rannoch inicio una relación con un humano ella se preguntó si él se interesaría en ella pero rápidamente oculto su rostro ella no era de relación con aliens pero John la salvo más de una vez le mostro amabilidad y la protegió en illium él era bueno pero si era así también estaba garrus claro que en su caso fue al contrario ella lo salvo a él cuándo estaba herido pero él también la salvo cuandobalac la capturo ella no sabía que pensar de John en un momento era amable y al otro esto tali no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que fueron interrumpidos cuando la nave aterrizo algo que la empujo y la hizo caer no muy lejos de donde ella estaba sentada ella procuro a mirar su traje para que nada estuviera roto pero en ese momento pudo ver unos zapatos negros al subir vio a john sorprendido de su aparición

-ta…ta..tal..tali que haces aquí-dijo más con sorpresa que con ira

-vine a ayudarte con los geths

-no necesito tu ayuda soy un ranger de la RNC-dijo con bastante fuerza en su voz

-Solo cállate y escúchame tú me necesitas no puedes seguir yo piratee uno y le arranque datos tu sabes que me necesitas-ella sabía que ahora no podía negarse sorprendido por esto el suspiro

-Bien toma esto-tomando de su bolsa saco una escopeta laser de triple haz –ten cuidado y quédate detrás de mí-decía mientras miraba su rifle laser

Tali empezó a verlo su determinación la forma en que este estaba parado no podía creer que alguien como el existía tali querría ayudarlo, calmarlo pero sabía que no había nada que podía decir pero aun así ella querría tomarlo de la mano

-john –dijo con una voz muy tímida casi imperceptible pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo un montón de disparos los arrojo a el encima de tali ella no supo que había pasado pero en ese momento sintió algo entre sus pechos al mirar a shepard pudo verlo encima de ella con su cabeza en ese lugar tali estaba desorientada pero al verlo sus mejillas se enrojecieron

-shepard…john esto es..-john de un momento a otro la miro y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba encima de ella estaba igualmente sonrojado

-Tali me llamaste John-shepard se colocó encima de ella con tali abajo y movió su mano para acariciar un lado de su máscara con mucho cariño y la deslizo hacia abajo en su cuerpo ella hizo un gemido al tocar su cuerpo

-oh tali te lastimaste-tali negó con la cabeza el solo estaba mirando que ella estaba bien que no le pasara él no la estaba tocando estaba revisando que estuviera bien pero eso no impido soltar un gemido cuando shepard reviso sus caderas y deslizo su mano

-lindo eso fue lindo-Tali se enrojeció por sus palabras John seguía mirándola fijamente

-shepard para, por favor tenemos que salir –El asintió mientras se alejaba y empezaba a toser incómodamente tali querría decirle algo pero en ese momento la puerta de la nave fue abierta con un disparo tali por un momento pensó que era los geth tomando su arma se preparó a salir pero en ese momento alguien familiar entro

-Levanten las manos ,Tácticas especiales y …-La figura no llego a terminar eso como shepard lanzo un puñetazo hacia el , el otro sujeto se defendió esquivando un puño y tirando uno al estómago John escabuchándose por detrás lo tomo de sus manos haciendo una llave pero la otra figura no se rindió con su casco dio un poderoso golpea hacia atrás shepard cayó al suelo y tomo su cuchillo el otro saco uno igual de su armadura el uno golpeo al otro ambos tenían talentos ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones

* * *

-Tali toma tu arma tenemos que salir-dijo shepard la figura parecía desconcertada cuando oyó ese nombre y shepard aprovecho para golpear su mano hacia atrás tirándolo al piso y el encima de el en pocos segundos la niebla de humo se disipo shepard pudo ver ahora un turian

-garrus eres ..Eres tú?

Shepar palideció –garrus ese turian molesto que haces aquí?

-lo mismo podría decirte a ti?

Shepard se le paro molesto-Este es mi planeta, soy humano no un invasor vi las noticias y vine aquí directo

-Esta es una misión del consejo y ahora este mundo es parte de el

-El consejo puede comerme las pelotas son una bola de tarados no entiendo por qué trabajas para ellos pensé que eras más respetables

-Podría decirte lo mismo este lugar está en este estado y traes a tali eres un maldito bastardo desgraciado

-Desgraciado tu madre-En ese momento la rabia de ambos salió los dos soltaron poderosos puños entre si cada uno con una bola de rabia

-Alto, paren tenemos que salir de aquí si quieren matarse entre sí háganlo luego solo vámonos

Ambos se miraron sabía que ella tenía razón tali tomo su armas y salió viendo varios geths muertos-Esto es lo único que merecen estas cosas

Shepard y garrus la miraron sorprendidos aunque no podían culparla ,shepard sabía que los sintéticos solo servían para una cosa obedecer y los geths mataron inocentes durante la guerra del mañana lo bueno es que por lo menos no eran synths–Bien garrus ahora que conoces de lo que pasa aquí dime

-Es clasificado

-Clasificado si como no sé qué es sobre esa nave en el planeta?

-Nave que nave-dijo tali desde el otro lado

-Una nave proteana la RNC no tuvo mucho contacto con su tecnología así que hace unos días con sus datos se buscó signos de tecnología proteana escaneando el planeta logramos localizar una nave proteana en el planeta dime si es eso lo que buscan

-Si eso es nos vamos ahorra si los geths se hacen con una nave proteana no quiero saber que podría pasar

Shepard tomo la mano de tali algo que a vista de garrus no paso desapercibido pero él tenía el control-Tranquila tali todo va a estar bien

Tali lo miro y el sintió como su corazón se derritió con unos ojos tan hermosos-Vamos de una vez pero tienes que quedarte

-Que, no…no me voy a quedar bosheets yo tengo tanto derecho como tú o el para ir

Garrus hablo y en constante parecía estar de acuerdo-Tiene razón lo siento tali

-Ustedes dos no me pueden hacer esto los geths mataron a millones de mi gente no piensan que es mi responsabilidad

-Tal vez no deberían crearlo-dijo garrus tali en un movimiento brusco tomo su arma laser y disparo garrus salto pero al ver el sonido del disparo y su posición se dio cuenta de un geht dañado que había intentado entrar

-Tali que fue eso, que piensas que haces?

-Pelear voy a salir quieran o no

Shepard miro a garrus y este asintió –Bien pero primero déjanos mirar a fuera

Los dos salieron tali que estaba tomando su arma miro a la puerta cuando esta se cerró bruscamente-Shepard , garrus que hacen

-Protegiéndote no estas estable es peligroso para ti

Tali empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza-Si no me sacas aquí ya verán

-Lo sentimos perdónanos luego

-Kelaah solo sáquenme de aquí ustedes bosheets

Shepard y garrus tomaron sus armas alejándose de la puerta -Tenemos que irnos

-Afirmativo

No paso mucho tiempo después para darse cuenta de que algo malo había pasado en la instalación muchos robots estaban en el piso y al llegar una pared de la instalación habían sonidos raros geths habían sido despedazados por algo que parecía tener garras shepard le hizo señas a garrus para que avanzara y el lo hizo tomando la cabeza de los geths

-Fue algo pequeño rápido este hueco en el suelo dice que algo lo ataco desde el subsuelo conoces algo parecido en tu planeta

Shepard lo miro y dijo-Podría ser un Mutarscorpio o un sanguinario bebe aunque

-Aunque qué?

-Un excavador eso podría ser

_un excava qué?

-Es un mito se creen que son criaturas que Vivian en este lugar cuando la guerra estallo las bombas hizo que estos subieran más arriba no se saben si son mutantes o un experimento del enclave lo que se conoce por los datos históricos es que matan todo lo que se encuentran

-Si son tan míticos por que no conoces sobre ellos

-Se creían extintos hace unos 50 años este lugar se bombardeó para eliminar su población de sanguinarios y hombre quemados tal vez solo se ocultaron

-Hombres quemados que son los….-Garrus no llego a terminar ya que un disparo le impacto a su armadura ese golpe parecía de un arma antigua algo de pólvora ninguna especia avanzada ni los vorcha usaban ya algo tan primitivo

El vio en su dirección y vio una forma de invasor, no varias armadas con armas antiguas algunas tenían armaduras metálicas de guerreros viejos otros tenían algunos uniformes un poco más modernos y otros tenían una mezcla ente estos _-Muerte al caesar, por sangre muerte a la republica_

Shepard no logro entender que decían-Que son, Que están diciendo?

-No se nadie habla esa lengua desde hace años y respecto a lo que son, son necrófagos humanos mutados por la radiación violentos y locos por la energía radiactiva de este lugar

-Maravilloso por el espíritu del fuego que aremos-A su respuesta shepard disparo auno gigante que tenía una espada shepard disparo a una pared para que esta cayera encima de el pero más venían

Shepard disparo y disparo, garrus igual pero eran muchos seguían llegando pero de un momento a otro garrus tomo una granada lanzándola al hueco de donde se supone que salió el excavador–Que haces estás loco salió del rumbo no está cerca de ellos

-Tranquilo ya verás sube al siguiente piso-Shepard mirándolo subió por una pared destruida al segundo piso y garrus lo siguió a los pocos segundos una explosión sonó de abajo algunos de los hombre quemados intentaron seguirlo pero al mirar atrás algo los agarro los excavadores para garrus parecían un tipo de sapo de la colonia de Railt un animal pequeño pero estos eran violentos en poco segundos los acabaron pero no los siguieron para sorpresa de el , el invasor o shepard como decía tali hablo y lo felicito-Eso fue increíble sabes tal vez no era tan estúpido esas cosas se guían por las vibraciones usar una explosión fue increíble como sabias que no vendrían para acá

-Bueno…garus empezó a desviar los ojos

-No sabias verdad, ah olvidadlo buen trabajo –le dio un golpe en la espalda y lo felicito de un momento recordaron quien eran y cada uno se separo

-Ummm..umm ..Bueno-dijo mirando hacia abajo- sigamos que dices espectro garrus

-Bien capitán shepard-Ambos caminando sin darse cuenta que había nacido una amistad que cambiara para siempre la galaxia y una rivalidad como ninguna otra

Al llegar cerca de donde estaba la nave vieron geth intentando subirla abajo y una asari como rehén –Quien es ella?

-Deben ser una de los arqueólogos una nave proteana en tal estado es algo increíble el consejo debió enviarla –Shepard asintió al mirar abajo pudo ver su miedo la chica tenía una mirada igual que tali una de inocencia algo en el le dijo que la salvara

-Tenemos que salvarla

-Si vamos

Empezaron a caminar dentro a esa dirección pero a los pocos centímetros alguien cayo al lado un turian herido y sangrando-Garrus?

-Nihlus por los espíritus que te paso?,Shepard este es mi maestro él me entreno para ser un espectro

Shepard también fue a esa dirección y se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de sangre azul era raro ver sangre de distinto color pero para el ya no fue así, sin importar eso shepard se acercó y miro su sangre el cuerpo de nihlus sangrando-Nihlus que paso?

-Ten –dijo shepard sacando algo de medigel de su uniforme-Úsalo?

Garrus parecía sorprendido pero aunque tenía dudas la acepto no tenía razones para dudar, tomándola empezó a aplicarle-Que paso pensé que este planeta tenía un escudo planetario que podían activar cuando querrían

-Alguien nos traiciono

-Quien….quien dime nihlus

-Un miembro de tácticas especiales y reconocimiento el…yo confié en el

-Quien es, quien ataco mi planeta, quien quiere esta maldita nave- dijo shepard

-La corporación de sa….-Este no logro terminar cuando un tanque araña disparo en la pared matándolo

-Nihlus no..no puedes terminar así

Shepard tomo a su nuevo amigo y lo jalo lejos de los disparos los geth tenían armas muy avanzadas vio como desintegraban objetos-Garrus mira sé que es duro pero te necesito tali te necesita

A la mención de su nombre este asintió tomando el arma salió preparado-Vamos a matar unas cabezas de lata

-Asi se habla

* * *

 **Si sé que tarde mucho pero tuve proyectos y parciales de la Universidad por si algo ya tengo buena parte del siguiente para el domingo o la otra semana el lunes lo estaré subiendo por cierto acabo de subir un nuevo fanfic se llama a new future una nueva aventura el capítulo lo subiré el jueves por cierto si alguien pregunta que aparencia tiene las naves humanas tiene la apariencia de las naves de los vodyani de endless space 2 la verdad me gustaron mucho aquie una imagen lo separe solo unanlo**

 **www .spacesector blog / wp - content / uploads / ES2 _ EarlyAccess _ _ shipdesign grande. jpg**

 **Sé que es un poco tarde pero en mexico ocurrió una tragedia sé que mullos no querrán ayudar ya que no es su país pero piénselo si eso pasara en su país a ustedes les gustaría que les ayudaran por si algo acá les dejo un link comoayudar . mx**

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **SERVO ARMADURA P-31:BASADA EN LA SERVOARMADURA DE FUEGO INFERNAL DEL ENCLAVE LA JERARQUIA HA ESTADO MUY EMOCIONADA CON SUS PROPIA DIVISION DE SERVOARMADURA AUNQUE RENIEGAN MUCHO DE LOS ACTUALES MODELOS MODIFICADOS SE SOLICITO A LA REPUBLICA DE NUEVA CALIFORNIA UN NUEVO MODELO LA SERVO ARMADURA P-31 PARA ESTA ARMADURA SE CREO 30 ESQUEMAS HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDO UNO EL P-31 TRAE VENTAJAS DE LA ARMADURA EN QUE SE BASA TIENE LOS SISTEMAS DE UNA ARMADURA DE ENERGIA LO QUE AUMENTA SU USO CON LAS ARMAS DE ENERGIA GOBIERNOS COMO LA UNION SALARIANA HAN DENEGADO SU USO Y SOLICITADO LA TECNOLOGIA DE LOS SIGILANTES Y LOS TRAJES DE SIGILO LAS REPUBLICAS ASARI HAN PRESENTADO SOLICITUDES A COMPAÑIAS HUMANAS PERO COMO SU FIGURA ES MUY PARECIDA A LA HUMANA SE HAN ENVIADO ENVIOS DE LOS MODELOS MILITARES ACTUALES CON SIMPLES MODIFICACIONES**

 **RIFLE DE PLASMA VERTIUS: EL PRIMER MODELO DE UN ARMA DE ENRGIA HECHA POR LA JERARQUIA DE TURIAN ESTA ARMA TIENE EL NOMBRE DEL DESCUBRIDOR DE LA ELECTRICIDAD TURIANA QUE EN EL AÑO 805 DEL CALENDARIO GALACTICO DESCUBRIO LA ELECTRICIDAD ESTA BASADO EN EL MODELO DEL RIFLE LASER DEL CAPITULO DE LA HERMANDAD DE SANFRANCISCO SE HA PEDIDO VARIOS INGENIEROS HUMANOS EN SU DISEÑO**

 **NUEVO GOBIERNO QUARIANO: CON EL ASENTAMIENTO EN NEW RANNOCH LOS QUARIANOS HAN HECHO NEGOCIOS CON LA RNC AUMENTADO RAPIDAMENTE SU ECONOMIA CON LA TECNOLOGIA HUMANA HAN LOGRADO EXTRAER GRAN CANTIDAD DE RECURSOS EN MINERALES Y ELEMENTO CERO EN SU SISTEMA EL ACTUAL GOBIERNO ES DIRIGIDO POR EL CONCLAVE UN GRUPO SELECTO Y POR LOS ALMIRANTES DE LOS QUARIANOS ACTUALMENTE EL JEFE DE ALMIRANTAZFO ES EL ALMIRANTE RAEL'ZORAH SU GOBIERNO HA NEGOCIADO LOS RECURSOS Y GRAN CANTIDAD DE NAVES DE COMBATE ACTUALIZADA SE LE HA PREGUNTADO SU OPINION DE UN APOYO AL CONSEJO Y SU UNION ESTO HA DICHO "POR MI QUE EL CONSEJO SE MUERA PERDI AMIGOS POR ENFERMEDADES EL CONSEJO SON UNA BOLA DE IDIOTAS SI VERO UNA NAVE DEL CONSEJO QUE AMENAZE A MI GENTE LA BOMBARDEARE EN SEGUIDA"**

 **PROYECTO NORMANDIA : UNA NAVE DISEÑADA EN UNION CON LA JERARQUIA DE TURIAN , LA RNC Y EL NUEVO GOBIERNO QUARIANO ESTA POSEE GRAN CANTIDAD DE TECNOLOGIA DE LA RNC EL MODELO EXTERIOR ES PARECIDO A LAS NAVES DE LA JERARQUIA TURIANA EN SU DISEÑO EXTERIOR E INTERIOR MIENTRAS QUE POR DENTRO POSEE TECNOLOGIA HUMANA EN SUS SISTEMAS ELECTRONICOS Y DE SIGILO ,LOS QUARIANOS MEJORARON CONSIDERABLEMENTE EL MODELO DE SU MOTOR FTL Y EL GENERADOR DE LA NAVE EN SI ES LA NAVE MAS AVANZADA DE LA GALAXIA TANTO EN ARMAMENTO COMO EN SIGILO "CAPITAN DE LA NAVE :DESCONOCIDO"**


	22. 22 El Verdadero Comienzo

-Mierda esa cosa se mueve-Grito shepard estaba detrás de una mesa escupiéndose de los disparos

-Garrus el securitron aun lo tienes, verdad

Mientras esquivaban los disparos una tensión volvió a ellos dos estaban a cubierto si no hacían algo iban a morir

-Taitus te necesito

Shepard lo miro en serio el no creía que fuera tan estúpido para no llamarlo en serio esto era bastante molesto

Shepard parecía sorprendido por eso –LO trajiste verdad y apenas

-Cállate tu pusiste en riesgo a una civil

-No es mi culpa si no lo sabes la enana es muy escurridiza

Garrus estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento un disparo pasó rozándole

-Parece que eres un idiota

Garrus parecía molesto los dos estaban cansados y garrus no iba a permitir que lo trataran de ese modo él era un oficial del ejército turiano y un espectro –Pedazo de….

En ese momento disparos seguían viniendo y el movimiento de la nave hizo que el suelo se rompiera y tanto shepard , garrus y el resto de los geths cayeron un piso abajo

-Te odio, en serio te odio-dijo shepard

-Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo

En ese momento mientras intentaban pararse los geths se pararon encima de ellos los geths les apuntaron con sus armas estaban listos para pelear pero lo que realmente les sorprendió fue que estos no les atacaron

-Pero todo esto paro cuando uno tomo la mano de shepard y este grito

-Hijo de….., por el creador maldito, por qué?

-Nos quieren como rehenes si no somos una amenaza para ellos no podremos escapar y no representaremos algo que les afecte

Pero cuando uno tomo a shepard de su mano dañada jalándole otro se paró enfrente de garrus apuntándole con su arma parecía que solo necesitaban a uno, Shepard parecía sorprendido y tomando su otra mano cogió su cuchillo y le apuñalo una man guerra el geth cayo y shepard apuñalo el sensor óptico de un geth y este empezó a disparar a la loca haciendo que un pilar de la pared cayera aplastando varios geths, shepard se acercó a garrus manteniendo su mano dañada

-Garrus estas bien?

El turiano parecía sorprendido shepard le había salvado y su relación era más o menos rara

-Eres un sujeto extraño, sabes

Shepard parecía molesto con su respuesta-Idiota eso es lo que dices a a alguien después de que te salvara

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran volver a pelear más geths se acercaban en el estado en que se encontraban y sin arnas cerca ellos no iban a lograrlo

Los geths esta vez no parecían dispuestos a tomar prisioneros les apuntaron sus armas tanto el cómo shepard estaban a punto de morir

Aunque sabía que iban a morir shepard admiraba en cierto modo a este hombre si no fuera tan molesto e intentando coquetear con su amiga podrían ser grandes amigos

-Garrus aunque me parezcas molesto creo que eres alguien digno de respeto

Garrus parecía confundido-Que tipo de cumplido es ese

Shepard volteo los ojos-De ese modo aceptas un cumplido

-Cumplido que clase de cumplido es ese

Los geths no parecían importarle su pelea y de un momento a otro estos voltearon sus armas directos a ellos los dos dándose cuenta que ya no podían hacer nada garrus hablo

-No espere morir así pensé que algún día encontraría una buena mujer

-Cuando el Securitron hablo en illium sobre tu pareja acaso era…

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando una gran ráfaga de disparos saltaron de los aires y misiles tumbo el tanque araña que estaba a una saliente de la pared

-Taetus eres tu –Vio que este no estaba solo y que una forma femenina hablo

-Chikkita vas paus no toma prisioneros

En el momento en que dijo eso un dron purpura salió disparado a los geths atacándolo mientras que el securitron

-Señor vakyrian he encontrado a la señora zora aún está dispuesto a….

Este iba a hablar pero garrus le coloco una mano en la pantalla-Es mi ilusión o estos robots tienen módulos de personalidad muy raros

-Si lo sé..-dijo shepard recordando a agallas

En ese momento la mujer se acercó a ellos cuando más se acercaba más se pudieron dar cuenta de quién era la mujer no era nadie más que tali

-Ni siquiera cuando están a punto de morir se puede llevar bien

Al mirar pudieron ver a tali dirigiéndose a ellos no podían creer que habían sido salvados de una forma tan rara ni que todo esto pasara a ellos

-Como escapo-dijo garrus a shepard, este solo pudo negar mientras sostenía sus dedos

-Soy una quariana dame cualquier pieza de tecnología y la mejorare en pocos segundos-shepard aún tenía la mano adolorida pero sin embargo aunque estaban cansados se sentía feliz de estar vivo con ellos dos como si los 3 se conocieran hace tiempo

-Ustedes son unos bosheets me encerraron pedazos de.- En ese momento ella tomo sus manos y les lanzo dos puños poderosos a sus estómagos

-Como alguien…que dice chikitta tan adorablemente puede ser tan fuerte-Dijo garrus mientras se tomó en el piso

-Lo mismo me pregunto-dijo shepard mientras grito de dolor con sus dedos rotos, cuando esto decía tali pudo acercarse a ver sus dedos rotos y al mirarlo en ese estado se sintió culpable con cuidado se acercó a el

-oh jh…shepard déjame verte –Mientras estaba en el piso ella examino sus manos mientras tomo el medigel de la chaqueta de shepard y empezó a cubrir sus dedos

-Esto bastara en unos días deberías estar bien

Shepard se sorprendió por su entendimiento del cuerpo humano-Como es….

Tali se rio de un modo que ambos encontraron lindo-Posible? Por favor la anatomía humana es la más cercana a la quariana bueno sin los aminoácidos es relativamente fácil para mi tengo una instrucción básica de medicina de la flota

-Eres…eres una mujer excepcional-dijo garrus mirándola cuando ella lo miro él pudo darse cuenta de su sonrojo

-Bien vamos-dijo shepard , mientras intento ponerse en pie pero el suelo resonó con gran sonido en ese momento vieron al lado para ver un gran tentáculo de metal levantándose

-MORIRAN; CARNE Y SANGRE UNO SERAN CON EL FUEGO Y METAL UNA UNION PERFECTA UNA CONJUNCION SANGRIENTA TODO PARARA Y UN ORDEN ABSOLUTO ES LO UNICO QUE VA EXISTIR

Todos parecían sorprendidos por el sonido en su mente esa horrible voz pero en ese momento la nave partió el techo haciendo que partes de este cayera con gran fuerza al suelo

-Maldición-solo podían cubrirse del humo mientras se escondía en las paredes

Shepard no podía ver nada solo un humo incandescente

-Garrus , tali donde están …donde-Dijo mientras intento espantar el humo con su mano nueva

-Aquí estamos-El escuchó la voz y al moverse pudo ver a garrus con la cabeza de tali en su hombro protegiéndola

-Gar..Garrus -Parecía que estaba agradecida que el la salvara

-TAli, -shepard pudo ver que ambos actuaban raro así que tosió todavía no entendía que pasaba aquí pero la actitud del turian a ella era algo que lo molesto bastante

* * *

En un lugar oculto alguien jugaba ajedrez, el rey estaba en jaque pero estos dos hombres seguían hablando

-Estás listo para esto harper , estás listo para el fin de la galaxia y para el comienzo de una nueva donde la legión dominara la galaxia y donde todas las especies adoraran a la humanidad como esclavos

-He estado preparado todas las piezas están hechas tenemos los datos que el eyebot robo de la ciudadela con esto el consejo caerá imagínalo todos sus sucios secretos revelados a la galaxia que aran los quarianos , los krogan nuestra propia raza el consejo usa a sus espectros como armas y hechos han sembrado su tumba

-Espero que así sea incluso yo siento que sus acciones fueron demasiado duras estás listo para destruir el consejo para que tus manos se manchen con la sangre de la ciudadela que hechos mueran en una bola de fuego

-Estoy seguro que muchos morirán y nada me haría más feliz ya la primera fase de mi plan está completa la segunda ya falta poco míralo de este lado gracias al corredor sombrío sabemos que las asari ocultan información sobre el gran enemigo en un templo en thessia y lo usan para sus beneficios si esto sale su raza será la más odiada de la galaxia y créanme que lo serán

-Si toda esa información sale los krogan destruirán la ciudadela y no son una raza inteligente son tan listos como un súper mutante hechos mataran a todos los que estén en la torre del presídium

-Se tanto como tú de nuestras piezas muchas razas voltearan sus piezas a nosotros no mas consejo no más adorar al consejo como dioses solo el estilo de vida del dios marte

-Y los quarianos que actualmente son nuestros aliados que creen que harán si se enteran del verdadero motivo de la guerra del mañana si se enteran lo que hizo el consejo

Harper se movió de un lado a otro tomando la ficha del rey

-Hay actualmente una embajada del consejo en new rannoch basta con decir que no están contentos con tener a algunos miembros del consejo en su planeta y los quarianos han mejorado bastante nuestra tecnología que crees que pasaría

-Los quarianos odian el consejo es más su líder de almirantazgo amenazo que si una flota del consejo se acercaba abrirían fuego es más ya paso

-Si el consejo no es popular esas naves de STG del consejo no tuvieron suerte hay algo que me sorprende de esa especie son muy violentos si se les amenazan

-Que lograron sacar de los salarianos

-No mucho al parecer los capturaron cuando estaban trabajando con el programa Génesis que les entrego la republica mataron dos científicos y un guardia es más aquí tengo una grabación

 _-Contesta escoria entraron a una instalación militar responde_

 _-no por favor yo no sé nada_

 _En ese momento el quariano encima tomo uno de sus dedos y se lo jalo rompiéndose_

 _-Sabes tenía un hermano fue a una peregrinación a espacio salariano su gobierno lo uso como experimento cuando lo descubrimos y acusamos con el consejo nos amenazaron jure ese día que mataría su planeta como el consejo mato a mi raza_

 _-por favor no-En ese momento el quariano cogió un gran puño rompiéndole los dientes_

 _-Traigan el agua –En ese momento dos soldados humanos de la RNC entraron con un cubo de agua caliente_

 _-sabes los humanos no están felices odian el consejo tanto como nosotros después de todos ustedes destruyeron su planeta_

 _-por favor ten piedad_

 _-piedad como te la tuviste al guardia y alos cientidficos sabes qué edad tenía mi hermana cuando murió 16 años y sabes que encontraron además de las heridas de los experimentos semen salariano algún enfermo violo su cadáver déjame presentarte a tu nuevo torturador el Capitan Streichov_

 _En ese momento un hombre humano con un solo ojo entro este tomo un guante de su mano y se lo quito acercándose al salariano asustado hablo_

 _-Tienes miedo verdad pues deberías tenerlo_

 _-Por favor_

 _El humano se acercó atrás de él colocando sus manos de forma reconfortante_

 _–Mira tienes miedo lo veo en tus ojos pero esta gente está molesta entraron a su espacio y mataron a su gente además no son muy bienvenidos acá la Republica y el gobierno quariano están molestos por eso me enviaron pero si me ayudas talvez puedas vivir_

 _-Por favor…hablare_

 _-Sé que lo harás, agárrenlo_

 _En ese momento los dos guardias de la republica lo cogieron cerca a la pared recostando su silla –Veras este método es viejo llámame anticuado normalmente se hace con agua fría pero sabiendo que eres un reptil hare algo diferente_

 _Haciéndole señas un guardia le coloco una cobija en su frente –Tranquilo esto no dolerá mucho bueno a quien miento esto será doloroso_

 _En ese momento alguien entro era alguien con mucho porte y elegancia-Terminen esto ya_

 _-Almirante Rael'zorah-Dijeron los guardias tanto humanos como quarianos que se alinearon para saludarlo_

 _-Qué significa esto, suelten al prisionero la embajada del consejo ha negociado con nosotros_

 _-Pero señor-El quariano anterior intento hablar pero el almirante lo señalo_

 _-Es una orden no somos krogan ,ni vorchas ni mucho menos batarianos tiene una orden sabe que hacer_

 _-Si…si señor-dijo con rabia_

-Sabes que si el plan tiene éxito el consejo caerá los quarianos colgaran sus cabezas fuera de la embajada Si eso pasa hechos mataran a cada asari del planeta no es que los culpe

-Pero te preguntas que haremos con el almirante zorah demasiado idealista, demasiado quariano para mi gusto pero todo hombre tiene una debilidad

-Y que debilidad es esa

-Él tiene una hija no es así una genio entre su pueblo con un Coeficiente intelectual realmente sorprendente

-Si Y….

-Digamos que leng va a divertirse con sus entrañas

-ja jajá. Casi me hace sentir lastima por la chica

-Lo he investigado él no es muy unido a su hija pero un padre siempre quiere a su hijo sin ella el será más fácil de ser utilizado

-Es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados un tiempo yo te contactare

-Si mi señor

-Ave fidelidad a Cesar

-Fidelidad al cesar

* * *

 **1 ERO DE RECONOCIMIENTO RNC :LA DIVISORIA**

-Unidad 1 avancen a la primera posición

-confirmen el estado de la situación confirmen la existencia de supervivientes

Los soldados habían entrado en el área mientras analizaban la situación hace aproximadamente unas horas varias naves desconocidas que al poco tiempo se confirmaron que eran naves geths cuando la fuerza naval de la RNC había llegado y bombardeado a los geths la gran mayoría ya habían escapado aunque extraoficialmente la nave proteana era un secreto también se había confirmado su desaparición

-Piso 1 despejado mutantes y geths neutralizados área limpia no hay sobrevivientes continuando a la siguiente posición

-Bien continúen a la siguiente posición

-Afirmativo señor

Mientras los soldados avanzaban más y más se daban cuenta que había poca posibilidades de que hubieran sobrevivientes poco a poco se dieron cuenta del terrible resultado

-Señor he encontrado sobrevivientes

-Confirme, su situación cuál es su estado

-Vivos un RANGER y dos sujetos desconocidos

-Arréstelos vamos a tener que interrogarlos

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **FUERZA NAVAL DE LA RNC:** **A DIFERENCIA DE LAS FUERZAS TURIAN QUE ESTÁ UNIDA DIRECTAMENTE A SUS COMANDOS MILITARES LA FUERZA NAVAL DE LA NUEVA REPÚBLICA ES INDEPENDIENTE Y TIENE PERMISO PARA REALIZAR OPERACIONES MILITARES INDEPENDIENTES EN CASO DE SER NECESARIO ESO LLEVA UNA SERIE DE PROBLEMAS YA QUE MÁS DE UNA VEZ LOS OFICIALES A BORDO TOMAN SUS PROPIAS DECISIONES SOBRE SUS FLOTAS**

 **VEF VIRUS DE EVOLUCIÓN FORZADA:** **LOS** **SÚPER MUTANTES** **, EL** **MAESTRO** **Y, POSIBLEMENTE ALGUNOS** **NECRÓFAGOS** **, SON EL RESULTADO DE LA EXPOSICIÓN AL VEF. USADO COMO ARMA ESTE VIRUS CAUSA MUTACIONES EXAGERADAS EN EL CUERPO ALTERANDO EL ORGANISMO AUNQUE PODEROSO LOS RESULTADOS MUESTRAN QUE EN CIERTAS ESPECIES CAUSA LA ESTERILIZACIÓN DE ESTOS, AUNQUE SUS RESULTADOS SON ERRÁTICOS ESTE FUE USADO EN EL VIEJO MUNDO PARA CREAR ARMAS COMO LOS SANGUINARIOS O LOS PRIMEROS SÚPER MUTANTES EL CONSEJO MANTIENE VARIOS CONTENEDORES DE ESTAS ARMAS EN LA CIUDADELA PARA SU ESTUDIO**

 **FUERZAS TRIBALES (SAQUEADORES):** **TRIBUS VIOLENTAS Y GRUPOS DE SAQUEADORES QUE HAN ELEGIDO LA VIOLENCIA SOBRE TODO AUNQUE ACTUALMENTE NO SON MUCHOS VIVEN SOBRETODO EN ÁREAS CON POCOS RECURSOS DONDE SE DEDICAN A SAQUEAR Y A TOMAR LOS POCOS RECURSOS QUE QUEDAN, LA RNC HA TOMADO REPRESALIAS CON ESTOS GRUPOS BOMBARDEANDO SUS CAMPAMENTOS Y SOLTANDO PANFLETOS DESDE SU ÓRBITA PARA PEDIR SU UNIÓN Y LEALTAD A LAS LEYES DE LA REPUBLICA**


	23. 23 Inicio del equipo

-Esa es mi sobrina consejero

-Los humanos son una raza del concejo aún tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron hace meses perdieron la guerra deben

-Si deben pero no mi sobrina concejero

-Lo sentimos pero el…

Shala no estaba contenta pero sabía que hacer hace poco había descubierto una gran reserva de ezzo en el norte del planeta

-estoy seguro que el cráter de las montañas daal le interesarían un acuerdo comercial con esa cantidad de elemento cero escuche que muchas reservas fueron destruidas por la RNC

El consejo turiano parecía molesto-Que quiere

Hable con el presidente Anderson quieren que los liberen a los dos mi sobrina y al Ranger la Republica tiene preguntas a cambio los quarianos iniciaremos transacciones para explotar el cráter

-Maldita rata de…

-Cuide sus palabras embajador estoy orgullosa de ser una quariana tal vez el honor de los turianos es frágil como sea sabe que hacer

–Hablare con…

En ese momento ella colgó el mensaje era mejor no mostrar debilidad tali volveria aca aunque rael no estuviera para ayudarla

La llamada se colgó- en ese momento un señor mañoso llego a su dirección era un regalo de tali dijo que le ayudo en la guerra

Mientras estaba hay ella pensó en rael se suponía que el que debía hacer la llamada era el maldición

-Maldita sea rael donde estas

-Señora debo decir que su trabajo para insultar políticos es implecable

Ella miro de reojo al robot pero no dijo nada estos robots la hacían sentir incomodos generalment todas las IA pero por suerte habían demostrado ser unVI el 100% de ellos

-Gracias , podrias comunicarme con rael dile que venga

El robot parecia que activaba sus sensores oculares y una luz parpadeo-Enviando transmisión …enviando..mensaje enviado alguna otra cosa

-Si necesito que me trigas algo

-Que desea señora raan si desea puedo traerle imágenes de pretendientes quarianos perfectos para la progenie con su sobrina

-Que ..De qué.. Hablas-raan no podía creer eso quien diseño esa máquina pero luego recordó algo que le dijo tali

-No eso no recuérdame revisar tu módulo de personalidad y su configuración

-si señora confirmando horario además podría confirmar su anterior solicitud

-Si podrías enviar un mensaje al presidente Anderson sobre el joven shepard

El robot se quedó parado hay al escuchar ese nombre pero luego actuo

-Tal parece que la señorita ya tiene un respectivo pretendiente sexual aunque no creo que generen descendencia

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…que dijiste dime ahora

-Información bloqueada por el código 2-3 de robco se me prohíbe hablar información sobre mis anteriores dueños

-solo dime o te hachearé recuerda soy quariana

-Si señora pero con su horario apretado dudo que tenga tiempo pero si desea puedo mostrarle la respectiva información pero eso invalidaría la información desea hacerlo

Raan no sabía qué hacer si hacia esto estaría demostrando que no confiaba en la mujer que era una hija para ella desde niña algo muy alejado de la realidad

 _Tali perdóname te quiero mi pequeña niña_

Con lágrimas en los ojos no tuvo nada más que decir –hazlo

-Haciendo a los datos, registro de illium dueño anterior ejercito de la RNC ultimo a acceder a esta esta unidad comandante RANGER shepard accediendo a sus registros

 _Tali perdóname_

* * *

 _ciudddela_

-Prisioneros caminen

–No puedo creer que la RNC me entrego

-Tranquilo te sacare de aquí- dijo el turiano mientras les ayudaba al ser un espectro obviamente quedo libre pero tali y el fueron arrestados y ya que habían muchos trabajadores del consejo muertos y una nave proteana fuera del planeta los políticos idiotas los arrestaron

-camina quariana sucia-shepard y garrus miraron mientras una guardia asari empujo a tali haciendo que esta cayera shepard la tomo en sus brazos

-oficial vakirian puede venir conmigo en ese momento -otra asari lo guio con el hacia un ascensor

-soy irirsa la nueva asistente de tevos me han pedido llevarlo con el consejo

-Gracias

-espectro vakirian si no le importa yo..- garrus la miro pero la asari voltio

-pregunta….

La asari parecía confundida -querría agradecerle por lo que hizo pocos habrían hecho algo así durante la guerra

-no hice mucho solo lo que debía hacer

-señor vakyrian pocos espectros habrían realizado un trabajo tan grande en la liberación de un planeta yo

En ese momento el elevador llego arriba llegando a donde estaba el consejo

-si me perdonas

-si pasa

Garrus no entendió a las asari la verdad no entendía a la mayoría de las especies las asari eran raras, los quarianos igual y muchas otras también

Al llegar vio a los consejeros-Espectro vakyrian podría explicar su fallo en esta misión

-consejeros la situación es más complicada de lo que parece los geth

El concejero turiano miro el informe y otros archivos –espectro vakirian es mejor que me explique que paso desde el principio

-si señor

* * *

3 horas después

Shepard se encontraba con udina el embajador humano en la ciudadela un político extremadamente idiota y algo racista lo peor es siendo regañado por este el consejo lo dejo libre por falta de pruebas pero el sabia la verdad el presidente lo libero shepard estaría eternamente agradecido

-Shepard los quarianos han logrado la liberación de la hija de rael además el gobierno no esta contento

Shepard no le tenia cuidado ni idiea sobre lo que estaba pasando con los geth no le importaba tampocolo que mas le asusto era a voz de la nave lo que paso pero antes de que udina continuara siendo molesto un holograma se activo

-embajador udina-shepard se sorprendio al ver a los concejeros la bola de políticos mas imconpetentes de la galaxia

-Concejales que desean

-necesitamos toda la información sobre la divisoria su historia sobre la vida en el lugar los hombre marcados y…

Udiana se sorprendio –espera hombres marcados que?-dijo casi gritando

-Los conoce?-dijo el concejal salariano

-Todo el mundo los conoce aunque se creía extintos

-Bien cuál es su historia –dijo el turiano

Shepard se acercó y hablo interrumpiendo udina-como saben en nuestro mundo hay formas de vidas que evolucionaron gracias a la radiación los necrófagos es la mutación humana

-necrófagos he escuchado sobre eso en el codex

-Básicamente humanos mutados la radiación les quema el cuerpo muchos enloquecen y pierden la conciencia volviéndose animales algunos otros siguen siendo racionales pero en muchos otros casos siguen manteniendo su conciencia la radiación los vuelve estériles

-Que paso en la divisoria

-La guerra hace siglos la RNC se enfrentó contra otra nación un grupo de esclavista llamado la legión en la divisoria la RNC se asentó y encontró una antigua base nuclear intacta no se sabe que paso pero la bomba estalló en los combates llevándose ambos ejércitos y la población desde entonces han atacado a todo lo que entra en la divisoria

-Esta radiación podría mutar a otras especies como la muestras del VEF

-no lo se

-Qué más da estos hechos solo demuestra la violenta naturaleza humana-shepard estaba a punto de decir algo pero para sus sorpresa udina tomo su mano

El salariano hablo-Hubo algunos casos en tuchanka pero la gran mayoría se mantuvo igual

Shepard hablo –supongo que no llamaron por los mutantes desean mi informe o que

El turiano parecía molesto por la actitud tan agresiva del joven humano

-Reconoce tu lugar, no el consejo necesita que mientras se ejecute la investigación de la perdida de la nave proteana serás vigilado igualmente la quariana

-No confía en nosotros no es así

-Por que debería , ambos son razas violentas que casi destruyen el consejo son..

Shepard lo interrumpió de nuevo-Ustedes nos dejaron al borde de la extinción

-voy a…

Antes de que alguien pudiera continuar tevos los interrumpió

-esto es suficiente venimos aquí porque será vigilado por un espectro tanto shepard como la quariana servirán al consejo

 _No esto no puede ser el consejo son una bola de idiotas ellos.._

Pero fue interrumpido cuando un turian entro con tali al verla shepard se relajó la veía algo maltratada iba a golpear al turiano cuando se dio cuenta que era garrus

-Garrus que pasa

Tevos continuo –tanto shepard como zorah estarán bajo vigilancia del señor vakyrian

-oh hijo de…

* * *

ESPACIO DESCONOCIDO

Liara estaba cansado se sentía extraña podía recordar a su madre, sus historias, sus consejos sabía que ella se equivocaba en muchas cosas pero en este momento solo querría volverla a ver

-Hola niña como estas

Liara no lo podía creer saren arterius estaba frente a ella un héroe de guerra tal vez venía a rescatarla pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de su terrible situación ella estaba atada, estaba dentro de la nave proteana en poco tiempo pudo sentir algo en su cabeza algo doloroso algo que le hacía sentir nauseas

-Que quieres?

-Necesito la información necesito saber todo lo que extrajiste de esta nave dime todo lo que sepas

Liara aunque no era militar no era idiota sabía que una nave proteana podría destruir varias naves del concejo matar a millones destruir mundos era un arma de doble filo

-Nunca por la diosa no lo hare

Saren imperturbable como solo podía ser el tomo su mano y le lanzo una cachetada sacándole sangre de su boca

-perra asari tal vez tu no hables pero estoy seguro que tu madre si

Señalando a los geth dijo-tráiganla

Ambos asintieron en poco tiempo cargaron una asari mayor herida con la ropa casi destruida desnuda y demacrada

-Aquí está la gran matriarca Venecia que te parece

Liara estaba asustada su madre tenía sangre en todo el cuerpo intentando hablar solo sangre salió de su boca no pudo hacer nada para ayudarle no podía creer esto

-Que ha hecho monstruo

La una vez orgullosa matriarca Venecia era ahora solo un trapo de lo que era

-Creo que te voy amostrar el poder de esta nave –dijo saren

Benezia aun con ojos en blanco solo podía quedar hay sangrando de un momento a otro la nave se ilumino de forma rara y su madre empezó a gritar

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…que…que…quien soy

Saren con una sonrisa mórbida seguía mirandodisfrutando de su sufrimiento solo miro

-Tranquila dentro de poco esto terminara

Liara impactaba solo podía sufrir incapaz de hablar por el golpe de saren solo podía llorar sus lágrimas caían en su boca sabían mal la hacían sentir mal

-litle…-su madre cayo en el suelo

-A quien le sirves dijo saren?

Ella dijo algo pequeño casi indescriptible para cualquiera

-A quién?

Saren la miro benezia aun consiente hablo –A ti soy tu aliada sabes tenemos un objetivo que cumplir

-Excelente, llévensela y prepárenla

Los geth tomándola de sus manos la cargaron para prepararla –Lo ves nadie puede negarme nada el adoctrinamiento es duro de controlar es lento, pero lo he forzado en tu madre si quieres podría intentarlo contigo

Liara asustada solo podía negar con su cabeza –No….-con todo el dolor era lo único que podía pronunciar se sentía asqueada todo lo que paso su madre mientras que ella actuaba como una cobarde

-Tal parece que eres más débil que tu madre la única razón por la que no te adoctrino ahora es que eso podría dañar la información tenlo en cuenta

Ella asintió mientras él se iba ella intento alcanzarlo –Madre..? –dijo con dificultad

-OH tal parece que si te importa tranquila me divertiré con mi nueva mascota reza por que no lo haga contigo

Liara sabía que significaba eso, dentro de ella un odio aumento una furia mayor al de una justiciera podía ver mientras se alejaba ella solo podía gritar en todo la nave se podía escuchar el dolor que ella tenia

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **ALFALI-KELE: UNA EMPRESA ASARI CREADA HACE POCO USANDO EL CONOCIEMIENTO SOBRE LOS CUERPOS GETH Y DATOS QUARIANOS, EMPEÑADOS EN CREAR UN NUEVO MODELO DE ROBOT EL CUAL SEGÚN EL CEO DE LA COMPAÑÍA SERVIRÁ COMO UN ACOMPAÑANETE Y AYUDANTE PARA PERSONAS CON SITUACIONES MENTALES INESTABLE E IGUALMENTE CON TRATAMIENTOS MÉDICOS COMO ASISTENE PARA LOS PACIENTES**

 **CRATER DE DAAL:DESCUBIERTO HACE POCO FUE ALGO QUE LA RNC PASO DESAPERCEBIDO TANTO COMO EL CONSEJO DE LA CIUDADELA EN UNA EXPLOTACIÓN MINERA EN NEW RANNOCH UN GRUPO DE QUARIANOS DESCUBRIERON UNA ENORME RESERVA DE ELEMENTO CERO SIN EXPLOTAR QUE RECORRE APROXIMADAMENTE VARIOS KILOMETRO Y LOS DATOS INCLUSO CONCLUYEN QUE PUEDE SER TODO EL CONTIENENTE MUCHOS GOBIERNOS HAN IMPULSADO MEDIDAS PARA RECLAMAR EL ELEMENTO CERO MIENTRAS QUE LO QUARIANOS DEFIENDEN SUS TIERRAS Y AFIRMA SU SOBERANÍA REPITEN QUE NEGOCIARAN CON EL MATERIAL**

 **TENSIONES ENTRE LOS HUMANOS Y LA CIUDADELA: DESDE EL FIN DE LA GUERRA LA RNC HA TENIDO PROBLEMAS COMO UNA MULTA QUE HA DEBIDO PAGAR POR LA GUERRA GRACIAS A SUS CRÍMENES CONTRA LA GALAXIA MUCHOS INCLUSO DESCRIBEN QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE PERO LA SUPERIORIDAD TECNOLÓGICA DE LA RNC HA HECHO A MUCHOS RETROCEDER EN ESTA SITUACIÓN Y REALIZAR UN TRABAJO DE COLABORACIÓN CON LOS HUMANOS**


	24. 24 Reuniones

**Base Navarro**

La Dra. liul era una asari experimentada vieja pero nunca había visto algo como esto la RNC la contrato por sus teorías sobre seres consientes inorgánicos pero esto era increíble de un momento a otro un salariano entro –Dra liul un orgullo conocerlo

-no el orgullo es mío debo felicitarlo por su estancia con los seguidores y su ascenso a líder

-Yo tampoco me esperaba ser ascendido como jefe de los seguidores fue algo extraño

-Como van con los reclutas

-muy bien increíble apasionante me despierto cada día con nuevas ideas que iluminan mi mente

Liul parecía confundida iba a decir algo pero en ese momento un oficial de la RNC entro con varios investigadores independientes hubo un drell , una mujer batarian ,una quarian ella juraría haberla visto era daro'xen ella pensaba inteligente muy inteligente escucho que incluso sus tesis le permitió llegar en algún momento a una de las más prestigiosas universidades de thesia en la que literalmente sus teorías insultaron el trabajo de cientos de años de matriarcas dejando en ridículo muchos científico al lado de ella había una humana hermosa con un traje muy pegado al cuerpo que incluso a ella la hizo sentir celosa

-Bien ya que todos están aquí se preguntaran porque lo hemos llamado

En ese momento tomo un objeto circular de su mano y lo lanzo al aire después de un momento a otro apareció un sintético en el holograma

-Hace aproximad ente un año y medio la RNC descubrió que sus soldados fueron remplazados por sintéticos durante el conflicto se descubrió que varios soldados fueron reemplazados por ellos

La voz se escuchó de un lado a otro-los hemos contratado por que en cada raza son algunos de los expertos en IA más grandes de la galaxia reconocidos por muchos

-Alguna idea de quienes fueron lo que los remplazaron –pregunto la batariana la dra silly ella escucho de ella hace algunos años los sistemas de castas batarianos se enfrentaron entre sí para nadie era raro que los batarianos eran violentos y que los ricos oprimían a los pobres ,por lo que supo durante la guerra una nave humana con un montón de robots se estrelló en una colonia batariana ,los rebeldes creyeron usar las máquinas para derrocar el sistema de castas y eliminar la esclavitud .La mujer que veía creo un programa parecido al geth sin ser consiente y no tan complejo usándolo para derrocar al gobernador pero lastimosamente el ejército batariano era más y estaba más entrenado además que para cuando comenzó la rebelión la guerra termino y muchas empresas en la galaxia empezaron a comprar armamento humano ,tecnología láser y plasma no vale decir que su rebelión fue aplastada

-No tenemos idea, lo que sí sabemos es que fueron creados por humanos

En ese momento Solus levanto la mano –Que le hacen pensar en eso estaban en guerra cualquiera pudo ser

-Por esto –en ese momento un robot parecido apareció en el holograma

-La Dra. lawson les explicara

-La mujer humana hablo –Hace siglos un grupo llamado el instituto creo un grupo de sintéticos llamados synth estos seres tenían la capacidad de hacerse parecer como humanos creer que eran humanos incluso comían y bebían, tenían las habilidades de un ser orgánico

En ese momento el drell hablo ella también lo reconocido el Dr. Dria un drell cuyo talento ayudo al consejo a crear un código para neutralizar a los robots humanos-Los requerimientos para un organismo como ese sería legendario crearlo tardaría siglos que paso con este instituto

-Este grupo esta extinto la hermandad del acero los extermino junto con mucha de su información –dijo el comandante

Eso pareció sorprender a todos –Nada de su información se salvó que lastima-dijo xen

-No todo, pero si recogimos varios datos durante la batalla –en ese momento en el holograma aparecieron varias carpetas

Lawson hablo-Estos archivos son todo lo que quedan de ellos querremos saber quién los hizo el cómo y por qué no se les debe recordar que aunque el concejo los envió acá esta información es clasificada se les acusara como enemigos del estado

-como saben las maquinas no tienen emociones pero estas simulan tenerlo están hechas copiando cerebros de personas en tarjeras de datos tengan cuidado-dijo el comandante

Todos asintieron, viendo la mujer humana uno podía ver que no estaba cómoda que no estaba feliz pero parecía aguantarse

El comandante saliendo les dijo-los cuerpos de los synth serán transferidos aquí en una hora, la Dra. lawson queda a cargo

Todos asintieron mientras los archivos eran transferidos a su omni-herramientas liul se acercó a lawson -Dra lawson leí sus teorías sobre el mejoramiento de los sistemas de tele transportación y del efecto MRL para los cambios dimensionales en las naves sus teorías han sido increíbles –dijo acercándole la mano como había visto que los humanos se saludaban

Lawson la miro un momento, luego siguió caminando-También te conozco, Dra. liul graduada hace 100 años en thesia criticada por sus teorías sobre el problema de emociones que presentaron los geth al matar quarianos argumentando que su defecto era no tener emociones y al guiarse por la lógica consideraron a todos sus creadores como una amenaza antes que se rindieran tengo que decir que es fascinante , los geth no muestran emociones y al llevarse por la lógica consideran la eliminación de sus creadores algo lógico hasta que estos se retiraron bastante impresionante para una asari

Liul avergonzada, sentía que si le estaba diciendo que era impresionante pero lo decía de una manera que la hacía sentir que para ella eso no era importante-Gracias yo...

Pero pudo ver a xen mirándola ella había formulado algo parecido al ser programas unidos estos no tenían un concepto de individualidad y cuando comenzaron a masacrar quarianos tomaron a civiles y militares como una amenaza aunque no lo eran por que los geth no tienen concepto de individualidad que los orgánicos si para ellos según xen un militar y un civil representa la misma amenaza

-Que puede saber de una asari del sufrimiento de mi pueblo ? Nos dejaron a nuestra suerte te aconsejo que no hables sobre los muertos de mi gente tan fácilmente o hare que te arrepientes -dijo xen caminando frente a ella y luego retirándose

Mientras miraba alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba aquí para ser amigos en verdad nadie lo estaba

* * *

 **ARENAS SOMBRIAS; LA TIERRA**

 **PALACIO PRECIDENCIAL**

-El proyecto Normandía en serio se lo quieren dar al concejo-grito Hannah en una mesa con Anderson

-lo sé pero no tenemos que hacerlo el proyecto es

-una colaboración con 3 distintos gobiernos extraterrestres los quarianos tiene los diseños del motor mientras que nosotros y los turianos tenemos todo el paquete de los esquemas

-pero aun asi esto es demasiado es mi hijo además

Ella sentía que no podía decirle la verdad decirle que había visto esa grabación de su hijo besando a la quariana las grabaciones de su nave la aterrorizó ella no sabía que sentir de una nuera alienígena ni de cómo comportarse

-Entonces que harás

-No lo sé desde que terminó la guerra hemos tenido que seguir al concejo la gente no está feliz para nada

Hannah le coloco un brazo en el hombro de su amigo –El senado te está metiendo problemas no?

-Ni te imaginas por un lado tengo al concejo por el otro mi propia especie no sé qué hacer

Hannah asintió los ataques geth habían llevado mucho a pensar que era culpa de los quarianos pero muchos pensaron más del concejo si los hubieran ayudado podrían haber exterminado esas máquinas-que pasa con el almirantazgo quarian

-nada bien han enviado expertos sobre los geths y viejos documentos, creen que un ataque a los quarianos es inminente hace poco recibí un informe hace una hora una nave geth salió a new raanoch los quarianos la siguieron pero escapo

Hannah se preocupó los quarianos eran pocos de aliados que tenían necesitaban conservarlos-que hacemos

-Nada toca esperar

Ella asintió-sé que lo harás y que pasara con John

El negó con la cabeza-enviare a su unidad N7 para que sirva con él en la Normandía habrá personal turiano en la nave y también humano así que espero que no se maten entre si

-Como esta con….

-No lo sé hay tensiones en su equipo después de lo del synth pero habrá que esperar no podemos hacer nada mas

-supongo

Hannah pareció algo pensativa-Tu alguna vez pensaste si los viejos tiempos hubieran sido diferentes

Anderson miro de un lado a otro-si muchas pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

-si eso creo, él nos engañó a todos pensamos que era un equipo y el….

Ella empezó a llorar pero en ese momento Anderson la tomo del hombro y la acerco habiendo que su cabeza la mirara-Todo saldrá bien

-ojala pudiera creer eso

-Sé que lo hará- En ese momento Anderson le dio un beso algo que no debería pasar para ambos pero algo que aun paso Hannah se separo

-Anderson lo nuestro termino esto es…-no llego a terminar cuando sus ojos se encontraron otra vez y el beso se volvió más emocionado

Lo último que pasó fueron dos personas intentando recuperar algo que sabrían que nunca recuperarían

* * *

 **CIUDADELA PUERTO DE ATRAQUE 23**

La unidad N7 junto con un grupo de ingenieros y oficiales fueron transferidos a la ciudadela para trabajar en un proyecto conjunto con las razas de la ciudadela

-No puedo creer que Shepard haga esto –dijo Ashley gritando

-si claro estas enojada por lo que paso en illium debemos superarlo alguien remplazo a kaidan con un synth y el que o haya hecho lo pagara

-Estoy de acuerdo quien hizo esa por quería me la pagara-dijo joker al cielo

-Mientras se movían se dieron cuenta que muchos lo miraban los humanos no era populares y menos los soldados de la RNC

 ** _En la unión esta la fuerza los seguidores del apocalipsis sirven a la galaxia no a un gobierno, tarde o temprano todos debemos trabajar juntos en estos momentos trabajamos para a colonos hanar en Basil , organizando comunidades volus y estableciendo escuela para jóvenes vorcha_**

Voltearon y vieron una pantalla con una asari en ella, ahora los seguidores tenían alienígenas que molesto

Pero antes que pudieran decir algo Ashley tomando su mano lanzo un puño rompiendo la pantalla

-Malditas cosas –dijo ella mientras seguían caminando

-oye tu qué crees que haces es propiedad del consejo-dijo un joven salariano, Jack tronando sus dedos le mando un mensaje haciendo que retrocediera

-Que creen que tipo de nave nos tocara, sé que voy a ser el piloto es decir mírenme –dijo joker

Pero en ese momento kasumi dijo-ojala no te vieras

-Yo no quisiera verte-dijo Jack con pura verdad

-Oye kasumi no seas así yo….

-Chicos llegamos –al poco tiempo lograron y pudieron ver tanto un turiano como una quarian con uniformes militares y un par de asari entre ellos vieron a shepard

-Atención-asintiendo ellos se pusieron en fila al poco rato apareció shepard -la RNC nos ordenó una misión de alto secreto cazar a los geth que atacaron nuestro mundo natal para ello no han dado el proyecto Normandía

Todos parecían sorprendidos, porque se les hiciera esto la Normandía era creada por humanos que alienígenas hiciera esto era ineludible

-como todos saben una nave prototipo única en su clase mientras estemos aquí yo seré el segundo al mando el oficial vakyirian comandara la misión

Ninguno estaba feliz, ninguno-Gracias comandante solo tengo que decir lo importante que es la misión y por qué asi que tengan cuidado

Todos empezaron entrar mientras lo hacían Jack le dio un golpe en la cabeza a garrus, el recordó que se conocieron en illium pero ahora era diferente y no estaba contenta -Auuu

Mientras entraban kasumi se quedó con la quariana kasumi quedo fascinada por su velo el traje de kasumi tenía una capucha y le permitía ser invisible –como es tu nombre?

-yo...Yo...-Shepard pudo ver que kasumi la asfixiaba siempre había sido algo rara y un poco ladrona

\- tu traje es muy bonito, como conservas esa figura

Tali parecía avergonzada movía sus manos de un lado a otro y mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo incluso Shepard pudo ver un sonrojo

-me llamo Ta...Tali-dijo con una dulzura en ese momento kasumi se le lanzo

-eres linda

Tali volteo la cara y con sus manos jugueteando entre sí oscureciendo su máscara dijo-No soy linda

-Tali...Qué lindo nombre eres tan linda y adorable-shepard pudo ver como kasumi abordo como un juguete y la abrazaba impidiéndole soltar como intento moverse pero más la apretaba esto va ser duro para ela

-Tali-chan tan linda vamos a ser grandes amigas-Pudo ver como tali lo miraba a él y a garrus rogando por que la salvaran pero ellos solo entraron a la puerta de descontaminación

-Somos seres horrible espero que kasumi no se pase

Suspirando garrus dijo-Esto es raro cierto

Shepard dijo-Bastante raro hace poco tenía que matarte ahora trabajo para ti

-bueno por lo menos no es tan malo como podría ser –dijo garrus

-Eso espero-shepard tomando una respiración dijo-Mira garrus te respeto como soldado tanto tu como yo sabemos que no somos amigos pero ambos nos respetamos estos hombres son mi unidad mis amigos y mi familia, te aconsejo que los mantengas con vida

Dijo shepard mientras salía-Si espero lo mismo

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en serio necesito que me digan que opinan por que si no me dicen como voy a saber si les gusta o continuo o que?**_

* * *

 **TEORIA DE XEN: FORMULADA POR DARO'XEN ESTA TEORÍA FORMULA LOS PROBLEMAS DE UNA IA Y LO LIMITADO DE LA TECNOLOGÍA PARA QUE UNA MAQUINA TENGA EMOCIONES Y ACTUÉ RESPETO A ELLA YA QUE ESTA ESPECIE CONSIDERA A CUALQUIERA QUE LA AMENACE COMO UN PELIGRO TOMANDO MEDIDAS VIOLENTAS Y EXAGERADAS COMO LA VISTA EN LA GUERRA DEL MAÑANA DONDE LOS GETH MATARON AL 99% DE LA POBLACIÓN, ESTA TEORÍA FORMULA SU DETERIOR Y CAMBIO ADEMÁS DE SU UNIÓN EN SISTEMAS LO QUE PERMITIRÍA CREAR UN ERROR PARA CAMBIAR EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LOS GETH**

 **REBELION DE CASTAS: UN EXTRAÑO CASO QUE AUMENTO LAS TENSIONES ENTRA LA RNC Y LA HEGEMONÍA YA QUE UN GRUPO DE REBELDES BATARIANOS USANDO ROBOTS HUMANOS DURANTE LA GUERRA ATACARON KARSHAN INTENTANDO DISMINUIR EL PODERÍO DEL SISTEMA ACTUAL, AUNQUE LA REBELIÓN N FUE SUPRIMIDA SE SUPO QUE LA DRA. SILLI VIVE COMO REFUGIADA POLÍTICA EN LA TIERRA LA HEGEMONÍA HA PEDIDO SU REGRESO PARA SU EJECUCIÓN**

 **DR DRIA: EL DR. DRIA UN FAMOSO CIENTÍFICO DRELL CRITICADO COMO UN HEREJE POR LOS HANAR Y EL CONCEJO YA QUE MUCHAS DE SUS TEORÍAS AFIRMA QUE LOS CUIDADORES DE LA CIUDADELA ALGUNA VEZ FUERON ORGÁNICOS Y EN UN MOMENTO DESCONOCIDO TRANSFORMADO EN SU ESTADO ACTUAL AUNQUE SE LE HA TACHADO DE LOCO CONSPIRADORES EN EXTRANET HA DICHO QUE ES PROBABLE NO VALE DECIR MÁS DE CUENTA QUE INTERFERIR CON EL TRABAJO DE UN CUIDADOR ES ILEGAL Y CONSIDERADO UNA VIOLACIÓN AL CONSEJO POR LO QUE SE LE CONSIDERA TERRORISTA DESDE HACE AÑOS HA DESAPARECIDO PERO INFORMES HAN DESCRITO QUE FUE VISTO EN MUNDOS HUMANOS**


	25. 25 Llegada A Shanxi

**NORMANDIA, PISO 2**

Shepard estaba en este momento en su habitación, convenientemente quedo frente al comedor podía ver a kasumi abrasando a Tali no dejaba de jugar con ella

-Linda tali, vamos di algo

-Ka…kasumi por favor para-dijo ella pudo ver que kasumi en ese momento coloco sus manos en sus pechos

-Tali, linda tali como eres tan linda-La vio y tuvo que admitir que si era linda la forma en que se retorcía en la silla como movía sus caderas y mantenía su cabezas era bastante lindo en cualquier mujer

-Tali no te vayas quédate-vio como ella intento escapar solo para que kasumila sentara encima de ella y siguiera jugando con la pobre chica

Estuvo tentado a decirle que la liberara pero se dio cuenta que tali debía ser capaz de hacerlo sola entrando a sus cuartos vio data-pads de información dándose cuenta que esto sería largo se sentó y empezó a leer

-Estos datos son muchos-vio que los geth habían estado muy activos en poco tiempo

-Qué es esto new rannoch allí deben estar armándose

Como estaba revisando toda la información sobre los geth en las últimas semanas la aparición en new rannoch no fue extraña pero era algo que no se podía ignorar entre muchas otras cosas también estaba revisando otros archivos estando tan concentrado en su trabajo no se dio cuenta que alguien entro atrás de el

-Skiper puedo hablar contigo –volteando la cabeza vio a Ashley al lado de él mirándolo sabía lo que venía lo que paso en illium no era tan fácil de olvidar nada de eso en verdad lo era

-Ashley sobre lo de illium, sobre el beso y…

Ella pareció mirar hacia otro lado-Esa es la quariana verdad?

Él no sabía de qué hablaba-Ashley?

Ashley parecía molesta-La quariana que salvamos de esas bandas verdad la que fue tu amiga en illium

Eso sorprendió a shepard pero sabía que Ashley no podía olvidar sus acciones

-Te interesa?

-Que?

-No te hagas el idiota shepard te interesa el allien

Eso lo hizo sonrojarse pero rápidamente recordó su compostura nada de eso podía pasar era algo antinatural, horrible no podía hacer eso o tal vez…volteando su cabeza tomo una decisión

-No, es antinatural va contra la voluntad de nuestra raza

Ashley aun no parecía creerle –Recuerda el color de tu sangre shepard, Humanos primero no?

-Si humanos primero-ashley parecía creerle algo y se dirigió a la puerta

-Sobre lo que paso en illium te aconsejo que lo olvides empezamos de cero –dijo mientras salía

El no entendió eso acaso dijo que intentara algo pero negó, se quedó minutos pensando antes de notar la lista de miembros y le molesto un nombre más que todos

LENG KAI LENG

Oh genial atrás de él vio a alguien pensó que era garrus y hablo-Garrus lei los archivos hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar las armas llegaran en una hora y

En ese momento sintió una espada el la conocía solo un idiota tenía un arma parecida un idiota que pertenecía a-LENG

-oh mira nada más que tengo aquí a mi merced el creído en la academia solo porque has tenido éxito en tu carrera militar te crees mejor solo eres un idiota

Shepard no tenía tiempo para esto y se paró aun con la espada de leng en su espalda-Tal vez porque controlo mi temperamento si no más recuerdo te iban a meter a mi unidad cuando la RNC te considero muy frágil mentalmente para el ejército y un error de archivos te mantiene aquí

-cómo demonios sabes eso

-Que eso era obvio eres tan fácil de leer leng –En ese momento este lanzo un espadazo al lado mientras que Shepard con fuerza lo esquivo leng seguía intentando pero nada parecía funcionar para Shepard era muy fácil

-Sigues siendo un idiota leng-Eso pareció afectarle ya que en ese momento su patrón de movimiento cambió radicalmente su espadazo le dio cerca al rostro sacándole una gota de sangre que lo hice caer hacia atrás en ese momento leng tenía su espalda encima del

-Te odio shepard , te odio mucho y te matare pero aun no esto deberá terminar de mejor forma

Dijo mientras este salía-Si yo también espero eso

Mientras decía eso en su comunicador sonaba -Shepard podrías venir aquí

Jadeando se acerco

* * *

Garrus estaba leyendo varios informes sobre el concejo tal parece que un geth fue visto por una estación en new rannoch la nave escapo pero siguiendo la ruta y que no tomara el relé la nave solo podría estar en una colonia cercana de la RNC un territorio humano llamado Shanxi

-Shepard podrías venir aquí-dijo presionando al comunicador de su cabina

-si...iré en poco-podría escucharlo cansado al poco rato escucho el elevador de su cabina

-Sí que necesitas

-Mira esto- Dijo entregándole los datos

-son archivos de navegación y estos son coordenadas en los sistemas de términus

-Si lo sé qué crees que signifique

-no lo sé Shanxi es una de las primeras colonias se escogió por la cantidad de ruinas proteínas en el planeta tal vez busquen algo

-Es posible pero está bajo jurisdicción de la hermandad, iré a comunicarme con la colonia por si algo

-Ah y dile al piloto las coordenadas

-Por qué no se lo dices eres el capitán de la nave

Garrus lo miro y le dijo suspirando-No confía en mi parece que nadie confía en mi

-dales algo de tiempo no hace mucho estábamos matando…

Garrus lo miro con una mirada de sosiego-yo me voy

Mientras este se iba se acercó a su terminal tenía un par de mensajes 4 de su padre y él sabía que tipo erran y uno de su hermana abriendo el de su hermana se sorprendió

WOW MI HERMANO EL HEROE AHORA ESPECTRO QUIEN LO DIRIA ESTOY EN UNA COLONIA HUMANA CON LOS SEGUIDORES ESTE LUGAR ESTA LLENO DE INICIADOS PARECE QUE TIENE UNA ACADEMIA AQUÍ ES INCREIBLE, TIENEN TECNOLOGIA QUE NUNCA JAMAS IMAGINE VER EN OTRO LADO DE LA GALAXIA

CON AMOR SOLANA

Eran solo felicitaciones no tenía que abrir el de su padre para saber sobre que era así que lo dejo solo tenía que pensar, tenía que mirar los resultados esta misión era su oportunidad de avanzar tal vez debía descansar

Shepard había terminado después de escuchar una conferencia de Jack se dirigió a ingeniera para buscar a Tali pero lo único que encontró fue a Adams un viejo ingeniero humano algo terco pero un buen hombre

* * *

-Oh comandante no lo había visto venir tengo que decir muchas cosas sobre la quarian

Shepard se sorprendió nunca vio a Adams como ese tipo de personas menos en la guerra

-Adams tu…

Adams pareció captar la idea de él y negó con la cabeza-no es lo que cree esa chica tiene talento dejo a la mitad de mi equipo en espalda debo decir es buena comandante

Shepard suspiro-Bueno gracias Adams sabes donde esta

Adam dijo suspirando él tenía muy mala espina-Kasumi?

-Kasumi oh dios ya la perdimos

-si así es

* * *

 **SHANXI COLONIA HUMANA**

Shepard movilizo al equipo vio que vakyrian aún no se sentía preparado y Leng querría matarlo, oh este es un gran equipo POR EQUIPO ME REFIERO A UNA BOMBA DE TIEMPO

-Sus órdenes señor-dijo a garrus

-Muy bien moviliza a parte del equipo que vengan a nosotros no todos quiero evitar problemas

-entendido, dijo mientras le envió un mensaje a la Normandía tanto a Jack. Ashley como a kasumi para que dejara en paz la pobre tali

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la bahía de carga sabían que hacer, Girando hacia ellos esto bajaron y se encontraron con garrus y shepard

-Bien skipper aquí estoy

-shep porque me tomaste estaba abrazando un buñuelo Que tipo de buñuelo habla tenía prácticamente un rehén, un maldito rehén

-Señor le aconsejo movernos el centro de investigación de la hermandad esta aproximadamente a una hora le aconsejaría empezar a movernos antes que anochezca

Shepard pudo verlo pensativo como si tuviera muchas ideas en su mente-Señor

Aun no respondía- Garrus

Lo dijo como si fuera su amigo eso pareció despertarlo lo calmo, el parecía estresado por todo esto pudo verlo respirando su aliento en el frio volteándose hacia ellos dijo - Miren sé que muchos tienen problema conmigo no intentare fingir que esto está bien por qué no loes pero intentaría que estuviéramos juntos es decir somos un equipo, como su oficial al mando espero su respeto más allá de ser humanos o yo un turiano

Shepard quedo sorprendido aún más por lo que paso despues

La primera en contestar fue kasumi-Conmigo no tendrás ese tipo de problemas-El único problema contigo kasumi es tu actitud infantil

La siguiente la sorprendió fue la lunática de su grupo-Mientras no seas un idiota no le veo problemas, ah y siempre que no me mates- veo más probable que tú lo mates a el

Ashley solo dijo-Solo no te metas en mi camino-bueno Ashley sigue siendo bueno Ashley podría ser peor

Garrus resignado empezó a caminar todos lo hicieron

* * *

 **UNA HORA** **DESPUÉS**

Un iniciado de la hermandad se le acerco –Área restringida de media vuelta

-´Tengo permiso para estar aquí

-sí y yo soy u necrófago de media vuelta

-soy un espectro de la ciudadela revisa esto-pasándole los datos por su omni herramienta el joven quedo paralizado

-si...si señor pase señor, perdóneme señor- este abrió la reja permitiendo que entre, al entrar garrus escucho muchos hablando a sus espaldas

Que hace eso aquí

Malditos alienígenos ahora nos ordenan seguir sus reglas

-debimos matar a vakyrian en la guerra

Al entrar un necrófago se les acerco-Buenos mi nombre es Doy yo los guiare al comandante pero necesito que dejen sus armas

Shepard negó –Somos soldados de la RNC, trabajamos para la republica somos humanos

-Si pero él no lo es

Garrus resignado dijo-Tengo autorización de espectro además no intentare algo

El necrófago suspirando dijo-bien tu funeral

Garrus se sorprendió por la instalación la forma estrella del metal como estaba construida parecía ser uniforme- el general los vera a ustedes dos entren sus compañeros deberán quedar aquí

-kasumi, Jack Ashley quédense aquí y no hagan nada estúpido

-Bien pero, no crees que eres mi superior-dijo Jack Tal parece que sigue siendo esa bola de alegría que es

Suspirando le hizo una seña a Ashley para que estuviera al tanto

-Comandante shepard , espectro vakyrian es un honor verlos soy el Elder Tys de la hermandad y gobernador de Shanxi

-Gracias gobernador –dijo shepard

-Que los trae aquí, esta colonia no es de importancia para el concejo de la ciudadela

-El consejo siempre está pendiente de sus ciudadanos

-Si tú lo dices-dijo el Elder caminando en ese momento shepard le pego con un hombro para que se callara a lo cual garrus devolvió el golpe, después shepard repitió y garrus otra vez cualquiera diría que parecían niños pequeños

-Que los trae por aquí- dijo el Elder volteándose al verlos pegándose el uno al otro parecían niños pequeños, ambos al verlo se acomodaron y garrus dijo

-Creemos que una nave geth se dirige hacia aquí

El Elder parecía desconcertado-Geth no sé por qué uno vendría aquí esta colonia no es importante porque atacarían

-Es posible que por los datos proteanos me informaron que hace poco se encontró un faro aquí

Eso pareció al Elder –como lo?

-Soy un espectro el consejo me dio la información

El Elder suspirando dijo –Si tienes razón hace poco se encontró una instalación no muy lejos de aquí los datos del faro están casi intactos son una maravilla

-Los han revisado-dijo shepard

-No claro que no tocarlos te mataría al instante tienen bytes de información y el equipo que necesitamos no existe en la colonia en una semanas el consejo enviaran un grupo para llevarlos a thesia –esa última parte por algún motivo sonaba mal en su boca pero antes de que cualquiera dijera algo una explosión sonó y todo el mundo se resbalo

-qué demonios –dijo garrus

-Por el creador que ocurre aquí, iniciado informe

-Un grupo de objetos entro en la colonia –dijo el iniciado

-haz algo informa a los caballeros, pon las tropas en posición saca a los titanes tenemos que saber que pasa

Garrus parándose dijo-Shepard no creerás qué?

-No.. Justo en el momento que llegamos no a menos que….

En ese momento su radio son o-Skypper estas hay –escucho la voz de Ashley

-Ashley eres tú

-si soy yo tengo buenas y malas noticias

-dime las buenas

-las buenas son que Jack podrá sacar su instinto homicida –como eso es una buena noticia

-La mala?

-Que la nave proteana y los geth están aquí

Corriendo shepard salió y quedo boquiabierto en el cielo –shepard espera –dijo garrus

-eso…eso es

-Estamos jodidos-dijo mientras ambos miraban miles de naves geth y un crucero gigante en el cielo

-necesitaremos por lo menos una nave muy grande tanto como el Elder para poder sobrevivir a un disparo de esa cosa

-Si así es

* * *

En capítulos anteriores mencione que los humanos en total eran 67 millones yo querría decir humanos en la tierra en la galaxia son mas

* * *

 **COLONIA DE SHANXI: CREADA COMO UN CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN POR SU CERCANÍA AL ESPACIO DEL CONCEJO PARA ANTES DE LA GUERRA , LA COLONIA SORPRENDIÓ A TODOS AL DESCUBRIR GRAN CANTIDAD DE ARTEFACTOS PROTEANOS EN PERFECTO ESTADO .LA RNC EMOCIONADA POR LA TECNOLOGÍA ENVIÓ CIENTÍFICOS PERO AL POCO TIEMPO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE SERÍA DEMASIADO TIEMPO ANALIZAR TODO LA RNC SOLUCIONANDO EL PROBLEMA ENVIÓ A LA HERMANDAD PARA ESTABLECER UNA COLONIA Y ANALIZAR LOS DATOS ACTUALMENTE TIENE UN MILLÓN DE HABITANTES**

 **FAROS PROTEANOS: UNA BODEGA DE DATOS PROTEANO SUS SISTEMAS INFORMÁTICOS DEJAN EN RIDÍCULOS LA TECNOLOGÍA HUMANA MÁS AVANZADA, POCOS HAN LOGRADO SALIR VIVOS DE UNA CONEXIÓN CON ESTOS AUNQUE EL CONCEJO HA INTENTADO PRESIONAR EL SAQUEO DE DATOS POCO SE HA PODIDO PARA ELLOS Y LOS RESULTADOS HAN SIDO EN SU MAYORÍA NEGATIVOS**

 **INICIADOS DE LA HERMANDAD: EL RANGO MÁS BAJO DE LA HERMANDAD FORMADO PRINCIPALMENTE POR HUMANOS JÓVENES QUE AÚN NO HAN ESCOGIDO QUÉ CAMINO SEGUIR EN LA HERMANDAD DEL ACERO YA SEA EL MILITAR O CIENTÍFICO, SON USADOS COMO GUARDIAS Y SOLDADOS DE CHOQUE YA QUE AÚN NO SE HAN GANADO LA ARMADURA COMO CABALLERO DE LA HERMANDAD Y YA QUE ESTOS LOS DIRIGEN**


	26. 26 Faro En Cavernas Proteanas

Garrus estaba mal no podía creer que lo habían descubierto y lo peor esta colonia no tenía casi defensas contra tantas de estas cosa

-gobernador Tys tiene cañones antiaéreos

El gobernador negó –No cuando acabo la guerra la gran mayoría los tomaron, el concejo dijo que podría ser una amenaza para naves civiles

-Maldición

-Me he comunicado con la Normandía le informe al piloto que se mantuviera en posición si los geth no ven el Normandía no nos atacaran

-Entendido, Ashley que Jack y tú protejan el bunker

-Gobernador tys conoce en que parte está el faro en la colonia

El gobernador les hizo que les siguiera hasta un pequeño elevador

-Está aquí verdad-dijo garrus

-Si está aquí el ejército lo mantiene oculto se transportó aquí al poco tiempo a pocos se les deja ir hasta el por el alto secreto

-Podríamos usar el faro sacarlo de aquí rápidamente con los sistemas de la Normandía

-Negativo garrus, la Normandía podría pero el ataque seguiría si no lo encuentran van a destruir toda la colonia

El elevador en poco tiempo llego aunó de los niveles más bajos de la instalación

-Les aconsejaría que muevan esa cosa las tensiones entre los humanos y todas las otras especies ya son malas si perdemos el faro el concejo tomara medidas y si es tomado por los geth será peor

-Gobernador como están las comunicaciones

El gobernador negó-Mal la colonia esta sin energía y en este momento las comunicaciones están fallando

-cuál es el estado de los civiles-dijo shepard

-hemos podido evacuarles a varios búnkeres preparador para en caso de un ataque del consejo

Garrus se sentía un poco confundido él sabía que la guerra de los humanos busco como fin la destrucción del concejo de la ciudadela y su destrucción sabía que debía hacer algo con esta situación

-Armen a los civiles cuando vuelva con sus hombres comuníquese con nuestra nave los geth no la detectara y dígale que vaya al espacio y se comunique con refuerzos–dijo garrus , el gobernador tys pareció sorprendido

-Espera garrus armar a los civiles eso va contra las….-empezó a hablar pero el gobernador lo detuvo

-El turiano tiene razón si les damos armas a los que pueden pelear podremos salvar más vidas

-Gracias Elder Tys

En el momento que dijo eso el elevador había llegado a su piso seleccionado

-los dejare acá continúen abajo y sigan

Tanto garrus como shepard vieron como estaban en una cueva y como de lúgubre estaba en la caverna había varios edificios proteanos

-Estas seguro sobre eso,

-Sobre qué?-dijo garrus pero tenía una idea

-Sobre armar a los civiles

El solo empezó a caminar siguiendo los cables y las luces que había por todo alrededor

-No pero el deber de un soldado es continuar luchando, todo turiano aprende eso

Shepard solo resoplo debajo de su barco-Apuesto que eso pensaron tus ancestros a la hora de comenzar la gran guerra

En ese momento garrus se quedó hay parado-Porque tu pueblo nos odia, porque nos odian tanto

Shepard viendo su espalda dijo-La tierra es un mundo muerto aunque no creo que sean malos no confió en el consejo

-por qué? –dio aun de espaldas a shepard mientras este empezó a caminar sabiendo que se les acababa el tiempo

-Mi raza estuvo al borde de la extinción por el concejo la radiación era tal que creo abominaciones mutantes nuestro ecosistema en nuestro mundo natal está mal nadie cree en el concejo

-no crees que el consejo hace algo por la galaxia por si solo ninguna especie podría vivir en paz

-Cuantos daños ha hecho el consejo? Cuanta gente que ha podido ayudar se ha salvado en algún momento de su historia han sido los héroes

-Daños el concejo es….

-Un fracaso y tú lo sabes verdad-Garrus volteo su cara y siguió caminando

-mira shepard no se dé qué…- en ese momento un sonido se escuchó el techo de la caverna se vino abajo y una gran roca cayo varias unidades de la hermandad cayeron entre ellos una servo armadura

Shepard y garrus se acercaron pero lo único que encontraron fueron cuerpos cuando garrus se acercó al soldado con la armadura este solo lo alejo

-Soldado estas bien?-grito shepard

-Que hacen aquí ya deberían estar con el faro?-que era esa voz shepard la reconoció era el gobernador Tys

-Gobernador que paso?-dijo garrus mientras le intentaba sacar las piezas de metal de su cuerpo pero en eso la nave estrellada sonó los geth venían

-Váyanse de aquí protejan el faro

-Pero…esto - dijo shepard

-Tiene razón si no protegemos el faro esto no servirá de nada shepard

Shepard seguía confundido parte de él decía que esto estaba mal pero otra decía que no, esa parte le decía que luchara que peleara pero tenían que ir , tomando su pistola de plasma de su funda en la pierna se la dio al gobernador

-Le deseo suerte gobernador que el creador lo tenga en su gloria

El gobernador levanto su mano a garrus , eso pareció sorprenderlo el odio de los humanos a otras razas era conocido pero aquí estaba un soldado haciéndolo garrus no tuvo que pensar solo tuvo que apretar su mano , shepard se sintió confundido en este momento

-Fue un honor Elder –dijo shepard haciendo una seña militar mientras que shepard y garrus se iban

* * *

El gobernador tys sabía lo que venía él había tocado el faro solo un segundo pero ese segundo fue suficiente, fue doloroso era información de algo que venía algo tan horrible que haría parecer el VEF como algo bonito pero el gobernador sabía que hacer tomo el arma del RANGER mirándolo yéndose se dio cuenta que ambos eran jóvenes no sabían lo que se eles avecinaba, no sabían el gran peligro que amenazaba la galaxia el solo esperaba que ellos dos estuvieran preparados

-Quizás algún día la galaxia sea un lugar mejor

Pero en ese momento algo mas sonó el metal de la nave geth se abrió revelando más de esas horrendas maquinas tomando su arma se preparó para su muerte pero para sus sorpresa no se movía

-Que pasa por que no atacan

No falto mucho en darse cuenta porque en el cielo cientos de naves de metal entraron objetos metálicos que no tardó en darse cuenta naves geth cuando ya habían empezado a entrar la plataforma entro en su posición usando su pistola disparo a las maquinas derivando una de ellas una de color rojo se dirigió hacia el pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo otro soldado aún vivo disparo

-Aléjate del gobernador, maldita máquina –vio como este siguió disparando hasta que la maquina cayo antes de que pudiera felicitarlo este se evaporo un disparo lo asesino no sabía cómo los geth obtuvo esta tecnología pero era más avanzada que la suya ese disparo lo convirtió en polvo, era mucho más poderosa que la tecnología humana más avanzada

Enojado siguió disparando contra los geth más plataformas seguían viniendo no importa cuántos disparaba pero antes de que pudiera seguir algo lo cogió por atrás una de esas cosas se coló enojado grito pero la maquina no reacciono este solo lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia una de las cosas que ataco el geth sin un brazo lo recogió llevándolo hasta su nave vio una mesa el geth no dudo en colocarlo

Como gobernador tenía que luchar impulsándose se preparó para atacar pero antes de que pudiera hacer una gran aguja metálica le perforo

Gritando solo pudo aguantar su sangre salía de su boca pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor era que sus manos se transformaron empezaron a volverse azules vio chispas mecánicas el dolor lo ensucia su manos se transformaron en garras pero ante que pudiera decir algo vio color azul en su piel y un dolor lo consumía de un momento a otro escucho una voz

 **-GRITA, GRITA COMO NINGÚN OTRO GRITA Y SE MI ESCLAVO**

Exactamente eso fue lo único que pudo hacer

* * *

-Mierda las naves geth son demasiadas debemos estar dos kilómetros bajo el techo de la caverna

-Quieres callarte solo sigue

-Como estas con lo que paso?

-No…-garrus solo siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear-no estoy bien si eso es lo que quieres saber

-Mira garrus la misión es importante nosotros debemos

Pero en ese momento garrus lo volteo y le lanzo un puño en la cara tirándolo al piso shepard no entendió por qué paso eso con su casco aun así lo sintió

-Que carajos te pasa

-No te das cuenta pudimos haberlo salvado ¿

-somos soldados pensé que un turiano entendería eso

-SI PERO un turiano no abandona sus compañeros

Shepard lo miro tomando su arma se la entregó a garrus y le dijo –El honor turiano y el honor humano son diferentes pueden ser que en parte sean algo diferentes pero quizás también tengan algo parecido tampoco estoy de acuerdo con abandonarlo a el cuando acabe esto volveremos por el aunque sea para entéralo

-Shepard tu…-pero no logro terminar sus palabras ya que un disparo sonó varias plataformas geths cayeron de un nave ambos se cubrían en las paredes

-Mierda que disparan esa cosa

Shepard mirando vio que sus armas eran parecidas a las que usaron en la tierra su forma era igual pero su disparos parecían mucho más poderosas

-No lo sé pero no me agrada

Mientras que más cosas de esas seguían llegando pudo ver un láser minero el tenía una idea contra esas cosas pero aún le faltaba la forma de llegar

Ambos disparaban pero el fuego los cubra shepard ocultándose en la caverna vio un desfiladero haciendo señas a garrus este asintió de una, garrus tomando su arma disparo contra esas cosas mientras que shepard se agarró por un pedazo de la roca y acomodo sus armas asomando su cabeza vio que eran bastantes geth . garrus no podría contra ellos apresurándose logro llegar al final

-mierda debo apresurarme –con silencio shepard se acercó al cañón pero no antes que un par de geth notaran el sonido de sus botas con fuerza se cubrió de los disparos viendo un animal se dio cuenta que un solo disparo lo desintegro

-Mierda que hago ahora-antes de que pudiera decir algo extraño paso garrus fue lanzado hacia el con gran fuerza

-Maldición siento que me golpeo un krogan

-Garrus que carajo a

-Rwarrgh –grito algo como una bestia volteándose eso podría ser delante de él había varias figuras parecían necrófagos mecánicos pero aunque parecían no lo eran shepard los recodo eran del mismo tipo que los ataco en la divisoria que eran esas cosa

-Shepard mira-asintiendo vio uno enorme con lo que parecía ser restos de servo armadura él lo reconoció era el gobernador, ahora que lo pensaban todos parecían humanos en cierto aspecto pero antes de pensar el grandote usando la fuerza de los restos de servo armadura partió la roca en que se ocultaba, los geth en ese momento devolvieron su fuego y el cómo garrus devolvieron

-garrus encárgate de mantenerlos ocupados intentare llegar al cañón

-Espera que?

Este no pudo responder más que seguir devolviendo los disparos-Maldición piel rosa

Mientras garrus detenía los enemigos el monstruo enorme siguío atacando a shepard pero este veía sus movimientos de un momento a otro este golpeo el suelo mandándolo al piso shepard viendo un pedazo de metal de su servo armadura esquivo otro golpe y acercándose a él con velocidad le arranco el metal y se lo volvió a enterrar en su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que este parara

-Muere maldito-este lo agarro por el cuello pero shepard no paro con fuerza tomo el metal enterrándolo en la cabeza de esa cosa

-Muere de una maldita vez-arrancando la barra este cayó al piso

Shepard tomo solo un momento para respirar sabía que el gobernador era un buen hombre nadie merecía esto, ningún ser vivo ahora entendía el odio de tali a los geths su pueblo intento eliminarlos y shepard le dio la razón desde el día en que kaidan fue descubierto como synth lo supo odiaba las IA

-Puedes apurarte-garrus seguía devolviendo el fuego con su arma laser un nombre raro dado por el descubridor turiano de la electricidad asintiendo shepard tomo el cañón y con un láser continuo este evaporo cada una de esas cosas

-Mierda estas cosas que eran-feliz por su victoria no se dio cuenta que su camarada no estaba con velocidad entro a revisar no había nada

-Garrus maldición, garrus donde estas-decía mientras arrancaba las rocas

-aquí estoy –al momento vio como alguien mal herido salió

-Estoy bien ayúdame con la roca-asintiendo este le ayudo

-puedes continuar –garrus asintió tomando su brazo activo su omni herramienta esta dispenso medí-gel lo escucho gemir de dolor él se sorprendió por lo humano que era el tal vez no éramos diferentes, tal vez ninguna raza era especial y todas la eran

-vamos-shepard asintió recogiendo el rifle laser de garrus pasándolo este lo miro un momento y luego lo tomo asintiendo ambos hombres solo seguían caminando pero no antes de mirar un buen hombre al gobernador tomando sus placas para que descanse en paz

-continuemos

* * *

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-Hemos llegado detrás del risco debe estar el faro-garrus asintió subiendo pudieron ver una instalación había una caseta y plataformas metálicas un sistema de iluminación y robots que analizaban el faro creían haber llegado pero era mentira en ese momento una nave geth llego tanto garrus como él se cubrieron pudieron ver como un turiano y una asari bajaban haciendo uso de sus capacidades RANGER se conectó a los robots para escuchar que decían y luego transmitir a garrus

Este asintió al poco tiempo pudieron escuchar-Bien saca la información del faro

-Es imposible no se puede hacer algo como nadie puede

-Tal vez deba darte otra lección-ambos miraron con horror como este con un golpe le saco sangre a la pobre chica shepard no lo soportaba con cuidado se escurrió de su posición

-Shepard tal vez deberíamos ayudar a…-garrus no se sorprendió al no ver que no estaba ahí y solo pudo verlo escurriéndose a otra posición más cerca TODOS LOS HUMANOS SON IDIOTAS fue el único pensamiento de garrus tomando el rifle de anti materia de shepard se dio cuenta que tenía que cubrirlo

-Podría hacerte lo mismo que le hice a tu madre que dices-grito el turiano

-Ese sujeto me da asco quien es

-por favor no puedo ayudarle sacar información es-vio como el turiano le tomo la mano

-peligroso para todo ser inteligente pero un poco menos para las asari no-shepard solo pudo ver a la chica con una mirada de honor esto era solo horrible

-por favor no-vio como este le acercó al faro

-Tal vez así me seas útil-shepard decidido en un último momento saco su rifle y le apunto

-Alto este bajo arresto por terrorismo contra la república

El turiano se volteo y lo miro-tenía un casco pero aun así pudo ver sus placas y un metal que sobresalía en ellas

-que tenemos aquí un RANGER del desierto la elite de los humanos patético como el resto de tu pobre especie

-Te mostrare lo pobre que puedo ser-dijo disparando mientras que el disparo roso su cabeza

-por favor-dijo la asari shepard se sorprendió esos ojos le recordaba a los de tali , tenían inocencia volteando su cabeza recordó su situación

-calla perra-dijo el turiano mientras la golpeo tirándola al piso, solo podía sentir asco con él en estos momentos

-maldito para –grito sabía que si garrus o el morían ella también

-no tu para-dijo mientras un geth cayo del techo parecía una rana con una poderosa patada este destruyo su arma no antes que shepard sacara su pistola pero antes que pudiera hacer algo el geth lo mando a estrellar contra el faro miles de imágenes se amontonaron gritos, niños, familias solo miedo y horror ciudades, mundos devastados

-AYUDA ESTO QUE ES-fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento garrus empezó a disparar el turiano a punto de tomar a la asari otra vez se sorprendió cuando un disparo impacto su casco mirando a la dirección el francotirador se paralizo el turiano se dirigió a la nave no antes de agarrar al geth que mando al humano a volar contra la pared de su cuello y usando la otra destruyo su sensor óptico para luego tirarlo al piso y explotar su cabeza al terminar este solo se fue en la nave

Garrus se acercó no mucho tiempo después pudo ver a shepard en el piso, el faro aun intacto y la asari sangrando por la boca usando medí-gel intento ayudar a la asari

-NOTICIA A LAS TROPAS LOS GETHS SE RETIRAN

Eso al menos fue algo bueno para garrus ,shepard parecía estable, estabilizando a la chica él solo pudo sentir lastima caminando a donde shepard estaba se dio cuenta que este no se levantaba

-Shepard , levántate tenemos que…

Pero este no se levantaba-shepard?

-SHEPARD VAMOS AMIGO-quitándole el casco vio que escupía sangre roja

-maldición, Normandía a colonia necesitamos ayuda médica a mi posición repito necesitamos ayuda medica

 **-Entendido ayuda médica en camino**

 **vaya este capitulo fue un martirio para hacer** **quiero** **agradecer** **a Alexis-16715** por su apoyo

* * *

 **PROYECTO BALLESTA: ESTE PROYECTO CON PROGRAMACIÓN TURIANO ESTÁ BASADO EN CREAR CUERPOS DE PERSONAS CUYOS ESTADOS EN COMA O CON ENFERMEDADES MOTRICES LES PERMITA REALIZAR TAREAS COMUNES AUNQUE CRITICADO ALGUNOS POR SU PARECIDO CON LA IA ESTE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON AYUDA DE CIENTÍFICOS HUMANOS SE ESPERA QUE LA GENTE EN COMA PUEDA EXPERIMENTAR LA VIDA MIENTRAS ESTOS ESTÁN EN COMA**

 **TRAJES DE SIGILO SALARIANO MARK I: USANDO TECNOLOGÍA DE SIGILO Y SIGILANTES ESTE PROYECTO SE BASA EN CREAR UN TRAJE TOTALMENTE INVISIBLE ALGUNOS HAN TACHADO ESTO DE PELIGROSO YA QUE LOS SIGILANTES HAN MOSTRADO UN DAÑO CAUSADO POR UNA ADICCIÓN A ESTOS A LOS MUTANTES HUMANOS PERO LA UNIÓN SALARIANO INSISTE A LOS MEDIOS EN QUE SE TOMARAN LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES**

 **FUERZA COLONIAL: USANDO TECNOLOGÍA DEL GECK MUCHAS COMPAÑÍAS ASARIS HAN EMPEZADO A PENSAR EN UNA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR PROBLEMAS PARA MUNDOS HABITABLES ACTUALMENTE TERRAFORMAR UN MUNDO ES CARO INCLUSO PARA LOS GOBIERNOS QUE REPRESENTAN CADA ESPECIE EL PROYECTO FUERZA COLONIAL BUSCA USAR EL GECK A ESCALA PLANETARIA PARA PODER TERRAFORMAR PLANETAS**


	27. 27 Solo un espia

-Me duele, me duele demasiado

-Tranquilo shepard vas a estar bien-pudo escuchar la voz del turiano al lado de el parecía estar intentando pararlo acomodándole con la roca al otro lado podía ver a la asari moviéndose de un lado a otro era obvio que estaba mal herida

-garr…-escupió algo de sangre sus ojos se entrecerraban usando su mano se dio cuenta que las lentes de su casco estaba roto usándola se lo arranco tirándolo al piso-Que me paso…

-No intentes hablar chocaste con el faro y recibiste una descarga es un milagro que estés vivo quédate quieto intentare ayudarte – el asintió mientras se tocaba la nariz se dio cuenta de que estas les sangraban no falto mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que todo termino tan rápido como empezó no había nadie él, garrus y la asari estaban solos

-que me paso?-intento hablar pudo ver a garrus sacando su omni-herramienta se dio cuenta que con su omni herramienta no haría nada el faro afectaba en parte los modelos del concejo tomando la suya la activo el color verde un indicativo de la mezcla de la tecnología de los pipboy 30000 era lo único que podía darle información de su traje y los sensores médicos que poseía

Garrus parecía sorprendido por eso no esperaba que el dijera lo que siguió-Quiero una de estas

Shepard solo rio pero no antes de escupir mientras de su boca solo podía salir sangre

-como esta ella

Garrus negó con la cabeza –tiene signos de desnutrición y varios golpes quien allá hecho esto es un ser horrible, shepard asintió-Llamaste la ayuda

-Si llame a la Normandía una lanzadera viene en camino, la tal kasumi dijo que los geths habían dejado con prisa varias de sus unidades por lo que se el ejercito de la colonia los está eliminando en este momento

-Que bueno odio esas malditas maquinas, resucitar a los muertos y usarlo como arma es algo que va más allá de lo que un orgánico podría hacer

-Si admito que es una táctica interesante al obligarlos al pelear con gente que conoce el enemigo reducirá las ganas de pelear y además aumenta tus propias fuerzas además dudo que algún orgánico haga algo como lo que hizo esas maquinas

Shepard asintió pero mientras lo hacía aún más sangre salía de su boca, garrus alarmado se acercó a él y lo acomodo empezando a leer su pipboy –oh por los espíritus

-Que…. Que pasa-dijo shepard

Garrus lo miro e hizo algo que no espero –Justo cuando me estabas empezado a caerme bien tengo que hacerlo

-hacer que-dijo shepard, en ese momento garrus se colocó atrás de él y con su mano lo empezó a estrangular shepard intentaba revelarse él no sabía que pasaba

-Garr…garru -decía mientras más sangre salía de tu boca el sabía que no debía confiar en el tomando su mano se acercó a su cuchillo pero antes que hiciera algo garrus coloco su mano en su hombro y dijo

-Calma tienes muchos glóbulos rojos en tu cerebro, si quiero salvarte debo reducir tus pulsos vitales calma

Shepard no sabía que hacer por un lado aun no confiaba en los alíen pero algo le decía que en garrus se podía confiar era alguien que cumpliría su misión era un soldado

Con voz seria dijo-hazlo

Garrus asintió mientras con más fuerza lo estrangulaba aunque se lo dijera aun intentaba respirar y su cuerpo automáticamente intentaba soltarse

-Tranquilo todo estará bien- en ese momento mientras él decía shepard empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, podía verlos y ver directamente a él , la segunda vio a la pobre asari en el piso , la tercera vio su casco mientras erraba sus ojos ya al final no sintió nada excepto una voz que el reconocía

-Maldito traidor- escucho mientras un gran estruendo se oía a su alrededor mientras este caía al piso

* * *

NORMANDIA UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Shepard se levantó adolorido del suelo con gran dolor se levantó poco a poco cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía apenas podía pararse, sus ojos le dolían al acercar su mano a su cara noto que no podía abrirlos tenía una venda entre ellos

-Skipper que bueno que estés bien- escucho una voz familiar era Ashley los habían encontrado

-que paso, que paso con mis ojos –dijo asustado mientras se las intentaba quitar antes que pudiera hacer algo ashely lo tomo entre sus manos extrañamente lo encontró reconfortante

-tranquilo estas bien -ella le coloca la mano en su rostro intentado limpiarle el sudor de la vendas

-Que me paso-Ahsley pensó con la cabeza esto no le iba a gustar a shepard y ella lo sabía así que se sentó shepard podía sentir como lo hacía así que se movió para que ella se sentara

-Que paso con la misión garrus , la chica obtuvimos el faro proteano?

Ella negó con la cabeza mirándolo ella empezó a hablar

-Pocos momento s después de que cayeras inocente la RNC llego bombardearon los restos geths en el planeta algunas plataformas huyeron a los bosques los bombardearon para exterminarlos

-Shepard se movió un poco quitándose las vendas Ashley intento moverse pero este no le dejo acercándose a una botella de agua noto que sus ojos le ardía con esto lo abrió y lo roció en sus ojos no sabía que le paso

-Skiper esto es peligroso que crees que haces

-Estoy bien – el afirmo mientras se paraba

-Y bien como esta la misión que paso con garrus con la asari

Ashley negó con la cabeza –Logramos terminarla el faro fue trasladado a una nueva posición la asari está bien chakwas la tiene en la habitación de al lado revisándola hasta hace unos días estaban todos bastante mal

-Eso me alegra espera…-algo en su voz le sorprendió días, eso significaba que había estado acá por más tiempo que no había salido eso también significo que la asari estaba peor de lo que imagino también significo que cualquier información que tuviera tardaría un tiempo en ser usada

-Días que ha pasado?-le pregunto a Ashley, ella se acercó a él y le ayudo a acomodarse

-Nada bueno tal parece que parte de la información desapareció del faro –shepard no podía creerlo sabía lo que eso significaba, significaba que varios alien podrían peros a la humanidad

Ashley se acercó y se sentó a un lado con ambas manos cruzada-Debemos esperar no podemos hacer nada esos alíen no se interesaran por nuestra especie

Shepard asintió aunque sabía que era cierto sabía que podía existir algo diferente, al ver a garrus como pelearon juntos sabía que esto no era cierto era posible que hubiera paz lastimosamente no con el concejo shepard se sorprendió

-Intentamos tomar la galaxia y fallamos

Ahsley negó –Si

Algo que Ashley no sabía y que Anderson le dijo a él es que la guerra iba a reformar el consejo destruyéndolo y formando un nuevo gobierno galáctico con los humanos en la cabeza la intención era hacer un gobierno galáctico donde más especies tuvieran voz y voto

-El concejo es increíble –ashley lo miro con odio en su rostro no podía creer lo que decía después de que accidentalmente crearon a los necrófagos a los súper mutantes abominaciones horrible en su plantea

-Skyper no me digas que tu…-el negó con la cabeza eso nunca jamás pasaría algo como eso el los odiaba y eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar los odiaba y eso sería eterno

-No es que si lo piensas el concejo lentamente hizo algo que muchos intentaron en la galaxia durante siglos

-A que te refieres

-Conquistar la galaxia-Ashley no podía negadlo eso era verdad muchos decían que la guerra rachini era de conquista, los krogan hace siglos tenían esclavos durante las rebeliones su objetivo era subyugar las especies débiles ósea las no krogan mientras que la suya bueno tenía un objetivo diferente pero en si era el mismo poner a los humanos en un pedestal ya no había nada que pudieran hacer

-Que día tan malo-Ashley mirándolo sabía lo que debía hacer mirándolo sabían que era el momento de hablar sobre lo que pasó en la guerra

-Shepard sobre lo de illium –él se quedó estupefacto no podía creer que ella hablara de eso ahora sabía que ahora no podía escapar

-Sobre lo que paso-ella lo miro y el a ella Ashley coloco un dedo en sus mejillas en una de sus heridas él se sintió caliente agradable el

-Shepard yo solo quiero pensar algunas cosas- el asintió y en ese momento la beso en los labios

Ella pareció sorprendida y se retiró el también pero sabía que esto estaba mal era militar este era su destino, él no tenía tiempo para esto

Antes de que alguno pudiera continuar hablando en ese momento llego la Dra. Chakwas una respetada miembro de los seguidores según escucho fue expulsada cuando se unió como médico militar ya que según los seguidores ellos eran neutrales

-Comandante shepard como esta, parece que bien no?-dijo con un pequeña risa

Shepard se sintió raro el sabía que no la amaba pero aun así sentía algo por ella que era el aún no lo comprendía pero antes que su indecisión lo atormentara se sentó y dijo

-Estoy bien Dra un poco cansado

-No me sorprende vas a necesitar algo de tiempo para volver a caminar además –ella se sorprendió cuando este se paró y hizo algo de ejercicio

-comandante es imposible que se mueva que, que pasa?

Shepard no entendía ella parecía confundida el no entendía lo que decía pero no le importaba se sentía bien mejor que bien

-A qué se refiere doctora –dijo Ashley

-No es nada tal vez malos datos parecía que tuvieras varias conexiones dañadas –shepard parecía confundido que significaba esto en ese momento volteo su rostro

-Cuál es el estado de la asari

Chakwas lo miro y le dijo-estará bien en este momento está dormida en unas horas estará mejor pobre chica

Shepard sabía que ese turiano era alguien peligroso quien era , que era el

-Que dice el comandante garrus cuáles son sus opiniones

Ambos voltearon su rostro bueno hasta que ahsley volteo su mano a una de las camas y shepard desearía no voltear su rostro ahí estaba el herido e inconsciente

-Oh joder, que puta mierdas paso

-Palabras joven cito-dijo chakwas shepard volteo los ojos y se acercó a su cama

-que paso?-dijo shepard

-jack lo vio a el ahorrándote y digamos que se paso

-le arranco el brazo-dijo chakwas , shepard quedo sin habla

-Tranquilo hicimos una copia nunca sabrá lo que paso es indistinguible de cualquiera

-Diremos que es un geth –ambos asintieron en ese momento ashley le coloco el brazo en su hombro

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo tali entro ambos voltearon shepard se sintió confundido al verla estaba colocando sus manos juntas shepard se rio un poco –hola tali

Al ver eso Ashley se retiró al ver a tali con fuerza shepard se dio cuenta que ashley estaba no muy contenta por su aparición

-Los dejare –dijo chakwas mientras ella también salía mientras ella le dio un golpe cito a tali

Shepard se acercó a ella-como estas?-dijo ella

Shepard movió su mano y el cuerpo-Bastante bien necesito un tiempo

-Seguro. No necesitas. Ayuda-dijo ella con una voz pequeña y tímida de un modo que shepard encontró de un modo indescriptible del tipo que le hacía tomarla y lanzar a esta chica en la cama tomar su mano agarrar su parte trasera y darle un...

-shepard estas bien te veo pensativo-dijo ella con esa misma voz shepard volteo su rostro él no debe hacer nada mas

-Como está el?-dijo tali mientras ella se acercaba y le tomo su mano remplazaba shepard en realidad estaba un poco celosos por la dedicación que uso tali en poco tiempo debería preguntarle a chakwas si ella vino a visitarlo a él o bueno

-tali coloco su mano en su frente y luego su vocalizador en su frente –espero que estés bien

Shepard pudo sentir de un manera extraña como su corazón se contrae esto era malo volteo su cara que carajos le pasaba era una amiga eso era solo todo, todo no amor él debía saberlo solo eso

-shepard también estas bien – vio como ella se acercó a él y coloco su mano en su frente de la misma forma que Ashley eso lo hizo sentir caliente cómodo y sonrojado su rostro estaba caliente

-Tienes un poco de fiebre –el asintió mientras ella se paró en la punta de sus dedos su rostro estaba cerca del de ella vio un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

-Tali esta. Estas bien?

-John tu-shepard no lo aguanto más y la tomo por la espalda dándole un rápidamente en su rostro

-john –ella salió rápidamente de ahí corriendo a suma velocidad

-tali – él dijo pero en ese momento escucho alguien moverse, al voltear vio que era garrus este con velocidad se acerco

-garrus-este se agito en la silla

-garrus como estas-este se movió otra vez

-shepard que paso-dijo este

-los geths dijo shepard obviamente mintiendo para no decirle que Jack le arranco un brazo

-Siento mi brazo raro algo le paso

-nada…nada paso

* * *

ESPACIO DESCONOCIDO

La gran nave proteana custodiada por miles de naves geth alrededor sola era insensible no había nadie que se le opusiera pero aun así el solo podía estar enojado lo había perdido sus datos ahora estaba en manos del enemigo

-no, no –dijo Saren tirando todo en la nave

-Sabes hacer un lloriqueo eso no nos sirve –dijo matriarca Venecia

-acaso no sabes lo que has pasado la perra sabe todo

-Saber qué?-dijo ella

-Quien soy, lo que quiero cuando el consejo lo sepa lastimosamente todo esto saldrá mal para mi objetivo no poder tenerlo todo

-Tan codicioso eres

-No codicioso realista esta galaxia es nuestra los turianos somos los mejores estrategas de la galaxia esta galaxia es nuestra por derecho, nuestra

-Entonces demuéstralo actúa como tal –dijo ella mientras esta se acercaba a el perro en ese momento un golpe le soltó tirándola

-eso no me importa perdimos la oportunidad, la perra de tu hija está en sus manos los datos lo tiene el humano y no hay nada que podamos hacer

-Tal vez si-dijo la matriarca con una gran fuerza parándose del piso eso le dijo a saren algo, él debía escucharla

-Cierra la boca –dijo alzando la voz y el puño

-Tu sabes que hacer tienes las herramientas y úsalas-dijo ella

-A que te refieres-dijo saren dirigiéndose hacia ella gritando sus palabras

-esta adoctrinada puede sernos útil tal vez no quisiera convertirla pero aun asi a estado levemente aquí manipúlala tu sabes que hacer –dijo la matriarca mientras se levantaba y salía del pasillo

Saren sonriente sabía que tenía la razón tomando una bola de metal que anteriormente arrojo empezó a tocarla

-Tienes razón pero porque conformarse por ocultar información cuando puedo tener un espía, cuando puedo tenerlo todo

Tomándola empezó a mover las pequeñas piezas de la esfera sentía como se deslizaba entre sus manos

-veamos que puedo sacar de esto-dijo solo riendo

* * *

Tali no podía creer esto John la beso , eso la hizo sentir feliz contenta de un modo que no podía creerlo su corazón empezó a correr como una nave con motor nuevo pero aunque fue bonito sabía que era un sueño fue el momento nada mas aunque también era algo que ella nunca sintió era algo que no podía creerlo antes que pudiera seguir pensando alguien mando un mensaje

-Te necesito aquí tali hay un problema-dijo el mensaje de Adams

-Voy en un momento

Enviando el mensaje tali entro al elevador aun feliz por el suceso de hace poco y confundida mientras lo hacía se acercaba a su casillero para recoger su tableta de ingeniería la abrió adentro había una foto de su madre sin mascara ni nada era algo que la hacía feliz está a punto de tomarlo pero en ese momento alguien cerro su casillero con fuerza dirigiéndose a su posición vio al teniente

-Teniente Williams puedo ayudarle-dijo pensando que le necesitaba nada más alejado de la realidad

-No –dijo ella bloqueando ese casillero

-bueno si no le importa debo tomar mis –pero no pudo continuar ya que esta cogió una mano suya

-Te crees muy graciosa no-dijo guiándola fuera de la vista de todos detrás del mako un regalo de la RNC

-Suéltame, suéltame por favor-dijo pero nada funciono

-Que pasa entre tu y el comandante –dijo Ashley hacia ella, tali no le entendía nada era solo un beso del momento dudaba que ella supiera algo

-nada, lo juro nada

-y eso en illium el se escapaba para verte con que lo sedujiste-tali estaba confundida esta humana estaba loca

-cálmate por favor

-calmarme tus creaciones atacaron la tierra y ahora ese planeta la única cosa que no fue un error por parte del consejo fue exterminarlos

Tali estaba enfadada no podía creer eso, ella la odiaba-tu boshet…

No llego a terminar tal como la empujo y le dijo-conoce tu lugar o yo haré que lo conozcas

Tali asustada lo único que dijo fue-si señora

Y te aconsejo no decir nada-Si señora

* * *

Liara estaba molida no podía creer el dolor que tenía la fiebre todo lo que paso por su cabeza saren ese maldito turiano le había hecho cosas horrible la golpeo la humillo pero lo peor era su pobre madre –oh madre

Empezó a llorar pero en ese momento alguien entro era un hombre parecía un drell por su porte no hasta llegar a su rostro era un humano

-donde-dijo ella parándose

-Estas cansada toma esto-dijo alcanzando una pasta y un vaso de agua liara con fuerza los tomo necesitaba descansar sus fuerzas

-Tranquila estas entre amigos recuerdas que paso-dijo el hombre humano mirándolo lo encontró encantador parecía bastante guapo tenia cualidades que ella encontró atractivas, el era bastante agradable como sus ojos, esos ojos

-necesitas algo?-ella negó y le devolvió el vaso con agua

-donde, donde estoy

-tranquila estas en una nave humana por ahora te encontramos en la pelea recuerdas algo

Ella negó, espera ella negó ella no debería haber negado que paso , que pasaba con ella la verdad ella lo sabía todo sobre el .Entonces por qué no podía decir las verdades sobre saren

-Es una lástima- **NO SE ALGO ESCUCHAME SE ALGO** pero nada de su voz salía

-donde trabajabas –extrañamente ella pudo volver a hablar con normalidad

-Trabajaba en la tierra investigábamos una vieja base militar de antes de la gran guerra que poseía bueno la nave proteana

-Bueno sabes algo del turiano-como si fuera automático su cabeza se movió negando asi paso con cada una de las preguntas era casi automático no sabía que debía hacer no podría gritar, no podía hacer nada más que solo hablar ciertas cosas

-Sabes a donde se dirige-esta vez si pudo hablar por si misma gritando solo pudo decir

-Noveria -shepard se sorprendió por su convicción

-El planeta empresarial porque aria allí-el negó con la cabeza

-De todos modos aprecio la información descansa-ella asintió mientras se iba el humano liara solo podía llorar no sabía que pasaba estaba atrapada en un círculo vicioso y no sabía que hacer, las lágrimas no hicieron nada más que correr por su rostro

* * *

Lo de la anatomía y que garrus dejara inconsciente a Shepard ya que me pareció extraño que tocara el faro y solo estuviera así por lo que pensé dejarlo así al borde de la muerte además que piensan de saren que le hizo a liara cómo va la relación de Ashley y tali

Por favor déjeme su comentarios además quiero agradecer a alexis-16715 por su contribución y opiniones sobe el fanfic y por el código de steam gracias hombre

* * *

 **MAKO: UN VEHÍCULO TODO TERRENO DISEÑADO DE LOS VIEJOS MODELOS TURIANOS ESTRELLADOS EN LAS NAVES TURIANAS GRACIAS A LAS ONDAS ELECTROMAGNÉTICAS CUANDO ESTRELLARON LA NAVES TRAE CONSIGO UN PODEROSO CAÑÓN GAUSS MODIFICADO , VARIOS SISTEMAS DE OMNI GEL PARA SU REPARACIÓN Y TECNOLOGÍA DE ÚLTIMA USADA EN POWER ARMORS TAMBIÉN UN MOTOR DE FUNCIÓN POR LO QUE NO NECESITA COMBUSTIBLE**

 **BRAMAN: ORIGINALMENTE UN ANIMAL DE LA TIERRA LLAMADA VACA ESTOS SON SU RESPECTIVA MUTACIÓN QUE CREA DOS CABEZAS DURANTE LA GESTACIÓN SON USADOS POR SUS CARNES SUS LÁCTEOS Y PRODUCTOS RESPECTIVOS SU CARNE ES UN NEGOCIO QUE DA MILLONES DE CRÉDITOS SU LECHE HA DEMOSTRADO TENER HABILIDADES MEDICAS GRACIAS A LA RADIACIÓN Y AL VEF TAMBIÉN TANTO SU CARNE Y LECHES SON EXPORTADOS POR TODA LA GALAXIA**

 **PLATILLO HUEVO DE SANGUINARIO: UN MANJAR ENTRE RICOS LOS SANGUINARIOS SON MORTALES Y CONSEGUIR SUS HUEVOS ES PELIGROSO YA QUE SUS MADRES SON EXTREMADAMENTE VIOLENTAS VARIOS ARISTÓCRATAS EN LA GALAXIA COMO GENTE DE PODER LO CONSIDERA UN PLATILLO DELICIOSO POR LO QUE SE PAGA VARIOS CRÉDITOS ACTUALMENTE LOS HUEVOS SE ENCUENTRA EN LA TIERRA ALGUNOS MUNDO HUMANOS Y EN PLANETAS INVADIDOS DURANTE LA GUERRA YA QUE EN ALGUNO DE ESTOS ESCAPARON Y SE INTERNARON EN LA SELVA CONVIRTIÉNDOLOS EN PROBLEMAS POR LO CUAL SE INSTALÓ DEFENSAS CONTRA LAS CRIATURAS**


	28. 28 Bienvenidos a Noveria

-Señor vakyrian entiende lo sucedido –Shepard solo rio un poco era obvio lo que pasaba la perdida de datos del faro no le hizo caer nada bien al concejo, como si a esos idiotas algo les gustara

-Si consejero la culpa es mía solo mía

-Bien porque la jerarquía no está contenta el-Shepard se adelantó como el segundo al mando de la nave era proteger a sus tripulantes y garrus era uno además si molestaba al concejo nada mejor

-Consejeros por favor –colándose entre ellos activo su omni herramienta mostrando un planeta congelado

-Este es noveria un mundo alejado de los sistemas del concejo

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo sparatus era obvio que no le casi bien pero antes de que alguno dijera algo tevos hablo

-Que tiene que ver este mundo

-Noveria es usado por muchas compañías creemos que este-mostrando la imagen del turiano con el caso

-Es responsable del ataque –todos miraron horrorizados esto no era posible un turiano con los geth sparatus no lo creía

-Deténgalo hagan lo posible para detenerlo es una deshonra para el pueblo

Tevos tocándole el hombro dijo-Hay algo más la asari enviada por el equipo científico a la divisoria

-Si la Dra-T'soni e reporto desaparecida durante el incidente lo más extraño es que buscaba el en el faro

-La hija de benezia es una respetada matriarca en thesia muy importante la desaparición de su hija durante ese tiempo no es perturbador

-A que te refieres –dijo garrus

-Su nave desapareció con ella nunca llego a una reunión conmigo

Eso dejo perplejo a shepard eso no era solo raro aquí había gato encerrado, había algo más , algo más grande que él pensaba podría ser que la madre de esa chic a también fuera raptada y si es así que está sucediendo a shepard no le gustaba saber

-Eso no importa lo que sea toca buscarlo ese turian es una deshonra

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo garrus shepard se dio cuenta de que los turianos eran en si una raza fascinante su acción en batalla sus ideas eran solo los soldados perfectos y eso iba a destruirlos tarde o temprano

Valern parecía pensativo ahora que garrus lo miraba y nadie querría un salariano pensativo-El humano fue lanzado al faro no

-Shepard, comandante shepard-dijo shepard por la actitud del salariano

-Sí, si pero eso no importa –el salariano saco su omni herramienta y una imagen del faro aparecía

-Hemos descubierto que datos faltan del faro, has tenido sueños o algo

Tevos hablo hacia el-valern sabes que es imposible nadie sobreviviría a tal carga de información

-Por lo que sabemos tal vez hay un factor que no tuvimos en cuenta

Sparatus lo miro y dijo-cuantas posibilidades hay que sea posible

-Tu también-dijo ella incapaz de creer lo que decían sus compañeros

-60 de que el cerebro sea derretido en el instante, 35 a que vive en coma un par de semanas y...

-Y que no me digas que me convertiré en un necrófago porque si es así me pegó un tiro en la cabeza y mejor termino con eso

Sparatus lo miro con desagrado-No un 5 % que de algún modo tu cerebro se alineara con los datos bien tienes algún sueño o algo que nos sea útil

Ahora que lo decía algo como eso le paso, podría ser esos gritos m la destrucción podría ser eso algo más, podría ser que algo viene. Volteo la cara rápidamente NO, NO ES NADA

-Y bien?

-una batalla?-dijo él no era forma de que era algo mas

-una batalla de que tipo-no lo sé las imágenes pasan muy rápido en mis sueños no puedo describirlo

-Podría ser…-tevos negó con la cabeza

-Tal vez es solo un sueño

-No lo creo ha habido caso como estos el último de una conexión así con un faro fue hace siglos

-Como sea que la asari investigue la información en tu mente ella ahora es parte de ese equipo

-pero señor la chica esta-dijo garrus el la vio mal decirle que su madre estaba desaparecida y que fuera a una pelea tan peligrosa era

-No me obligues a degradarte –Garrus se colocó en posición y dijo

-Sí señor, desde luego señor

-Aunque es un poco rudo estoy de acuerdo con sparatus se requieren medidas desesperadas-dijo tevos mientras lo miro

-Bien vayan a noveria investigue lo que pasa hagan lo necesario además recuerden que los espectros no tienen autoridad en ese planeta así que con cuidado enviaremos un refuerzo con ustedes

-Pueden irse

-Si señor-ambos dijeron al unísono mientras los hologramas desaparecían

-Maldición –grito garrrus mientras este golpeo el control del sistema holográfico

-qué piensas?-le dijo garrus a él sin mirarlo

-Aconsejaría llevar un experto en tecnología podría ser útil- luego el miro a garrus este parecía dudarlo

-no, no haremos eso

-Vamos garrus sabes que ella tiene talento además podríamos entrenarla en combate junto con la asari

El negó la cabeza otra vez mientras salía –no es mi última decisión

-Con un experto en tecnología podríamos evitar lo que paso en la colonia-Los recuerdos de la batalla la lealtad casi turiana del gobernador engullo a garrus

-Bien, está bien

-Y?

-Es una buena idea yo le avisare que estará en noveria lastimosamente la necesitamos y ella debe estar preparada después de la misión sabes que hacer

Shepard lo vio que actuaba raro después de su confirmación-que pasa?

-Ciento mi brazo raro –dijo el en ese momento shepard trago era un milagro que Jack siguiera en el ejército y esto podría hacerla que la encierren de por vida, lo que hace por los amigos

-debe ser –dijo mientras camino hacia fuera de su posición, shepard solo suspiro

-Nos veremos iré a mi cabaña

El solo asintió mientras este también salía pero no tardó mucho en notar a alguien en la puerta

-ocupado con tu novio-dijo leng

-Por lo menos yo le caigo bien a alguien leng ni tu mama te quiere –al decir eso pudo ver como este movió su mano a su espada pero shepard lo único que hizo fue retirarse

-Maldito idiota juro que un día lo matare-grito leng estar al mando de un turiano era malo pero shepard querría vomitar en esos momento querría nada más que golpearlo hasta matarlo

-Pronto veras quien es mejor-leng viendo como nadie entro se metió a la cabina de comunicación

-todo esto para hablar con un montón de políticos que desperdicio ,la gente en casa sufre mientras que esto-decía leng mientras que con desprecio arranco un objeto debajo y pronto una voces apareció empezó a reproducirlo rápidamente

-geth

-Si la Dra-T'soni e reporto desaparecida durante el incidente lo más extraño es que buscaba el en el faro

-60 de que el cerebro sea derretido

Oyendo las voces solo sonrió y siguió reproduciendo

-Su nave desapareció con ella nunca llego a una reunión conmigo

Empezó a sonreír de un modo enfermo y acelero más hasta que algo le llamo la atención

-Y bien?

-una batalla?

Una batalla eso pareció cautivarle esto le gustaba a sus empleadores les gustaría eso

-que haces leng?-una voz de atas lo asusto en ese momento metió el extraño dispositivo en su bolsillo volviéndose a la voz vio que no era nadie más ni menos que kasumi con la manos en su espada este la soltó no era el momento no todavía

-Que quieres ¿-dijo el a la defensiva

-Nada solo que el comandante no dio a nadie órdenes para entrar aquí

-A mí no me importa nada ese idiota-dijo el pero antes de que leng pudiera decir algo kasumi desapareció

-pero qué?-antes que supiera que paso pudo sentir algo sobre su barbilla al mirar abajo no tuvo que sorprenderse cuando ella apareció enfrente de el

-Estás haciendo algo leng no sé lo que sea pero sé que es peligroso

-ESTAS LOCA-dijo leng a todo pulmón

-Tal vez pero ambos somos japoneses cierto

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- que podría eliminarte si quisiera , eliminarte como un ninja si te conviertes en una amenaza-mirando hacia abajo leng miro que ella tenía su espada en su mano izquierda cerca de su pecho mientras en la otra tenía una pistola

-Sé que la hermandad te acepto, pero sé que no aceptan enfermos escuche porque te expulsaron del ejército y solo puedo decir que me das asco

-Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo-en ese momento kasumi con gran velocidad tomo su cuchillo empujándolo sobre su cuello

-Estás jugando algo peligroso leng-tomando su espada ella se la paso

-te aconsejaría que no hicieras nada estúpido ahora si me perdonas tengo que abrazar un juguete quariano

Leng solo quedo estupefacto en su posición, que era ella fue lo único que pensó

* * *

-Bien veremos quién gana al final

-Entonces que dices-dijo garrus mientras hablaba con tali sobre lo sucedido y su incursión en tierra

-pero..-ella no estaba segura y garrus lo noto

-Tranquila tanto yo como shepard te entrenaremos-vio como tali volteo su cara ante su mención de su nombre si el supiera lo que pasaba en la mente de ella, en la mente de tali ella solo querría evitar problemas con Ashley

-en realidad me preguntaba si podrías hacerlo solo tu-eso sorprendió a garrus que solo asintió a sus palabras no tenía sentido pelear con sus decisiones

-Está bien si eso es tu deseo-él dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla

-algo más capitán garrus- capitán de una nave garrus no sabía cómo sentirse en ser capitán

-si la verdad me preguntaba si hablarías conmigo-dijo el haciéndole señas para que se sentara en la cama

-si claro-vio como ella se acomodó en la cama como se movió sus caderas eso era algo encantador eran tan pequeñas y delgadas en verdad eran una obra de arte no podía dejar de perderse en esa figura tan pequeña e inocente

-señor. Señor-dijo tali ella parecía confundida, garrus solo giro su cabeza y empezó a hablar

-sobre que querrías hablar-dijo ella, la verdad garrus estaba confundido no habían podido hablar bien desde lo de illium cuando vieron blasto

-sobre lo que paso en illium-ella no parecía entender hasta que empezó a voltear su rostro rápidamente

-Garrus tu…-ella se agallo de nuevo y empezó a mover sus manos una sobre otra

-no sobre eso sé que me sobrepase cuando..-ella lo interrumpió con su mano

-podemos dejarlo en el pasado garrus es solo que –ella lo miro y solo se ocultó más mientras garrus la miraba y dijo

-sí , es lo que deseas no hay problema yo..

Ella le tomo la mano y dijo

-No quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos solo seamos amigos-el asintió, agallo su cabeza y tomo su mano

-bien si eso es lo que deseas

-muchas gracias si me perdonas ya estuve muy lejos de ingeniería-el asintió pero no antes de que se fuera el recordó algo

-antes de que te vayas podrías hablar con la asari , liara creo que se llama necesita ayuda

Ella parecía pensativa hasta que en un momento a otro ella asintió, garrus solo podía mirar sus caderas mientras salía y voltear su rostro con esos pensamientos tan impuros

-Que estoy haciendo-dijo al cielo, el sabia la verdad shepard podría ser mejor espectro que él .Garrus solo podía repensar su discusión con tali diciéndose que pasaría si hubiera hecho algo diferente

-Espera ella dijo dos quien era el otro?

-Entonces que dices –le dijo shepard a liara estaba sentado al lado de la cama mientras estaban ahí él pudo notar el dolor de la chica

-Sé que puede ser duro pero creo que es mejor que vengas cualquier información que tenga ayudaría a detenerlos

Ella asintió intento ponerse de pie y se resbalo un poco shepard le ayudo aponerse de pie

-Tranquila te ayudare cuanto pueda nos bajaremos en noveria entendería si quisieras quedarte-Ella no dijo nada solo le tomo la mano

-Gracias –dijo ella

Shepard se sintió compasivo por la asari y le coloco la mano en el hombro

-Liara todo estará bien encontraremos a tu madre –le dijo ella solo miro abajo no dijo nada vio que le caía una lagrima tomando su mano este empezó a acariciarle el rostro

-No creo que podamos salvarla de lo que sea que le pase

-Lo haremos créeme lo haremos

Ella lo abrazo shepard la tuvo en sus brazos

-Todo estará bien

Ella solo asintió

* * *

2 horas después shepard estaba en la plataforma de entrada a noveria estaba buscando a tali para decirle sobre la noticia pero recordó que garrus lo haría sus pensamientos se fruncieron cuando alguien entro por la puerta

-Garrus, oye hablaste sobre

Se sorprendo que era tali él no había hablado con ella desde lo sucedido en la enfermería

-Tali como estas yo..-

Empezó a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió –Tenemos que hablar

El asintió querría decirle que no era su intención que pasara eso que todo eso fue malo que

-Debemos olvidar lo sucedido

Eso le aplasto su corazón era una buena amiga él iba a decir lo mismo pero no pudo decir nada no dijo nada

-Entiendo

Ella se acercó a él y le coloco la mano

-Ey no pongas cara triste sonríe siempre

El asintió un poco triste por eso pero en ese momento entro garrus junto con liara parecía dándole consejos ambos se separaron rápidamente

-Tali shepard que bueno que están acá liara ira con nosotros

-Sí, encontramos algo de información proteana tal vez pueda ayudarles

Tali asintió junto a ella y tomo su mano-todo irá bien

Ella solo dijo –ojala pudiera creerlo

Tali le tomo la mano y le dijo –Lo estará

Shepard y garrus iban a decir algo pero aunque lo intentaran no salió nada por lo menos no antes que alguien entrara

-El humano más débil, la quariana patética, el espectro horrible y la asari floja manada de payasos

Y el sociópata de la hermandad ya veo lo que eres

-Mucho cuidado shepard

-Cuídate tú

-leng recuerda tu posición con tu oficial superior –grito garrus

-La única razón por la que te llevo es que me puedes ser útil nada mas averigüe cosas sobre ti y no sé si me gustan

Leng lo miro con rabia y fulmino con la mirada a shepard

-Si señor

-Bien shepard haz lo mismo

-Entendido comandante

LEng sabía lo que hacía él estaba a punto de sacar su espada no antes que se abriera la puerta mostrando algo que no esperaba un espectro que para muchos era considerado una leyenda para otros un monstruo

-Saren que haces aquí-grito garrus era obvio que no le caía bien ambos parecían tener una historia

-Oh garrus el consejo me envió no te lo dijeron

-Si me lo dijeron pero ojala no me enviaran a alguien tan despreciable

Leng vio como la asari se sentía incomoda no hasta que la quariana se acercó y la abrazo

-Oh que tenemos acá dos humanos una raza débil de un mundo débil

Leng odiaba admitirlo pero sentía lo mismo que shepard que algo mal estaba con este tipo él era idéntico a si mismo

 **Gracias a Alexis por su opinión sobre las drogas ya tengo mas o menos una idea de que hacer con eso**

* * *

 **SAREN ARTERIUS: CRITICADO POR MUCHAS ESPECIES Y JUSTIFICADO POR LOS TURIANOS SAREN ES UNO DE LOS ESPECTROS MÁS RECONOCIDOS DE LA GALAXIA SI NO EL MÁS FAMOSO POSEE ACTUALMENTE NEGOCIOS CON MUCHAS COMPAÑÍAS TURIANAS PARA USAR SU ROSTRO EN SUS PRODUCTOS LOS NIÑOS LO ADMIRAN TAMBIÉN ES CONOCIDO POR CONTROVERSIAS EN LAS CUALES SE CREE QUE MURIERON MUCHOS CIVILES**

 **MASACRE DE PASO 24: UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO EN SU GRAN CANTIDAD CON UNA POBLACIÓN MINERA NO SE SABE LO QUE PASO PERO SE CREE QUE UN SOLDADO DE LA RNC DESOBEDECIENDO LAS ORDENES ATACO Y MASACRO A LA POBLACIÓN LOS SUPERVIVIENTES DIJERON QUE FUE UN SUJETO CON UNA ESPADA EL SOLDADO FUE RETIRADO DEL SERVICIO Y SE CREE QUE FUE EJECUTADO SE DESCONOCE SU UBICACIÓN ACTUAL**

 **EL MUSEO GALÁCTICO: UNO DE LOS LUGARES MÁS IMPONENTES EN THESIA CON ARTE DE TODA LA GALAXIA DE TODAS LAS ESPECIES INTELIGENTES ES FAMOSO POR QUE HAY MISMO SE ENCUENTRA UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS ARMAS DE PÓLVORA TURIANA EN PERFECTO ESTADO RECIENTEMENTE HAN ADQUIRIDO LOS PRIMEROS MODELOS DE SERVO ARMADURA PARA SU EXPOSICIÓN TAMBIÉN POSEEN OBRAS PROTEANAS HA SURGIDO CONTROVERSIAS CON EL CONSEJO QUE DESPUÉS DEL EXILIO PROHIBIERON AYUDA A LOS QUARIANOS ESTOS COMPRARON SUS OBRAS DE ARTE QUE LOGRARON EXTRAER DE SU MUNDO HOGAR ALGO QUE EL CONCEJO CASTIGO CON FUERZA CON GRANDES REPERCUSIONES AL ANTIGUO GERENTE KROGAN DEL LUGAR**


	29. 29 Un Secreto En El Hielo

-oh genial ahora shepard reconocía al tarado que tenía en frente nada más ni menos que otro turiano molesto a shepard le agradaba garrus pero había algo en este turiano que le decía que huyera directamente por otro lado

-Te conozco verdad

-tu raza no tiene el mas mínimo respeto por su lugar

-A que te refieres-dijo shepard parrándose enfrente del maldito alienígena enfrente de el

-La guerra debieron reconocer que fue su culpa

-Nuestra culpa el concejo nos dejó morir durante más de 200 años con monstruos mutantes solo porque querrían nuestra tecnología

-Si la hubieran entregado a manos más capaces tal vez eso no hubiera pasado-ya era suficiente shepard se lanzó hacia el pero eso no fue suficiente el turiano con una gran vuelta de agilidad volteo su mano hacia atrás tirándolo al piso mientras este estaba encima de el

-Patético como el resto de tu pusilánime especie –eso le hizo recordar las cavernas y el faro pero no sabía por que

-Maldito

-Oh si soy un desgraciado el peor tipo quien sabe tal vez algún día pueda disfrutar de la puta asari y quariana las ratas de traje me desagradan pero sus caderas no

Shepard vio sus ojos y solo vio un monstruo que o quien era el-vas a hacer eso eso mancillarías a las mujeres inocentes para divertirte

-no divertirme darte una lección-Shepard gruño en rabia en el piso shepard pudo ver a leng riendo en un lado el bastardo estaba disfrutándolo-Sabes te reconozco eres el guardia de cómo se llama el líder de los humanos como era ah si el presidente Anderson vi sus ojos sabes y cuando estabas a tu lado te miraba como tu sucesor pero que sucesor tan despreciable

-Maldito –con fuerza shepard se apoyó en sus manos levantándose del piso y con un codo envió un poderoso golpe a su rostro mandando al otro lado a saren este activo sus bióticos pero antes que alguno hiciera algo garrus apareció

-suficiente saren entra a uno de los makos leng tú con el liara tu ve con ellos

Ella parecía asustada shepard lo vio pero parecía que garrus no por algún motivo liara no dijo nada

-yo iré –se voltearon para ver a tali caminando hacia el mako en el que saren y leng se subieron shepard no lo permitiría ambos eran monstruos

-Tali piénsalo ellos-ella volteo hacia el coloco su mano en su rostro y con una voz tan dulce que hizo que sus corazón volara dijo

-tengo que hacerlo liara sigue asustada por lo que paso con ese turiano creo que no confía en nosotros pero tiene que hacerlo además se defenderme

Resignándose shepard la tomo de la mano y dijo

-Bien pero cuídate no quiero que pase algo malo

-ok

Mientras ella se iba garrus se acercó y dijo-estará bien sabe lo que hace

-eso es lo que me preocupa

* * *

Asintiendo todo se subieron por lo que sabían hace poco un cargamento extraño se envió a la instalación de investigación del pico 15 y poco tiempo después se perdió la comunicación la RNC había enviado información sobre la instalación con las pocas compañías humanas que estaban en ese lugar

Tali estaba asustada ambos le provocaban un terror horrible ahorra pensó que fue un error tomar el lugar de liara aunque ella solo lo hizo por que quería calmarla ademas querría una amiga en la Normandia que no la asustara como ashley leng parecía calmado pero también parecía querer lanzar y tomarla fuera del vehículo mientras tanto saren deslizaba un cuchillo muy cerca de ella

-podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso

-Hacer que-dijo mientras el cuchillo se colocó entre sus pechos –El humano shepard creo que se llama te tiene en alta estima me pregunto que pensara si accidentalmente te pinchas

-dime como se sentiría morir por aire contaminado, que piensas humano?-le dijo a leng que conducía

Tali parecía asustada volteo sus ojos hacia leng y se sorprendió por lo que dijo-mátala no me importa si muere

Tali se arrepintió estos eran monstruos –que eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla-dijo mientras se acercaba más a su rostro tali estaba asustada, mientras él se acercaba tali tomando su mano se fue a su pistola de plasma

-no puedes se supone que somos aliados

-Aliados eso es muy chistoso ja

Tali ya había logrado tomar su arma shepard y garrus si estuvieran aquí la ayudaría pero eso no le pareció a saren este tomo su mano y la coloco en su cuello

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Divirtiéndome un poco-tali lo miro sus ojos eran aterradores era un monstruo de eso no había duda

-Eres un monstruo

-Y apenas te vienes a dar cuenta –justo en ese momento su mano se cerró automáticamente con fuerza en su garganta impidiéndole reparar con facilidad

-john , garrus-dijo cuándo más el aire se iba no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que quedaba con su fuerza de voluntad tomo su arma lista para dispararle pero antes que hiciera algo saren acerco un cuchillo a su mano

-Qué crees que haces perra-dijo mientras más le apretaba el cuello

-llegamos-dijo leng para satisfacción de tali que con gran velocidad salió del vehículo dirigiéndose hacia los otros saren pudo ver como el humano y el espectro nuevo la miraban obviamente notaron algo en sus ojos parecían preguntarle qué había pasado ella solo miro hacia atrás y volteo

-Bien entramos a la instalación o que-dijo saren

Shepard hablando con liara mientras viajaban supo que había algo mal ella le vio el miedo en ella algo en saren estaba mal terriblemente mal pero no pensó mucho más en eso tal vez solo era algo en su mente al llegar a la instalación hablo con ella

-Liara estas bien?-dijo colocándoles su mano en su brazo ella parecía astada

-no, estoy bien john-dijo ella mirándolo con unos ojos inocentes retirando su mano

-puedo llamarte John –dijo con una voz muy dulce

-si claro somos amigos

-amigos si amigos-ella parecía contenta en ese momento garrus salió del vehículo

-Bien donde están los demás-dijo el en ese momento el vehículo se abrió y tali cayó al piso despavorida corriendo a gran velocidad shepard la miro y la tomo sorprendida ella lo miro y shepard pudo ver que tenía lagrimas

-tali que paso-ella no dijo nada solo choco con él en un abrazo shepard miro al otro vehículo y vio como saren salía hacia la puerta

-Tali estas bien-dijo liara hacia ella tali la miro y liara también la abrazo

-maldito saren hijo de…-dijo garrus pero shepard lo detuvo

-qué crees que haces

-Deteniéndote él está a un nivel de combate muy superior tu viste como me venció vas donde él y él te asesinara rápidamente-garrus lo miro y se calmó abriendo su mako tomo un arma un rifle de francotirador turiano con energía laser

-si él hace algo estúpido sabes que hacer- shepard asistió garrus se iba y mientras este lo hacia shepard se acercó a leng que comenzó a salir del vehículo

-qué crees que haces hijo de…

-conduciendo idiota-dijo con una sonrisa petulante –dijo este mientras lo empujaba

-Tali casi muere y tú no hiciste nada ya veo por qué tu reputación están mala

Leng molesto con sus palabras saco su espada y la señalo hacia el-no eres nada shepard solo un idiota no creas que eres mejor por tu familia que tu ancestro haya sido el mensajero y luego presidente de la RNC no te permite a…

Este se calló cuando un gran puñetazo lo tumbo al piso tirándolo con fuerza

-Recuerda tu posición soy un RANGER tu no estoy en un nivel totalmente diferente nunca me superaras leng mas te vale recordarlo

-SHEPARD IDIOTA VOY A

-Di si señor-dijo el mientras apretó su bota en su rostro

-si señor –Dijo leng shepard se alejó no antes de dejar un dolorido kai leng en el piso

-Avancen grito saren –shepard lo escucho y solo querría golpearlos

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUES**

Que crees que pasara –dijo shepard a tali mientras caminaban por la instalación la nieve rompía la pared

-No..no lo sé-dijo tali mas agallada ese tipo le hizo algo horrible a ella y el iba a descubrirlo

-tali dime que hizo el?-dijo parándola, tali solo miro en dirección de saren y el vio miedo en sus ojos pobre chica, el coloco su mano en su cabeza acariciando su casco

-te protegeré, yo estaré contigo –dijo el intentando calmarla tomo su mano y le pareció ver en sus ojos la misma mirada inocente que siempre le gusto

-gracias –ella soltó su mano y camino hacia liara parecía que ella le preguntaba algo era bueno que estuvieran juntas poder femenino y todo eso

-Terminal hay shepard , tali revísenlo-ellos asintieron mientras se acercaban garrus aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse a saren

Algo lo golpeo después de ver a tali tan asustada y a liara tan temerosa de él supo que hubo cosas que él no le decía el querría golpear a saren en su maldita cara

-Qué crees que haces-dijo con una voz dura a el

-oh niño deberías respetarme no eras tú quien me admiraba- Garrus no sabía que pensar era cierto lo admiraba hasta antes de conocerlo nihlus le agradaba pero eso era todo

-Si te admiraba pero llegas muy lejos que le hiciste a esa chica

-ohh preocupándote por un rata de traje no?

Garrus la miro y volteo hacia el-No una amiga eso es todo entiendes

-Si claro cómo no?-Garrus lo volvió a sacudir

-Si la gente en casa te conociera en verdad eres una deshonra para el uniforme

-mi uniforme es el consejo igual que el tuyo mocoso-dijo empujándolo a un lado mientras tali y shepard lograron abrir la terminal de un momento a otro una puerta grande se abrió

-camina idiota

Cuando todos entraron a la instalación encontraron algo horrible cuerpo cientos de ellos salarianos, turianos , asari todos abiertos y en tubos

-Oh kelaah es horrible que le hicieron a este peregrino-dijo tali al acercarse a un tubo con un quariano macho en su interior liara le coloco la mano en el hombro

-A la diosa no le gustaría esto

-yo pienso que a los ancestros tampoco

-Fascinante –dijo saren cerca de leng

-A que te refieres-dijo leng cerca de este cualquiera vería la pregunta como algo amistoso pero si en verdad los conocieran verían un odio increíble en los ojos de ambos no se soportaban pero su alma era la misma

-mira este cuerpos míralos-dijo saren acariciando un tubo con una mujer turiana abierta en un tubo de agua

-Tanta belleza femenina que desperdicio

-mirar que además de un montón de xenos muertos-Saren volteo hacia el

-Acaso tu mente de pyjak del sistema solar te afecto la cabeza es obvio que los analizaron les sacaron órganos querrían crear algo pero que era -leng volteo caminando a otra dirección ignorándolo el sabía lo que era

* * *

Mientras los psicópatas hablaban shepard y garrus miraban una puerta sellada con fuerza parecía medio abierta como si algo intento abrirla pero al final fallo y se retiro fuere lo que fuera era fuerte y por los daños parecía un animal

-Crees que puedas abrirla shepard

-no lo creo tali tal podría

-Bueno entonces

-vez si los cable no fueran comidos por algo y tuviéramos electricidad en esta área

Garrus suspiro-Bien tenemos que abrirla entre los dos

Shepard se parró y fue con él en ese momento ambos jalaron con fuerza para abrir la puerta esta rechino con un sonido horrible

-oh dios mío suena como esa chica que conocí en ese bar –dijo garrus y en ese momento se abrió la puerta el humo se elevó y shepard miro a garrus

-Bueno la abrimos

-Si eso parece

-Además tengo una duda como suenan las chicas turianas es decir tengo que admitir que..

-Oh cállate –garrus entro cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse

-Aquí no hay nada –shepard entro y miro en el interior

-nada más que artefactos de carnicero y notas será mejor subir alguna de estas cosas a la Normandía

-Sí y ni rastro de geth

-Eso parece….-shepard se espantó acercándose a un tubo este empezó a abrirlo adentro había algo o alguien

-Este es…garrus ven aquí

-Voy…oh por los espíritus ese es

-Si wrex …que ha pasado

-no se ayúdame a sacarlo

Shepard tomo su arma y golpeo el tubo hasta reventarlo el agua cayo y un enorme krogan cayo shepard y garrus se acercaron a el

-Crees que..-dijo garrus

-No no lo han abierto mira su armadura no está desnudo ni abierto él iba a ser posiblemente el siguiente en la lista

-Eso parece-dijo garrus mientras con fuerza lo apoyo en la pared

-Usare un estimulante para ver si puedo ayudarlo-En ese momento sacando un kit de un bolsillo este busco el cuello y se lo inyecto al momento el gran krogan solo escupió agua

-no..-dijo algo pero no lograron escuhar

-Que dijo

-No se habla más fuerte-se le acerco tratando de escuchar sus palabras

-Wrex que paso

-no…

-Ummm..

-Debe estar muy débil –garrus al terminal las palabras se paró al lado de sheprd

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-el krogan con sus dos enormes manos los agarro a ambos del cuello chocando a ambos con la pared

-NO..NO NO NO NO NO NO MAS….SOY KROGAN

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta-dijo shepard intentado respirar

-No lo alientes-dijo garrus tratando de respirar en un momento a otro el krogan los miro a ambos parecía analizarlos y los tiro al piso ambos se pararon frotándose los cuellos

-Ya me doy cuenta porque no hay krogan científicos

-si ya veo

-Wrex estas ..-pero en ese momento el enorme krogan cayó encima de ellos costo las fuerzas de ambos pararlo en la pared

-Shepard que vamos a hacer que está pasando primero el faro, luego geth ahora una cueva de Vaniri

-Vaniri?

-si una historia clásica turiana de la era de expansión ya saves el científico turiano que pierde a su hija en un accidente y roba parte de cadáveres para mantenerla viva

-Ah sí tenemos algo similar frankestain pero olvidándonos de la lectura clásica aquí hay algo que no me gusta

-Huyan. Huyan de aquí –dijo lo suficientemente fuerte

-Que querrá decir

-No lo se

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHh-grito alguien de atrás ambos salieron y vieron como liara y tali eran atacadas por el cuerpo de una asari que rompió un tanque

-que está pasando los muertos caminan

-No lo sé pero no me agrada ambos sacaron sus armas pero antes que pudieran hacer algo leng usando su espada a gran velocidad descabeza al muerto viviente

-Muere xeno de mierda

-tu raza sigue odiando los aliens

-Si pero creo que leng odia a todos

Ambos corrieron con tali y liara ayudando a calmarlas garrus ayudo a liara y esta lo abrazo shepard juro que pudo ver un sonrojo en su amigo espera él lo consideraba su amigo

-Que me pasa-dijo casi un susurro

-Qué?-dijo tali

-no nada – él se fue aun confundido por sus pensamientos acercándose a la cabeza del asari

-Garrus ven-En ese momento él se acercó y ambos escanearon el cráneo

-Que pasa

-Mira esto?-shepard usando su guante arranco la piel del asari liara casi se desmaya ver alguien mancillar un cuerpo de su propia especie la afecto aunque este fuera un muerto viviente mucho pero tali le ayudo la quarian la sostuvo para calmarla

-Tranquila mira –y liara asintió al verlo vio un cráneo metálico

-Un synth aquí?

-Que es un synth-dijo garrus

-Un error de mi pueblo aberraciones creadas como armas pero hace tiempo se erradicaron

-Son IA

-Si el consejo extermino todas sus IA

-Que hacen aquí entonces quien acaso ustedes

-No mira esto – y volteando la cabeza había dos datos interesante su cabeza tenía un numero en serie asari y abajo tenía un código de barras obviamente hanar

-sabes que los quarianos crearon a los geths y no lograron terminarlos el consejo si logro exterminar sus IA pero nosotros creamos seres para remplazarnos

-Espera entonces este lugar

-Si es una fábrica enorme de espías todos estos cuerpos fueron ellos para crear synths de otras razas

-Por la diosa-liara cayó al piso llorando tali se acomodo

-Shepard esto es

-si?-dijo el mirando el piso

 **-ALARMA LOS SUJETOS SERÁN ACTIVADOS EVACUEN LA INSTALACIÓN REPITO LOS SUJETOS SE ESTÁN ACTIVANDO EVACUEN UN EQUIPO ARMADO SE ENVIARA REPITO**

-Oh mierda –De un momento a otro algunos tubos se abrieron todos se pusieron en filas varias esqueletos de distintas especies salían algunos piel otros solo el esqueleto pero era obvio una cosas esas abominaciones querrían escapar y shepard no iba a permitirlo

-Saren,leng ustedes-dijo garrus quedando estupefacto

-Ellos

-Se fueron

-Si

-Mierda esto es-no logro terminar cuando un synth lanzo un golpe biótico hacia el lanzando a shepard hacia la pared

-Espera esas cosas son bióticas

-No, no debería dijo parándose del piso

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones

Si lo se soy muy falso pero quiero ver si acabo este fic este año por lo menos antes de inicie mi otro semestre en la u apenas salga para vacaciones voy a subir más a menudo

 **NOTA:** si coloque a shepard como racista contra las IA si lo se van a golpearme por esto pero si uno lo piensan el al principio fue así muchos dicen que los quarianos son racistas contra las IA yo durante un tiempo pensé igual pero me di cuenta que todas las razas de mass effect odian las IA al punto que si un volus supiera que en verdad EDI es una IA la atacaría todos odian las IA los humanos, los salarianos , los turianos incluso las asari así que dije por que no además con la reina rachini si voy a colocarlos para más información digan que piensan

 **CODEX**

* * *

 **VANIRI: LA HIJA DEL CIENTÍFICO DURANTE LA PRIMERA ERA ESPACIAL TURIANA VARINI FUE UN EJEMPLO DE LO MÁS HERMOSO DE LA ESCRITURA TURIANA BASADA EN UN CIENTÍFICO QUE AL HUIR DE PALAVEN A UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS COLONIAS SU HIJA Y SU ESPOSA MUEREN DEBIDO AL EXTRAÑO AMBIENTE DE LA COLONIA, NO SUPERÁNDOLO HACE LO POSIBLE PARA SALVARLA LOGRA DESCUBRIR QUE PUEDE TRAERLA ROBANDO ÓRGANOS DE UNA MORGUE LOGRA SALVARLA PERO ESO NO DURA YA QUE DESCUBRE QUE ESTA MORIRÁ AL TERMINAR LA SEMANA**

 **LA GRAN CAZA SYNTH: LOS SYNTH NO SON CONOCIDOS POR OTRAS RAZAS ADEMÁS DE LOS HUMANOS LA VERDAD ES QUE SON POCO RECONOCIDOS ACTUALMENTE CREADOS PARA PARECER HUMANOS CON TECNOLOGÍA DE UN GRUPO LLAMADO EL INSTITUTO ESTAS MÁQUINAS DEBÍAN INFILTRARSE EN POSICIONES VENTAJOSAS PARA LA ORGANIZACIÓN AUNQUE EL INSTITUTO FUE EXTERMINADO Y MUCHOS DE SUS CIENTÍFICOS QUE ESCAPARON FUSILADOS POR ACTOS CONTRA LA HUMANIDAD LOS SYNTH SE SIGUIERON HACIENDO POR ALGUNO DE ELLOS ESTO LLEGO A TAL NIVEL QUE CUANDO LA ALIANZA DE LA HERMANDAD CON LA RNC SE FORMÓ LOS SYNTH SE CONSIDERARON ABOMINACIONES CUANDO UNO DE ESTOS FUE DESCUBIERTO EN ARADESH ESTO LLEVO A LA ELIMINACIÓN DE TODA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL POR CUALQUIER MÉTODO NECESARIO CADA IA DESACTIVADA CADA SYNTH FUSILADO AUNQUE HUBO PROTESTAS YA QUE SE ACUSA AL EJERCITO DE ELIMINAR A GRUPOS DE PROTESTANTES QUE SE OPONÍAN A LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA IA LA RNC SOLO DIJO EN ESOS TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON CUENTA QUE EN ALGO TENÍA RAZÓN EL CONSEJO LAS IA SON ABOMINACIONES**

 **EL CASO DE LOS 10 DESAPARECIDO: HACE POCO SEC –C CONFIRMO QUE EN LA CIUDADELA HAN DESPARECIDO VARIOS INDIVIDUOS 10 DE CADA ESPECIES HASTA AHORA HA HABIDO TURIANOS , SALARIANOS, ASARI, DRELLS , VORCHA,KROGAN Y OTRAS EN TOTAL AUNQUE SE CONFIRMA DESAPARICIÓN DE QUARIANOS SEC-C CREE QUE INFORMACIÓN SOBRE ELLOS ES POCO RELEVANTE AÚN NO SE SABE NADA DE LOS DESAPARECIDOS PERO SE ESPECULA EN EXTRANET UNA CONSPIRACIÓN DE LOS INVASORES HUMANOS**


	30. 30 Repuestas Ocultas

-Fuego, fuego mátenlos a todos-usando una parte atrás de una capsula shepard se cubrió mientras esas cosas saltaban de un lado a otro tali y liara estaban ocultándose y mientras que tali usaba su omni herramienta y esta empezó a mover los dedos rápidamente a una velocidad totalmente increíble el golpeo a garrus al lado y le señalo la quariana

-Protejan a tali , liara escudo biótico –grito shepard

-Entendido joh… shepard –comenzó ella con sus manos activando un campo azul los synth comenzaron a correr hacia ellas pero en eso garrus disparo matando 3 synths de un disparo

-tu y yo contra esas cosas

Shepard asintió tomando su rifle laser garrus apoyo su rifle de francotirador contra una mesa mientras shepard lanzo dos granadas de plasma para destruir a los synth las maquinas retrocedieron un tanque de agua se rompió haciendo que el cuerpo de un drell cayera mientras hacía esto los synths empezaron a mirarlos shepard y garrus estaban en problemas

-yo los distraigo tú lo eliminas

-Espera que

Asi comenzó shepard se lanzó hacia ellos tomando su rifle empezó a disparar a ambos objetivos los synths se voltearon mirando su amenaza mas cercana varios golpes bióticos se lanzaron hacia el peo shepard usando VATS logro tomar las cosas a su favor cada vez que un disparo venia el conocía las posibilidades para esquivarlo con su rifle en una mano disparo a cada uno de los synths asaris que le atacaron dando media voltereta para esquivar un salto de un synth elcor este uso una barra del piso y con fuerza lo atravesó antes que pudiera decir algo un synth turian salió de la nada golpeándolo pudo ver que este tenía un brazo de metal y el resto era parecido a una coraza turia si estas cosas escaparan quien fuera que las manejara seria alguien muy poderoso

-muere idiota –dijo shepard intentando tomar su rifle al otro lado del suelo el synth levanto su mano y con un gran golpe este atravesó el suelo de metal

-Mierda hijo de…- en ese momento el synth levanto su mano para atravesar su cráneo pero entonces un disparo le voló la cabeza shepard vio como sangre azul cayo en el piso tenía que agradecerle a su amigo luego

-Amigo? Por qué piense el en un amigo-Shepard se dio cuenta que él estaba empezando a pensar en eso un disparo paso cerca de su casco y otra máquina cacho

-Sherpard que crees que haces tú sabes que hacer pelea-Grito garrus

Shepard asintiendo se refugió y disparo empezó a tomar su arma laser y disparar contra tanques en las paredes pronto estos estallaron haciendo que la fuerza explosiva los tumbaran a todos garrus empezó a disparar como loco hasta que de un momento a otro

-mierda no tengo municiones

-Shepard rifle de anti-materia-Asintiendo el lanzo su rifle hacia el cuándo garrus lo recibió supo que no podían continuar más tiempo

-Liara cuanto falta-grito en su omni herramienta

-Tali dice que ha encontrado algo pero que faltara poco

-Mierda, mierda-Grito garrus hacia las malditas cosas que seguían peleando incluso si los disparos les volaban las cabezas seguían caminando

En ese momento un golpe biótico lo lanzo a la pared-Donde mierda están esos dos

* * *

Leng estaba por los ductos de ventilación viendo a los idiotas morir que divertido seria para el pero eso no importaba saltando entre la instalación pudo ver más de un synth despierto caminando hacia el pero no era nada más que estorbo

-muere abominación horrible

Dijo mientras un synth salariano era apuñalado en su estómago y este callo

Un synth envió un golpe a través de su cuerpo sacudiendo era algo eléctrico volteo y parecía tener un rostro humano era un synth quarian –estúpida cosa

Dijo mientras tomo un cuchillo de su abrigo y lo lanzo atravesándole la cabeza

-Pensar que tienen un rostro tan humano que horrible es para mí

Los synth comenzaron a correr pero leng con un movimiento rápido de su espada le arranco la cabeza a todos los synth frente de él, las otras máquinas al ver que no tenían oportunidad empezaron a escapar solo para que leng lanzara varios cuchillos hacia cada uno de ellos atravesándoles la cabeza

-eso fue facial

Acercándose a la terminal vio el cuerpo de un científico asari parecía que aun habían cabos sueltos en esta instalación

-A ver si lograron lo que necesitábamos

Pronto la terminal empezó a alumbrar y leng empezó a mover, pero vio algo en los videos de seguridad el humano y turiano se movían entre si se complementaban uno atacaba el otro lo seguía

-ambos pelean como uno se complementan has hecho amigos interesantes shepard juro que los matare cuando el plan de sus frutos

-En que piensas-dijo alguien y leng movió su espada pero esta fue detenida en el aire volteo su mano pero esta fue atrapada por el turiano con sus propias manos

-cómo es posible?-nadie podría soportar un corte con esta fuerza como si nada

-que haces?

-leng se dio cuenta que sucedería la violencia de saren era legendaria incuso antes de la guerra

 _Maldición leng piensa algo_

-Apgando los synth-fue lo único que se le ocurrio por suerte para el EDI estaba conectada en su red en poco tiempo tendría los datos

Saren se volteo de él y con su pie encima de un synth este tomo fuerza y rompió su cabeza de un solo golpe la cabeza del synth salió hacia fuera leng la tomo y la agarro

-Lei sobre estas cosas máquinas de infiltración perfectas si la RNC las hubiera usado tal vez hubieran ganados

-antes de la guerra un oficial del ejército pensó que podían usarse de hecho invertio fondos en crear geths la RNC lo acuso de traición y le quito su rango de hecho la unidad N7 era del hasta que shepard lo descubrió en la academia

-Traiciono a su superior que interesante?

-Interesante nada de hecho shepard lo siguió y descubrió en un callejón una instalación donde armaban synth cuando el ejército lo descubrió a ryder se le acuso de traición está encerrado en la tierra bajo pena perpetua

-pense que ustedes usaban synth antes de que les diéramos su merecido

-Acaso eso importa la RNC prohíbe la investigación con IA en caso de que lo hubieran descubierto con unidades ya armada la RNC lo hubiera fusilado a él y sus colaboradores

-Ese shepard estuvo en coma no?

-sí y que

-Nada-dijo leng mientras se volteo para ver su omni herramienta siguió con la descarga de los datos y cada una de las preguntas e información que su organización tenían dentro de poco se completaran

Pero sin que él lo supiera alguien lo miraba de atrás no era nadie más ni menos que saren al salir saren se fue con una sonrisa

* * *

-Bien qué demonios paso –dijo shepard al lado de una de las maquinas

-Parece que de un momento a otro todos estos se apagaron esto no tiene sentido

Shepard asintió mirando a la máquina y cada una de las partes supo una cosa

-Alguien de los mundos humanos envio información a ellos

-Por qué, que crees? –pregunto liara parándose al lado de el mirando a los synth

-El procedimiento de creación de los synth son casi iguales a los creados por el instituto además mira esto llevan esto durante muchos años

-no puede ser que sean descendiente de ese grupo?-dijo tali al lado de ellos

-no creo pero creo que se quién puede tener algo que ver

-quien?

-Alguien en la tierra tendríamos que ir al yermo del mojave

-bien partiremos allí para conseguir

-entendido pero tenemos que llevarnos a wrex a la Normandía el necesita atención médica inmediata

-bien ayúdame con su brazo yo me apoyare en el otro

Shepard coloco su brazo detrás del hombro del krogan y comenzó a arrastrarlo con el

-Leng donde mierdas estas-shepard grito a su omni herramienta

Al principio no se escuchó nada pero en poco tiempo la molesta voz de leng estuvo hay

-He apagado los synth señor-esa última palabra sonó como si fuera obligado más que respeto a su oficial superior

-Bien llevaremos el krogan y después buscaremos cualquier investigador en la instalación

-no será necesario esas cosas mataron a todos los investigadores

Shepard negó con la cabeza-Bien aun así lo haremos

-Entendido

Mientras se iban liara y tali tomaron los papeles del piso

-iré a revisar esa habitación

-bien-dijo liara mientras tali se iba alguien le coloco su mano en el hombro

-Hola chica como estas

-yo…yo…yo

-tu que me fallaste eso queras decir

-yo?-El turiano le coloco su mano en el cuello

-solo tengo que apretar niña

-lo único que tengo que hacer es gritar

-Gritar como si pudieras-dijo tirándola al piso

-Liara estas bien-ella oyó la voz de tali sabiendo que si saren la descubría el podría matarla

-Si bien-hablo no queriendo que mataran a su amiga

-conectate al humano y sacale cualquier información

-pero necesito…-dijo casi un susurro

-que necesitas

-Saber qué información debo sacar

-Busca la palabra segador eso es todo-dijo el mientras salía liara quedo hay parada que pasaba los geths , los synth ahora saren la controlaba aunque ella intentara decir la verdad sabía que eso no serviría de nada

-liara estas bien -vio a tali y la abrazo esta la ayudo pero aun ais estaba confundida sobre lo que pasaba por su mente

-tranquila todo estar a bien-ojala ella pudiera creer eso pero sabía que no podía

* * *

-bien donde estábamos -Leng estaba encima de una asari que era parte de los investigadores que su investigador le había pagado

-Por favor

-por favor ya veo lo patéticas que son las asari

-no ..No lo hagas

-no hacer que-dijo leng mientras este tomo una barra de acero del piso y la levanto

-hicimos lo que nos dijeron con los datos

-Bien-dijo leng mientras bajo la barra con fuerza a la cabeza del asari

-He terminado aquí

* * *

La tripulación había descansado hace horas salieron de noveria cada uno tenía pensamientos encontrados pero quien más lo tenía era shepard sabía que algo se movía en las sombras pero que era ., quien era

-Entonces synth tal parece que los humanos son tan estúpidos como los quarianos

Tali parecía ofendida por la insinuación del concejero quariano ella no iba a permitir que la trataran así shepard le tomo su mano ella lo miro y le dio una mirada para que se calmara ella asintió

-Bien entonces saben algo-dijo tevos

-Nos dirigimos a la tierra hubo un rumor de un traidor en el ejército humano

-bien nos comunicaremos con el embajador la RNC deberá transportar al prisionero a una área cercana una ciudad llamada neo.. new

-New vegas

-Ah si eso ya saben que hacer-ya todo parecía haber dicho ya todo parecía haber terminado pero shepard hablo antes que terminara

-que hay sobre saren?

-Que tiene el ver con esto

-él nos informó que fue enviado a noveria

-noveria nosotros no lo enviamos allí

Todos parecían mirarse pero antes que pudieran decir algo sparatus hablo –que importa saren es uno de nuestros mejores agentes es de confianza a diferencia de los ayudantes de garrus

Shepard estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los hologramas desaparecieron

-bien vamos a ver al krogan-shepard no lo creyó un turiano irrespetuoso con su opinión tenía que ver para creerlo

-Bien vamos joker nos está llevando al territorio de la RNC

-asi es comandante llegaremos al rele de la tierra en 2 horas

-Bien vamos

* * *

2 horas después

-Llegando al rele en aproximado 10 minutos

Garrus se dirigió al ver su compañero krogan el recordó como les ayudo en illium aunque no confiara en su especie pudo ver un caballero en él y por lo tanto tenía su respeto al llegar pudo ver al humano ayudando al krogan con la Dra chakwas

-bien doctor como esta-el no conocía bien a la doctora era una buena mujer mejor que muchas asari ella era interesante

-su estado mejora garrus pero esta atrofiado

-Como esta grandote

El krogan gruño –mal mi propio hermano me vendió apenas llegue a tuchanka y esos sujetos me iban a abrir

-Está bien –dijo shepard al lado

-eso parece-El krogan solo rio

-ja tienen espíritu cachorros

Shepard volteo los ojos y se fue saliendo de la habitación-nos veremos voy a alistarme

-bien

Cuando salió garrus lo miro y le dijo algo a chakwas –Dra. podría salir unos minutos tengo que preguntarle una cosa

-bien

Cuando ella salió él se dirigió hacia wrex-wrex dime conoces algo sobre saren cualquier cosa

-bien siéntate

* * *

10 minutos después

-Se siente raro volver a casa-dijo Ashley parada al lado de un casillero

-nada raro solo que…

-te preocupan los synths lo se

Shepard volteo rápidamente cerrando su casillero –no solo eso es…aquí hay alguien mas

-lo lograremos todos juntos

-si la tripulación es

-no nosotros no confió en los alíen en ellos no en el krogan , no el turiano, no la asari y sobre todo la quariana

-Ashley ellos son

-Aliados por cuanto tiempo, por cuanto

-confiaras en ellos créeme

-Si claro como no-dijo tomando su casco de su casillero

-Créeme lo harás -shepard sonrió un poco Ashley no confiaba en ellos pero vio en sus ojos que ella confiara en ellos eran una tripulación tarde o temprano lo harían

-algo más Ashley

-Si esto-lanzándose hacia el , ella lo beso shepard se sorprendió pero no lo negó en poco tiempo el respondió con la misma pasión en su boca

-no..no ..No-sin darse cuenta como una niña quariana quedo espantada por lo visto no sabía como sentirse más que correr al elevador y buscar un lugar donde ocultarse

 **-ATENCION ESTO ES PARA EL EQUIPO DE TIERRA EL ALCALDE DE NEW VEGAS NOS ENVIA UNAS CORDENADAS TENEMOS QUE ASISTIR** -tali reconoció la voz de joker viendo a Ashley salir del elevador ella se metió para que no la mirara

-cálmate fue un beso eso no significaba nada

Pero sabía que se mentía a sí misma en ese beso habían más cosas de la que ella vio a simple vista volteando su cabeza con velocidad la niña entro rápidamente a la zona donde se guardaban sus armas

-Tali está bien –volteo para ver a shepard

-Si bien solo alistándome-el la miro con una mirada compresiva

-Tali lo siento no vas a ir yo..-dijo como si tuviera pena por ella y tomo una de sus manos algo que hizo que ella mirara hacia el

-Qué pero estarás solo-eso hizo sorprender al joven humano que volteo su rostro hacia ella tali cambio su máscara a otro lado alejando su mano de el

-No nada yo…Bien me quedare aquí-Shepard notando que estaba agallada coloco su mano en su hombro

-A la próxima bien vamos a una zona peligrosa del mojave y muchos humanos no confían en los aliens solo ira garrus por ser un espectro además de ashley , Jack y kasumi

Tali estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento el ascensor se abrió para que los antes mencionados salieran dirigiéndose al mako

-bien vamos-dijo garrus hacia el

shepard asintió y fue a la cabina del mako -Nos vemos

-Si nos vemos –ella batió su mano hacia el antes de que desapareciera al entrar a la cabina

* * *

-Bien que paso –dijo shepard hacia el turiano mientras este se acomodaba

-nada el convoy fue atacado alguien parece que no quiere que llegue ese prisionero

-Bien otra vez ese idiota-garrus lo miro sabiendo que él y con quien iban a hablar tenían historia acomodándose este dijo

-comprueba los sistemas

-Bien sistemas listos, propulsores listos, cañon listo, combustible listo

-Este vehículo tiene amortiguadores de inercia?-pregunto su compañero turiano

-Amortiguadores de qué?

-Que no me digas que no tienes no quiero que la caída y la fuerza de impacto me maree cuando conduzca

\- pero que débil y si tiene amortiguadores de inercia

-Bien

-solo que no han sido remplazados

-Espera que-dijo a su dirección shepard solo sonrió antes de colocar y su casco y lanzarse al planeta

-maldito hijo de..-El turiano grito pero en una caída nadie puede escucharte gritar .Garrus miro a los otros compañeros y ellos parecían felices por la caída todas ellas

-Las mujeres humanas están locas

* * *

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-El mako llego a su posición justo en ese momento pudieron ver un vehículo estrellado en una carretera junto a varios vehículos de 4 ruedas dejados alrededor antes de la guerra

-Bien parece que-No pudieron responder antes que un disparo saliera de la nada e impactara el mako

-Ashley a la torreta encárgate-grito garrus

-Bien-dijo ella shepard sabía que no le gustaba recibir órdenes de un alíen pero aun así ella obedeció

-Tanque viejo pre guerra un milagro que esa cosa sirva

-vuélala que ardan –dijo Jack Ashley asintiendo disparo hacia el mako haciendo que este volara y explotara antes que ella pudiera hacer algo más un disparo estallo con la coraza del mako y un haz azul lo inundo

-Arma inutilizada

-Que paso shep?-dijo kasumi sacando su arma

-alguien tiene un cañón tesla todo el mundo afuera el sistema debe reiniciarse

-bien-así todos ellos salieron garrus sacando su rifle de francotirador fue el primero en salir y disparar

-Garrus que crees que haces –grito hacia el pero este disparo

-Cañones tesla eliminado hay enemigos en los vehículos-dijo garrus cubriéndose tras el mako

-Odio admitirlo pero el pájaro es bueno-dijo Ashley

-Es solo un idiota fuera todo el mundo-saliendo ellos pronto fueron recibidos por el plasma de todas direcciones en poco tiempo más enemigos llegaron

-Centinela –grito Ashley hacia un enorme robot negro

-Jack sabes que hacer-Ella asintió y con un impulso biótico lanzo un viejo carro hacia el robot tirándolo y haciendo que lanza un misil contra sus atacante

-Avancen-grito garrus

Mientras se movían más enemigos caían los que estaban más lejos eran exterminados por kasumi o garrus

-Bien parecen que fueron todos-Dijo garrus para que dé un momento a otro se escuchó un disparo atrás de él y se volteo para ver un humano que caía al piso por un disparo de Jack

-bien ya son todos-eso sorprendió a shepard y luego lo comprendió ella no confiaba en ellos pero ellos sí podrían confiar en él eso le hizo sonreír un poco

-Shep el piloto está muerto murió en el impacto

-Puede ser o nuestro compañero adentro lo hizo

-Shepard quien es nuestro amigo adentro

-alguien quien traiciono la republica

-Ahhh- escucharon un gemido y shepard volteo tenía el uniforme de la correccional de la RNC estaba bastante herido

-soldado que paso-el soldado gimiendo se apoyo

-Señor eran muchos los grandes khans nos atacaron se suponía que…-mientras él seguía hablando Jack volteo y miro uno de los cuerpos cuando dijo grandes khan ella lo supo volteando un cadáver vio que eran de su tribu

-no..No-kasumi le coloco su mano en su hombro pero esta negó y se alejó mientras shepard y garrus seguían hablando esta abrió la puerta del vehículo

-Jack que crees que haces-grito shepard, Jack se volteo hacia el antes de que alguien le s hablara

-hola shepard –el volteando vio a su objetivo

-tú lo sabía hiciste más de esas abominaciones

-lo hice por nuestra raza yo-el hablo pero shepar enojado dijo

-por ti mismo no pensaste en tus hijos tú..

-Shepard quien es-volteo hacia garrus y con su dedo acusador apunto al prisionero

-garrus te presento a Ryder mi maestro en la academia militar y un traidor a la republica

* * *

Nota:

 **CrazedGammaMan1721 : si he estado en hacer una versión en inglés pero el problema es que aunque se hablar algo inglés y defenderme este es diferente a la hora de escribir así que voy a ver si encuentro ayuda ya tengo el primer capítulo en ingles pero quiero tener más para subir en ingles**

 **CrazedGammaMan1721: if I have been doing a version in English but the problem is that although I speak some English and defend myself this is different at the time of writing so I'll see if I find help. I already have the first chapter in English but I want to have more to go up in English**

* * *

 **EL CORRECCIONAL DE LA RNC :** **ES UNA EX PRISIÓN DE ANTES DE LA GUERRA USADA POR LA RNC Y REMODELADA UBICADA AL SURESTE DE GOODSPRINGS EN EL YERMO DE MOJAVE.**

 **LA PRISIÓN AHORA ES UNA PRISIÓN MILITAR USADA PARA CRIMINALES DE ALTO RANGO HACE UNOS AÑOS SE ENCERRÓ A ALEC _RYDER_ UN MIEMBRO DE LA ACADEMIA MILITAR DE JON'S GRIMSON ACUSADO DE TRAICIÓN AUNQUE ES UN HERORE REVERENCIADO SUS MEDALLAS SUSPENDIDAS Y SUS BENEFICIOS QUITADOS POR CRÍMENES HACIA LA REPÚBLICA Y LA HUMANIDAD**

 **LAS VIEJAS VÍAS:** **AUNQUE DESOCUPADAS DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO FUERON UN RECUERDO DE LO PERDIDO PARA LOS HUMANOS AHORA SON NADA MÁS QUE METROS DE METAL QUE CHATARREROS USAN PARA GANAR DINERO MUCHOS VEHÍCULOS AÚN SON REPARABLES Y USADOS POR LAS PANDILLAS O ALGUNAS TRIBUS COMO TAMBIÉN POR GENTE DE LOS YERMOS**


End file.
